Erase My Scars
by TheDragonQueen706
Summary: Savannah Kelly realizes that her life is falling apart. Not only is she brokenhearted, her career as a wrestler is stuck at a standstill and there isn't anywhere to go; but when Seth Rollins re-enters her life, there is a chance to see happiness once more. Can he give her what she's been searching for, even when the past won't let go? And when things go crazy for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I'm used to writing fairytale-like stories where everything good happens to the main character. I kind of wanted to take a different approach with this one. There will be romance, I promise that; however, I want to do it a little differently. I hope you all like what you read and let me know what you think of it.**

Chapter 1: Stuck In The Middle

 **Orlando, Florida**

I did everything I possibly could to take my mind off of him. The fact that he walked away from a four year relationship was completely devastating. Life goes on, right? Wrong, I still had to see him everyday. Working within the WWE didn't exactly give me time to get over him and move on. Our lives were still entwined no matter how much it hurt me in the process.

Turning the corner of the hallway leading to the woman's locker-room, Roman stood outside of the door with his arms crossed over his massive chest. His long dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun behind his head. So much for me getting to work early enough to avoid him completely. "Savannah, can we talk a minute?" He asked pushing himself off the wall to stand only a few inches away.

"Why? I think you've made it pretty clear how you feel about me." I answered tucking a stray chunk of my light brown hair behind my ear.

"Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us here."

"Neither do I; but how am I supposed to act?"

Roman's jade eyes were searching my own hazel ones. I would love to understand what was going on inside his mind, because I was so confused as to what he wanted from me. My heart still pounded for him, still wanted him to hold me in his arms and kiss my lips until they were numb. Of course, that just wasn't in the cards anymore. "Sav, I still care...I just need some time to figure my life out without trying to make a relationship work to."

"Really? That's your excuse for walking away from a perfectly happy four year coupling. I've been there through some of the worst parts of your career, Roman. I'm the one who brought you to the attention of Hunter and Stephanie, despite being hated by them."

I don't know why I was shouting. I guess the anger had finally gotten to me. He knew it to. He lowered his gaze away, obviously figuring out just how much it hurt me to be near him. I was at the point where I was beginning to not care about his personal problems with his current position within the company. The fans still were against him and no matter how many times they tried to get him at the top, he was pushed back down by the backlash.

"I know...I am sorry. Maybe this is for the best...for both of us. Your career is soaring right now."

"What world are you living in? My career is steady not soaring. Am I champion? No. They don't like me remember."

The need to calm down was overwhelming and I could see that my outburst was drawing attention from the crews. They were staring at us, getting their entertainment for the evening early. Roman's hand twitched at his side, like he wanted to reach out for me. Out of habit perhaps, I didn't know. "Again, I am sorry...I hope that you will understand..." He stated and walked away.

His warm spice scent waved under my nose, bringing back all the memories of when I could smell it on his chest while he held me. Cursing under my breath, I walked into the locker-room and slammed the door shut behind me. Sets of eyes were all around me, watching. It wasn't until I saw Becky's concerned expression out of the sea of gawking glances did I start to calm down. "Are you alright?" She asked in her thick accent.

"I'm fine..." I whispered in returned.

"Roman?"

I sat down next to her resting my chin in my hands. It wasn't just about Roman's decision to break my heart that got to me. The fact that neither Stephanie nor Hunter liked me enough to allow me to hold the championship despite being within the company for over seven years. I've seen all these new girls get there time to shine and I was still stuck in the middle. "It's not just him..." I finally answered.

"I still think you're better off without him." Sasha stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hate to say it; but I kind of agree with her."

Becky reached out to take my hand into her own. The comfort of it was appreciated greatly. I knew they were only trying to help; but hearing their hatred of Roman wasn't really doing anything for my broken heart. Reaching down into my bag, I pulled out my iPod and earbuds. "I appreciate the help you're trying to give me; but I'm just going to have to deal alone." I said standing up from the chair.

"What are you going to do?" Sasha asked.

"Go for a run in the halls." I replied slipping the device into the clip on the waste-band of my yoga pants.

"Savannah..." Becky began.

Before she could protest further, I was already out the door plugging the coral colored buds into my ears. The hallway was empty of workers, so I figured it was a good time as any to run the pain away. At least for the time being. The tip of my finger hit the play button and music sounded immediately. It got my feet bolting forward and my heart pumping.

Allowing the music to flow, gave me some peace of mind from the all the heartache that threatened to tear me apart on the inside. My mouth lip synced the words, singing along without actual vocals. It wasn't until someone grabbed my arm firmly did I stop running.

Swiftly turning my head to see who had grabbed me, I pulled one of the buds out of my ear. In front of me was Roman's best friend Dean Ambrose. His shaggy brown hair fell a little across his brows. He was already dressed for the ring. Black beater tank top, his own authentic hoddie over top and dark colored fitted jeans with a black belt. "Dean...what's up? You scared me." I said trying to catch a breath.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." He replied sincerely.

"It's fine. What's going on?"

"Just wanted to talk for a minute."

"If this is about Roman...I really don't..."

"It's not...well not really."

I was confused. It was either about him or it wasn't. I knew Dean long enough to know they were extremely close. By definition brothers except for the blood related thing. I knew Seth to, I was a big part of their lives when they were the faction 'The Shield'. It was weird to think about those days, because we were all close and now it was so very different. "I understand the need to make excuses for him...you are brothers; but try and look at it from my perspective."

"Sav, listen...Roman is a moron. When I heard that he broke up with her, I was legit pissed."

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was good to know that someone else didn't agree with his actions other than my own friends. Though I considered Dean a friend, he would always choose Roman over me in any situation; but perhaps I was wrong this time. "I'm sorry that things aren't the way you hoped they'd be. Just know I'm still around if you need anything."

"I appreciate that...I truly do." I replied placing a hand on his arm.

He gave me a slight smile before allowing me to be on my way. The thing about Dean was that he was a great listener; but as far as advice went, he really couldn't tell me anything I didn't already know. Running down the next hallway, Hunter was talking with Stephanie about the current script that was in her hand.

Stopping immediately, Hunter looked up to glance in my direction. Sensing something was amiss, Stephanie looked at me as well. She motioned me over with a hand. Now I knew that something was wrong. "We had to change a few things for tonight's show to make room for lengthy promo, so we had to cut your match against Naomi." Stephanie informed.

"I see...well thank you for telling me..."

"I'm sorry." Hunter apologized.

He might have actually felt sorry; but I knew that his wife was not. She never liked me from day one. Knowing that I wasn't even going to be on the show, it made the want to leave even that much more intense. What was the point of sticking around? Slowly making my way around the corner, I leaned my back against the cool wall trying to gather my thoughts.

"She was so disappointed." Hunter's voice stated.

"Well we just don't have room for her tonight. It's getting harder and harder to put her anywhere. I'm not knocking on her talent; but she just doesn't have the look I want in a champion." Stephanie answered.

"Then change her look. Give her something different to work with. The girl has talent and should be used."

"I'll think about it."

I guess it didn't come as a surprise to hear that Stephanie didn't like me that much; but to hear Hunter defend me was satisfying, even if nothing came from his attempts. Moving away from the wall, I started my run back to the locker-room. The music continued to mask my emotions that were threatening to spill over my lashes. What more did I have to do to gain my break...to get that time to shine that so many others before me had?

Opening the door to the locker-room, there was no one in sight which was a blessing. I really didn't want to explain my leaving to Becky or Sasha. They would try to talk me out it. Tonight, I think it was best if I was just alone. Gathering my things, I zipped the bag up and began to pull it behind me.

The walk back to the parking garage was a short one as the lights lit up on my car when I pushed the unlock doors button. Slipping my bag into the back, I slid into the driver's seat. Placing my phone gently into the cup holder, I turned on the ignition. More music started to play within seconds, only this time it was stuff I could sing along to.

Pulling out of the garage, I turned in the direction that would lead me to the Performance Center. I needed some time to work out and figure out what to do with my career. If I didn't do something soon, I was always going to be stuck in the middle with nowhere to go. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be champion.

It didn't take long to get to the center. The doors were always open to main roster talent, in fact, they welcomed us with open arms. They always used us as examples for certain training methods. With phone, iPod and gym bag in hand, I opened the door. William Regal was announcing something to the entire group of NXT stars. Smiling at the scene, I snuck around it aiming for the gym section of the center.

"Hey stranger." A heavily accented male voice greeted warmly.

Turning back around, I could see Cesaro standing there with a bag over his shoulder. It really was good to see him. The torn rotator cuff injury really set him back just when they were about to push him further up the food chain. He opened his arms to give me a hug, which I accepted happily. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed some time alone to think about things."

"Ah...something I can help with?"

"Not really...I'm just going through some stuff."

He didn't seem to understand what I was getting at; but he eventually walked away to begin his rehab training. I hated to shun him from conversation; but I simply wasn't in the mood. After hearing Roman's ridiculous excuse for breaking up with me and then hearing Stephanie's reason for me not getting a title reign, I was just done for today.

I could see that the gym was pretty much empty, which was good for me. Popping in my buds once again, I drowned out all the outside noise to run on the treadmill. Running was my escape from reality, for at least while my body held out anyway. 'The Sound of Silence' by Disturbed came on, giving me a sudden chill as I ran.

" _ **Hello darkness, my old friend**_

 _ **I've come to talk with you again**_

 _ **Because a vision softly creeping**_

 _ **Left it's seeds while I was sleeping**_

 _ **And the vision that was planted in my brain**_

 _ **Still remains within the sound of silence"**_

The words ran over me like a soft caress, I looked down at the buttons on the machine for a moment. When I looked back up, I could see a familiar face in the mirror ahead of me. My throat clenched, preventing my voice from even working. His smile was still as luring as ever. Pushing the button to stop, I eventually slowed down enough to get off.

Pulling the buds out of my ears, a millions thoughts crossed my mind. I hadn't expected to see him any time soon, if at all considering my career was failing miserably. His two toned hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of his head. "Seth..." I managed to say in a low voice.

"It's good to see you to, Savannah." He stated aiming his smile directly at me.

"I didn't...expect to see you here."

"Well I've been coming to rehab the leg for the last month or so. Not ready to return yet; but I'm getting there."

I moved towards my bag. Bending down, I grabbed my water bottle from the side. Flipping the top up, I lifted it to my lips. The cold liquid slid down my throat much to my liking. Seth's eyes never left me. They continued to linger on me wherever I moved to. It felt weird considering how things ended up almost two years ago. I never faulted him for making the decision to break away from Roman and Dean, they of course did; but I always looked at a positive side to everything. Or at least I used to.

"How have you been?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"Seth, being nice to me isn't going to get you any brownie points. I'm still hated by the higher ups."

"I take total offense to that insinuation."

He gave me a playful smile. One I had seen so many times over the years when he was teasing me. I didn't understand why he was still there talking with me. He had been pretty upset with me the last time we spoke, which was almost nine months ago. "Awe come on, Sav. Can I at least apologize for how things ended up before you toss me out?"

"I'm not going to toss you out, Seth. You don't need to apologize for anything either, because it doesn't even matter anymore."

I think he understood what I was getting at. The reason we fought was because of Roman. The fact that we were no longer together made the issue invalid. His eyes softened and the playful smile faded. The sympathy reflected in his features now. "I'm just going to go. It's been a long agonizing day and I'm tired." I said moving to pick up my discarded bag.

"Savannah...I'm sorry...I didn't mean.."

"I know; but you were right. He did break my heart..."

Without saying another word, I walked straight passed him and out of the performance center completely. The urge to cry was overwhelming but I couldn't let myself do it. Not now...not ever. I would not cry over this. I was stronger than this and I'll be damned if I let a man destroy me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'm completely blown away by the reception I got from the first chapter. Thank you so much for it. I do not own WWE. The only thing I own is my OC Savannah and the story itself. Onto Chapter 2 and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks goes to: Daken's sister, xXxShonxXx, endlesslycountingstars, Amnbama, Lbecter3, Krys Jericho, Ortongirl1993, abitoflightreading, takerschick, mofee, Countryliving Girl, jbrooksx4, caitlynxox, SUK87, and audrey. .58 for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Thanks also goes to: xXxShonxXx, Seth rollins babe, Guest, Krys Jericho, takerschick, Guest, and Ctina(Guest) for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 2: Conflicting Turmoil

Driving across the city in the direction of the hotel wasn't exactly spent without thinking. How could I not think about the events of my life? Seth's sudden appearance was the last thing I expected. I was slightly feeling guilty for just walking out on him and it brought back the memory of the last time we had spoken. Looking back at it now, Seth had been completely right about Roman and it infuriated me that I hadn't listened. It would have saved my heart in the end.

The sound of my phone vibrating against the material of the cup holder, snapped me out of my own thoughts. I knew I shouldn't even look at it while I was driving; but felt that maybe it was important. Picking up the device and looking at the screen, I realized that it was just a text message. One that could wait until I got back to the hotel.

The warm Florida air blew through my hair from the open window as I drove down the freeway. The sun had finally set completely and the stars were brightly shinning up in the night sky. I absolutely loved coming to Florida. It always left me with some fond memories to hold onto, despite the fact that I could no longer share them with Roman.

Pulling off, I turned into the large crowded parking lot and found the first open space to put my car. Picking my phone back up, I opened the message. It had been from my good friend Krystle. She was an upcoming backstage interviewer. She also had a lot of baggage from the past, maybe even more than I did. _**"What's up girl? You left early! Everything okay?"**_ The message read.

" _ **I'm fine. No need to worry. I just got back to the hotel."**_ I quickly typed and sent.

Tucking it into the side pocket of my gym back, I opened the door and stepped outside into the night air. Reaching into the back, I took hold of my travel bag with my wrestling gear inside and pulled it along with me as I proceeded towards the front doors. Another chime alerted me to another message, which I ignored. I'd look at it when I got into the privacy of my room.

It didn't take me long to get there, I snuck around the gathering crowds in the lobby and quickly got into the elevator. Seth's sympathetic expression flashed before my eyes, giving my heart an unnecessary jolt in pace. I supposed that I probably should have let him say what he needed to, because now I was curious as to what he had to say.

Fumbling with my keys, I finally unlocked my door and slipped inside pretty much unseen by anyone. The room was simple. A full sized bed lay in the center of the room. A TV sat on the inside of large entertainment center with doors slightly open. An oversized chair hung out on the other side of the room, not really fitting in with the rest of the décor.

I tossed my bags on the chair and grabbed my phone, intending to answer Krystle back. When I actually looked at my screen there was more than one message waiting for my attention. Roman's name was a part of the list and I hesitated in reading what he had to say. He may have said that he still cared about me; but if that was the case, he never would have left me in the first place. It truly pissed me off to think about it.

" _ **Are you sure? Sasha mentioned how upset you were tonight..."**_ Krystle answered, obviously wanting to get inside my head a little.

" _ **Roman came up with this lame ass excuse as to why he left me and my match was cut to make room for a promo. I'm not exactly thrilled with how things of going right now."**_ I replied honestly trying not to sound like I was yelling, which was hard to do when it was written words.

My finger lingered on Roman's name, contemplating whether or not to open the message at all. Did I really want to read anything that could make me feel even less about myself than I already did? Nope, not really. Of course, I'm an idiot and opened it anyway. _**"I'm sorry about your match getting cut."**_ It read. Not what I was expecting; but not what I wanted to hear either.

" _ **Don't worry about it. It's not your problem."**_ I shot back.

I tossed my phone onto the bed and began to strip out of my clothes. I was sticky with sweat. The only thing I wanted was a nice hot shower. I walked straight into the bathroom and turned the knobs for the water to start pouring from the facet before I switched it over to spray from the shower-head.

Pretty soon the steam from the hot water started to cloud the room in a hazy mist. Stripping down the rest of the remaining clothing, I stepped under the hot spray. The feeling of the water beating down on my skin was heavenly and much needed. Closing my eyes, Seth's face invaded my mind once again. It got me thinking about the last time we spoke again.

" _Sav, he's not good for you." Seth stated resting his hands on both of my shoulders._

" _Seth, come on! You're being ridiculous." I replied pushing his hands away._

" _Am I? You've been blinded by his tender nature. I wish you could see that it's all just an act."_

 _The anger was swelling in the pit of my stomach. The Seth before me wasn't the same man I knew. I couldn't tell if he was really looking out for me or if it was because he didn't like Roman. Him breaking away from 'The Shield' had turned ugly between the three of them and I had been caught in the middle, trying to keep as much peace as possible._

 _Roman didn't exactly like that I had kept my friendship with Seth. He would have rather seen me walk away like he did; but I just couldn't do that. Seth was a good friend or at least I thought he was. I was so confused as to why his current behavior was coming out. "I've been with him for how long now. If it was an act, don't you think I would have seen that by now?" I asked taking a single step back away from him._

" _God, he's going to break you heart and you don't see that I'm trying to help you."_

" _He's not going to hurt me, Seth."_

" _Maybe it's just best if I just walk now. I don't want to see the shattered look on your face when he tears your heart out."_

" _You're not serious are you?"_

 _When I looked at him closer, I realized that he was dead serious. He reached out to brush the back of his hand against the warm skin of my cheek before turning away. He was really going to walk out on our friendship because of Roman. I guessed that I really couldn't blame him. I hadn't really listened to anything he said, because I didn't want to believe that it could be true. "Goodbye Savannah..."_

Opening my eyes once again, I was still naked under the hot spray of water. The memory tightened my chest harshly. Nine months later, he comes back wanting to apologize. I couldn't decide if I believed him or not. He had hurt me that day. There were days where I really could have used his advice. Now my career was failing and I seriously doubted that anyone could help me with that, not even him.

Running a hand over my wet hair, I finished cleaning up and quickly shut the cooling water off. Sliding the curtain over, I slipped the large fluffy black towel around my body and stepped out of the tub. Not caring to get dressed, I fell back onto the bed taking my phone into my hand. I once again had unanswered messaged.

" _ **I understand. You know I'm here if you need anything."**_ I smiled upon reading the words. Of course, I knew that she was there for me if I ever needed anything.

" _ **Maybe not; but I'm sorry about it."**_ Roman answered.

I figured those were the only ones I had; but I was wrong. There was another one. My heart jumped at the sight of the same. Seth. I was surprised that he still had my number and even more surprised that he actually used it to send me a message at 11:00 at night. Pressing my shaking finger down upon the screen to open the words, I held my breath. _**"I'd really like talk with you. How long are you in Orlando for?"**_

I honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He had completely caught me off guard. I wanted to move on with my life now that Roman wasn't a part of it and maybe mending this friendship was a step in the right direction. Forcing my body back further up the bed so my head could rest on the pillow, I began to type my answer. _**"I leave Wednesday morning for Atlanta. Smackdown is being tapped here as well tomorrow night."**_

" _ **Good! Maybe we could work out a little then have lunch...like we used to."**_

" _ **I'll meet you at the Performance Center at 9:30. I'll think about lunch."**_

The wounds were still there, nagging at my conscious and forcing me to remember just how much it hurt. I wasn't going to make it easy for him to just apologize and then act like things never happened the way they had. Getting up from the bed, I grabbed the nearest pair of shorts and a tank out of my open bag. It was starting to get chilly now that my hair was wet and clinging to me. _**"Okay, I'll see you then. Goodnight."**_

I didn't bother to answer back. Pulling the blankets back, my tired body crawled into the bed. Reaching across the table to turn the lamp off, I snuggled back down into the pillow. My mind continued to race with thoughts about what he would say. Would he really mean it? Would he want to know what happened between Roman and I? Could I even tell him that? So many questions and not enough time to really think about all of them.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my door. Rubbing my eyes, I cursed whoever had the nerve to wake me up before I needed to. Dragging my still stiff legs across the room, my hand pulled at the handle, opening the door to reveal Becky standing there with a wide smile upon her lips.

Her wavy orange red hair was tossed up into a high ponytail, only laying across her back. She was dressed a pair of running shorts and a light blue tank top with pink trim along the edges. The smile faded fairly quickly when her doe colored eyes took a single glance at me. I knew I looked awful, jeez it was 7:30 in the morning. "What the hell Becky? What gives?" I groaned leaving the door open for her to follow me back inside.

"Sorry...I was just worried about you."

"What's with everyone being so concerned about me? I'm fine."

She put a hand to her hip, clearly not believing a single word I said. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was there to keep an eye on me. She sat down on the edge of the bed, resting her small hands on her lap. "You know I don't believe that. I applaud you for hiding your pain so well; but it's okay to be upset about what happened."

"I am upset; but I also don't need to be moping around bawling my eyes out over it. It was his decision to leave me...not the other way around."

Becky already knew how I felt about it. It's already been several weeks since the break up and it still felt fresh to me. There was no need to dive into more details about things she already knew. The fact that Dean was still angry over his best friend's decision meant that he hadn't move on from it yet either. "I'm sorry that I just up and left last night...I just needed some time to think." I stated pulling my workout clothes out of the bag on the chair.

"Where did you even go?"

"The Performance Center, which is where I'll be headed to in a little while."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at me. Normally I'd just hang out with her and Sasha for any free time we had before a show. She must have caught on that wasn't going to be the case today. Course, I didn't really want to tell her why just yet. Seth's re-emergence wouldn't sit well with her or with Sasha for that matter.

Stepping into the bathroom, I started to get dressed into the clothes that were in my hand. Looking into the mirror, my reflection stared straight back at me. Wavy light brown hair, soft hazel eyes, small nose and full lips. I could almost feel the way Roman would wrap his arms around me from behind and hear the way he'd whisper how beautiful I was in my ear. Looking at me now, I just didn't see it anymore.

"Why are you going there today?" Becky asked curiously.

"Going to work out...maybe ask the trainers advice about my failing career."

"You're career isn't failing, Savannah."

Peaking back out of the bathroom, I looked at her like she was crazy. She smiled and moved across the room to join me. Her hands came to my shoulders, pressing gently on them. "We will figure something out. You are too good not to notice."

I wanted to smile at her attempt to cheer me up; but I simply couldn't. I've heard it all before. Not just from her. No one could help what the boss' don't want to see. The thought of retiring had crossed my mind on multiple occasions since the break up. My friends seemed to be the only reason as to why I haven't yet. "I hate to cut this short; but if I intend to get there at a decent time, I need to get going. Traffic is going to be a bitch."

"Gotcha. I'll see you later. Oh and there will be a small gathering at my place tonight, nothing major...you know how I am about leaving Orlando."

"Yeah I know."

This time I smiled. She lived in Orlando since coming to the WWE. Her place was fairly big considering it was a crowded city. Her parties usually resulted in noise complaints from the neighbors, which were slightly entertaining to watch. My only hope was that Roman didn't decide that he wanted to attend. I honestly didn't think I could handle that.

Separating at the door, I walked down the hall towards the waiting elevator while she moved on in the opposite direction. My stomach flip flopped several times before getting to the lobby. Nervous tendencies were creeping their way into me. There was really nothing to be nervous about. It was just a work out session with someone I've known for years. I had to remind myself that it was someone who had walked away from a lengthy friendship over my love life decisions.

"Oh Savanna, what are thinking?" I questioned myself out loud.

The drive to the Performance Center was not as long as I thought it was going to be. Traffic was actually quite mild compared to most days. I took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down before walking into something I was totally unprepared for. Once I gathered my wits about me, I opened the car door with my bag in hand.

Looking ahead at the building, I swallowed the lump caught in my throat. Clenching the bag in my hand harder, I started to walk towards the front door. The thousands of unanswered questions returned to cloud any rational thought I had left. My hand took hold of the cold handle of the door and pulled it open.

"Here we go..." I whispered before I allowed myself to step inside.

 **End Note: Krystle belongs to fellow author Krys Jericho. Thanks for allowing me to use her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Another wonderful response from the second chapter, thank you all for that. Special thanks to Kaidence(Guest), takerschick and Krys Jericho for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks also goes BGunna194, Crazychiksxxxx, arcangel12 and Mel76930 for becoming followers to this story. Onto the next chapter...hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3: Baby Steps

Once inside the Performance Center, the butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. My body was seriously betraying everything I was telling it to be doing. I could see him on the far side of the gym. He was pulling himself up on a bar, doing several chin-ups before dropping down to the ground only to repeat the process.

His hair was pulled up into a tight bun behind his head; but I could still see the two different colors that was uniquely him. My palms were beginning to sweat upon seeing the intense works out methods he was known for. Leaning against the wall, I continued to watch. I could remember every single workout session we ever had over the last few years, every single time he would help me get better in my regiment. _**"God, Savannah what were you thinking? This is such a bad idea."**_ I mentally told myself.

I honestly didn't have anything to lose at this point. What was the worst that could happen? He couldn't hurt me anymore than Roman had. Watching him drop down to the floor, he stepped over to check him phone before turning to catch sight of me. He grabbed his towel and wiped his face clean of the sweat. "Sav, when did you get here?" He asked walking closer to me.

"I just got here." I replied not wanting to admit that I had been watching him, reminiscing.

"Why didn't you say something? I would have stopped."

"It's no big deal. I seriously just got here."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I didn't think he believed me at all, which really didn't matter. He gave me a smile. Not one that he gave when he was okay with something; but one that meant he was truly happy about something. Was he happy that I was there? I guessed that it was a step in the right direction in a renewal of our friendship. If that was what he was aiming for.

His chocolate colored eyes connected with mine for a brief moment, serving its purpose in letting me think back on the past. Those eyes were always my safe haven when I felt out of place, when I needed comfort after a day that didn't go my way. It wasn't until later did I realize that he had no intention of wanting more than friendship from me and that had been perfectly okay with me, because Roman had already began showering me with attention by that time.

"Savannah..." He called.

"Hmm..." I replied snapping out of my own past thoughts.

"I am sorry about what Roman did to you..."

Boy, he didn't waste any time getting into the conversation that I really didn't want to talk about in the first place. Immediately turning away from him, I walked over to one of the treadmills intending to run everything away. The feeling of his hand taking hold of mine, made me stop dead in my tracks. My heart was pounding against my chest, not obeying my demands to calm down and remember what he did to me as well. It hadn't been just Roman to hurt me, he did too whether he wanted to admit that or not. "Don't apologize for it...I'm...I'm the one that didn't listen to your warnings..." I finally expressed pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"That's not your fault. You were so in love with him and my blatant insults and warnings were lost on you the second I opened my mouth. I should have talked to you better."

Looking back up at him, I could see his honesty reflecting back at me. I didn't know what to say to him to make him understand that I was still hurt by his abandonment, nor did I know what to tell him about Roman. There was so much I wanted to tell him; but I was so fearful of doing so. "Seth, can we...can we not talk about him please."

"Yeah...I won't push you."

"Thank you..."

"So what do you want to work on first?" He asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

At this question, I could finally relax. There was no one else in the gym but us. The NXT stars were out on the road in the Ohio area, which meant for a very private setting. I didn't want to come right out and tell him about my failing career; but I knew that I needed to do something to get their attention or I would never get anywhere. We had a little less than a month until Wrestlemania and I didn't want to be left out another show.

Walking over to the far wall, I placed my iPod on the small speaker radio. The music began to start with a simple touch of my finger on the screen. Avenged Sevenfold graced my ears and when I turned around Seth let out a soft chuckle at my expense. "You haven't changed at all." He commented running a hand over his head.

"Nope and I never will."

Slipping passed him, I dropped to the floor with my back against the rubber of the mat. Starting my sit-ups, I knew he was watching me and it made my insides flutter. It felt different this time around, not really the same as it had been before he walked away and I began to wonder if it always would feel awkward between us.

 **Seth**

Watching her warm up brought back all the memories I had of us working out together. It was always a routine and one that I cherished more than a lot of things in my life. The familiarity of her light brown hair and hazel eyes pained me to think about what I threw away just nine months prior. It shouldn't have mattered that Roman had stolen her heart, I never should have left her.

I'll never understand why I did. The disappointment in the fact he had stolen her heart made me bitter with envy. In my eyes he never deserved someone like her. I had dealt with the relationship for four years, so it made no sense why I had been so fed up with it. The only logical explanation, at least to me, was that I had dormant feelings for her that never surfaced in time to prevent her heart from being shattered.

Could I tell her now, no. She just had her heart broken by someone she trusted for over four years. I was going to have to rebuild the trust she once held for me, which knowing her, was going to take quite some time to mend and I was willing to do anything to protect her heart from feeling the same way. "Are you warmed up yet?" I asked.

Leaping up to her feet, she turned to face me with a smile that could easily have any guy swooning over her. The fact that Roman just left her only seemed to anger me, to the point that I wished that I knew exactly what happened so I could have a one on one with him. Give him a piece of my mind; but she was right in the fact that she didn't tell me anything, probably figuring that I'd say something. "Yeah...I'm warmed up." She answered.

"So...what so you want to work on?" I asked again since she never gave me a straight answer the first time I asked.

"Spot me?"

Well that was a first. She never asked for a spot when lifting. Something was definitely different about her. The intensity in her eyes and even the fact that she did way more warms up than she used to through up a red flag for me. There had to be more to her actions that just speculation and because our trust was broken, I knew that she was never going to tell me what the problem was.

Not waiting for my response, she walked across the room to an empty bench. Taking off the weights that weren't needed, she laid back underneath the thick metal bar positioning her hands around it. "So why the sudden intensity?" I asked.

"This isn't really intense." She answered slightly colder than usual.

She continued to move her arms up and down, resting the bar against her chest with every lift. I knew she was lying. Another song passed by without her even saying a word. Reaching my hand out to stop her front lifting again, she sat up abruptly. "I know your lying. You've never acted this way before. Did he tell you something?"

"No..."

"Then what? Because the way your behaving, your going to burn yourself out. Your arms are quivering under the amount of pressure you just put on them lifting up and down that many times."

Fighting with her was not what I wanted to do; however, I needed her to understand what she was doing wasn't healthy either. Hurting herself over something someone said was not going to fly with me and I think she knew it to, because she couldn't even look me in the eye. "He didn't say anything to me. I just haven't been getting any time on Raw or Smackdown in over nine months. Stephanie said she doesn't like my look. I've been with the company a little over seven years and I've never had a title reign."

"Savannah..."

"How am I supposed to feel? This was supposed to be my dream and it's turned out to be my nightmare. Roman took the pain away and now that's hes gone...I've got nothing..."

She was on the verge of tears that much I knew. Kneeling down in front of her, trying to be careful of my still healing leg, I took her hands into mine. I never knew that it was this bad. She never talked about her position within the company before, not even when our friendship was close; so to hear her admit it now was completely surprising. "Listen to me...just because Roman isn't around anymore doesn't mean you don't have anything or anyone. You still have your friends and I highly doubt Becky would ever let you feel alone. She's got enough energy for two people."

Savannah laughed at my comment about Becky. Trying to concentrate on the conversation was getting harder when the warmth of her hands were under my own palms. I thought maybe my unresolved feelings for her would have faded with the time away; but as it turned out that wasn't the case. "I know that your skeptical of me..."

"Seth..."

"You have every reason to be. What I did...there is no excuse for that and I'm sorry."

She stared at me a moment, curling her bottom lip inward. A habit she always had when she was nervous about something. It was a habit I always found to be adorable. Pulling her hands out of mine, she stood up and took several steps away. "I appreciate the apology; but you have to understand that I'm not going to be able to just continue where it was before."

"I know...I didn't expect you to."

Shying away, she moved back towards the made she had done her warm ups on. Sitting down, her hair fell over her shoulders hiding her face from me. There was definitely more to her current state of mind than just the rejection from Stephanie, something that most definitely had to do with Roman. I wondered if she even talked about things with her friends.

I shifted to sit down next to her, keeping a decent amount of space between us. She pulled her legs up for her to hug against her chest. "I should be madder at you than I am. You left when I needed you to most and here I am talking to you...not once thinking of punching you in the face."

"You still could if you wanted to...it's not like I don't deserve it."

"It wouldn't change anything..."

She was really making it hard for me not to pull her into my arms and just hold her. She was not the same woman I remembered, not even close. What the hell did these people do to her in my absence? We sat there for what seemed like hours, not saying a word and the only thing I could think of was the day I knew I cared about her more than friend. The day her voice echoed across the entire living room of her condo. I still get goosebumps when I think of it.

"I should probably go..." Savannah finally spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah...I should probably help Becky with her party tonight...you know how she is..."

"That I do..."

What else was going to tell her? Stay. I want to be near you again. That just wasn't going to work at this point in time; but that didn't mean I wasn't thinking it or even feeling it. She got up from the mat and took her iPod from the speaker. I followed suit, getting up from the floor to at least say goodbye to her properly. "So is it okay that I text you...you know to check up on ya?" I asked not knowing what else to do about the soon-to-be long distance.

"Yes, that will be perfectly fine."

"Good. I've...really missed this..."

She fell silent, giving a half smile in the process. I could tell that she didn't know how to answer my confession and that was okay, because at least she knew how I felt about it. I watched her pick up her bag and lift it up to her shoulder before turning back to face me directly. "Take care, Seth..." She stated starting to walk away.

"Savannah..."

"Yeah..."

"You take care of yourself."

Smiling, she tucked her head away and walked the rest of the way out of the center. I wasn't entirely sure that texting her was going to be enough for me. My suppressed feelings were already started to surface. I hated it knowing that she was still very much heartbroken over Roman. There was nothing I could do but be there for her when she needed it, if she let me be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I totally love all of you readers. You've made this so much more fun for me to write. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Onto the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Special thanks goes to: lokidoki9, jamie. .9, Ctinaisfashion, Pinayprincesa and SparkenRose for becoming followers to this.**

 **Special thanks also goes to: Amnbama, takerschick, Guest, Ctinaisfashion, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 4: Day From Hell (Part 1)

 **Savannah**

I thought getting away from him would settle the pounding of heart; but of course it didn't. My heart was still pounding against my chest and, for whatever reason, I couldn't make it calm down. His confession on how he missed our get-togethers was more than enough to get my heart racing. He actually listened to everything I said without criticism and even had an answer to give me. That's what I needed, even if it went against every logical thing in my brain.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I swore I saw him standing outside the building watching me leave. That thought brought a smile to my face. Turning on music, Falling in Reverse's song 'It's Not Over Until it's Over' came blaring over the speakers. The words continued to get me thinking about Seth. It was hard not to when he did everything he possibly could to apologize for what happened months ago.

Pretty soon my mouth started to open and sing the words that came across my ears. Looking down at the time, I figured Becky would be at home preparing for her usual leaving Orlando party. Switching lanes, I turned left to get to the street that housed her living space. Coming to her place, she was thankfully at home. Her car was in the lot with her pulling things out of her backseat. "I figured you'd need some help." I shouted out my window.

"Just in time too! Get out and help missy!" She replied with a smile.

I did as I was asked and quickly parked my car several spaces over. Still in my workout clothes, I realized that I looked like shit and definitely needed a shower before the Smackdown tapping. If Stephanie didn't like my look when I was actually presentable, she'd really hate how I looked right now. Getting out, she immediately handed me a large paper bag. "Jeez Bec, how many people did you invite?" I asked.

"No one specifically; but everyone knows about my parties. If they show, they show."

"Great...that means Roman will probably show up. You know how he is about free beer."

Becky looked up from her packing actions to look at me. She could tell that I was worried about how things would go if he did show up. Tucking a chunk of her hair behind her ear, she took a step closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I seriously doubt he will show and even if he did...there are going to be a lot of other people surrounding you for him to make a scene."

Before I could even answer, my phone chimed against the inside pocket of my pants. Following her towards the front door of her apartment building, I reached into my pocket for my phone. Swiping my finger across the screen, I opened the message application only to see Seth's name attached to it. Immediately panicking, I ignored it and tucked the device back into my pocket intending to answer it later. What could he possibly have to say already?

"Don't worry so much, Sav. We all have your back."

"I know and I appreciate that. I just wish that I knew the real reason he left me."

"Who knows...and you may never know why."

That was not something I wanted to hear, because I definitely wanted to know why Roman left me after such a lengthy relationship. Becky unlocked the door to her apartment and kicked the door open so she could carry in the two large bags of party supplies into the kitchen. I helped her get the stuff to the counter and even put the bag I was holding down. She started to unpack them in a rushed effort.

This was completely normal for her to rush around like a crazed lunatic in preparation of these parties; but they always turned out so well. I took her chaotic movements as a free moment to read the message from Seth. Discreetly pulling out my phone, I opened the message to view the contents. _**"It was good to see you again. I really did miss our work out sessions."**_

Once again, his words took me by surprise and got my heart pumping rapidly. I didn't understand why he was having this effect on me after just coming back into my life. Nine months of being away didn't exactly curb our closeness that was there before. I didn't know what to tell him and I couldn't exactly ask Becky what she thought either. _**"I think you know that I did to; but you're going to have to give me some time. You hurt me to...not just him..."**_

I was honest without being too brutally honest, because deep down I still needed him. Becky handed me several bottles of pop and told me to put them on the far counter towards the other side of the kitchen. She tossed me sleeves of plastic cups to put with the pop. She raised an eyebrow at me when my phone chimed with another text message. "That's the second message I've heard in the last ten minutes. Who are you textin?" Becky asked curiously.

"Uh...my mom..." I replied with a quick lie.

That was probably one of the worst lies I've ever come up with; but it seemed to work, at least for the time being. I looked down at my phone, opening the message. _**"I understand. I will make it up to you. That is a guarantee, Savannah."**_

" _ **How are you going to do that?"**_

Becky sat the beer in the fridge before turning to look at me again. This time she had this questioning look upon her face. There was obviously something she wanted to ask me. "What's up? You look like you want to ask me something." I said tucking my phone into my pocket again.

"Do you think you could do a song tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, Becky. I haven't sang in front of people in a long time."

"Yeah, the last time was the last party I had here."

What she said was indeed true and I appreciated her encouragement; but I honestly didn't know if I could do it tonight. There was so much going on inside my head and it definitely hurt to lie to her about Seth. With the thought of Roman showing up, it would completely ruin any enjoyment I'd get out of it. "Did you hire a DJ again?" I asked.

"No...after the last noise complaint I got, I didn't think it was a good idea."

I couldn't help but laugh. The cops were at her door in less than two hours after the party got started. Once the music was shut down, most left; so in attempts to pick it back up, I took my acoustic guitar out from my car and sang my heart out. It was actually the moment I realized that if being a diva didn't work out, I had something to fall back on.

Becky looked at me pleadingly until my phone went off again. Her curious look appeared; but this time it was hinted with something else. Disbelief. "Just think about it, okay. I need to get going to the arena. Are going to come with me?"

"Of course. I'm not on the show; but I'll tag along."

"I still don't get that. How can they just ignore your talent? You seriously should be involved in the title picture with Sasha and I."

"Well I'm not good enough for them. Let's get going and I promise to think about singing tonight."

"You're the best!"

She wrapped her hands around my neck, hugging me tightly. All I could do was smile at her enthusiasm. I followed her out of the apartment and into her car, figuring that it was best to leave mine there. I was going to end up there later anyway. We didn't leave without me grabbing my travel bag, just in case something changed and I was needed for something.

Remembering about the message waiting for me, I pulled out my phone and opened it. _**"That's for me to know and you to find out. I promise you that I will make it up to you and I will be there for you when you need me."**_

Where were those words when I needed them the most? I wanted to be mad at him for leaving; but I knew deep down that he had his reasons and he at least told me what they were when it happened, unlike Roman. Thinking about him just upset and pissed me off at the same time. _**"I appreciate that. I really do."**_

It didn't take long for Becky to get us to the arena and my phone never went off the rest of the trip, which I was kind of grateful for. Pulling my bag behind me, we walked inside together only for Sasha to join us at the door. Her long hair looked like it had been freshly redone in its fuchsia color. The intensity of the color was bright. "Hey girl...you look like you just kicked your own ass at the gym." She commented on my current state of dress.

"That's cause I did in probably the most unhealthy way. Then I helped her set up for the party." I replied pointing at Becky, who was standing next to me.

Looking across the hallway, Roman was talking to Hunter. I was pretty sure it was about their upcoming match at Wrestlemania. A match Roman had been dying to have for a long time, even if the crowd wasn't behind him. His eyes caught mine just as I walked down the opposite hallway with Sasha and Becky.

Sasha turned towards me, "Are you okay?" She asked. I was beginning to wonder if they were going to ask me that every time I saw Roman at work. If that was the case, they were going to ask me that every freaking day.

"I'm fine. I've got to accept it sooner or later right?" I replied giving her a fake smile and walked right into the locker-room.

As it turned out, they still didn't need me for anything and I had to wait around until Becky was done for the night. Roaming the halls, I contemplated textin' Seth for something to do. Coming around a corner, I came face to face with a firm body. Roman stood before me with his hands on my arms, keeping me from falling on my ass.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." He replied letting go of me.

I tried to slip passed him; but he held onto my arm. I wasn't really in the mood for another awkward conversation with him. My life was full of that as it was. "How are you doing?" He asked letting go of my arm.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah, I'm asking you that. I do still care Savannah, whether you want to believe that or not."

"I'm fucking peachy. I'm still off TV and I overheard a conversation about me. Stephanie doesn't like my look, hence the reason I've never had a title run. What's the point of continuing on?"

I was so angry and so close to crying. He had the nerve to act like the past four years meant nothing and pretend like things were okay, when they weren't. I wanted to quit and walk away from my career. There was no way I was going to be someone Stephanie wanted.

Roman just stared at me, not saying a single word. Was he thinking? Was he enjoying my agony? I used to be able to tell what he thinking; but now that ability was completely lost to me. "I'm sorry. I still don't understand why they won't use you for big things. You've got so much talent."

"Just stop...I don't want your flattery. I want an answer...a real answer."

"An answer to what?"

"Why did you leave?"

He let out a sigh the same time he ran a hand over the top of his head, through his long wet dark locks of hair. It didn't seem like weeks had passed since the break up; but that was the reality. "I already told you my reason..."

"And that wasn't the entire reason. I'm not stupid, Roman and I really wish you'd stop thinking I was."

"I don't think you're stupid, Sav. There just isn't any other reason. You didn't do anything wrong."

"God, you must think I'm blind to! There is always a reason for a break up."

He attempted to reach out for me. I stepped back out of his grasp. There was no way I was letting him try and comfort me when it was him that caused the pain in the first place. Walking away was my best option at this point; otherwise, I was going to explode. "Savannah, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I truly didn't want that; but I did what I thought was best." He explained.

"Okay..."

"Savannah..."

I walked away, burning tears rolling down my cheeks. It didn't matter how many times he called after me, I never looked back. It was literally the first time I allowed myself to cry since the initial break up. Stepping back into the locker-room, Becky was changing out of her ring gear. She turned to see my tear stricken face and immediately took hold of me. I completely broke down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was stupid enough to have hope..."

"Roman?"

"Yeah..."

All I could do was sit there and stare out into nothing, while Becky held me. This was not how I wanted my night to go. It was supposed to be happy and cheerful, preparing for a party. Here I was bawling on the cold floor of a locker-room with my Irish best friend holding onto me like a mother would hold a child. So embarrassing.

Quickly getting up from the floor, I wiped my eyes away from the tears. My sudden movements even surprised Becky. She looked up at me with wide eyes before getting up herself. "You don't have to hide it with me, you know that."

"I know; but I'm sick of feeling numb. I want to live my life. He's never going to come back and he's never going to tell me why he left...there is no point in keeping the hope alive."

"There is nothing wrong with hope; but its been weeks and he still hasn't given you a straight answer. You need to move on; otherwise, you will be trapped in your memories of him."

Giving her hand a squeeze, I walked across the room towards my bag. Opening it up, I pulled out my favorite pair dark colored jean shorts with a chain belt that had a long dangling gem attached. I also grabbed a black low cut thank top with angel wings etched on the back. The door opened quietly, alerting me to someone else in the room. "Who are you dressing up for?" Sasha teased.

"No one..." I replied turning around to face her.

"You've been crying. Damn Roman! Do I have to punch him senseless?"

"No. I'm fine. There is no need for it. Tonight is about us having fun."

Zipping up my thigh high boots, I closed my bag and pulled it upright. Becky smiled and nodded her head. It was time to go and forget about how insane my day had been. Tomorrow we were going to be in a different city and my reality would crash down around me once more. My issues with Roman would still be there in the morning and the rebuilding of my friendship with Seth would still be there, much to my liking.

Thinking about Seth brought a smile to my lips as I looked out the window of Becky's car. My phone rested on my lap and weirdly enough it vibrated against my legs. Picking it up, I opened the message only to hold my breath upon seeing it. _ **"I found this while I was going through my phone today. Thought you'd like to see it."**_

The picture was of me at my house warming party several years ago. I was singing a song that was original done by Evanescence. He had captured me so perfectly that I even some-what believed I was beautiful. _**"This is amazing. Thank you so much..."**_

" _ **You're welcome. It's my favorite picture of you..."**_

His favorite? How many did he have of me? It didn't really matter, he just made my day by sharing that moment with me. I honestly didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want to say something stupid. _**"Why is it your favorite?"**_ I asked out of curiosity. Thinking that was better than saying nothing at all.

 **End Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I split the chapter up into two parts. Hope you enjoyed part one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Another wonderful receptions! Thank you so much! I apologize for the cliffhanger, there won't be one in this one. The OC Krystle belongs to fellow author Krys Jericho. Thanks for letting me use her once again.**

 **Special thanks goes to: NESSAANCALIME6913, Ctinaisfashion, Pinayprincesa, purple chick29, and takerschick for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Special thanks goes to: NutellaToast, maryb1439, The Lion of Darkness, bella315, martham73, edwardlovinmom, and devil's angel 19 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 5: Day From Hell (Part 2)

 **Seth**

" _ **Why is it your favorite?"**_

The message lingered in my hand just waiting for a response. I had no idea what to tell her that wouldn't scare her away or think that I was flirting, even though I kind of was. She's been through enough with Roman's abandonment and with the company not utilizing her at all, she didn't need me flirting with her as an added emotional bonus.

Looking at the time at the corner of my phone, I realized that she was probably heading back to Becky's for the start of the party. It had become a thing whenever the company was in Orlando, which might be two or three times a year, Becky always had a party at her residency. While she had been in NXT, Savannah stayed at her place if the main roster was in town.

The urge to attend that party was overpowering my rational thought process. I wanted to see her again, despite the fact that I had just spent time with her earlier in the day. There was always that chance she'd use that beautiful voice. Just the thought of that alone, gave me the answer I needed. I was going to that party regardless if I was welcome or not.

There was no doubt in my mind that Becky was going to be furious at me for even attempting; but there was worse things than my attendance. Roman's presence for instance. I knew how his mind worked. He was always game for a free beer and her party was the easiest way to get that. My blood boiled thinking about him and what he's done to destroy Savannah's smile.

" _ **Look at how happy you look. Your smile is why it's my favorite."**_

I sent the message hoping it didn't sound too flirtatious, that was not what I was going for. Pulling back my wet hair, I went for the door when my phone vibrated from inside the pocket of my shorts. Walking down to my rental, Bayley and Carmella were leaving the performance center. Most likely heading for Becky's party as well.

No matter how much I wanted to be there, there was the backlash I'd receive for doing so. It wasn't just Becky that would have a problem with it, Sasha would as well. Not to mention that new backstage interviewer named Krystle. She's seemed close with Savannah as well. Sitting behind the wheel, I just stared out into the emptiness.

"Should I go?" I asked myself.

Reaching down for the my phone, the familiar blue light flashed indicating a message of some form waiting for my attention. Opening it up, _**"Can I asked you something?"**_ Savannah's message read.

Now she had me panicking. Did she think of something else that would keep her even further away from me? If that was the case, I was going to have to work even harder to regain her trust. Knowing who she was, trust was something earned...not given. _**"Of course."**_ I replied leaning back in the seat.

" _ **Becky asked me to do one song tonight. I don't know if I have it in me to do it. Should I just do it anyway?"**_

So my thought of her singing tonight was accurate. It made me even angrier to know that she doubted herself in a talent she loved, because Roman broke her heart. I could understand if she did something wrong; but as far as I knew, she hadn't and I was to the point that I just wanted to take away her pain. Give her something to look forward to. _**"I think you should. You love doing it."**_

Sitting my phone back down into the cup holder, I shoved my keys into the ignition and started it up. I didn't care what backlash I'd receive when I got there; but there was no way I was going to miss a chance to see it for myself.

 **Savannah**

I leaned against the counter with my phone in my hands reading the message Seth had given me. He was telling me exactly what I knew he'd tell me. Out of all the people I socialized with, Seth was probably the most supportive in that aspect. Roman never really cared one way or the other, which was something we would argue about from time to time over the years.

The music was loud enough that it vibrated the speakers. I wondered how long it was going to take to have the noise complaints start up. In my opinion, Becky threw these parties like twice a year and her neighbors should just deal with it. It's not like we were hurting anyone with loud music. An orange-red blur flew passed me as Becky was chaotically getting more drinks out of the fridge for the growing crowd of people.

"Are you going to go have fun or are you just going to stand there moping?" Becky asked me quickly sitting out a bottle of Vodka on the table next to her.

"I'm not moping." I countered.

"Oh yes you are! You've been leaning on that counter since we got here playing with that damn phone."

Straightening up, I turned slightly only to see Roman walked through the front door. Dean immediately greeted him with a half hug and a fist bump. My night was already shot and it wasn't even midnight yet. Grabbing the bottle of spiced rum from Becky's hand, I poured myself a shot and instantly drank it. There was no way I could deal with him sober.

"Take it easy...no need to get wasted already." Sasha scolded taking the bottle back from my hand.

"Well too bad!" I snapped snatching the bottle back.

Sasha glared at me for a moment before seeing for herself why I was acting the way I was. She asked why he was even there; of course, we all knew why. It was for the free alcohol and the enjoyment of torturing me. Pouring myself another shot, I spied Krystle making her way in wearing her traditional non-work clothes. Jeans and a band t-shirt. Her dark skin always complimented the look so well.

Before the smile could form on her face, Roman's image caught her attention. Moving around the growing crowd surrounding him, she approached me. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked pointing at him, not caring if anyone saw it.

"Beats me." I shrugged tilted my head back to let the rum burn the inside of my throat.

"Are you going to make him leave?" She fired back.

"What's the point? He isn't gonna listen."

I was about to pour my third shot, before Krys took the bottle. It was odd for her to take booze away from me, considering her own crappy past with men. She'd be the one to sit there and drink with me until we passed out on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked eying her harshly.

"Making sure you're sober enough not to go home with him tonight." She responded walking away with the bottle of rum in hand.

I almost cursed out loud. Instead, I walked out the door to get some fresh air. It didn't take long before I felt someone following me. When I got to my car, I turned around to see Roman standing there with a beer in his left hand. He gave me a smile that got my stomach fluttering. "What are you doing out here?" I asked opening my trunk.

"Checking on you." He answered as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Don't give me that shit. You could care less about what I'm doing."

"Why are you being such a bitch right now? I've been trying to stay friends with you."

I pulled out a large black bag and swung it over my shoulder. Inside, it contained my guitar and he knew it because he raised his eyebrow up. His continuous act like nothing is wrong was seriously annoying the hell out of me. I've accepted the fact that he no longer wanted to be with me; but what I didn't understand was why try to stay friends?

Slamming the door to my truck down, I turned to look him dead in the eyes. "Probably because you can't be honest with me." I replied stepping away from him. In an instant, he took a firm grip on my wrist.

"I have been honest with you. What more do you want?"

"You seriously think I believe you? Tell me the truth as to why you left me and then maybe I'll consider staying friends."

He couldn't say anything else in that moment, because I ripped my arm away and continued on back up to the party. In those few moment of storming away, I wanted to cry. I hated that he had that effect one me. I hated how he could so easily break me.

Walking back into the party, Becky smiled when she saw me carrying in my guitar bag. Krys approached me with a glass of red wine. I sat down on the edge of the couch tuning the instrument up to perfection. Looking at her, I never envisioned her to be a wine drinker; but that was what she was. "What's up? I know you want to say something." I stated looking up from the knobs.

"Are you alright? You seemed more upset when you came back in than when you left."

"Roman followed me. We argued a little and then I walked away. There isn't much to tell."

"Sweetie, I'm worried about you. Becky said you've been acting weird all day."

Great, now my friends talk about me with each other. What did they expect from me? I was in a four year relationship with someone I thought I'd end up marrying and then all of a sudden it crumbled right in front of my face without any indication that something was wrong. I was doing my best to move on with my life and there was just going to be days were my emotions were going to take over. "I've been texting an old friend. No reason to worry."

"You don't mean..."

"Seth, yes."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. He left you high and dry when you needed him the most."

She didn't need to remind me of that awful day; but what she didn't know was that he was trying to make up for that. He knew that Roman would break my heart and I simply didn't listen. I can't fault him for that. "Don't say anything to Sasha and Becky yet. Let me tell them...they are walking on eggshells around me as it is."

"Savannah Nicole..."

"Please." I interrupted her scolding of my full name.

"Oh alright..."

I immediately hugged her tightly. As she wrapped her arms around me, Roman walked back in. Did he really think sticking around would make a difference? Brushing it aside, I turned the music off. Everyone turned towards me, anticipating what they knew was coming and if they didn't know...they were about to.

There was no microphone, no hook-ups to make the sound louder. It was just my fingers strumming along the strings, creating the mirrored sound of a song I held very dear to my heart. I even gave an extra long introduction just to by some time for others to pay attention if they wanted to. What I didn't expect was for Seth to walk right through the front door and catch my eyes with his own.

"I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

Oh god, it feels like forever

But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home

Sitting all alone inside your head"

My fingers continued to create the music and my voice told the story of the song. I could see that Becky noticed Seth's presence. Thankfully she didn't make a quick scene about it while I was pouring my heart out. I knew why he came and it made my insides flutter. Though, she didn't know that he came to see me.

His eyes lingered on me, sending chills across my sensitive skin. I enjoyed the feeling as much as I didn't want to admit it. Holding out the last note, Roman stormed in Seth's direction. Sitting my guitar down on the couch, I flipped the music back on before quickly getting to the two combustible elements in the room.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Roman snapped, clenching his beer-free hand into a fist at his side.

"Why else would I be here? I came to see Savannah." Seth replied not backing down in the least.

"Hey! Don't start this shit in here." I stated.

"So you wait until I break up with her to come crawling back into her life. In hopes that you'll get lucky this time."

By this time everyone was watching them argue. I honestly didn't know what to say to get them to stop. Becky and Sasha looked at me with disapproving looks upon their faces. I should have known that they wouldn't be very happy with Seth being around again. "Enough! Roman, you have no say in the things I do or the people I talk to. You lost that right the moment you walked away."

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when he tears you pieces." Roman retorted storming out of the apartment.

Seth turned to look at me sympathetically. He knew what chaos he had created by coming there. Becky was at my side in a heartbeat, pulling me away from him. The harsh glare emanating from her soft brown eyes actually scared me a little. "Are you out of your mind?" She asked in a stern whisper.

"I didn't know he was going to show up. I just recently started talking to him again."

"Savannah..."

"Can you just trust me, please?"

Letting out a sigh, Becky nodded hesitantly. I knew it was going to take some time for her to get used to the idea of Seth being a friend again; but I couldn't bare the thought of her being angry with me forever because of my decision. Grabbing the bottle of rum Krys had taken away from me earlier, I raise it up getting Seth's attention. He smiled and proceeded towards me.

"I'm sorry about that with Roman." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I replied poured him and I a shot.

"He ruined the end of the song."

Becky just hung back and listened to him talk. It didn't take long for Sasha and Krys to join in the conversation. Being the ever nosy friends they were. I could see Seth tense up the second they began to crowd around us. "He's ruined a lot of things. Why would that be any different?" I commented sucking back the shot.

 **Seth**

I could tell Savannah was at the brink of explosion. The harsh glares coming from her friends in my direction was not in the least bit comforting, though I expected as much from them. Becky especially. She was extremely protective of Savannah, just like a sister would be. Everything I got was worth it, because I was standing next to the woman that I let get away.

Her light brown hair was laying across her back in tight curls reaching just above her waist. I knew that I shouldn't be staring at her; but I couldn't help it. Her legs were long and shaped with the perfect amount of muscle. She was beautiful then and she was certainly beautiful now.

"Don't let him ruin your night, Sav." Becky stated pouring her own shot from the rum bottle.

"I just...I don't know. I don't get why he thinks its okay to break up with me and act like he can still tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing." She replied turning to wave at several people leaving.

She was always well liked in the locker-room, so it never made much sense to me why Stephanie and Hunter never pushed her. The alcohol was starting to take effect on her body. She swayed with movement and her speech was beginning to slur. The brightness of her hazel eyes were now glazed over with a certain cloudiness that came with intoxication. "We all know he was in the wrong tonight." Sasha stated.

"Thanks..." Savannah replied

"Okay! You're cut off. You need to sleep it off." Becky piped in taking the bottle once again from her best friend's hands, obviously annoyed with how her friend was behaving.

"I..I'm...fine..."

"Like hell you are. No driving for you either." Krys said reaching for her set of keys that was most definitely hers. The Final Fantasy Seven key chain was a dead giveaway.

She held them close before dropping them in front of me. I looked up, instantly wondering why she had given them to me. The three women stood next to each other, staring right at me. "You've the most sober out of all of us. Take her back and make sure she gets to bed safely and if you take advantage of her, I will hunt you down and kick your ass myself." Becky said in a threatening voice. One I knew all too well.

"What are you guys...talkin' 'bout?" Savannah asked getting worse as the minutes passed by.

"Nothing, just get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Becky answered placing an arm around her, pulling her close.

As she let go, Savannah stumbled backward. I caught her, steadying her legs from giving out. She pulled away and walked towards the front door, while I followed closely behind her. Getting her inside the car was easy enough, it was getting her out that was the biggest problem. She was tired and so close to passing out on her own; but refused my help in getting her to the room she occupied.

Her fingers fumbled a couple of times with the key to the room door before she finally got it opened. I hovered behind her, contemplating staying with her long enough to see that she was asleep. She collapsed back-first onto the bed, not caring that she was still fully dressed. "Why did you come tonight?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to see you use that voice again." I answered honestly; but I left out the parts where I just wanted to see her in general.

She curled her legs up against her stomach, rolling onto her side. It was then that I heard the sobs. She was crying. This was something entirely new for me. She never once cried in front of me, not even when she sprained her ankle a year or so ago. I took several hesitant steps in her direction, trying to find things to say to her; but it was her that spoke first. "He cheated...he had to of..."

"Savannah..."

"There is no other logical answer."

I sat down next to her. The tears had streaked her make-up to run black streams down her face. She buried her face in her arms, hiding away from me. Out of reflex, I placed a hand on her arm gently. The softness of her skin burned under my palm and if I wasn't careful I'd eventually want more. "There is no need to think about it. He will never tell you if he had or not. You need to concentrate on yourself and the things that make you happy."

She uncovered her face and sat up, wiping the tears away. I didn't know how to convince her that she would be fine, that Roman didn't matter anymore. Wordlessly, she slid over and rested her head on my lap. To my surprise, her hand gripped the material of my shorts. "I'm sorry that I caused chaos tonight." I apologized.

"You did nothing wrong. You came for me and that took guts considering how my friends feel about you. I'm actually surprised they didn't say anything to you."

"I'm sure they wanted to."

I brushed against the bare skin of stomach, where her shirt had ridden up, with the back of my hand. The emotions swelled up again from within. She was driving me crazy being this close. The best thing was for me to leave, because at this point all I wanted to do was kiss her. "Thank you..." She said in an almost whisper.

"For what?"

"For being there. When Roman showed up, I honestly didn't know if I could handle it; so thank you for showing up."

"You're welcome."

Her breathing deepened after several moments of silence and I realized that she had officially passed out from the alcohol. Smiling, I gently moved her head from my lap to rest of the mattress. Watching her sleep in those few minutes, my body begged me to lay with her and hold her; but my brain advised me against it. She was still fragile from the recent heartbreak. Leaning down, I placed my lips against her temple before backing away. "Sleep well princess..." I whispered before leaving the room, locking it behind me.

 **End Note: The lyrics present in this chapter belong to the band Stone Sour. It's from the song 'Through Glass'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thanks goes to Levesque-Rollins823 and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to blah96 and Jenn122 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 6: Distant Messages

 **Savannah**

I sat up from the pillow and rested my head in my hands. My brain hurt and throbbed repeatedly against my skull. Drinking shots was obviously a terrible idea. I still remembered everything that happened, including Seth's appearance and the fact that it was him that took me back to the hotel room. I could still smell him on my clothes.

Memories of the night before played inside my mind on rewind. The confrontation between him and Roman could have easily gotten ugly fairly quickly; but what I didn't understand was Roman accusation. Did Roman know something that I didn't? Or was he just drunk and making things up? My curiosity was eating away at me; but I was afraid to bring it up to him, for fear he'd laugh at me for asking.

"You up Savannah!" Becky called from outside the door.

"Yeah!" I yelled back rolling my eyes in the process.

How the hell was she still so perky after throwing a party like she did? I never understood where her energy came from. I walked across the room to open the door. Becky half waved before she stepped passed me. I knew that look on her face. It was disappointment and I felt a lecture coming on, which was only going to make my headache worse.

"I'm only going to ask one question." She said siting down on the edge of the unmade bed.

"Somehow I doubt that it'll just be one." I responded moving sluggishly over to my bag for a change of clothes.

"I just want to know why. Why talk to him again after what he did?"

Her question was a logical one and I really didn't have an answer that she'd want to hear. Things were so very different now. Roman no longer wanted to be with me; but still claimed to care about me. Seth apologized for walking out on our friendship and was willing to make it up to me. My boss' no longer gave a damn if I was happy or not. "I don't trust him; but he did apologize for walking out on me. He wants to make it up to me and believe me Becky...I've missed him."

"Sav...I just don't want to see you get hurt again. You've been through enough."

"Roman destroyed my heart...I seriously doubt that I could fall for someone else. He just...just takes the pain away."

Becky looked at me like she had seen a ghost. I probably worried her even more with the answers I've given. Turning away from her, I slipped into the bathroom. A hot shower was something I needed desperately. I moved the knobs in the direction of the right temperature and waited a few minutes before stepping under the spray.

The pounding of the water against my skin felt amazing. Seth's face flashed before my eyes, jolting me awake and before I knew it the image was gone. Telling Becky that I missed him was the understatement of the year. I hate feeling so confused about my life. Roman had taken over a large portion of it and in the blink of an eye, it was all gone. In a matter of days, Seth had already made me smile and made the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Savannah..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so harsh about this. It's your life."

"No, it's fine. I expected this kind of reaction from you guys. That's why I wanted to keep it a secret a little longer...just until I knew for sure that he was being truthful with me."

Becky remained quiet for a few minutes before expressing that she jumped the gun a little without actually listening to my side. Yes, Seth hurt me by walking away. Yes, he had been right all along about Roman. No, to the fact that I trusted him. Trust was something earned and he hasn't gotten there yet. "I will try to be as supportive as possible." She commented, hearing her sit down on the counter next to the sink.

"I appreciate that. Maybe you should tell that to Sasha as well."

"I could try; but you know how she is. She only listens to things when she wants to."

That was so very true. Sasha was completely stubborn; but I wouldn't have her any other way. She was a loyal friend that I loved dearly. Finishing up with my shower, I noticed Becky had taken her leave of the bathroom. Quickly getting dressed, my headache was started to go away and I was thankful for that. It gave me time to think about how I would ask Seth about what Roman had said at the party. Of course, I couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound stupid.

Walking out of the room, Becky was lounging in the oversized chair with her legs handing off the side. "Comfy?" I asked half laughing.

"Not really."

Reaching for my phone off the nightstand, I noticed that I had several messages waiting for my attention. They were gonna have to wait until we got on the road. Tucking the item into the front pocket of my capris, I shoved my discarded clothes into my travel bag and zipped it up. I lifted the handle and sat it down onto the floor. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

We walked out of the room and proceeded towards the elevator. Once in the lobby, I left my key to my room with the attendant and the keys to my rental. We were going to save money by just using Becky's rental for the trip to Atlanta. Graciously, it wasn't going to be a horribly long trip. Putting all my bags into the trunk, I shifted towards the passenger seat. "Do you want to drive?" Becky asked.

"I'll drive later. I want to get rid of this headache completely first."

She actually laughed at me, which was fine with me because I wasn't entirely honest with my answer. I was just curious about my waiting text messages. The hope that at least one of them would be from Seth, was crawling to the surface. I waiting until we were on the road to pull my phone out. Opening the message icon, I could see Seth's name at the bottom of the list and Roman's at the top. Groaning out loud in response to seeing his name, Becky turned her head a second to look at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Roman texted me."

"What did he say? It better be a freaking apology."

In a sense it was an apology. _**"I'm sorry about my outburst last night. You didn't need to see that. Seth isn't someone to trust...you found that out that hard way last time."**_ He wrote, which instantly annoyed me. What part of him not telling me who I can and can't talk to did he not get? He breaks up with me and still thinks my actions effect him. What the hell was wrong with this image? A lot!

I simply deleted the message, not wanting to cause an argument. I'm sure he'd track me down at the arena in Atlanta to piss me off further anyway. I read the other ones before getting to the one I wanted to see the most. _**"Morning. How are you feeling? Safe trip today, okay..."**_

"Savannah...what's up? What did he say?" Becky asked again.

"Just a lame apology and how Seth isn't to be trusted." I answered back hiding my happiness in the other message I had gotten.

"Wish he'd mind his own business."

I couldn't have agreed more. My fingers moved across the screen to type an answer; but rereading it, I hesitated and deleted the whole thing to start all over again. I didn't want to sound over joyous, nor did I want to sound stupid. I didn't understand why this had to be so complicated. _**"I feel okay for the most part. Becky is driving...I'm as safe as I can be."**_ I answered back suddenly feeling pretty lame.

Slouching down in my seat, I pulled my knees up. Becky took a glance or two in my direction, probably trying to figure out what my problem was. It didn't take long for the answer to come back and vibrated my phone against the material of my capris. _**"That's good. I meant to tell you how amazing you looked last night."**_

Oh boy...that was the last thing I'd expect him to tell me. I mean, he used to tell me things like that before in the past; but they were always in a friendship way. Somehow, this felt different to me. Like it meant something else for him than that. The warm air blew through the open window, tossing my hair around and into my eyes. My heart was pounding. All over a tiny text message. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Judging from the look on your face, Seth must be talking to you." Becky commented.

"Yeah...and I...I don't know how to answer this." I replied honestly, because that really was the truth.

"Just tell him exactly what your thinking. Honesty goes a long way, Savannah. It's a shame a lot of people never learn that."

Thinking about what she said, I decided to do as she advised. I loved Becky, her advice was some of the best I've ever gotten and we've only been friends for a couple years. It was good to know that she had my back no matter what happened around me. _**"Thank you. I wanted to ask about last night. What did Roman mean?"**_

 **Seth**

Sitting my car, ready to head for the performance center to start my in ring training. Savannah's answer came in quickly enough; but her question caught me off guard and I had been hoping that she didn't hear what he said. How could I tell her the truth when I couldn't even tell her in the past? Instead, I came up with a believable white lie. Nothing major. I just didn't think she was ready to hear the truth, nor was I ready to express it. I enjoyed how things were going now and didn't want to ruin it...again.

" _ **I have no idea. I think he was drunk."**_

As the message sent, I mentally cursed myself for even doing so. I was already lying to her and it didn't sit well with me. The woman was already firmly placed in my veins and if I was honest with myself, I don't think she ever left. Running a hand over the top of my head, my phone beeped again. _**"I wasn't sure if it was him just being a dick or something else. I'm sorry for asking."**_

Great, now I upset her. This texting thing wasn't getting us anywhere and the words could be taken in so many different directions. The only thing I wanted in that moment was to see her face to face; but with me still on the injured shelf, there was nothing else I could do. She was always going to be on the road until she wasn't needed; which, according to her, was all the time. _**"Don't be sorry. You can ask me anything. I just wish it was easier to talk to you so these messages don't get into the wrong context."**_

" _ **You're right. Come to Atlanta..."**_

In that moment, I was completely dumbfounded by her response. She had been bold and if I was right, she was speaking from the heart. We were on the same wavelength and that was something to be grateful for, especially if I wanted things to be different this time around. I only wished that I could have seen her face the second she sent that message. Was she blushing? Was her heart pounding like mine was?

My decision had been made the moment my eyes read those words. I was going to be going to Atlanta. Quickly setting the GPS, I pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the freeway. I figured that I wouldn't answer her back, me showing up was surprise enough. Now all I had to do was hold my emotions back and not kiss her the second I lay eyes on her. I doubt that she'd appreciate that too much. A smile curved my lips upward, driving down the long crowded highway with music blaring. My only thoughts were of Savannah and her perfect smile that drove me absolutely crazy.

"God Savannah, what have you done to me?" I asked myself in a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: A special thanks goes to Levesque-Rollins823, Krys Jericho, and takerchick for the wonderful reviews. Another special thanks goes to , LetitReigns525, calwitch, and CayfabeX for becoming followers to this story. I'm thrilled that there has been such a positive response to this. This is going to be the longest chapter so far and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7: Aftershocks

 **Savannah**

I never got a response back from Seth when I asked him to come to Atlanta. I don't know why I thought that I would. It was pretty bold of me to ask such a thing; but it was how I was feeling in that moment and still did even with it being several hours later. Walking into the arena, my mind was completely on him and everything that's happened over the last two days. He made the pain in my heart go away.

Turning the corner, a group of stars surrounded Stephanie. It was the distribution of the live event matches. Sasha motioned for Becky and I to join in. As we approached, Roman eyed me curiously from the other side of the circle. His jade eyes bore into me, causing me to swallow a lump that was lodged.

"Roman, you will be going one on one with Bray Wyatt. Becky, you will be teaming with Sasha to take on Tamina and Naomi. AJ, you will taking on Tyler Breeze." Stephanie announced.

Her voice just trailed off as I clenched my hands at my sides. Not once did she mention my name. Again, I was being left out of a show. Today marks ten months without a match on Raw or Smackdown and two months without one on a live event. The frustration was getting the better of me; so before I said something I'd regret later, I simply walked away.

I could feel dozens of eyes on my back as I walked and it didn't even matter to me. The thoughts of leaving the company was getting more and more intense as the days passed by. It was obvious that no one would miss me either. "Savannah! Hey wait up!" Becky called out after me.

"I know what your going to say and I really don't wanna hear it." I answered turning to face her.

It wasn't just Becky standing there. Sasha stood with her. Their eyes expressed their concern for me. Though I appreciated it, there just was no need for it anymore. No matter what I did, I'm never going to be good enough. I just wished they'd release me and get it over with. To be honest, I'm actually surprised that they haven't yet. "I was just going to ask if you wanted me to say something to Hunter." Sasha stated.

"Hunter isn't the problem. Stephanie is. Not to mention that it's ultimately Vince's decision and if he doesn't like me, which is most likely the case, I'll never get anything. Save your breath, Sasha."

"But..."

"No buts. There is nothing anyone can do and there is just a decision I have to make about it."

Without giving them a chance to respond, I continued on down the hall. Of course, a day wouldn't be complete without Roman's presence. He stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall next to the woman's locker-room. How he beat me down there, I had no idea. Pushing himself away from the wall, he stood before me with gentle eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, now can you please move so I can get inside." I answered.

"Come on Sav, do we really need to fight?"

"No, because I'm not in the mood to."

I shifted to step out around him; but he instantly blocked my path. His persistence was starting to annoy me. What could he possibly tell me that would make this all go away? Nothing. "I'm worried about you." He commented taking another step in my direction before resting his hand on my bare shoulder. His touch warmed my skin slightly; however, it was nowhere near what it used to do when he touched me.

"You're worried? That funny coming from you. You didn't seem to worry when you left me without an explanation."

"Sav, please..."

"Just stop! I can't keep doing this. You act like everything's okay when it's not. You broke my heart, Roman. Can't you understand that?"

My voice was shaky at best and the tears were threatening to spill over. It took everything I had to keep them from falling. He quickly pulled me into his arms, holding onto me tightly. My whole body went ridged, unable to relax in the comfort he was trying to give me. A month ago, I would have swooned over this kind of attention; but now things were so very different. "I didn't want to leave you; but I felt that I had to. You deserved so much more..."

Scrambling out of his arms, I looked him dead in the eyes. It was the first thing he's said to me about our break-up since it happened. Now the question was whether or not he was telling me the truth about it. "What do you mean?" I asked keeping my distance.

"I only did what was best for you."

"You're not answering my question."

"Just trust me in the fact that I did it for the better of you."

I didn't understand anything he was telling me. How could breaking up with someone be for the benefit of the other person? I felt even more confused about the situation than I did when it first happened. He simply stared at me, waiting for me to say or do something; but even I didn't know what to do about what he said. "I don't know what you want me to say." I said aloud.

"Just be careful when it comes to Seth. I'm okay with you moving on; but he isn't the answer."

"I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions."

"Okay..."

I remained silent before attempting to step out around him once again. This time he didn't fight me. He allowed me entrance to the locker-room and when I was behind the closed door, the tears that I had held back for so long finally fell down my cheeks.

 **Seth**

It felt weird to be in an arena. It's been several months since I tore my knee all up and walking down the hall still left me feeling stiff. It wasn't long before people started to notice me. After a few extended words and handshakes, I finally got away to continue my search of Savannah. Stepping around a corner, Hunter was talking to Stephanie about the show. Their eyes caught mine and instantly stopped mid-sentence.

"Seth! What are you doing here?" Stephanie greeted warmly.

"Visiting." I answered honestly.

"How are ya feeling? Any closer to a return?" Hunter asked shaking my hand firmly.

"I feel pretty good. I'm still a little ways off a return though."

They started talking about ideas and things they could do with me when I got back, which was fine and all; but what I really wanted to do was see Savannah. She was the reason I came in the first place. Thinking about her, reminded me of how they've been treating her for the last several months. It aggravated me that they would waste her talent on others less deserving women. "Have you seen Savannah by chance?" I asked trying to get them to speak of her.

"Uh...last time I saw her she was walking in the direction of the locker-room, why?" Stephanie asked.

"Came to see her. Oh and I've heard about how she's not been used in over nine months. Guys, come on...she's got a lot of talent." I stated taking a single step backwards.

"Why do you say that?" Hunter asked.

"I've known her for years and watched her while in NXT and after. I've worked out with her several times. All she wants is a chance to prove herself."

They looked at me simultaneously. I didn't know if what I said would take effect; but at least I tried, because Savannah did deserve more than what she was getting. Hunter seemed a little more receptive than Stephanie did. As I took several steps away, I looked over my shoulder to tell then one last thing. "She never told me say anything. This came from me and me alone."

I continued on down the hall until I stood outside the woman's locker-room. My heart started to race with the idea of her smiling the second she'd see me. Clenching my hand into a loose fist, I connected it with the metal door. After several seconds, Becky answered the door. Her face told me about a million words and none of them were of the nice variety. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed voice, which meant Savannah was indeed inside.

"I came to see her. She asked me to come."

"She's...well she's a bit upset at the moment."

"Why? What happened?"

She moved the rest of the way outside the room and allowed the door close behind her. Tucking a chunk of her orange-red hair behind her ear, she looked up to meet my concerned gaze. "She wasn't on the show tonight and Roman talked her again."

"He's really starting to piss me off." I said through clenched teeth.

"For once...it's something we agree on."

"Is there something I can do?"

Becky raised an eyebrow at me, questioning me silently. I didn't blame her one bit for it. After what I did, she had every reason to distrust me. With a little time, I hoped that she'd trust me again and warm up to the idea of a rekindled friendship. "Yeah...talk to her...convince her that quitting isn't the answer."

"She wants to quit?"

"She does now..."

She backed up, opening the door slowly before calling out to Savannah. A million thoughts ran through my head in those few seconds it took for her to approach the door. The second my eyes came in contact with her, I drew a blank. Not knowing what to tell her, because the puffiness around her eyes signified that she had indeed been crying for a good lengthy period of time. Those tear tore at me, making me want to hold her in my arms to soothe the ache in her heart away.

Becky stepped back inside the room, leaving her best friend alone with me. A half-smile tugged her lips upward. It was more than enough for me. I hesitantly reached out to wipe away the stray tears lingering on her rose colored cheeks. "I never heard back from you...so I thought you weren't going to come." She said softly.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm sorry that I look so terrible. I've had quite a bad day today."

"You don't look terrible...you're still as beautiful as ever."

Her eyes widened for a moment before shrinking back down to normal size. She lowered her head away from my gaze, hiding the blush that already forming. Brushing the pad of my thumb across the soft skin, she slowly started to look back up. Taking a step closer, she wrapped her arms around my torso. Smiling, I returned the favor. Holding her against me, feeling the rapid beating of her heart against my chest. "Do you want to go for a drive and just talk?" I asked.

"Yeah...I actually do."

She pulled herself away from me and stepped back inside the locker-room. I couldn't help but smile at the fact she actually hugged me. Her body felt perfect against mine, even if it had been only for a minute. When she reemerged from the room, she was pulling her travel bag along with her. There was a slight happiness to her movements than just a few seconds ago. I took great pleasure in knowing that I could very well be the reason for it.

Once we were inside my rental, she began fidgeting with her hands on her lap as if she was nervous being there. I wanted to tell her that there was nothing to be nervous over; but I had no room to talk, because I was just as nervous as she was. The feelings I thought were gone, returned full force the second I saw her at the performance center.

"I want to quit, Seth..." She admitted once we were on the road.

"Why?" I asked hoping she'd tell me the truth.

"They aren't ever going to use me. It's been so long since I've done anything. I just can't take it anymore."

"Are you sure that it doesn't have anything to do with Roman to?"

She clenched her hands together even harder. Something was seriously going on inside her head and I had to figure out what that was before she walked away from everything she loved to do. I wondered what he told her today that's got her distant and cowering inside a shell. "He just puts icing on the cake..." She answered before trailing off to look out the window.

"You'd be letting them win if you quit now. I know things seem worthless right now; but think about the people that do care about you. You'd be leaving them behind."

"They'd get over it..."

I turned the vehicle in the hotel parking lot. The view of the city was amazing, especially with all the lights. Savannah remained silent with her breathing being the only thing that indicated that she was there. I honestly didn't know what to tell her to make the pain go away; but I had to speak from the heart, which was simply something I wasn't used to do at all. "No they won't get over it. Becky and Sasha adore you. That new interviewer loves you to death."

"It's not like I'd never talk to them. I just won't be around to travel with."

"What about me?"

 **Savannah**

His question stunned me. I trembled at the thought of that. Could I really just leave it all behind now that he was willing to make the past up to me? Turning away from the window, I caught his gaze with those chocolate eyes embracing me in their warmth. Just a simple stare got my heart racing to pound against my chest. "Things just aren't easy for me right now." I explained.

"I told you that I wasn't asking for things to return how they were before. I just wanted a chance to make it up to you."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Roman...he said that he broke up with me to better me. Does that make any sense to you?"

I blinked, severing the connection to look out at the lights of the city. They were beautiful and I wished that I could just stay right where I was forever. Just as I thought it, I could feel a warm hand take hold of mine. Seth slid his fingers right through mine. There was something about the gesture that was more than strictly comforting. Maybe Roman had been right at the party and Seth really did care about me more than just a friend. I knew that I could never ask him that outright...at least not yet anyway.

"Savannah, nothing he does makes sense to me and you just don't need him to make you feel happy."

"It's not as simple as all that."

"It is actually. Let me prove it."

Looking up from our twined fingers, I could see the shimmer in his eyes from the outside lights. Everything about this situation was confusing me. On one hand, I felt content and could actually smile when he was around; but on the other hand, my break-up was still fresh. The pain was still nagging at my heart at the worst times, like right now. I wanted to enjoy my time with Seth and here I was depressed about things Roman said earlier.

"How are you going to prove it?" I asked.

"Let me take you out tomorrow. This is not a date...I just want to show you that there are things out there to make you happy and people that can help with the pain your going through."

Dozens of different scenarios played a run through my mind. If I went and allowed him to do what he wanted, then I had that chance Roman was right in the fact he had feelings for me. If I didn't go, then I would probably regret it. Being this close to him now, I didn't want that to go away. The joy I got from every single text message he sent me just proved that there was something here, whether or not it was friendship or something more I didn't know. All I knew was that he had dug himself in and wasn't going anywhere.

"If your not happy by the end of the day tomorrow, then I won't stop you from quitting."

"I guess you got yourself a deal."

I could tell he was happy with my response, because he tightened his hold on my hand slightly. Pulling my hand away, I could feel the cold come rushing back and immediately, I started to miss his warmth. My fingers pulled open the door and the warm humid air caressed my face. Standing up outside, I reached for my travel bag.

Seth stepped out of the car and walked around to my side. Was he going to walk me inside? Was he going to hug me? Was he going to kiss me? There were about a million ways this night could play out. In some ways, I wished he'd kiss me so that fantasy could become a reality. It just seemed so wrong to want something like that so soon after my four year relationship ended with Roman.

"So I will meet you in the lobby at eleven, is that okay?" He asked.

"It's fine with me. Where you are staying tonight?" I asked just now realizing that he hadn't planned on being in Atlanta. It had been me that asked him to come.

"I got a room at the other hotel across the street."

I nodded my head, acknowledging that he did in fact find a place to stay. If I was honest with myself, I was kind of disappointed. I kind of wanted him to stay with me, if only for the company. Lowering my head, shifting my eyes to look at the ground, he reached out and lifted his head back up with a finger. "Hey, you will get through this. I promise." He encouraged.

Smiling, I stepped closer to him. Without even thinking about it, I placed my lips against his cheek. The heat in my own cheeks burned. He gave my hand a squeeze before wrapping his arms around me. How could I have forgotten just how safe he made me feel? "I'll see you tomorrow, okay." He said releasing me.

"Okay."

He walked around the car and got back inside. I stood firm, waiting and watching for him to leave. My heart was pounding so fast that I almost thought it would explode. Once he drove away, I let out a sigh before continuing on towards the hotel main entrance doors. It didn't take long for me to get up to my room and when I walked in, I sat my bag against the wall by the door.

I decided to sleep in the tank top currently on my body, because his scent was on it. I found it to be comforting. Pulling the blankets down, I crawled into the welcoming mattress. Seconds after shutting the light off, my phone vibrated against the wood of the nightstand.

Reached over for the device, I wondered who would be texting me right now. Of course, there were about three people I could think of right off the top of my head; but there was only one that I wanted it to be. Swiping my finger over the screen to reveal the name of the culprit. With a smile, I opened the message waiting for me. _**"Got to my room, just wanted to say goodnight and I look forward to spending time with you tomorrow."**_

" _ **That's good. Goodnight, I'll see you soon."**_

Rolling back over onto my side, I couldn't help but smile even wider than before. Tomorrow was going to be a real test for me. My old feelings for him that were hidden under all the love I had for Roman seems to have started to creep back up. I don't him want to think that I'm just on the rebound if things somehow progress in a romantic direction. _**"Help! I need you in the morning!"**_ I quickly typed and sent to Becky, Sasha and Krys.

" _ **Why?"**_ Becky asked.

" _ **What's wrong?"**_ Krys asked.

" _ **Something wrong?"**_ Sasha asked.

It wasn't that there was something wrong. I just didn't know what to do and I didn't want to go into too much detail via message. It would be long and I just didn't have the patience for that kind of thing; so I opted for something a little shorter before my eyes shut for the night. _**"Just come to my room around 9ish. Please...love you."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: A special thanks goes to ohhellobeautifulgoodbye and PenelopeRay for becoming followers to this story. Another special thanks goes to CayfabeX, Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch, takerchick and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. The lyrics present in this chapter belong to Pop Evil. Hope you all enjoy reading it and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 8: Butterflies

 **Savannah**

The alarm on my phone blared with an annoying beeping. It was time to get up; but that meant that it was close to the outing with Seth. My eyes met the sunlight shining from the window next to me. 8:30 came much too quickly. Shifting out of the bed, my feet touched the carpeted floor. It wouldn't be long before someone showed up at the door wanting answers to my text message.

I was nervous, despite him saying that it wasn't a date. In my head it sounded like one and it even felt like one. Maybe that was because of the feelings I once had for him in the past. With Roman gone, those feelings seem to have resurfaced, which confused me. I didn't want to be that girl that went to someone else so quickly after a break-up.

Reaching for that annoying phone, I turned off the alarm and saw the missed message. With a smile, I saw Seth's name under the list. Pressing my finger against the screen, his words appeared for my visual. _**"Good morning...see you soon."**_ It never mattered how many words were present they always seemed to make my heart skip a beat.

" _ **Yes you will. Is there something specific I'll need today?"**_ I asked hoping that I didn't need to dress up for this occasion.

While I waited for his response, I could hear muffled voices outside the door. Rolling my eyes at the same time softly laughing, I opened the door to see Becky and Sasha playfully bickering about something. Krys hung back just watching the immaturity unfold before her eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Nothing; so what's up? Why did you want to see us?" Sasha asked stepping passed the threshold and into the room.

The other two quickly followed suit. It didn't take long for the freaking butterflies to start the annoying fluttering. The heat in my cheeks flushed my skin and the three of them looked at me with curious eyes. "Let me ask you this...did Seth convince you not to quit?" Becky asked.

"Why in the holiest of hells would she want to quit? What kind of stupid shit is that?" Krys asked taking a step closer to me. Her dark eyes latching onto me out of concern.

"Calm down!" I replied being somewhat evasive in answering them.

"Why would Seth have anything to do with this?" Sasha asked sitting down on the oversized chair propping her legs on the arm.

"He's taking me out today..." I finally admitted.

The three of them looked at me like they were seeing a completely different person. Their wide eyes told me exactly what I needed to know. None of them were happy about it, which was fine because I wasn't asking for approval...just advice. My phone beeped, signaling an incoming message. Quickly opening it up, another smile curved my lips. _ **"Nothing special at all. Wear what you want to."**_ He answered.

" _ **Okay."**_

"As in a date?" Becky asked.

"No. He wants to prove that there are things out there that can still make me happy. He wants to prove that Roman has a lot to do with my decision than I even knew. I mean yeah, I'm upset about not being used; but I love this business." I answered honestly sitting down on the edge of my bed.

Before Becky could budge from her spot on the floor, Krys was sitting down next to me. Her hands took mine, rubbing the pad of her thumb across my knuckles. Sasha sat up fully in the chair, alert to hear what would be said and also when it was her turn to insert her opinion on the subject. Seth wronged them just as much as he wronged me in the past; but the thing now was that I wanted to forget it even happened and move forward with my life. "There are things that still make you happy. Music being one of them." Krys stated tucking a stray chunk of my hair around my ear.

"I know you don't trust him and I'm not asking you to; but can you guys at least give him a chance. He's trying to make the past up to me." I asked softly, doing my best to hide the emotions underneath it all.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt again." Becky commented.

Sasha only nodded in agreement. I was slightly surprised that she hadn't spoken her opinion on the matter; but I think she knew how upset I was already and didn't want to contribute to it further. She got up from the chair and made her way to me. Kneeling down on the floor, she placed both her hands on my legs. "I can see how much this means to you...so I will give him a chance to make things right." She expressed with a comforting smile.

"Thank you...so what do I do? He says it's not a date...so what the hell do I wear?" I asked trying to change the subject into something more cheerful.

After much discussion, I settled on a black cold shoulder top with caged arms and a pair of form fitting jeans. It was simple enough; but sexy enough to attract attention if that was what he was getting at. Sliding my feet into my favorite pair of heeled sandals, I turned to look back at my friends for the final verdict. "You're beautiful..." Krys complimented.

"Thank you. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, and if you need anything we will be there in a heartbeat." Becky replied giving me a gentle hug.

"Thanks guys."

Turning to walk towards the door, I looked back once only for them to wave goodbye. The walk down to the lobby was spent thinking about how close we once were, how my feelings for him fueled my ambition to get better in the ring and how I had been too much of a coward to tell him the truth. If I had, I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken so decisively.

Stepping out of the elevator, I could see his two-toned hair pulled back in a tight bun behind his head and dressed in light colored jeans with an olive green t-shirt. The view from behind was absolutely perfect. He turned around just as I passed the service desk. His eyes met mine almost instantly and in a matter of seconds, I was nervous all over again. "You look great." He complimented.

"Thank you...I didn't know what to wear." I replied honestly.

 **Seth**

She really was stunning. The clothes were basic; but she was just so beautiful and I couldn't stop looking at her. I hoped that she smile the entire time just as she was currently. Gently placing a hand on the small of her back, I issued her to move forward. I even played the gentleman card by opening the car door for her. Seeing her smile was entirely my goal for the day. "So what are we doing?" She asked once I got inside the car.

"Just enjoy the ride. I'm not telling you anything." I replied moving the car into reverse before slamming into drive.

"How is the rehab going?" She asked most likely trying to keep conversation going.

"It's going slowly. As frustrated as I get with it...I also know that I can't rush it either. Don't worry so much about me...today is about you."

Savannah felt silent until her voice made its way through the music. She was singing along to the current song playing, which was more than fine with me. I absolutely loved her voice and wished she'd use it more often than she did. Just the visual of her adding her own touch to 'If It Means A Lot To You' from A Day to Remember just sent chills up my spine.

Her fingers tapped on the fabric of her pants with the beat. It was hard to concentrate on the road with her so close...close enough to touch, which was really what I wanted to do. I wanted to run my fingers through her long silky hair and trace lines across her soft skin. I had to get her mind off the issues with Roman and get her to focus on me.

"Have you ever played this song on your guitar?" I asked with the urge to hear her speak to me.

"I actually haven't; but I've been meaning to. There are a couple songs I want to learn." She replied turning away from the window to meet my half-gaze.

"Savannah..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't want you to give up something you love, because of someone. I'll work with you in the ring if that is the problem. I'll do whatever it is you need to get to where you want to go."

She fell silent again, though I wasn't surprised about it. I basically admitted an underline of feelings for her. Stopping at a light signal, I turned my head to see her expression. Her cheeks were rosy with a blush and her hazel eyes were glazed over with wetness, as if what I said was going to make her cry. "I don't know why they won't use me. If it was my abilities, I figured they would have sent me back down to NXT; but they haven't." She stated dabbing her eyes with her finger.

"We will figure it out. Don't worry about it today."

Turning the wheel to the left, I got back onto a three-lane section of the road. We drove for another ten minutes before I flipped on the turn-signal. Savannah instantly started to look around, wondering what it was we were doing. Once she saw the building with the blueish lettering on it, her eyes widened a little. Atlanta Botanical Garden...the one place she's never been to; but spoke of several times in the years I've known her.

"Are we really coming here?" She asked with an edge of excitement laced in her voice.

"Yes we are." I answered with a smile.

There was a tightness in my knee that worried me. I wondered if I could do all the walking required for this kind of thing. If I couldn't, it would seriously disappoint her and that was the last thing I wanted to do. As if our minds were in sync, she turned to me with concern written all over her features. "Are you sure that you're okay to do this? I appreciate the gesture; but I don't want you to put a strain on your knee."

"And miss the look on your face when you see everything you've been wanting to for years...I'd rather feel the pain than miss that."

"Seth..."

"Come on, princess."

Pushing the door open, the warm air greeted me. She walked around the front of the car to stand at my side. The breeze whipped her hair around, smacking me across the cheek, shoving the scent under my nose. The annoying stiffness in my knee was starting to drive me crazy. I didn't understand why it was giving me trouble, today of all days.

I paid for our entrance, much to Savannah's protest. She wanted to pay for herself; but it didn't take long for her eyes to venture to the new exciting views of the gardens. I could tell she was in awe and that tugged at me internally. She was absolutely breathtaking and the fact that she's given me another chance to make the past up to her was precious enough...but she was everything, always had been.

"This is beautiful...Seth, you have no idea how much I've wanted to come see this."

"I've heard you mention it once or twice over the years."

She smiled before taking off ahead of me. I gingerly followed, not bothering to hold her back. Today was about her and the more she was happy, the more I succeeded in accomplishing what I set out to do. I held up my phone, quickly taking a picture of her standing in front of the fountain. The way the sun hit her body added such an angelic touch to it.

After twenty minutes of walking, my knee was screaming for a rest. It was frustrating, because I wanted to enjoy all of this with her. "Sav! I'm going to sit down right here. Keep going and enjoy it." I called out to her.

Cocking her head to side for a second, she started to walk back in my direction. I sat down on the bench behind me, stretching my leg out taking the pressure of my weight off the knee. There were dozens of people crowding her and I could tell that it was annoying her. Once she passed through them, she sat down next to me with her hands resting on her lap. "Seth, you are doing too much. I think you need to just rest a day."

"I'm not in the gym today."

"That's not what I mean. I mean actually rest, where you aren't walking around all day."

 **Savannah**

He reached out to brush the back of his hand across the tender skin of my cheek. His touch was exhilarating and it took everything I had not to just push myself up against him to take those kisses I've been dreaming about the last two days. I knew that I had to contain myself for the fear of being rejected and tossed aside like Roman had done to me almost a month ago. "I thought I could handle it; but it had other ideas. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. It's the thought that counts, Seth. You have no idea how much this means to me." I admitted.

"What do you want to do?"

"You need to get off that leg, so how about we just hang out in my room and watch a movie. I've got to pack up to leave in tomorrow morning anyway. There is a live show in Greenville, South Carolina."

His lips curved into a smile. It seemed that he agreed with my offer, because he slowly started to stand up. I placed my arms around his, helping him up a little. His scent waved under my nose, intoxicating me. We slowly got back to his car and when he opened the drivers door, I snuck out around him to sit down. There was no way he was driving this time.

A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he handed me the keys. Once he got inside, my fingers turned the key to started the engine. He adjusted the seat to his liking and leaned his head back on the rest, gently closing his eyes listening to the music around him. I decided that maybe I'd sing a little to cheer him up. Although, I was going to have to wait for a different song to come on...the one currently playing wasn't going to do me any justice.

With the windows down, the wind was shifting our hair in a million different directions. I didn't even care, because he was there beside me and he had done more for me today than anyone has in the last year or so. It was more than enough to convince me that quitting wasn't the answer to my problems. I'd be leaving everything behind. My friends, a job I loved and him. I knew now that I just couldn't do that.

Turning onto the freeway, the song changed to one that I knew very well and could easily sing along to. '100 in a 55' by Pop Evil. I didn't know if it was out of reflex or on purpose; but his hand found mine, giving it a gentle squeeze before just resting on top of it. The stupid butterflies returned, making it harder to concentrate on the task at hand. When the intro ended, the time had come for my voice to enter.

" _ **Turn back on the broken hearted**_

 _ **Some things are just meant to be**_

 _ **I still believe that we got a chance**_

 _ **I still believe that we got a chance to be**_

 _ **Too much is never enough**_

 _ **And too little to never enough**_

 _ **Full speed got me looking back out my rear view**_

 _ **I can't go back."**_

Seth opened his eyes upon hearing my voice. His hand that was on top of mine shifted to lace his fingers through mine. In a matter of seconds, my skin heated up. Trying desperately to ignore it, my voice continued to express the song in a different way. Turning the wheel, I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel I was staying in. The last note held out a little longer than anticipated; but it still ended pretty decently. "You have such a beautiful voice." He compliment.

"Thank you...and thank you for everything today."

"Did it help?"

"Yes it did."

"Then you're welcome. Don't let him ruin you. You are so much better than that."

I smiled handing him the keys. Getting out of the car, I looked out into the cloudless sky for a few moments. Roman was still latched onto my heart and I wished that it would let go. The pain of it was too much and I was so over it.

The walk to the elevator was spent in silence. Neither of us knew what to say to each other. I came so close to telling him everything about my past feelings for him today and that just couldn't happen, at least not yet anyway. It was too soon for a conversation like that. The ding of the elevator stopping, snapped me back to reality.

We stepped out onto the floor and proceeded towards my room. I stopped dead in my tracks the moment my eyes saw Roman hanging outside my door with arms crossed over his chest. This was not something I wanted to deal with after having such a perfect morning. Seth limped to get closer to me, understanding my hesitation.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly trying not to let it bother me.

"We need to talk." He answered shifting his eyes in the direction of Seth.

"No we really don't."

I took a step towards my door, unlocking it. Roman reached out taking a hold of my hand. It wasn't rough; but it wasn't gentle either. Looking up from the handle of the door, I glared at him and he instantly let go of my hand. The pleading look in his eyes was starting to effect me until Seth took a step closer, fading the haze away. "So are you two together now?" Roman asked.

"Not that's any of your business; but no, we are just friends." I answered pushing the door open.

"When you have a free moment, I'd like to talk to you."

"Okay."

Seth's hand found the curve of my lower back. Roman simply glared at him before walking away. The adrenaline was rushing through me and I couldn't seem to calm down. The burning sensation of tears washed over me as I thought about what he wanted to talk with me about. Was he finally going to tell me truth as to why he left me? Did I even really want to know now?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Wow! I'm totally blown away with the response I received from the last chapter. Thank you so very much for all the support. Onto the next installment and I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Lynn021, StoryLover82, MGC, Guest, Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch and Pinayprincesa for the absolutely wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: MGC, 2010, casstawhai, sourskittles6887, and wweslytherindiva for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 9: Answers

 **Savannah**

Stepping into my room, the tension was so thick that it was almost suffocating. Seth never left my side even though I think he wanted to chase after Roman. There was no love loss there; but I was glad that he chose to stay with me and not cause a conflict that would just have consequences in the end. The burning in my eyes faded as the seconds passed by and I remembered that there were better things out there than dwelling on things I couldn't change.

"Savannah..." He said softly reaching for my hand.

"I'm okay. It's all the process of moving on, right?" I replied giving him a fake smile.

His thumb brushed across my knuckles a few times. I think he knew that I was lying about being okay, because I really wasn't. I hated when Roman would speak to me. It just brought back all the pain and the constant wondering why he left in the first place; but with Seth back in my life, my curiosity was fading away. Did I even want to know anymore? Did I want to know why he left me without any warning at all?

"You are not okay. You always did suck at lying." He commented.

"Fair enough. I just don't even know if I want to know the truth anymore...if that is what he has to say."

"Then don't talk to him. Personally, I'd rather you didn't."

I laughed, realizing just how close we've been getting over the last couple of days. Those feelings weren't going away and they probably wouldn't any time soon, if ever. He just seemed to make the reality fade away and replace it with hope that someday I'll be happy. Taking several steps away, I turned towards the mini fridge next the entertainment center. "I would love to keep him from breaking you down ever single time he speaks to you. I see it in your eyes right now...your hurt and it pisses me off even more."

"I'm not surprised by that. You used to get mad at him when he hurt my feelings in the past. I should have listened to you back then."

"You are not at fault here. I should never have abandoned you right when you needed me the most."

"Looks like we both made mistakes."

Seth simply nodded his head in agreement. I wondered what he was thinking as I cracked the seal on the bottle of water in my hand. His gaze heated my skin and the tension only thickened. I found myself unable to breathe, so I sat down on the oversized chair with my head lowered. "I can't tell you what to do; but I think maybe you should just stay away from Roman, or tell him that you want space so you can move on."

"Even if I told him that, I doubt he'd listen."

"He should listen considering how much he hurt you."

I looked back up from the floor to see him walking closer to me. Swallowing the large lump caught in my throat, I instinctively slid over to the edge of the chair. He sat down, brushing his leg against mine. He took both my hands into his. "I think I'm going to head back to Florida." He said softly avoiding my eyes.

"Is it because of Roman?" I questioned.

"No, he means nothing. I could care less what his opinion of me is."

"It's going to be a while before we get to see each other, you know."

Lifting his head up, he gave me a reassuring smile that just warmed me completely. How could this man effect me the way he did in so little time? It was as if no time had passed by in his absence. I didn't want him to leave at all. Was that selfish of me? Probably; but I didn't care. He gave me such a sense of comfort that I didn't want to go away just yet. "It won't be that long, I promise." He said giving my hand a squeeze.

"I don't want you to go..." I muttered under my breath.

 **Seth**

Her words completely caught me off guard and the pounding in my chest only intensified. She was asking me not to leave. I've only dreamed of those words coming out of her mouth. Her head rested on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around mine. "How come you don't want me to leave?" I asked testing the waters in how far she'd answer me before cowering behind the shell she was known to have erected around herself.

"I suppose the past is showing through..."

"Savannah..."

She pushed herself away from me, obviously scared about what came out of her own mouth. She knew that she had figuratively admitted to her past feelings for me. I didn't want to push her for fear that I'd scare her completely away. It was good enough to know that she still thought about the past as much as I did.

Savannah stood up from the chair and took several steps away from it before turning around, connecting her eyes with mine. I could see the conflicting emotions swirling in the beautiful hazel color. She was at war with herself. "It's okay, Sav...maybe it's best if I just leave." I said getting up from the chair. The only difference was that I began to walk towards the door.

"Seth..." She called.

"I'm not leaving completely. You'll see me again. I care for you...always have. That won't change no matter what happens down the road."

"I think we both know that I did too..."

Instead of rushing to her side to kiss those lips that just begged for it, I smiled as I turned the handle to open the door. She needed to come to me, not the other way around. She was all I had left and there was no way in hell I was going to fuck it up again. Once the door closed behind me, I hesitated in walking away. "Seth?" A familiar voice called.

Looking up from the floor, I saw someone that probably hated me more than anyone else...well everyone except Roman that is. Dean stood with his arms crossed over his chest, unamused by my presence. Of course, that didn't surprise me in the least. Dean held quite the grudge against me for wanting to go my own way. He may have bonded with Roman while we were part of The Shield; but I never bonded with them like they did with me. I supposed that was why they felt so betrayed by me. "Dean..."

"Is there a reason you're coming out of Savannah's room?" He asked.

"Oh relax, nothing is going on. We are just friends."

"Believe it or not...it wouldn't matter to me as long as she was happy."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. What happened to Dean Ambrose, the man that despised me more than anything else in the world? The man before me clearly wasn't him. It made me wonder if Savannah had the same effect on him that she did on me...or even on Roman back in the day. She always did calm the beast in all of us.

It was odd standing there before him. The hatred was just as intense as it had been in the past. The look on his face told me a story. One that perked my interest. I could tell that something was bothering him and it wasn't just about me coming out of Savannah's room. "You know what happened don't you?" I accused.

"What do you think?" He snapped.

"Then why the hell haven't you told her. She's been begging for answers and has even considering quitting...all because of Roman and his selfish bullshit."

Dean avoided eye contact again. Something was going on and I had no doubt that Roman was behind it. Whether he swore to secrecy or is blackmailing him, I didn't know and to be honest...I didn't really care. Savannah deserved those answers. "I couldn't. It would destroy her more than Roman already has."

"He cheated didn't he?"

There was nothing but silence coming from Dean, which meant I was right. Learning that just pissed me off even more. Savannah didn't deserve that, she did everything for him. Obviously that was a mistake on her part and a mistake on mine for not telling her the truth about my feelings when I had to chance to do so. "I'm won't condone what he did; but I think they need to sort out the issues themselves. With you being around...that isn't happening."

"Well it's a good thing I'm heading back to Florida isn't it. Let me say this though...if he hurts her even more than she already is, I won't hesitate to make my presence felt again."

I stepped passed him in the direction of the elevator. The adrenaline was surging through my veins. Just the thought of Roman crushing her heart even more sent my blood to boil with rage. I also knew that I couldn't push her to move on if she didn't want to. The only thing I could do was be there when she wanted me to be.

Stepping out of the elevator, Becky stood with her arms at her sides. Sasha and Krys weren't in sight, which meant I was about to get chewed out once again. This was getting old and all I wanted was to get back to Florida, so I could concentrate on getting back to doing what I loved to do. There was nothing more I could for Savannah.

"Are you here to bitch me out to?" I asked.

"No...who bitched you out?" She asked issuing me to sit down next to her on the lobby sofa.

"Doesn't matter...what do you want?"

Becky rested her hands on her lap, trying hard not to fidget with her fingers. She wasn't mentally prepared for whatever it was she wanted to tell me, which was completely uncharacteristic of her. The woman had so much energy and passion to fill several people. It was one of the things I did like about her. She was the perfect friend for Savannah. "How did today go? Is she going to stay?" She asked softly.

"I honestly don't know. Our day got cut short thanks to my knee; but she seemed happy."

"You know she fell for you first, right?"

Her words took my breath away. I never expected that to be said, though it was something I've wanted to hear for quite some time. She smiled noticing my shocked expression. It confused me as to why she even told me in the first place...I wasn't exactly a favorite of hers. "I'm guessing you didn't know. Since you never said anything, she allowed herself to give Roman a chance."

"Why are you tell me this?"

"I'm tell you because she needs you...always has. Roman may have broken her heart; but you are the only one that can mend it."

"Maybe..."

I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking away. There was a lot more to it than that, especially now that I knew that more pain was going to come her way. Becky called after me; but I just kept walking. Once I got to my car, I sat behind the wheel just staring out at the view of the city. Her scent was still on the seat from the places her hair blew around. Her voice echoed inside my head. "God...Savannah...I need you to." I whispered putting the key into the ignition.

 **Savannah**

A couple hours after Seth left, I decided to start packing my things up. There was hurt behind those beautiful chocolate eyes and I knew deep down that I was the cause of it. He's done nothing but try to help since he came back into my life and all I did was push him away. I was supposed to be trying to move on with my life, not dwell on the past.

The past was the reason I was in this mess to begin with, because I never had to nerve to tell Seth how I felt about him. Roman coming to my room to tell me that wanted to talk was something else entirely. Did I want to know the truth? Could I handle it without falling apart completely? My hands put the last pieces of clothing back in my bag and the zipped it up.

"It's time to talk Roman..." I told myself heading straight for the door.

The walk down the hall took longer than it should have. I found myself dragging my feet, going over my options numerous times before standing outside his door. My hands shook as I clenched one into a fist to knock on the heavy white door. It didn't take long for me to hear the bolt unlocking and for me to see Roman standing there with wet hair. "Savannah..." He said softly.

"You said that you wanted to speak with me." I said stepping passed him without waiting for an invitation.

"Yeah; but I wasn't expecting you to actually do it..."

I understood now why he said that. His bed housed a sleeping woman. A woman I knew very well. Paige. The words I was feeling never came to my tongue. He looked at me with guilt written all over his face. Turning away, I bolted for the door with hot angry tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know who I should be more angry at...her or him.

"Savannah wait!" Roman called closing the door behind him.

I stopped walking, standing in the middle of an empty hallway. My hands clenched at my sides, digging my nails into the skin of my pain knowing that it wouldn't be long before the blood would flow from the cuts. How could I have been so stupid to believe someone could actually love me? My decision had been made. Tomorrow I would be leaving the company. "So this was why...you found another..." I choked.

"I'm sorry you found out like this. I wanted to tell you. I wanted the words to come from my mouth."

"Was I not good enough? Roman, I did everything for you."

"Sav, it was an accident. I was overseas on a tour and a group of us partied a little too hard. Next thing I knew, she was in bed with me. I felt so guilty that I couldn't be with you anymore...couldn't bring you down like that."

The anger swelled again, bringing along fresh new tears. Whirling around to actually face him, his eyes held such guilt and I knew that he was speaking the truth. At least in this aspect; but it wasn't enough for me. That tour had been months ago and he left me weeks ago. Did the affair continue while he was struggling with his decision to walk away? "Did it continue once you got back? I'm not stupid that tour happened months ago. It's only been a month since you left me."

"No...what you saw in there was the first time since the tour."

"I should thank you..."

"Thank me for what?"

Clenching my hands even tighter, I felt the skin tear under the pressure of my nails. If I didn't think my heart could be broken anymore, he clearly did just that. My heart felt shattered and the pieces were scattered when no one would be able to put it together. "For proving that there isn't anyone that can actually love me."

"God, Savannah that isn't true. I loved you and still do."

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I'll be leaving the company come tomorrow."

"Sav, don't..."

"Goodbye Roman..."

Turning away, the tears continued the fall and it wasn't until I was safely in my own room that I let my hands relax. The blood was caked to my skin, staining it a crimson color. Looking down at the damage done, I collapsed onto the bed. My phone rested on the nightstand and flashed a blue light indicating a message of some form waiting to looked at.

My shaking hands took hold of the device and slid my index finger across the screen. A lone message from Seth waited for me to open. Maybe after I leave the company tomorrow I'd head down to Florida and tell him goodbye. He deserved that much before I headed back home to Maryland. Tapping my fingertip on the screen to let the message appear, I rolled to my side only to see a picture of me standing in front of one of the garden fountains. He had to of taken this today sometime.

" _ **Nothing captures your beauty better than flowers and flowing water. I will see you soon princess."**_

Dropping my phone back on the stand, the tears returned. Only this time, it was because he was too sweet. Too perfect for me and I was too damaged for him. Painful sobs engulfed me until I cried myself to sleep.

 **Seth**

I finished packing up the small bag I had taken with me when I left Florida yesterday. My eyes eyed my phone hoping for a response to the message I had sent Savannah; but as the minutes quickly passed by, I knew that I probably wasn't going to get one. Taking one step towards the bed, a loud knock came across the door. It sounded almost desperate.

Fearing that Savannah was upset, I bolted for the door and opened it quickly only to see Roman standing there. He was the last person I expected to see at my door. The look on his face was full of desperation and that meant one thing...Savannah was indeed upset.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"I need your help..."

"Come again?"

Roman rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance before pushing his way through the doorway to enter my room. I could tell that he didn't want to be here; but something must of happened for him to be this desperate. Savannah immediately came to mind for being the reason he was here. An image of her crying flashed before my eyes, instantly angering me. "I didn't want to come here, trust me on that." He admitted.

"Then why are you?"

"It's Savannah..."

"What about her?"

I was growing more and more impatient with him the longer he ignored my question. Roman sat down on the edge of the arm chair, running a hand over his head. It was weird having him there. It almost felt like days from The Shield where the three of us would just chill and drink beer. "She knows the truth about what happened."

"She knows you cheated on her."

"How the hell did you know?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. My only question is why the fuck would you do it in the first place?"

At first, I didn't think he was going to tell me; but eventually he did. Explained that everything had been a drunken mistake, though he knew that it wasn't justified. He left because he didn't want to drag her down by being with someone that had cheated on her. I admired that if nothing else; but it still didn't explain why he needed my help. "She's going to quit tomorrow and it's my fault."

"And what do you think I can do about it? I've already tried once and you pretty much ruined that today."

"I know you care about her, because if you didn't, you wouldn't be trying to make up for you abandoning her. Seth, don't let her walk away from this because of what I did."

So Roman had pushed her over the edge and I had to prevent it from happening. Just how was I supposed to do that? Things weren't as simple as they used to be. She had a fresh broken heart and everything I could possibly tell her would probably fall on deaf ears; but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. It looks like I won't be going back to Florida. I was South Carolina bound in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Once again I'm blown away by the reception to the last chapter. Thank you all so much for it. Onto the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think of it.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Amnbama, Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch, Krys Jericho, rkosgirl1, takerschick and caz21 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: I Love Roman Reigns, jayd4y, TimsGurl34, jarjarobot324, .Uchiha, RoseanneMay, Kimmi1287, AngelsDestiny22, rkosgirl1, airrollins and caz21 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 10: In Need of Change

 **Savannah**

Well today was the day I would be stepping away from the ring in attempts to move on with my life. Roman had made it pretty clear that my feelings meant nothing to him. Drunk mistake or not, he could have told me the truth and I would have worked around it...even worked through it, because that was the kind of person I was.

It didn't matter anymore, things would be different once it was all behind me. Rolling out of bed, I got a quick shower and dressed in a simple sundress made of light blue lace. It reached just above my knees and the straps were thin, showing off my shoulders perfectly. I took the brush out of my bag and began to run it through my long hair, erasing the knots deep within the strains.

Vibration buzzed against the wood of the nightstand next to the bed. I knew it was a message. One, I was in no hurry to read. In fact, I was going to just turn the thing off. Picking my phone up from its resting place, I saw that there were more than one message waiting for me. I supposed it wouldn't hurt anything to read them before turning it off.

" _ **Please Savannah, don't quit because of me."**_ Roman pleaded. Delete.

" _ **Morning sunshine, want to ride with me today?"**_ Becky asked.

Her question hit close to me. She was probably the one person I was going to the miss the most. I mean I was going to miss Krys and Sasha too; but Becky had been around longer, been there through a lot more things with me. She was the one that convinced me that my feelings for Seth weren't wrong all those years ago. Boy how things changed since then. _**"Not today. I have a some things to take care of."**_ I answered back, not giving her an indication that something was wrong.

" _ **Morning princess, can we talk before you leave?"**_ Seth asked.

Oh great, he had to message me to get my heart racing. If he found out about what I planned to do, he would no doubt try to stop me. He was persistent like that; but it happened to be something I loved about him. My decision would effect him as well. Our budding friendship would no longer be a thing, unless we took time to visit each other. Once he was healed and ready to go back, he'd never have time for that or for me. _**"What did you want to talk about?"**_ I asked.

Shoving the rest of my stuff into the bag, I zipped it shut and pulled it up by the handle. There about a million things that came to mind and they kept replaying in my head as I stepped out of the room, locking it behind me. I began my walk towards the elevator. Feeling the vibration in my hand, I knew he had answered me back. The doors closed behind me, I opened the message only for my eyes to go wide. _**"I know you learned the truth about what happened with Roman; but you know quitting isn't the answer. Come on, princess...let me be there for you. Let me help you, please."**_

His plea got my emotions surging and the tears ready to fall again. I couldn't talk about this anymore. I slid my phone into my bag, ignoring the urge to answer him back. It wasn't his fault things were happening this way, nor should he have to deal with the aftermath of Roman's damage. I wasn't someone good to be around.

Stepping out of the elevator, I handed the receptionist my key and successfully checked out of the hotel. My rental was waiting for me out front and it such a pretty little car. A misty green color with only two doors. From where I was standing, it was gorgeous; but the closer I got to it the less appealing it got. Oh well, it would be my last rental.

"Here are the keys, Miss Kelly." The driver stated.

"Thank you." I replied handing him a twenty in passing.

Opening the trunk, I tossed my bags inside only grabbing my phone from the side pocket. I sat down behind the wheel and turned on the XM Radio. I sat my phone in the cup holder before driving away. Music was going to be my only company for the next two hours until I got to where I needed to be. Pushing the window button, it rolled down the window to allow the wind to blow inside.

Getting onto the interstate, my loneliness was starting to get the better of me. Of course, I was going to have to get used to it once the words came out of my mouth that I no longer wanted to work for the WWE. My heart fought against my mind. Neither organ saw eye to eye on the subject. My brain thought it was for the best because I would be getting away from the man who hurt me; but my heart was against it. It made me think of the other positive things. Like Seth and my friends.

When Seth came to mind, it got me thinking about the message I just ignored. He was trying to help me, even though there was nothing he could do to fix the situation. Roman tore my heart out and fed it to wolves, never thinking twice about it. I didn't know if there was any coming back from that, not that I didn't want to...I did. I just didn't know how much my heart could take before it turned to stone.

 **Seth**

I should have known that she was going to be evasive. Nothing was ever easy when it came to her; but damn, she was so worth it. She was always going to be worth it. The pain in my knee was a dull throbbing. Tolerable; but highly annoying. I couldn't wait to get back to being myself. My bags rested in the backseat of my rental. The second I turned the ignition, music blared through the speakers. It reminded me of yesterday. How happy Savannah had been singing along to the songs playing, forgetting about the pain Roman had caused. I wanted to see that smile again.

Song after song. Car after car passed. I finally made it to Greenville. The arena wasn't too off now. The problem now was that I had no idea what she was driving. I'd never be able to tell if she was there or not. I was just going to have to wait inside, hoping I'd see her before she did the worst case scenario. Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and stepped out into the fresh air. The clouds were dark and looked as though rain could pour at any given moment.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Becky's voice asked.

"Don't you know?" I asked turning to see her fully.

"Know what? What's wrong?"

She was frantic by this point and I suppose my being there wasn't helping. I debating on telling her everything or just giving what was necessary to explain my presence; but the desperate look on her face made me cave in. Becky was the only one of Savannah's friends I trusted. Maybe that was because I didn't know the other two very well. "I thought yesterday helped her with not wanting to quit; but Roman had to ruin it by telling her the truth as to why he left. Now everything I did was for nothing. She's going to quit today."

"What! That rotten son-of-a-bitch. I swear if she quits, a messed up nose from Hunter is going to be the least of his worries." She threatened.

Blinking several times, trying to register the anger she was displaying. I never knew she had it in her to be so aggressive. I liked it. She reached for my hands, holding them firmly. Her dark eyes pleading with me silently. "You can't let her do this. I heard a rumor that they might be giving her some good news tonight. Please Seth, I know you care about her. You might be the only one that can help her now."

"I'll do what I can, Becky. I can't promise anything considering how stubborn she can be."

"Oh don't I know. She's worse than me."

They began to walk into the building together. His leg was behaving for the time being; but it was only a matter of time since he had driven a considerable amount of time. He had to find her quickly and pray that she would listen to what he had to say. Becky drifted away to the woman's locker-room, not without another pleading glance in my direction.

A glimpse of light brown hair caught my attention. Savannah was walking towards the office. Her light blue sundress was perfect on her body, hugging every single curve. I gave chase, weaving through the throb of workers getting the sets ready for the show. "Savannah!" I yelled.

Her hand connected with the door, before my voice came to her ear. She stopped, turning in my direction just as the door opened. Hunter stepped out, greeting her with a handshake. I quickened my pace, ignoring the pain forming around my knee. Catching up, my hair fell into my eyes. Hunter eyed me with a confused glance. "I expected Savannah; but wasn't expecting you, Seth. What brings you here tonight?" He asked.

"Savannah, please don't do this. The world is so much bigger than Roman." I said ignoring Hunter's question.

"What is this about, Savannah?" He asked forcefully this time. I knew that he wanted answers.

"I came here to quit. Seth doesn't seem to want me to."

There was so much more I wanted to say; but I knew that I couldn't with Hunter looming. It was up to him now to convince her not to give it all up. Pulsing pain shot up through my leg, making cringe. Savannah caught sight of it and a concerned expression spread over her face almost immediately. "Is there a reason why you want to leave?"

"There is a couple actually. One being the lack of use I've been getting. The second being Roman Reigns. I just can't be around him...considering..."

"I can't really help with Roman; but I can help with the other one. I was actually going to call you in for a meeting before the show got underway."

I could see her perk at the information. This might actually be a blessing in disguise. Could that rumor really be true that Becky had heard? I hoped so, for Savannah's sake. She stood ever so close to me and I discreetly took her fingers into my hand. Her warm skin sparked my feelings for her into overdrive. I wanted to see her happy again and I'd do anything to get that. "What did you have in mind?" She asked sliding her fingers through mine.

"We need to change your look. I'm going to send you back down to the performance center for a month or so. I want you to brush up on your in-ring abilities and I'll be giving creative ideas of what I'm looking for. I imagine Seth would have no problem helping you out a little."

"None at all." I answered, nudging her a little.

"How does that sound to you?"

"I say that is perfect. Thank you..."

Hunter shook both of our hands before stepping back inside his office. I turned to look Savannah in the eyes, stilling holding her hand. She looked absolutely beautiful standing before me. Light blue was probably my favorite color on her, it just brought out every feature she had. Her hazel eyes looked more green today. "So you drove all the way here just to stop me from quitting?" She asked letting go of my hand to walk in the opposite direction.

"I couldn't let you do that."

"Who told you?"

Oh boy, here was the hard part. I had to tell her truth; otherwise, I was going to be just like Roman. She'd never trust me if I lied to her now. Pushing the exit door open, we stepped out into the parking garage. The sound of rain hitting the ground echoed inside. A rumble of thunder concluded as well. She stopped walking, knowing she couldn't go any further without getting soaked from the rain. "Roman came to me last night. He begged me to get you to change your mind about quitting. I didn't come because he asked me to. I came because of you, just thought you'd want to know that."

"I'm surprised he came to you."

"He was desperate and thought that I could change your mind, which he was wrong about."

She sat down on the inside curb. I watched carefully, wondering what exactly she was doing. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, I leaned against the nearest wall keeping the space between us. "He wasn't wrong. I think deep down I didn't want to quit. Roman just hurt me so bad that I didn't think I could ever recover from it; but with you around...it's getting easier to let go."

"Isn't that a good thing, Sav?" I asked hopeful in her answer.

"I'm damaged, Seth. I'm only going to drag you down with me. That was another reason I wanted to leave. I just wanted to go home and not burden anyone else with my problems."

Savannah got up from her seat and proceeded out into the rain. If I let her go this time, she may never come back. Willing myself to move, I walked after her. "No way! I left you once and I will not let you go a second time." I challenged taking hold of her arm, spinning her around to face me. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by me pressing my mouth against hers. Taking the words away, not caring what they were.

Her lips were heavenly soft and everything I ever dreamed they would be. At first she didn't react; but it didn't take long for her to lean into me. The rain poured down upon up, soaking us to the bone. None of that mattered, at least to me it didn't. Her hand rested upon my chest right above my heart, obviously feeling the pounding on her palm. While I could feel her shaking, I knew that she could feel every ounce of emotion flowing through my kiss and gave it right back to me.

Letting go of her arm, I slid my hand up to cup the side of her face. Tangling my fingers in her wet hair, her lips parted enough to swipe my tongue along the opening. She tasted of a mixture between vanilla and blueberry, the perfect blend. We severed the connection at the same. Breathlessly, I leaned my forehead against hers. "Seth..." She spoke and then cut herself off.

Pulling her into my arms, I held her. Feeling her tremble against me only made me want to hold onto her longer. She had gone through so much already and I just wanted to take all the pain away. She consumed me like no other and I could only hope that she'd someday feel the same for me as I do for her.

She pushed herself out of my arms to stand a few inches away from me. The pouring rain had turned into just a mist. Water droplets rolled down my face and dripped off my chin to the ground below. Her skin glistened the same way with the water beaded on her skin. God, she was so beautiful. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have let him get to me this way. I knew deep down what had happened before the truth even came out. I was living in denial."

"That's natural. Your heart is broken, Savannah. It takes time to heal those kind of wounds and I'll be there for you whenever you want me to be."

She smiled, genuinely smiled. It took my breath away in the process. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone watching us from the parking garage. Roman stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He must have seen a lot of what happened, because he didn't seem pleased in the least. Not that I cared, she was better off without him. His glare almost seemed like a warning to me, rather than a certain unhappiness with the events. "Come one, let's get you out of here. You're completely drenched." I urged hoping she wouldn't see Roman looking on from the garage.

"Probably a good idea." She agreed following me, not bothering to look back much to my relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Another great reception and it's much appreciated. I actually debated several times whether or not I would have a kiss be involved in the last chapter. Well onto the next installment, hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

 **Special thanks goes to: calwitch, rkosgirl1, Guest, purple chick29 and Krys Jericho**

 **Another special thanks goes to: SOAWWE, Yehitsgaby, and loubysoho for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 11: Confusion

 **Savannah**

The rain was cold on my heated skin. Seth's hand lingered on my lower back issuing me to walk towards my ugly rental car. My heart was still pounding from the kiss him and I had just shared. It was everything I ever dreamed it would be and then some; however, it just confused me. I had no idea what to do now. Was I ready to commit to another relationship? Was he?

Unlocking the doors, my fingers curled around the handle and pulled it open. His hand moved from my back to my side, taking a step closer to me. The air between us was thick and hot, making it really difficult for me to breathe properly. "Are you going to go home before going to Florida?" He asked rubbing the skin of my hip softly with his thumb.

"Yeah, I think I need to organize myself before I jump right into that. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that he finally decided to do something about the issue; but..."

"Don't worry about the other stuff right now. Let's get your career back on track first and then worry about the after effects later." He interrupted nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, placing a chaste kiss to my collarbone.

I couldn't come up with anything to tell him in response to that. The only thing on my mind was him and how he was currently making me feel. He let go of me and I shifted to get inside the car. His eyes lingered on my soaking wet frame, taking everything in and it caused the heat to return to my cheeks. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked leaning into the car a little.

"I'll be fine. I'll spend a few days at home and then I'll be on the first flight out to Florida." I answered putting the key into the ignition.

"Okay..."

I could tell he wasn't very happy with my answers; but that fact was, I needed time to myself to sort everything out and that included things with him. Sure, he kissed me; but I felt like he did so to keep me from walking away from everything, despite accepting Hunter's offer to repackage me. Of course none of that meant that I didn't enjoy the kiss, because I damn sure did. I just wanted it to be for the right reasons and not because he wanted me not to do something. "I'll text you when I get home...I promise."

"You better."

Thankfully he smiled at that. I was beginning to wonder if he truly was upset with me by leaving for home instead of going straight to Florida. His dark eyes continued to stare right into my own, leaving nothing hidden. I felt so exposed. "Stay safe, I'll talk to you soon." He said pressing his warm lips to my forehead before stepping back, shutting my door to prevent me from saying anything else.

I lifted my hand up, pressing the palm to the cool glass. He returned the gesture for a brief moment before turning away, allowing me to drive away without any interruption. The second I was out onto the freeway, his image quickly came to mind. It wasn't about getting over Roman anymore. It was about trusting myself in letting Seth in where Roman had once been in my heart.

Shivering in my seat, I turned on the heat hoping that it was take the chill away. Being completely drenched hadn't been the plan today; but it was something I'd never forget. It wasn't long before my teeth stopped chattering and I could function normally, which included listening to music and thinking about what to do next in life.

The clouds started to fade away the longer I drove north. It got me thinking about the past, which was something I didn't like to think about too ofter. It brought up painful memories of things I could never change. Perhaps now they were changing on their own, I didn't know.

" _ **I think you should tell him." Becky's voice came flooding into my ears as we sat at a table in a small cafe drinking our daily coffee.**_

" _ **Tell who what?" I asked confused about what she was getting at.**_

 _ **Becky rolled her eyes and leaned forward in her seat until she was only inches away from my face. Her soft brown eyes reflected the lights above us. She was silently trying to tell me something I just wasn't getting. "I'm talking about Seth. Why don't you just tell him you feel?" She said almost in a whisper as she tried to keep our conversation away from prying ears.**_

" _ **That's not a good idea. He thinks of me as a friend nothing more. Sorry to say...I'm barking up the wrong tree on that one."**_

" _ **How do you know? You've never said anything. Maybe he feels the same."**_

 _ **I looked at her like she was crazy. Every since Seth, Dean and Roman came onto the scene... of course with my help, they've all shown me attention in one aspect or another. It was hard to tell which one of them actually harbored romantic feelings for me if any. In my opinion, it was none of them. I was just so plain, nothing special at all.**_

 _ **Becky reached across the table to take my hand into hers. I was thankful for her everyday. If I didn't have her, then I was doomed to face everything alone. Her then reddish brown hair fell over her**_ _**shoulders, resting on the table inches away from her coffee cup. "I know you want to know. You've been growing pretty close to him lately. I mean your close to all three of them; but Seth more cause I see the look in your eyes. I can see that longing."**_

" _ **You're imagining things..."**_

" _ **Am I? Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything for him other than friendship."**_

 _ **Of course, I couldn't do that. I immediately shied away. Knowing that the blush was forming on my cheeks. Everything about him lured me in like I had no will of my own. Taking hold of my cup of coffee, I quickly stood up and proceeded towards the exit. "Savannah!" She called out to me.**_

" _ **Oh come one...I didn't mean to upset you...I just want you to be happy."**_

" _ **I know...it's just...never mind."**_

" _ **No, what's up? What's got you all panicking."**_

 _ **I didn't know how to explain my dilemma to her that wouldn't make me sound like a total idiot. What choice did I have at this point? She wasn't going to leave me alone until I spilled my guts to her, so I continued to walk taking a sip of my coffee. She followed closely at my side awaiting for my answer. "I got hurt last time I was in a relationship. He cheated several times before I even got a clue it was happening. I just haven't looked back since then, never thought I was worth it."**_

" _ **Nonsense! You are plenty worth it, Sav. There are just a lot of bad men out there; but there are some really good ones to; but if you don't take a chance...you'll never find true happiness."**_

Boy did I ever wish that I had taken her advice back then. It would have saved me the heartbreak that I currently felt. I honestly thought Roman had been one of the good ones; but as it turned out, he wasn't a good one at all. He had done the same thing the man before him did. If it wasn't for Seth, I would probably swear off men for the rest of my life.

After several more hours of driving, I finally entered Maryland. Silver Spring was just above Washington D.C, so it was pretty much on the border of Maryland. It was probably one of the most beautiful cities in the entire state. Maybe that was because it homed Brookside Gardens, my escape from life.

"Home sweet home..." I commented pulling into apartment building I currently lived in.

The outside fountain was flowing nicely. They must have set that up within the last week or so, since the weather had gotten a lot nicer. Turning the ignition off, I said quietly just staring ahead of me. I was home, yet it didn't feel like it. There was something missing and I had no idea what that was. My phone vibrated against the cup holder it rested in. _**"You left without saying anything to us."**_ Becky's message read.

" _ **I'm sorry. I was really upset with everything that was going on. I honestly just forgot."**_ I answered tucking it into my pocket until I got into the apartment.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed my bags and started to drag them inside. The smell of apple cinnamon waved under my nose the second I walked in, giving me a sense of comfort. Everything here was mine and it was then that I realized just how homesick I really had been.

 **Seth**

I sat quietly in my temporary apartment in Florida waiting for Savannah to message me that she got home okay. It was hard to leave her without actually talking to her about what transpired between us. I didn't want her to regret allowing me the brief moment of vulnerability to show her exactly how I felt about her.

Collapsing onto the bed, I stared at the ceiling with only the light of the nearby lamp to shine. My mind kept going back to how her lips felt against my own. I definitely wanted more. She was an addiction that never got curbed. Thinking back on the past, made me regret never telling her sooner. My eyes fluttered closed, listening to soothing sounds of the fan blowing from side to side. It wasn't until I heard my phone chime did I open them back up.

" _ **As promised...I made it home."**_ Savannah's message read.

" _ **Good. Are you okay?"**_

" _ **I'm fine...ish..."**_

I expected as much. She was going to be evasive again and I was going to have either ask her to tell me what's going on or let her tell me on her own. Text messages were probably one of the worst ways to have a conversation; but I honestly didn't know if she'd let me call her. _**"Can I call you? Text messaging is terrible for a conversation."**_

" _ **Sure."**_

A smile immediately appeared on my lips. My finger hit the call button and after three rings her angelic voice greeted me with a 'hello'. It had only been eight hours since I last spoke with her; but I still missed her. "So why are you only fine...ish?" I asked resting my head against the pillow behind me looking over at the clock, realizing that it was so late. 1:30 in the morning and I had to get up early to make up for lost time in rehab.

"It's something I'd rather not talk to you over the phone about. I want to see you face to face for that conversation."

"You mean the one about me kissing you?"

"Yeah..."

"Fair enough; but I will say this about it though...I didn't kiss you to stop you from walking away. I kissed you because I wanted to."

She fell silent on the phone. I wondered if she was blushing or if her heart was racing. I'd give anything to have her in my arms right that very moment. Her soft breathing was precious and I loved hearing it, even if she couldn't tell me how she was feeling in that moment. "Do you have skype? I'd love to see you right now?" I asked.

"I do actually."

It didn't take her long to get everything in order. Her face soon graced the screen of my phone. God, her beautiful face just sucked me right in. She was laying on her side with her hair partially over her shoulder. I could see the pink tank top she was wearing was low-cut, showing off a little cleavage. Not that I minded in the least. "Is that better?" She asked propping her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Absolutely."

She laughed, shifting her body a little. I missed her already and couldn't wait for her to get to Florida. Her fingers ran through the long locks of her hair. Everything she did just added to her sensuality. Her eyes focused on mine, not moving away an inch until the sadness returned. "Seth..." She started.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know what I should be feeling? I don't want you to be upset with me..."

"Why would I be upset with you? You're confused...I get that. I didn't exactly have great timing. I also told before that I wasn't rushing you to do anything. The only thing I wanted was a chance to make the past up to you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and that was all I could see before her hands came to her face, wiping it free of the tears. This was not how I wanted the night to end. I didn't want to see her cry, especially about something I said. "Shhh, Savannah. It's okay...there is nothing wrong with being confused. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good..."

She looked straight at me, snuggling deeper into the pillow behind her. It was time to say goodnight and we both knew it, though harder than I originally thought it was going to be. "We both need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you soon, princess."

"Goodnight, Seth."

The screen went black as the connection was severed. After it was all said and done, I knew that I wasn't going to give up on her. She was who I wanted and I wasn't about to let Roman ruin that chance at happiness, nor would I let anyone ruin that chance. I was going to fight for her, starting with getting her career back on track.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: You guys a simply amazing. I appreciate all the encouraging words you've all been giving me. Onto the next chapter and I really hope you all enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think of it. I apoligize for the delay in update. I was sick. Now that I'm better, I decided to get this chapter written for all of you wonderful readers.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Amnbama, Levesque-Rollins823, takerschick, rkosgirl1 and calwitch for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Nightwing's Gal, alliebear85 and blue1bear for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 12: New Truths to Light

 **Savannah**

It's been almost a week since I came home. Somehow I fell deep within myself, staying away from everyone including ignoring text messages and phone calls. I was pretty sure that I pissed people off; but I just needed the me time to gather my thoughts about what to do next. Of course, it did nothing to help with the Roman situation. He still cheated on me with a woman I once considered a friend. There was no coming back from that. No matter what he hoped for.

I sat down on the slate gray colored sofa in the middle of my living room and pulled my legs up against my chest. There were about a million things swirling inside my tormented mind that it almost hurt to think of anything at all. To be perfectly honest, I think that I might be in denial about the whole thing.

"What do I do?" I whispered running a hand through my hair.

Just as the words came out of my mouth, my phone vibrated against the kitchen counter. Wiping the stray tears away from my cheeks, I got up to retrieve the device. A blue light flashed at the left corner indicating a message of some form. Swiping my finger against the screen, it opened the message I was hesitant in reading. _**"You can't hide away forever, Savannah. You're going to have to face those demons sooner or later. Why not just come to Florida and let me help you through this. Please..."**_ Seth said.

It wasn't that I didn't want to come to Florida, because I did. It was the fact that he made everything so different. We were different now and I didn't understand any of it just yet. Ignoring the message, I stepped away from the counter and proceeded towards my bedroom. Looking around, I walked towards my dresser that housed all the photos that meant something to me. The one staring back at me was of me with Dean, Roman and Seth. It was right after 'The Shield' had their first pay-per-view match.

A smile curved my lips despite the urge to cry more tears. Reaching my hand out, I knocked the photo down away from my eyes line of vision. It did nothing to curb the memories from flooding into my already sensitive mind.

" _Savannah...you know can't run from this." Dean called after me._

 _I stood with my back to him in the middle of the hallway. They had just won their first pay-per-view match and my heart was still reeling from watching such dominance. I was thrilled with the notion that I had helped bring them to the spotlight. My feet turned me around so that I was now facing Dean one on one. "I'm not running from anything." I answered._

" _I'm not stupid. I see how much you care for him...why not just tell him."_

" _I can't...he views me a friend...maybe even a sister. How could I say things that would ruin that?"_

 _He opened his mouth to say something else; but quickly closed it. I think he knew how upset I was about my betraying heart. I never wanted to fall for someone that had become a good friend; but I couldn't deny the attraction to him. Again, I shifted away. Once I took a step in the opposite direction, I felt a hand on mine preventing me from going anywhere. "Sav, I seriously doubt he views you that way." Dean said in an encouraging whisper._

" _Why does it matter to you?" I asked._

" _I just want to see you happy...that's why it matters."_

Remembering those words created another wave of undeniable emotion throughout my entire being. I had to find someway of coping; otherwise, I would drag the people that mean the world to me down with me. I couldn't let that happen. A loud knock sounded, interrupting my thoughts and it made me wonder who would be at my front door.

Walking out of my room, I returned to the kitchen to wrap my hand around the knob. Swallowing the lump in my throat, my fingers tightened around the cold metal of the handle. Jerking the door forward, I could see Paige standing there. Her ebony hair shimmered against the sunlight showing off the silverish underneath. There was a sudden indifference about her that intrigued me and dulled the rage that threatened to surface, considering she took a big risk coming to my own home.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now; but I needed to explain myself."

Somehow I knew that I was going to regret this; but it perked my curiosity. It would most likely be more information that Roman neglected to tell me. Stepping aside, I allowed Paige inside. She cautiously moved passed me to enter my kitchen. It wasn't the first time she'd been there. In fact, we spent a great deal of time here a year or so ago. She was shooting scenes for Total Divas and I was guest staring in the episode.

"First thing I want to say is...I'm sorry. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it..."

"Then why did it? I trusted you and you betrayed that trust by sleeping with him. Not once...but twice."

Once those words came out of my mouth, something changed within her. Anger swelled and sparked the chocolate coloring of her eyes to almost black. It didn't add up. That emotion shouldn't be a part of this conversation, except from me. "Is that what he told you? Should have known he'd blame it all on me." She mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked completely confused now.

Paige turned around to face me for the first time since she stepped inside my home. There was a sadness that radiated from her eyes. It made me wonder what happened that had her all upset, when it should be me upset. "The drunk night did happen and that was one of my greatest mistakes. I knew from the time I woke up the next day things would be very different."

"You know what hurts the most out of all of this? The fact that there were several people aware of it and not a single one told me about it. You all kept it hidden for months before I found out."

"I know. The day you found out...Roman asked me to come. His plan was foolish and stupid..."

"What was his intention, Paige!"

My anger was getting the better of me at this point. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she took a step closer towards me. Her hands clenched at her sides, driving her nails deep into her skin. The same thing I had done the day I walked into her sleeping in Roman's hotel room. "He wanted me to play off like he had just slept with me in order to send you away. He didn't have the nerve to tell you outright what happened...instead he wanted to show you."

"What the fuck kind of logic is that!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the counter making her jump a little.

"I honestly don't know what goes on inside his head, cause if I did...I wouldn't have put you through that."

I stared at her for a moment, really studying her. The guilt was clearly written on her face and I couldn't seem to stay angry with her, because who knows if it really was all her fault. The way Roman had been acting about it, it seemed like he was more to blame than her. He easily could have taken advantage of her drunkenness. There had to be more to his reason for leaving me than just a simple drunk one night with Paige. "Did he say anything to you...about why?" I asked softly.

"No. I wish he had though."

She took several steps towards the front door. Her puffy eyes glanced in my direction in passing. I was grateful that she had to nerve to tell me. It didn't forgive her; but it definitely helped ease some of the pain I was feeling. Her feet stopped at the threshold before turning to look directly at me. "Don't waste time dwelling on him and the things hes done. It will only destroy you in the end." She said before pushing the screen door open and stepping outside.

"Paige!" I called following after her.

She stopping walking down the steps and turned to look back at me. The warm breeze flowed through her hand, forcing it over her shoulders. There were a lot of things out of my control in life and the things Roman did to me were among some of those things; but it didn't mean I had to dwell on them. If by Hunter's words earlier in the week, it looked like my career was finally taking a step forward instead of continuously going backwards. And Seth...well he was probably the foundation of it all.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Do yourself a favor and stop wondering why he did it? Move on with your life. I know I'm going to."

With that said, she continued on down the rest of the steps. She opened the drivers side door and sat down behind the wheel. Pulling out of the parking lot, she waved and gave me a wink before driving down the road. I appreciated everything she had told me about Roman. There was more to the issue than I first thought; but to be honest, it really didn't matter anymore. He couldn't hurt me more than he already had; so now it was time to show him that it no longer bothered me.

Stepping back inside the kitchen, my hand immediately found my phone. The message from Seth earlier still displayed on the screen. With another smile, my fingers quickly typed a response. It was something I should have said days ago. _**"I'll be on my way to Florida within the hour."**_

It didn't take long for him to answer back. A flash of his lips on mine entered my mind in a single second. The small memory caused my heart to start its rapid beating and think back on all those feelings I once had for him, because if I was honest with myself...they never really left completely. _**"It's about time. I'll see you soon."**_ He answered.

Leaving the device on the counter, I bolted back to the bedroom to pack the items needed for however long it was going to take to repackage me. Wrestlemania was a week away and I knew that I wasn't going to be on the show, which was fine, I expected it. What I didn't expect was the disappointment in not being a part of it.

 **Seth**

Finishing up with my workout for the day, I walked back to the showers to get cleaned up. It was still going to be an hour until Savannah arrived at the airport. I was excited to finally see her after almost a week of her staying at home. At some points during her silence, I was beginning to think that she was purposely trying to avoid me because of the kiss. Though, I had hoped that wasn't the case at all.

"Seth, a moment please." William Regal asked just as I was about the enter the locker-room shower.

"What's up?" I asked pulling the tie out of my hair.

"When does Savannah arrive? I got the details of what needs to be done with her while she's down here."

"I believe she arrives around 8:30 tonight. There was a delay in her flight."

I was curious to hear about what Hunter had planned for her; but knowing who Regal was, there was no way he was going to tell me before Savannah. He accepted my answer and took his leave of me. In return, I entered the shower allowing the hot water to clean off all the sweat that had accumulated since the work out started.

After several minutes in the shower, I turned the water off and proceeded in getting dressed. Once that was finished, I lifted up my bag and went on my way. Bayley waved cheerfully. She was also excited to see Savannah down at the performance center, though I didn't know why because they've never met before that I knew of.

Music instantly started to play the second I turned the ignition in my car. Sitting there for a few moments, taking in the words I was hearing...I realized that it was the perfect song for Savannah. It detailed her life to a tee. There was no way I was letting her go without hearing it. Putting the car into drive, I backed out of the parking lot to get back on to the double lane traffic.

My phone vibrated the inside of the cup holder. Looking down for a second to see if it was a phone call or a message, I could see that it was a message. One that would have to wait until I got to a signal light or trapped in the middle of a freaking traffic jam, which were oh so popular down here. Quickly braking at the first light, I lifted my phone out of the cup holder to read the message. _**"Another delay in the flight. Now I won't be arriving until 7 in the morning."**_ Savannah explained.

" _ **It's alright. I'll be there to get you when you get there."**_ I replied just as the light changed to green.

I was going to have to wait another day to see her, such a disappointment. Slipping through the next light, I turned into the hotel parking lot. It was my temporary home away from home. Sitting alone with nothing but the music playing, I held onto my phone waiting for her to say something else. I wasn't going to lie about missing her, because I did.

Turning the car off, I pushed the door open. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and made my way up to my room. Dropping everything to the floor, I took a beer from the small fridge by the only chair in the room. After today, I was in need of a drink. The first swig of it went down perfectly and I found myself drinking half of it within a few minutes.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I ran a hand through my still wet hair. There were several emotions tangled together inside me that were ready to burst. I was pissed off at Roman for breaking Savannah's heart all over again, irritated that her flight was delayed again and annoyed with myself for wanting to be near her so badly. It was like the nine months we never spoke didn't happen.

The sound of my phone vibrating on the inside of my pocket snapped me out of my inner thoughts. Figuring it was just another text message, I ignored it until it continued to vibrate. Reaching for the device, I saw that Savannah was actually calling me. Swiping my finger over the screen, I greeted her warmly.

"Hey...what are you doing?" She asked just as the sound of a door closing sounded in the background.

"Not much, sitting here drinking a beer. Did you find a place to stay tonight? I doubted that you opted for staying at the airport."

Her laughter made me smile. It was so good to hear her voice after days without hearing it. What more could this woman do to me that she hasn't already done? "Yeah, I'm staying at a small hotel right next to the airport. I needed at least a few hours of sleep before I got there."

"I know the feeling."

I finished the remainder of the beer in my hand and sat the empty bottle on the nightstand. My finger hit the speakerphone button, so I could strip down to my underwear. A fashion better suited for sleeping. The exhaustion was closing in quicker than I had anticipated. "Do you want me to let you go?" She asked softly. God, I was so tired; but hell, she was finally talking to me and I wasn't quite ready to let it go yet.

"Soon; but not yet. I just got to hear your voice after days of not hearing anything." I admitted.

"I'm sorry for that. I really needed to sort some things out with myself."

"Did it help?"

"Kind of...all it really did was confirm the reality though."

There were so many things that could have meant and I really didn't want to dig into that over the phone. There would be plenty of opportunities for us to talk about other things besides her career. I might have agreed to help her rekindle her connection with the ring; but I also wanted to show her that I never forgot about her, nor did my feelings for her diminish.

A yawn escaped her mouth, and a soft chuckle escaped mine seconds later. We were both tired and there was no getting around that. The inevitable was upon us. "I think we both should get some sleep, princess." I finally told her.

"I've been waiting for you to call me that for days."

"Then I will remember to call you that tomorrow when I come pick you up at the airport."

The smile on my face never wavered. Another yawn was heard from the other side. Being only eight at night, I could tell that she probably hadn't done much sleeping over the past few days. It made me wonder who or what was the cause of that. "Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, Savannah."

The click of the ended phone call, jerked me back to my own reality. Laying back on the pillow, the fatigue took over and my eyes started to drift closed. Tomorrow would be a chaotic day; but the best part of it was seeing her face to face. Maybe things were heading in the right direction after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Another wonderful outcome with the last chapter. I'm totally blown away by the positive response. There are sections of lyrics in this chapter. They do not belong to me for they belong to Shinedown and Bring Me The Horizon respectively. Well onto the next chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think. It's the longest one I've written for this story so far.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Anmbama, Meli(Guest), Krys Jericho, Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch, rkosgirl1 and purple chick29 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: ForeverCharmed87, thejoker122, and Melilovesraw for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 13: Reunion

 **Savannah**

Groaning at the sound of my alarm waking me at 4:30 in the morning, I rolled to the opposite side to shut the annoying sound off. Rubbing my eyes clean of the sleepiness, I sat up forcing myself to get out. My flight would be leaving soon enough for me to finally be in Florida. The journey to a new me had finally begun.

Quickly changing to a simple outfit consisting of a pair light colored skinny jeans with my favorite set of flip flops and a silver babydoll top with a scoop neckline. Slipping my think overcoat on, I reached for my packed bag and made my way out of the room. My phone safely tucked in my front pocket, I made my way down to the lobby where a taxi was waiting to escort me to the airport.

Fully awake, my brain decided to run through all the events up to this point...including those that involved Seth. To be honest, he has been quite the rock through all of the mishaps that have befallen me. The Roman issue in particular. I had spent the last four years attached to that man only for him to cheat on me in the end. Paige was no better. She had known full well that he was involved with me; but it hadn't stopped her either. I wanted to be angry with her; however, I couldn't find it within myself to stay that way for long.

Somehow, I knew that things were falling apart long before the cheating happened. It frustrated me to no end that Roman just couldn't have come right out and told me what happened. I was a grown adult and not some childish woman that needed to be coddled.

Letting out a sigh, I paid the taxi driver what was owed before making my way inside the airport. My flight was already boarding by the time I got through security. Rushing through the throb of people to get to the gate, I showed the attendant the ticket and she waved me through without much trouble.

Finding my seat easily enough, it was almost time to reunite with the performance center. The nervous butterflies began to flutter on the inside of my stomach. It wasn't so much as the center itself that made me nervous so much as all the people I would be seeing again. Plugging in my earbuds, the music drowned out all the invading thoughts...at least for the time being.

" _ **I'm on the front line**_

 _ **Don't worry I'll be fine**_

 _ **The story is just beginning**_

 _ **I say goodbye to my weakness**_

 _ **So long to the regret**_

 _ **And now I see the world through diamond eyes"**_

Shinedown's song blared through my ears, calming me almost instantly. The words were how I was going to act from now. No more dwelling on things that I regretted nor would I be weak over trivial things that didn't matter anymore. A smile tugged at my lips when I realized how close I was to Florida and the notion that Seth would be there waiting for me. That fact alone brought a smile to my face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Orlando within the next fifteen minutes. Please make sure your safety belts are fastened as we prepare for the landing." The Captain announced over the speaker.

Moving my hands around to fasten the belt around my waist, I prepared for the rocky ending of my flight. To this day, I still hated flying. Probably because, I loved scenery and you can't really see any if you're in the air. I'm such a nature girl at heart. The turbulence started and the descent was underway.

Closing my eyes, I soaked in everything around me. Every voice. Every sound made by another person. The music flowing into my right ear. The bounce as the plane landing on the strip jerked me forward a little. Within another ten minutes we came to a complete stop and the announcement came to exit the plane in an orderly fashion.

"Go ahead." A man said to me as I attempted to get out into the aisle.

"Thank you." I answered softly trying avoid eye contact.

"Hey aren't you Savannah Kelly? You work for the WWE right?" He asked gently touching the center of my back, issuing me to get in front of him.

"I am..."

I looked up to meet the gaze of a fairly tall man. He had the purest shade of blue eyes and blonde hair that was cut real short. Taking in his other features, I noticed his nose was slightly crocked at the top like it had been broken in the past. His smile was stunning, showing off his perfect teeth.

It was nice to know that some people haven't forgotten that I still worked for the company despite not being used on TV in ten months. His thick accent reminded me of someone from the United Kingdom, very similar to Paige's. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you on TV in a really long time." He asked again trying to make simple conversation.

"They just don't have anything for me right now. I'll be back soon though...hopefully."

He raised an eyebrow questioning at me as we stepped out of the plane to enter the building. I knew Seth would be waiting for me and the urgency to get to him increased dramatically. The throb of people started to make it cluttered and suffocating real quick. "I'm Adrian Devox. I'm a private investigator." He said handing me his business card.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you, Adrian." I said tucking the card into the front pocket of my jeans.

"Take care."

I smiled before walking away towards the luggage hell. There were always such rude and ignorant people there picking their stuff up. Standing there waiting was annoying the hell out of me. Then I saw the lime green tag on the black luggage bag that was clearly mine. Reaching forward, I grabbed and dropped it to the floor next to me so I could pull up the handle.

Walking away from the terror that was luggage, I pulled my bag behind me to walk towards the exit. Seth stood by the doors with his arms crossed over his well formed chest. The image of him was breathtaking and all I could do was stop and stare.

 **Seth**

The second Savannah came into sight, my heart started to race. She was absolutely beautiful. There was no denying that I wanted to be with her and those feelings continued to increase by the day. When she stopped walking to look at me, the only thing that came to mind was the kiss we had shared a week ago and how much I wanted to do it again.

"Savannah..." I said softly hoping she's close the distance between us on her own.

A smile curved her full lips upward in a smile just as she continued forward in my direction. I returned her smile and pushed open the exit doors for us to leave the airport. She remained quiet as we walked to my car before her voice spoke the first words directed at me. "So what's the plan while I'm down here?" She asked quietly buckling her seat belt.

"Regal wants to speak to you once you get to the center. Other than that, I have no idea." I answered turning the key in the ignition.

"Are we going straight there?"

I had thought about that; but the selfish part of me wanted to keep her to myself today. It was probably best if she made the decision for herself instead of me doing it for her. After all, it was her career not mine. "That's up to you. Do you want to go there right away or do you want to unpack first?" I replied keeping my eyes on the road, which was hard considering how much I wanted to look at her.

"I think maybe I should unpack first and then I'll head down there a little later on."

It sounded like a plan to me and one that gave me more time with her. Driving down the freeway with the windows down, the balmy wind blew through her hair waving the scent under my nose. This woman was going to be the death of me, because everything felt so natural with her being around. Her voice came to my ear as a soft humming before it went into lyrics from the current song playing on the radio. God I loved when she sang.

" _ **You don't have to lie**_

 _ **I know exactly where you've been**_

 _ **Cause you're chewing off my ear while you're chewing on your chin**_

 _ **No we're not on the level**_

 _ **You're just off your face**_

 _ **It's not a state of mind though**_

 _ **Your head's just in a state**_

 _ **I may be on the outside but you're empty within**_

 _ **It's getting kind of old now**_

 _ **I think it's time to pack it in."**_

The song had nothing to do with anything current in our lives; but I knew how much she loved the band. I pretty much knew all her favorites in life, maybe that was because I paid attention when she spoke or when her eyes sparked when something she loved was present. Her voice faded off as I turned into the parking lot of the hotel I considered home for the time being. "So this is where you are staying?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes..."

"Hopefully they aren't full and I can stay here to."

That was the idea. I wanted to be as close to her as I possibly could. Once the car was in park, she opened her door to stand in the warm sunlight. The ocean air surrounded her in the breezy winds that flowed from the ocean lines. Her hazel eyes were more green than brown today and they drew me in closer.

Clearing her throat, she reached back for her luggage giving herself an excuse to keep her distance. I should have known that things were going to be a little awkward now that I had kissed her; but it didn't make the hurt any less there. She moved towards the building with me trailing behind. It gave me time to think about how to rectify the tension between us. This was not what I had in mind.

"Do you have a room available for about a month's time?" She asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"Let me see..."

The sound of fingers hitting the keys on the keyboard was kind of annoying. She checked several sections of the hotel; but as it turned out everything was full for at least a week. She even checked the competition hotels around the area and they seemed to be just as full. I could see the concern on Savannah's face take over the once carefree features that had been there minutes before. "I'm sorry everything is booked for at least a week. I can put your name in and we will call you the second a room becomes available."

"Yes do that. I'll figure something out in the meantime." She answered.

After giving her information, she turned to me looking an answer to her dilemma. I reached out to touch her arm. Her eyes searched mine, longing for something to be said. "You can ask one of the girls at the performance center if you can stay with them or...you can stay with me until a room becomes available..."

"You'd let me stay with you?"

"You know that I would. The room number is 657...just in case I'm not around."

She smile returned and my body relaxed almost instantly. I turned to walk towards the front doors again, intending on taking her to the performance center for the meeting with William Regal. Savannah was trailing behind, lost in thought and it made me curious as to what she was thinking about.

Once back at the car, she tossed her bag back into the backseat and opened the passenger side door. Her hesitation to get inside stopped me from getting into the car myself. I looked at her over the hood of the vehicle. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about what I'm going to do about the sleeping situation." She answered before getting inside.

"Don't dwell on it. I highly doubt any of the girls will say no to you."

Putting the car into reverse, I began the journey to the performance center where we had been reunited in the first place two week ago. It was amazing to think about all the conversations we've had since then and the memories of all the ones before plagued my mind every single night. Savannah remained silent the entire trip there.

Once the building came into sight, her hands started to fumble with each other. She was nervous. Adorably nervous that is. Her mouth never opened to speak another word to me, not even when we walked inside with her bag rolling behind her.

"Welcome Savannah, I've been waiting for you." William greeted warmly.

"It's been too long." She replied with a smile.

"Shall we go have that talk?"

"Lead the way."

She looked back at me once. I smiled urging her that it was indeed okay to go alone. The moment she was gone from my sight, I supposed it was a good idea to get in a workout of my own today. Bayley came into the gym seconds later with a smile on her face. "Is she here?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, she's in a meeting with Regal now." I answered continuing on with my workout.

 **Savannah**

William led me to his office, where he offered me a seat. I sat down without saying a word. Fumbling with my hands, the nervous emotion were taking over in an unwelcomed state. He sat down in the chair across the desk from me. There was a stack of papers in front of him that looked important and were mostly likely about me.

"It seems Hunter wants to change you up a bit." He commented.

"Yes..."

"Physical changes will be made as well as your in ring set. It looks like he wants a different hair color and you have freedom to get tattoos if you so wish to. The in ring stuff will happen gradually with the help of Bayley, Seth, and all of our trainers down here."

"So basically, Hunter wants me to transform into some badass."

He chuckled lightly at the comment. "I suppose that it one way of looking at it." He stated handing me the order for my hair to be done by some high end hairstylist in Orlando. My eyes widened at the sight of what color they had in mind. Never in a million years would I think of purple as my new hair color; but that was what my boss wanted and that was what he was going to get.

"When do you want me to come start on the in ring stuff?" I asked changing the subject.

"How does Monday sound?"

"Sounds great."

Monday was actually a good day to start. I had the whole weekend to get my physical appearance to change and time to adjust to my new surroundings, which reminded me of the current dilemma I had with a place to stay. Did I ask someone I didn't know to stay with them or did I just stay with Seth since he offered?

William stood up and extended his hand outward. I accepted the handshake and took the paper with me. Stepping out of the office, I made my way back to the gym part of the center. Seth was shirtless, pulling his body up and down on a bar. The dreadful chin-ups. The sight of him made me swallow hard and my heart race with desire.

"You must be Savannah." A cheerful female voice snapped me out of my trance.

I turned my head from Seth's perfect body to meet the warm smile of a woman with tanned skin and dark brown hair that was pulled up to the side. I immediately recognized her as Bayley the current NXT Women's Champion. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Seth talks a lot about you." She commented.

"Oh... really?"

"Nothing bad, of course. He's quite...shall I say...attached to you."

Her words made me think back to everything that's happened between us over the last two weeks. I had to believe that our reunion was more than a chance meeting, like it had been fated to be that way. Bayley looked confused as to why I hadn't responded to her words. The truth was that I had no idea what to say to that. "So it seems I'll be working with you starting on Monday." I finally said changing the subject.

"Awesome, can't wait. Oh! A couple of us are going to a karaoke competition tonight. The winner gets a thousand dollars donated to the favorite charity. Would you be interested in that?"

"Oh absolutely!"

"Great! Just meet me here at 8:30."

Not to brag or anything; but I was a good candidate to win the thing. Bayley smiled as my attention got distracted once again by Seth's shirtless body. I wondered just how much he told her about our history as friends. "You care for him that much is obvious." She observed. Well she wasn't wrong about that at all.

"He talked to me a little about what happened; but he kept most of it to himself; but from what he's told me, there is a lot of unanswered emotions between the both of you. Maybe that should be addressed before it's too late."

Looking from her back to Seth, I realized that maybe she was right. We really hadn't talked about that kiss or what it would mean for us. My feelings for him never left that much was certain and it was obvious that his were there as well. Maybe it was time to find out what all of this could mean for us in the long run.

Bayley placed a hand on my shoulder before walking away. Seth opened a bottle of water and took a sip out of it before dumping some of it over his head. The water rolled down his bare chest tucking beneath the waistline of his shorts. "Everything okay?" He asked when I approached him cautiously.

"Yeah, I've got some changes to make to my physical appearance tomorrow but other than that...everything is fine."

"What kind of changes?"

"My hair mostly."

He reached for a towel to wipe his face clean of sweat and then dabbed at his chest. His discarded shirt was picked up and put back on. It indicated that he had gotten done what he needed to. Stuffing the towel back into his bag, he hauled it up onto this shoulder. I followed seconds later debating on taking Bayley's advice or not. "So did you find someone to stay with tonight?" He asked to second we got back to his car.

"No..." Answering even though I never bothered to ask anyone else.

"It's perfectly fine to stay with me until you get comfortable with all the new people."

"I know..."

"Then what's the problem?"

He waited for me to answer; but the words wouldn't come out. The butterflies were purposely flying into my stomach, making me feel uneasy about everything. Even during the drive back to the hotel, I remained quiet. Seth never pushed me to talk about what my problem was, which was a relief because I honestly didn't know where to begin.

We stood outside of the door that would lead us inside the room he called home. The key-card clicked and the door opened. Stepping inside, the room was simple enough. A single bed rest in the middle of the room. An oversized chair was placed near the TV center. A mini fridge stood near the chair, which Seth made a b-line for the second the door shut behind us.

"Beer?" He asked.

"Sure..."

He handed me the chilled bottle. I sat down on the edge of the chair, twisting the top off the bottle. The bitter tasting liquid was just what I needed in that moment. My lips tingled at the thought of his on mine once again. That thought had come to mind over a thousand times since it happened the first time.

My phone vibrated against my thigh, jerking me out of my thoughts for a moment. _**"Did you make it to Florida okay? We miss you."**_ Becky's message read. I smiled in reading it. I missed them to and I told them such in my response.

"So this is what you do? Work out a little, come back here and drink a beer and then what? It's only two-thirty in the afternoon." I asked.

"Usually I stay longer at the center and help the new recruits out a little; but today...I was a little distracted."

That was clearly a shot at me. He was making this so much more complicated and harder to resist. I took a long swig of the beer in my hand. "Are you going to tell what's got you all distant with me?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at me directly in the eyes.

"I am not...distant with you..."

"Oh don't give me that line. You've been weird ever since I picked you up from the airport."

"I guess it's because...we never really talked about...that kiss..."

 **Seth**

I blinked several times before allowing a soft laugh to escape my mouth. She was so beautiful sitting there looking like she had no idea what to do. It was going to be the last time I would see her gorgeous light brown hair, so I knew that I was going to have to soak it all in now. "What do you want me to tell you? I told you before that I kissed you because I wanted to, not to stop you for quitting. I think you know that I've had feelings for you for a long time now."

"No...no I didn't. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"For the same reason you never told me about yours. Fear."

She was dumbfounded by my admitting that I knew of her feelings for me. The ones she constantly tried to hide from me. Sitting my beer on the nightstand, I moved across the room to sit down next to her on the chair. Those hazel eyes searched mine, looking for any truth to what I spoke of. Her scent was intoxicating, driving insane with a need to be closer to her. "There isn't anything we can do about the past. It happened the way it happened for a reason."

"What reason would that be, princess?" I asked growing even more curious by the second.

The mentioning of my nickname for her brought on the smile I loved so much. Then I remembered our phone conversation from last night. How she had been waiting for me to call her that. The skin on her cheeks were tinted a pinkish-red betraying her blush to me. "I don't know what reason; but I have to believe it happened for a reason or I'd be brokenhearted for the rest of my life."

I reached over to take her hand with my own. The feeling of her skin was just what I needed. It had been too long since I touched her. She shifted her hand to lace her fingers through mine. Leaning forward, she placed the beer bottle on the floor and returned to meet my gaze. "I don't know what this is or what it could be someday; but I can't lie about feeling something for you anymore, Savannah."

"I know...I can't either..."

"What do we do about that?" I asked.

The words barely got out of my mouth before hers crashed down upon mine. I held her arms, pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a desperate need to be even closer than she already was. Desire reared its head deep within me and it took everything I had to suppress it down and not ruin the moment. She was opening up to me without my coaxing and it was a step in the right direction.

Savannah broke away; but remained close. Close enough that I could feel her warm breath against my cheek. Her actions took the words right out of me; but the emotions were completely addicting. "Seth..." She whispered my name softly.

I silenced her by placing my mouth back on hers. Sliding my hand up her shoulder to tangle my fingers through the hair behind her head. She opened up to me further, allowing me to taste her tongue that only fueled my desire for her even more. I had to stop now! Breaking the connection, her quiet breathing was soothing to calm the turbulence inside me. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I took it a little far..."

It was her turn to laugh at the comment. Reaching down for the beer she had placed earlier, her smile brightened and it was wonderful to know that I had caused that to happen. "Everything is fine, Seth. It was perfect. So let me ask you something..."

"What?" I asked.

"Bayley invited me to a karaoke competition tonight. It's for charity and I accepted...so would you accompany me there?"

"And miss a chance to see you sing again...not a chance in hell. I'll will most certainly accompany you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Another wonderful response. Now we are about to get into a different kind of scenario. Lyrics in this chapter are from Shinedown, I do not own them. Onto the newest installment and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: takerschick, Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1, purple chick29 and Krys Jericho for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: BethanyHiggins and ZombieConverse for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 14: Watchful Eyes

 **Savannah**

I was happy to know our feelings were mutual; but at the same time, it didn't explain what would happen in the future. I was skeptical with just about everything now. Seth was the one I had fallen for first and I didn't want to mess this up by being hesitant. I had been given a second chance at this. In fact, I wanted things to be perfect between us. Well as perfect as they could be between two people that weren't actually together. I hoped at some point we would be together, maybe tonight would be the best opportunity for me to express that to him.

Seth quickly changed into jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. I knew what was under that shirt and it didn't ease the burning in my fingers at the desire to run them down his chest and stomach. His body was probably one of the most desirable physical features on him. The fact that we had so much in common was the other counterpart to my desire for him.

"So where are we going?" He asked coming back into the main room.

"We are meeting Bayley at the performance center at 8:30." I answered throwing an empty beer bottle in the trashcan.

He looked down at the clock on his phone, noticing that it was already 7:45. We had spent so much time just talking about the things we missed while our separation was in play. I never knew how much I missed out on until he reflected on the things he did without me. He felt that Roman was growing too possessive and would never allow our friendship to continue, so he ultimately cut the ties. He never knew that in a matter of months it wouldn't have mattered at all.

I had told him that I felt that things were falling apart before the cheating happened; but was too blind to actually see it first hand. He assured me that everything would be alright and that he was there for me no matter what happened in the end. I appreciated that more than he would ever know. "Are you ready?" He asked closing the distance between us.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." I answered with a smile as he kissed my cheek.

Taking my hand, he led me out of the room and into the hallway. He quickly locked the door behind us then laced his fingers through mine. The child inside me was giggling and the woman inside was enjoying the fact that he had chosen me out of a dozen others that held interest in him. I'm sure Stephanie wasn't thrilled about our friendship in the least.

It didn't take us long to get down to his car. Stepping out around me, he moved to open the door for me. Such a gentlemanly thing to do and all I could do was blush. "Thank you." I said getting inside.

"Is that voice of yours all warmed up?" He asked teasingly.

"It should be. I sang in the car earlier today."

"Just checking. You know that you're going to win this, right?"

He started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. I was actually kind of surprised to know that he had that much faith in my abilities. It wasn't just flattery. He genuinely thought I was going to win this competition. It would be nice if I did, so I could donate that money to the pediatric cancer charity.

His hand rested on the top of my left leg as he drove down the freeway. Minutes passed by and all I could think about was him. His kisses made me melt and his touches heated me in every which way. I tried not to compare the emotions I'm feeling to the ones I once felt with Roman; but I couldn't help it, because they were so different. They were more intense, which was all so new to me. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'm not going to be vein enough to expect a win." I said placing my hand on top of his.

"Fair enough."

He turned the wheel to pull the car into the parking lot of the performance center. Bayley was leaning against her own car. A smile curved her lips upward. It was weird to see someone so excited about something like this. Most of the stars hated things like this, because they felt it was embarrassing. Not her though, she embraced it all. I liked her...a lot.

Seth rolled down the window as she approached the car. She leaned down, slightly sticking her head inside. I think she noticed Seth's hand on my thigh and she gave me an approving glance. "How about you guys just ride with me. I don't drink, so if you guys do you won't have to worry about anything." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Seth agreed.

I wanted to laugh at his enthusiasm. It was actually really adorable. Once inside Bayley's car, she started out towards our destination. I sat up front with her, while Seth sat in the back much to his disappointment. Occasionally, I could feel his fingers run down the back of my arm through the opening between my seat and my seat belt. Every time it would cause my breath to get caught in my throat. "So who is all participating in this?" Seth asked.

"Enzo, Carmella, Dana, Finn, Savannah and myself. I think there are other people to; but not from the WWE company."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. I honestly didn't know what to talk about. The place was packed when Bayley pulled in. The butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, which was unusual for me. I was always so comfortable around people including when I sang in front of them. I hoped this wasn't a sign of something bad coming my way. "You got this." Seth encouraged taking my hand.

The words evaporated right out of my mouth, because believe me there were things I wanted to say. I couldn't even move to tighten my grip on his hand. Walking inside the building, the amount of people present was astonishing. The man at the gate checked us in and a young woman led us to our seats. For some reason, I felt like there was someone watching me. It was creating paranoia within me. I frantically looked around to see if I could see anyone looking at me, which I didn't. Knowing that, it didn't ease the feeling.

"Welcome to the charity karaoke event, where the winner takes one thousand dollars to their favorite charity." A pretty young woman announced. She wore a tiny red dress and black knee-high boots with a two inch heel. Her long blonde hair was crimped in large waves and framed her tiny face.

The feeling still wouldn't go away and it was driving me crazy. Seth was listening to the woman speak and I couldn't even focus long enough to hear two words. They wasted little time getting started with the competition. Once music started to play, I started to calm down. "Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous."

He leaned in to kiss my cheek and lace his fingers with mine. Bayley, who was sitting behind me, leaned forward to whisper in my other ear. "Can you two be anymore adorable? Why aren't you guys a things yet?" The heat in my face returned, much to her enjoyment.

 **Seth**

I still couldn't believe that Savannah was sitting next to me, allowing me to kiss her cheek and hold her hand. She had been so bold earlier today in kissing me outright. Her feelings for me were insanely returned. It caused me to wonder what song she would do for this competition. Would it be something random or something that held meaning? Either way, she was going to win and prove that there was more to her than just another pretty face.

Enzo and Carmella had gone through their performances, which weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Turning my head to see where the bar was located, Roman was seated with a beer in hand. It was too much of a coincidence for the company to be in town for this. "I'll be right back." I told Savannah getting up just as Finn got onto the stage.

I walked normally as if nothing was wrong. Once I got to the bar, I ordered two bottles of Corona. Shifting my eyes to see Roman more clearly, I noticed that he was alone. Paige was nowhere to be seen, which led me to believe that what she told Savannah had been the truth. The poor bartender was alone and in desperate need of help. She was getting swamped with the large amount of orders coming her way.

Taking it upon myself to make myself known to Roman, I walked towards him. He looked away from Finn to look right at me. His expression was unreadable. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked giving a little edge to my voice. Not particularly threatening; but harsh enough.

"I came to see the charity event. I do live in Florida or did you forget that."

"Yeah like six hours away from here. What's the real reason you came?"

His eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed by my questions. I didn't really care, because there was a woman sitting a few yards away that wouldn't feel comfortable knowing he was there. Ignoring Finn's voice, I concentrated on the man that had broken Savannah's heart not once but twice. "I heard she was going to be a part of this, so I wanted to see it for myself." He answered.

"Why do you care? You cheated on her and broke her heart into a million pieces."

"I'm aware of that. Doesn't mean that I don't still love her."

Hearing that only made me want to vomit where I stood. How could he say that after everything he did to her? The bartender handed me the two bottles of Corona that had ordered minutes prior. The coldness bit at my fingers. I could see Savannah looking around, wondering where I had gone. It felt good that it was me that she was looking for. "If you care at all, you will let her live her life the way she wants to." I said taking steps to walk back to the woman waiting for me.

"She won't be happy with you for long." He retorted.

"We shall see won't we..."

Walking back to my seat, I handed her the bottle of beer. She smiled taking it from my hand, brushing her knuckles against my hand. There was another performance done by someone we had no idea who they were. The judges were busy conversing with one another, because we were now down to the last participant...Savannah. I don't know when I had missed Bayley; but I guess she's the favorite to win right now. Or least that's what I've heard from others in the seats next to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen...judges...we are down the our final participant. She hails from Silver Spring, Maryland and is a WWE Woman's Wrestler. Savannah Kelly."

She stood up, letting go of my hand in the process. A mind blowing smile cascaded out towards us all. This was where she excelled and I just knew that everyone was going to love her voice just like I did. Turning my head slightly, I could see Roman stand up from his seat at the bar. The anger was threatening to come to the surface all at once; but I knew that I couldn't do anything in public. Not only that, I didn't want to put Savannah in an unfair position. I bit my tongue.

Silence took over the entire place in anticipation for the music to start playing. When it did, my heart jumped. I knew the song all too well. It was one of her favorites and as far as I knew, she never attempted to sing it before. I could only imagine what it meant for her now. People began to talk about her look, admiring the way she presented herself...until her mouth opened.

"If you only knew

I'm hanging by a thread

The web I spin for you

If you only knew

I'd sacrifice my beating heart

Before I'd lose you

I still onto the letters

You returned

I swear I lived and learned

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep

Without you next to me

I toss and turn like the sea

If I drown tonight

Bring me back to life

Breathe your breath in me

The only thing I still believe in is you

If you only knew"

The voice echoed throughout the entire building, filling it up with all the emotions she was feeling. People around me were beginning to stand up, including myself. A smile appeared on her lips as her eyes connected with mine. In that moment, I knew the song was for me. The last word erupted and the music faded, resulting is a large array of claps and cheers.

Lowering the microphone in her hand, she waved to everyone in the crowd before stepping down to return to her seat. I gathered her in my arms, holding onto her tightly and kissed her forehead lovingly. Screw what Roman thought, she was happy and would continue to be for as long as I was able to. I refrained from asking her about the song until we were alone; but the curiosity was killing me.

"Judges have come to a decision. The winner is...Savannah Kelly!"

With a smile, she stood up once again to accept the award. After discussion, she was donating the money to one of the Pediatric Cancer charities. It didn't come as a surprise to me considering her younger brother lost his life due to cancer at the age of eleven. Her one and only tattoo on the inside of her left wrist was in memory of him.

"I told you so, princess." I said when she approached me.

"Shut up." She replied playfully punching my arm.

"You have an amazing voice." Bayley commented.

"Thank you..."

To ruin the moment, Roman approached our tiny group. It was like what I had said earlier went in one ear and out the other, not grasping any of it. Savannah pushed at my chest, keeping me behind her. She had to of known that I was pissed at this point. "What are you doing here, Roman?" She asked keeping her hand on my chest.

"I think you know why I was here. I only came to congratulate you." He answered.

"Thank you." She said sliding her hand off my chest to take hold of my hand.

The tension was so thick that it was almost suffocating. He smiled at her before walking away. She let out the breath of air that she had been holding in. I pulling her closer, feeling her tremble against me. The odds of him knowing about this tiny event was low. Someone had to of told him about it. I didn't like the thoughts that were swimming inside my head. "Are you okay?" Bayley asked softly wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine; but I'd like to go." Savannah answered holding onto me tighter. Was she afraid that I was going to leave?

"Okay."

Bayley drove us back to the Performance Center, where my car rested. Savannah spoke not a word to anyone the entire trip back or on the trip back to the hotel. Seeing Roman again must have stirred some unwanted emotions. I was going to have to be patient with her, not everything was going to be easy from here on out...no matter how much we wanted them to be.

Stepping inside the room, she shrugged off her thin overcoat and took off her shoes. Her body rested on the chair as she ran a hand through her hair. "Are you alright?" I asked breaking the silence. She leaned forward, staring at the floor.

"I felt like someone was watching me in there for the longest time and now I know it was him. Am I ever going to be able to move on, Seth?" She asked.

"Of course you will. You already have..."

I instantly moved to sit down next to her. She leaned into me, resting her head against my chest. Her legs curled up against her chest as her arms wrapped around my torso. For what seemed like over an hour, was only a few minutes of silence before she spoke again. "This night was supposed to be something special. I wanted that song to tell you something; but instead it got ruined..."

"Shhh...no it didn't."

"I never had the nerve to tell you before and now...I have this second chance. I don't want to mess it up."

She was pouring her heart out to me. Sitting her up, I pushed her off my chest so I could see her directly. Multiple times, she tried to cower away; but each time I forced to look at me. "You won't mess it up. I never told you either. Let's just take things slow and see where it takes us...if that's what you want."

"I do want that..."

I leaned up to kiss her forehead then dipped down to take her mouth for a single chaste taste of her lips. She snuggled back down into the chair as I walked to the bathroom to change. When I came out, she was curled on the right side of the bed fast asleep. I walked around to the other side of the bed to get in. Slowly moving so as to not wake her, she rolled over to rest her head on my bare shoulder. "Goodnight princess..." I whispered turning the light off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: I just love seeing all the great responses to this story. I'm having a blast writing it for you. Lots of new things in this chapter, including a section in Roman's POV. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1, LetitReigns525, Krys Jericho and calwitch for the amazing reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: ChaosandDesirex0x, ayadraangel and GlamaHart32 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 15: The Darker Side

 **Savannah**

I could feel warmth caress my face, even before my eyes were willing to open. Squinting once then I opened them only to be greeted by the sun in my face. Seth was nowhere to be seen. I remembered falling asleep next to him and the memory caused me to smile. Everything about last night had been perfect...except for Roman's appearance. Thinking about that made me wonder what he was even doing there in the first place.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up to see the room more clearly. Water could be heard from the bathroom, which meant Seth was taking a shower. Heat crept to my cheeks at the thought of him naked in the next room. Clearing my throat, I got out of bed and headed straight for my bag. My phone was sitting right on top flashing blue.

" _ **Congrats on winning the charity thing last night."**_ Becky's message read.

" _ **Thank you. I donated it to a pediatric cancer foundation. How are things going? I'm sorry that I haven't been talking much...there has been a lot on my mind."**_

Which was completely the truth. Once I left the arena that night, I had plenty to think about. Hunter had given me a chance to keep my career intact and Seth has given me a chance to...well heal the broken heart that Roman had created. Speaking of Roman, his behavior last night was odd even for him. There has to be something going on inside his head and I didn't know whether to be scared or flattered.

Digging inside my bag, I grabbed a pair of jean shorts with frayed edges and a standard black tank with ribbed sides. There was no sense in dressing up, I had to get my hair changed today. The emotions surrounding that were not available, because I didn't know how I felt about it yet. I've always had this light brown color and now they wanted me to change it to something so drastic.

" _ **No worries, Sav. I know what's been going on. Sasha and Krys are just fine to."**_

" _ **Tell them that I miss them."**_

" _ **Of course! How are you and Seth?"**_

Her question caught me off guard a little. Probably because I hadn't been expecting it. She always was the curious one and the most supportive. Sasha was very opinionated and I could only imagine what her opinion of Seth and I was. Krys was supportive in her own way; but like Sasha, she was opinionated as well and sometimes it was worse than Sasha in the fact that she had absolutely no filter at all.

I also realized that I had never told them about the first kiss we had at the arena last week. How could I tell her that kind of thing via text message? That was cruel; but I had no other means of telling her face to face. She was probably half way across the country by now. _**"There is so much to tell you...I wish I could see you guys; but I'm stuck here for a good while. My hair gets changed today."**_

The sound of the water shutting off jerked me away from the current conversation with Becky. Just when I thought the heat in my cheeks was gone, it returned...anticipating his appearance. Another minute passed by before he emerged from the room. He stepped out dressed in his workout shorts and no shirt. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I held onto the clothes I had picked out tighter to my chest. His eyes caught sight of mine almost instantly. "Morning princess. How did you sleep?" He asked walking the rest of the way into the room laying his wet towel on the unmade bed.

"Pretty good...for once..."I answered knowing that I was going to get a questioning look.

"That's good. You can get a shower now if you want..."

"I can't. My hair has to be unwashed for the dye. I so don't want to do this today..."

Looking at me for a few seconds, he found himself closing the distance between us. His hand cupped the side of my face, forcing me to look into his heavenly chocolate eyes. Water droplets fell onto my hand from the ends of his hair. He remained silent for another few seconds before opening his mouth to speak. "It will be just fine. No matter what color it is...you will still be beautiful." He commented then placed his lips against my temple.

Dropping his hand away from my face, he allowed me to step passed him. My heart pounded against my chest. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I sat my clothes on the counter next to the sink. My phone was flashing blue again, which meant Becky had answered the previous message I sent. _**"I wish we could to...would be fun. What color are they changing it to? Have you guys kissed? Just curious..."**_

Shaking my head at her childish antics, I lifted the hem of my shirt up and tossed it to the other side of the sink. My reflection stared back at me in the mirror and it almost scared the hell out of me. There were dark bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I've been getting over the last week. Last night had been the first night to actually get some decent sleep. "Savannah! I've got to get going!" Seth stated from outside the door.

Quickly putting on my clothes, I opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at me. I wasn't going to say goodbye through the freaking door, that wasn't me. Slipping my phone into the front pocket of my shorts, I took several steps in his direction. He lifted up his bag onto his shoulder. "Will you be alright on your own?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl. I'll be just fine." I answered with a smile.

Reaching for me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His embrace was comforting and exactly what I needed. His scent waved under my nose, not playing nice with my hormones. They were betraying my will. This wasn't supposed to be lustful in any way; but unfortunately my body said otherwise. "Seth, I promise I will be fine. Don't rush back here for my sake either." I scolded pulling out of his arms.

"Okay."

His lips found mine as both of his hands held my face. With every kiss we shared, my stomach fluttered and today was no different. This man was slowly consuming my every thought and it also was beginning to scare me, because I remembered that stage all too well. Seth pulled away and retreated for the door, leaving alone. Unconsciously, I let out a sigh then I reached for my phone to answer Becky. My appointment for my hair wasn't for another hour and I needed to find something to do. _**"Like I said...there is a lot to tell you."**_

" _ **Being vague I see...well fine then keep your secrets. I'll find out eventually. Also wanted to tell you that you can stay at my place since your down there so you don't have to pay for a hotel room. The spare key is under the flower pot next to the door. Talk to you soon, I have to get on the plane."**_

" _ **Thank you so much! You are a life saver. The hotel didn't have any rooms. I had to stay with Seth last night...and no nothing happened."**_

I could kiss that woman. Quickly gathering my belongings up, I slipped on my flip-flops and bolted out the door, locking it behind me. The rental I had ordered yesterday was sitting nicely out in front of the building. This one was definitely nicer than the last one I received. The man handed me the keys with a cheerful smile. I took them and loaded my stuff in the backseat.

Sitting behind the wheel, I opened a new message form. I had to tell Seth about me staying a Becky's place. My fingers hovered over the screen, hesitating in typing anything at all to him. He was busy training to get back into the ring, I didn't want to bother him with something so minor as that. I opted to waiting, so I tucked the device into the cup holder and turned the ignition.

 **Roman**

Another live event over and with each passing day I realized just much I missed Savannah. I honestly couldn't blame her for wanting to move on with her life; but what I couldn't handle was that she seemed to want that movement with Seth Rollins. He was the last man on earth I'd want her to be with. Hell, I would have been fine with Dean. He was a good friend after all; but that was not the case.

Walking the halls, not a single person looked in my direction. Becky stood with Sasha holding her green phone close to her chest. They seemed deep in conversation and it made me wonder what or who they were talking about. "Something you need, Roman?"Sasha asked placing a hand on her hip unimpressed with me.

"Have either of you spoke to Savannah lately?" I asked.

"Like we would tell you..." Becky snapped.

"I'm asking a serious question here, ladies."

"You broke her heart, Roman. We aren't going to tell you anything about her." Sasha stated.

I nodded my head, complying that they weren't going to tell me anything. That was fine, I had other means of keeping track of her and what she's been up to. Hopefully I'll new things today. Seth had made a bigger enemy now that he's taken the one person that kept me sane.

Sunday was Wrestlemania and I knew that she wouldn't be there to support me. That crushed me in more ways than one and I only had myself to blame. I should have told her right when it all happened; of course, that is not how it happened at all. Now I was the one on the outside looking in. Clearly that was a position I was not used to being in.

Walking away from Savannah's friends, I made my way to my own locker-room. The moment I stepped inside, Dean was waiting for me sitting on a chair leaning forward. There was concern written all over his face. "What's up?" I asked crossing the room, reaching for my bag.

"You need to let it go. Some things can't be fixed, Roman. We both know that better than anyone." Dean said leaning back in the chair.

"I can't let her go. Seth will ruin her, even you know that."

He studied me a moment before standing up. His messy brown hair fell into his eyes. There was a hidden emotion behind them, something not even I could figure out. That worried me. Was he taking Seth's side in this instead of mine? "This isn't healthy. I mean I'm crazy; but even I know when to let go of something. I know you're sorry...but that doesn't always mean forgiveness." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm aware of that. I just don't want her to ruin her life by being with him."

"Are you sure that this isn't out of jealousy? Maybe you should think about what's best for her."

Before I could say anything else, Dean walked out of the room. He had played the neutral card the entire time. I knew that he cared about Savannah and wouldn't do anything to hurt her; but it was me that was hurt now. The support was gone. The darker side of myself was swelling deep within, so until Savannah was safely away from Seth for good...I was never going to stop.

 **Seth**

My body ached and the only thing I wanted to do was go back and see Savannah. I wondered how different she looked now that her hair was a different color. It was definitely going to the weird to say the least. Opening the door to my room, I noticed that the room was empty. All of her belongings were gone. Immediately I started to panic, looking in every which directly for some kind of sign as to where she went.

Quickly grabbing my phone from my pocket, I opened the screen to find Savannah's name in my recent call list. It rang several times before her voice crossed from the other side. The warmth calmed my panicked state of mind. She was obviously fine if she was gentle in the greeting. "Where are you? I got back to the room and you were gone..." I said cutting my own words off before they got too crazy.

"You were worried? I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that Becky is letting me stay at her place while I'm here. I don't have to wait around for a room now."

Disappointment washed over me. It never occurred to me that she would not be staying with me the entire time. I supposed I would be cleared to return before she was repacked into whatever they wanted her to be. Once I returned, it would be days without seeing her and I knew that I was just going to have to get used to the notion. "Well that's great. You don't have to spend money on a hotel room." I replied hiding my disappointment from her.

"Yeah that is a perk. How was training?"

"Went pretty well. I should be cleared within the next couple weeks."

Her voice changed. Her happiness escalated. She was truly happy for me and despite everything that happened to her in the past, she remained selfless. I loved that about her...always did. The longer we talked, the more I wanted to see her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. Now that I had a taste of those things with her, I was totally addicted to the feelings that went with it.

Music was muffled in the background and what sounded like wind blowing caught my attention. Just what was she doing. When I asked, she ignored it and changed the subject to something else entirely. Patience wasn't exactly a strong suit of mine; but I played it well this time, simply because I didn't want to scare her off by demanding she tell me what the hell was going on.

"Savannah..." I said hearing a car door shut on the other side of the phone.

"How did you hair turn out?" I asked again doing everything I could to ignore my curiosity about what she was doing.

"Uh...well...it's different that's for sure." She finally answered.

Her breathing became labored as if she was panting for air. Another minute or so passed by without a word. This whole things was driving my crazy. "If you aren't going to tell me what you're doing. I'm going to come to you." I stated opening the door. She stood there with a smile on her face. Her long hair was indeed purple. A lighter shade of violet. The ends were a teal green. She pulled the phone away from her ear and tucked it into the front pocket of her shorts.

"Surprise." She said folding hair behind her ear.

I let out a soft chuckle and stepped aside to allow her entrance to my room. Closing the door behind me, I swiftly turned to her. Pulling her into my arms. Her smiled and held onto me, gripping the fabric of my shirt in her fingers. She pushed out of my arms to stand before me. Her hair was indeed different; but it suited her perfectly. "I like it." Telling her the truth about how I felt about her new hair.

"Well good, since you're stuck with it for quite a long time."

"I told you before...no matter what color it is, you were going to be beautiful to me."

A slight blush tinted her cheeks, causing her to shy away from me. Now was as good of a time as any to ask her something important. Running a hand down her bare arm, my fingers tangled with hers. "So there is something that was brought to my attention today." I started hoping to spark her curiosity about what the topic was going to be.

"What's that?" She asked sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"The hall of fame is Saturday."

"Yes..."

"Would you want to accompany me?"

There I asked. So why did I suddenly feel like a teenager asking a girl to the prom? This should be a hell of a lot easier than it currently was. We knew that our feelings for each other were mutual; but we also agreed to take things slow, for Savannah's sake mostly. She stood up and crossed the room to the place I was now sitting. "Of course, I'll go with you."

A brief moment of silence passed through us until she sat down next to me on the chair. Lacing her fingers through mine again, she rested her head on my shoulder. Leaning back, I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "I think I'm being followed, Seth." She stated holding onto me tighter. Changing the mood to something darker.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you last night that I felt like someone was watching me at the charity thing. Today, when I walked to the hair place...I got that same feeling. It got me thinking about last night. There really wasn't any kind of advertising with it and I entered last minute...so how did Roman know about it?"

Savannah had a point and I hated to think that there was someone following her; but the reality was...Roman was heading down a dark path now that she was no longer with him. I could see it in his eyes last night. Even his attitude towards small things changed in our little conversation. Normally he would have been defensive about my advice; but instead, he had been cocky...full of confidence that she wouldn't be happy with me in the long run.

"Maybe you're just overly tired. You said it yourself that you haven't been getting much sleep." I suggested, even thought I didn't believe it myself.

"Perhaps; but I can't shake the feeling that there was someone following me."

"I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

Her grip only tightened around me as she nodded her head. She was obvious afraid that there really was someone following her. I didn't know how to comfort her, except to let her take what she wanted. If Roman did hire someone to follow Savannah, nothing was going to be able to stop me from taking matters into my own hands. She didn't deserve to be treated like a prize to be won.

 **Savannah**

Forcing the idea of someone following me to the back of my mind, I sat up. Creating some space between us. I didn't want him to think I was paranoid about something that might not even be there. When I turned to look back at him, he was still staring at me. Adoring me, like nothing was wrong at all. "Thank you." I said with the need to express how grateful I was for him being there for me.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me...even after everything that happened between us before."

His hand found the side of my face, drawing me back in closer. His long hair fell over his shoulder, hidden by the dark color of his shirt. The second his skin touched mine, a spark of electricity flowed through me...something I couldn't ignore. Not that I wanted to. "You know what my biggest regret is?" He said in a question.

Reaching up to place my own hand on top of his, curling my fingers around the palm. It's been almost a month since he returned to my life and if I was honest with myself, it felt like he never left. My feelings for him were strong, so strong that it scared me. "My biggest regret was walking away from you. That is something I'm never going to forgive myself for." He said again brushing his thumb against my bottom lip.

"There is no need to regret that. I didn't make things easy for you either, so how about we just move forward from that and concentrate on the here and now."

Giving his hand a squeeze, he leaned in taking my lips with his. The surge of emotions was overwhelming and I found myself lost in it all over again. Desire washed over me after the initial surge and I pushed forward, straddling his lap. His hands shifted to hold onto my hips firmly. A low groan rumbled from his throat and I could tell that he was struggling.

The taste of his tongue was invigorating. Seth loosened his grip on my hips and slide his hands up my sides, pulling my shirt up along with it. The sight of my bare skin excited him. I could feel it against my thighs. His kiss deepened while his right hand brushed along my still covered breast. I was drowning in all the feelings to the point that I might suffocate.

"Savannah..." He whispered tearing himself away from my mouth.

"Yeah..."

"We can't..."

His plea snapped me back to reality. Opening my eyes, I could see the lust in his eyes and feel his want against my legs. He was right. We couldn't do this just yet. I wanted to explore our relationship further before it became intimate. Call me crazy; but I guess I was a little old fashioned in that way.

I slid off his lap as he stood up to walk away. Feeling guilty for causing him discomfort, I followed him. Taking hold of his arm, he turned slightly to meet my gaze. "I'm going to go back. I'm sorry that I took it too far tonight." I apologized.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. It's just been a while...so my body is behaving like a damn teenager."

Laughing at his remark, I smiled. He was so understanding and willing to let things go, which was so different than before. Had he changed in my absence or was my absence the reason he changed? Once he was calm enough, he completely turned around. I wanted things to be simple; but if my gut feeling was right, they weren't going to be. Especially if someone was following me around. "Be careful and text me when you get back, okay." He said putting his warm lips on my forehead.

"I promise."

Backing away from him, I left the room. My heart was pounding against my chest so hard it could have bruised easily had it been on the outside. Walking down to my rental, that same feeling returned. I swear the paranoia was eating away at me. Was it true or was I just crazy?

My pace increased, unlocking the doors to the vehicle and I quickly got inside. I drove the fifteen minute drive to Becky's home and sat inside the car until I felt confident enough in getting out. Climbing the stairs, I tripped on the welcome mat the second I got to the front door. "Damnit!" I cursed rubbing my toes.

Turning my head back and forth, looking out at my surroundings...I settled for me just being a little paranoid and I opened the door. The familiarity of the kitchen greeted me. The last time I was here, Seth and Roman had gotten into an argument. Nothing new there and it would probably only get worse as time went by.

Walking back to the spare bedroom that I was no stranger to, I sat my bags on the floor and turned to pull the covers down on the bed. Shifting back, I went for the balcony doors. Opening them, I stepped outside. A flash of heat lightning lit up the sky as I sat down on one of the chairs. I held my phone in my hand, ready to text Seth that I was perfectly fine.

" _ **I'm back safe and sound."**_ I sent.

" _ **Good."**_ Was his immediate response.

" _ **Goodnight."**_

" _ **Goodnight, princess."**_

Leaning back in the chair, I contemplating telling him that I missed him; but if I did, then he may very well come here and who was to say that things wouldn't escalate. I wanted so much to make this work in the worse way. The balmy wind caressed my face, sucking me back inside my head. There was a point, before Roman, where I knew that I had fallen for Seth Rollins. I missed those less complicated days.

 **End Note: At some point, I may up the rating to M. I haven't decided yet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: I love reading all the support from all of you. It makes writing this so much more enjoyable. This is going to answer a few little questions surround the reason Seth walked away from his friendship with Savannah. It's also going to bring on more questions. This is also going to be a two part chapter. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think of it.**

 **A special thanks goes to: calwitch, Guest, Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Aiphira and Hope Evernight for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 16: Broken (Part 1)

 **Seth**

I knew there was something off with Savannah the second we sat down on the plane. She remained silent, refusing to engage in conversation unless I asked something specifically. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she discreetly looked around the First Class section of the plane. She was trying to hide the fact that she was still paranoid about someone following her around. Wishing that there was something more I could do to help ease the tension inside her head, I came to realize that I could only help if she wanted me to. Pushing her to let me would only push her away from me and that was something I didn't want to do.

Leaning my head back against the seat, I closed my eyes. My hand rested on the top of her thigh, the smooth skin warmed the tips of my fingers with the urge to run my hand the rest of the way up her leg. To be honest, I never thought I'd be in this position. I never thought she'd be with me, wanting my attention. Making her happy came to be more and more important with each passing day we spent together.

Savannah's hand come in contact with mine after a few minutes passed by. Turning my head to look at her, she gave me a smile. The same smile she had given me the day we met. It got thinking back on that day. Before NXT was a thing, it was called FCW. My first match down there was on September 30, 2010. She had been there a little over a year already; but I never forgot her face even when we weren't friends until much later on.

" _Who is that?" I asked one of the backstage crew members._

" _That's Savannah Kelly. She's the Diva's Champion around here." He answered looking in the direction I was pointing in._

 _I could see the title belt sitting next to her as she laced up her boots. Her long light brown hair was curled into large waves that framed her face just perfectly. I couldn't see what color her eyes were; but if they were anything like the rest of her, they were beautiful. "I wouldn't get mixed up with her. She's got a little rep about not playing well with others."_

" _Is that a fact or is that hearsay?" I asked._

" _I don't really know. I just hear what others say."_

 _The guy took his leave, continuing the work he needed to finish. I decided to introduce myself. She looked up from her boots and eyed me suspiciously. There was a harshness behind the hazel color of her eyes. "Something I can help you with?" She asked standing up._

" _Just thought I'd introduce myself."_

" _I know who you are. You are quite the talk around here amongst the women anyway."_

 _Her venom spewed out, slicing me down. She was that way either by a previous broken heart or someone close to her stabbed her in the back recently. It was a good thing that I saw passed all that to see the princess underneath all the layers of concrete she erected around herself. "Is that so? Then what do you say?" I asked._

 _Her eyes widened a little as if I caught her off guard by my questions. I doubted that anyone really gave her a chance to be anything other than cold hearted, so I was willing to give her than chance. There was pain behind those eyes and for some reason, I wanted to see if I could erase it. Give them a different look entirely. "I just met you how the hell would I know." She snapped._

" _This cold bitch attitude you've got going on right now, isn't who you are."_

" _And how would you know?"_

" _I can see it in your eyes. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful they are?"_

 _Her hard expression softened only for a second before it quickly returned. This woman was going to be way more difficult than I had expected; but I always did like a challenge. She stormed passed me only to stop a few feet away and turn back around. I saw the smile and the blush on her cheeks. From that day forward, I slowly got her to open up and trust people again. I also learned what happened that made her that way. An ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend, needless to say...she no longer speaks to either one of them._

Opening my eyes again, I could see that her fingers had laced with mine sometime during my trip now memory lane. Coral colored earbuds were neatly placed in her ears as I plucked one out to put in my own. 'Destroyer' by Parkway Drive was playing, which happened to be a favorite band of mine. Of course, she knew that. Leaning against her shoulder, we sat that way the rest of the flight.

 **Roman**

People were filling up the arena for the presentation of the Hall of Frame Class of 2016. I could see Paige walk in with her latest, Alberto Del Rio. She eyed me harshly, obviously not happy with how things went down when it came to Savannah. If I was honest with myself, I wasn't happy either. I had pushed her into the arms of the man I hated more than anyone else. A selfish man, who only thought of himself instead of the people he once called brothers.

My phone vibrated from the inside pocket of my tux jacket. The message written before my eyes brought a smile to my lips. _**"I'm in place. How much do you want done?"**_ The message read. If Savannah was going to be with Seth, then I was going to have to prove that he wasn't the person she thought he was. Even if I had to pay someone to do things that I couldn't. _**"Whatever you feel is necessary. She's already paranoid as it is, let's not make it worse."**_

"Roman, how are you this evening?" Renee Young asked me privately without a microphone in hand.

"I've been better..." I answered tucking my phone back into the pocket.

"You know if you ever need to talk..."

"I know. Thank you."

She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder before going on her own way. Stephanie and Hunter made their way inside. They looked at me, seeing that I was alone. Every year since I arrived on the main roster, Savannah had been at my side. Well, except the first year. She was neatly tucked in the middle with the three of us. Her long ruby red dress that clung to every single curve her body offered was enough to send us all into a frenzy.

Forcing myself to focus on tonight and not the past, I moved to see Krys walking in with Dolph Ziggler. Her long blood red dress had a slit that ended right at the top of her knee. Even with heels, Dolph was still taller. I doubted they were a thing; but I knew they were good friends or at least that's what Savannah had told me. She met my glance with a burning desire to rip my throat out. Couldn't blame her, I did break her best friend's heart without meaning to.

"The puppy looks aren't going to get us to hate you any less." Becky's Irish accent voice came to my ear.

I turned around to see her standing in a long silver gown. The v-neckline showed off the perfect amount of cleavage. Her orange-red hair was straight down her back with a few chunks over her shoulders. Sasha was standing ever so closely as well. "I'm well aware how much you girls hate me, so move along and bug someone else." I stated.

Sasha's mother arrived to accompany her daughter to her first Hall of Fame Ceremony. Becky, however, moved to meet her date for the night. When I shifted my eyes, I could see Dean approaching her with a smile on his face. For someone I thought was a brother, he sure found a way to hurt me. Coming with someone who hates me wasn't going to smooth things over very much. Was he trying to piss me off, because it was definitely working.

To make matters worse, Savannah stepped inside with Seth right next to her. Her now violet hair was pulled up with a silver ivy band wrapped through. The teal dress complimented the hazel of her eyes, reflecting more green than brown. The silk of the fabric contoured to her curves, allowing much to imagine. Seth's hand was twined with hers as they walked closer to the section reserved for them, which happened to be right in front of Becky and Dean.

Sitting down in my section, I looked over to see her nuzzled right next to Seth. It hurt more than I was willing to admit. It got me thinking about last year and how she had been in my arms. It's funny how one thing can change everything in the blink of an eye.

 **Savannah**

Sitting through the ceremony, I felt like Roman's eyes were constantly on me. It was like he was pleading with me about something. What? I didn't know. I didn't really care either. The only things that mattered were my friends, family and Seth. Seeing each and every new legend express their journey was inspiring and something I would never forget. Seth's hand tightened around mine the moment Sting made his way out into the stage.

I could tell he was tense and rightfully so, considering it was him that Sting was in the ring last with. His speech was just as inspiring as the others; but neither one of us expected his retirement announcement. Seth looked down at our hands. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he felt guilty. Had his neck not hit the turnbuckle the wrong way, maybe he would have had another match down the road; but now that wasn't going to happen. "Seth..." I whispered.

"I'm okay..." He replied kissing the back of my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It just hit me hard that's all."

Giving him a reassuring smile, I turned to Becky who was engrossed in a conversation with Dean. Roman's eyes were indeed upon me and it caused my stomach to tighten into a ball. I reached down to touch Becky's shoulder, snapping her out of the conversation. She saw for herself the longing gaze Roman was giving me. Snorting loudly, she stood up ready to b-line in his direction until Dean grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing such. "You can't just storm over there. He's on edge right now." Dean said.

"I'm not going to stand her while he keeps the creepy looks going. Why can't he just accept that he fucked up and deal with the consequences." Becky replied clenching her hand on the back of the seat.

"Probably because he wants her back."

I about vomited right then and there. Roman actually thought he had a chance to weasel his way back into my heart after what he did. He seriously must be delusional. "I need some air." I said quietly and slipped passed all of them to head for the exit. My stomach tightened even further until I couldn't stand it anymore. Finding the nearest bathroom, I expelled the contents of stomach into the toilet below.

Standing upright, I moved towards the sink to rinse my mouth out. The reflection staring back at me was someone I didn't recognize. The white of my eyes was replaced by a redness, most likely from throwing up and my hair was fallen out of its style in several places. I looked like some drunk chick coming home from a party she remembered nothing about.

Gathering my composure, I started to walk out of the bathroom until I heard voices talking outside. Leaning in close, I started to listen. One voice was definitely Roman's and the other was low and barely audible. "You have no right to tell me anything considering who you decided to come here with tonight." He stated.

At this point, I pretty much guessed who the other person was. It was Dean. I had no doubt that Roman was pissed that he had chosen to come to the ceremony with Becky. She was after all one of my best friends. "You are acting pretty childish right now." Dean stated. I peered around the corner to see them standing a foot or so away from each other. Roman's hands were clenched at his sides, while Dean was much more relaxed.

"I don't have time for this."

"You do have time. You need to let her go, Roman."

"I don't have to do anything."

Roman took several steps closer, staring down at Dean harshly. Their friendship was crumbling because of me and once again, I was to blame for something else going wrong. Dean never backed down. In fact, he took his own steps forward. I can't believe that no one has noticed the raised voices yet. "Just let her live her life. She deserves that."

"Not with him."

"He's never intentionally hurt her! The only reason he walked away from their friendship was because of you!"

"You swore to never bring that up."

Roman took hold of Dean's shirt collar and twisted it in his hands. He shoved Roman away, making him stumble back a step or two. I've never seen Dean look so angry before. "It's the truth. You blackmailed him into walking away from their friendship and now that he's back in her life, you can't fucking handle it. That's sick. It really is."

Warm tears trickled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could I have fallen for such a selfish human being? He is not the man I knew. Roman shoved Dean this time and the anger escalated out of both of them until punches were thrown. I ran out of the bathroom, stepping in between them. My hand rest on their chests, forcing to use my upper body to separate them.

I wondered where Seth was currently and why he hadn't come looking for me after the amount of time had passed by, unless he couldn't. Everyone from the company was here tonight and I was sure that most of them wanted to speak with him about his pending return. "Stop! Now!" I shouted firmly, narrowing my eyes.

"Savannah, you need to just walk away." Roman stated through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere. This has gone far enough. You need to let it go and let me move on. I'm not coming back."

"I'm not going to just let you ruin your life with him."

"She's a big girl, Roman." Dean commented.

Roman reached out around me in attempts to strike Dean again; but instead, his elbow came in contact with the side of my head. It knocked me down to a knee. My vision was slightly blurred; but I forced myself to stand back up to shove him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Roman stumbled with the apology that who really knew if he meant.

"Just leave her alone." Dean said in a threatening voice.

The rage crossed his face once again. Shoving me out of the way, Roman swung at Dean. My head came in contact with the wall that housed the bathroom. My vision blurred even further and I stumbled to get back to my feet. Dean scrambled to the floor to look at me. I could barely make his face out. "Savannah!" Seth yelled.

I could feel his comforting arms wrap around me. It hurt to keep my eyes open. I wanted to close them so badly. The sound of Seth's worried voice boomed in a backlash against Roman. Though I doubted Roman intended for this to happen, it was his fault for letting his emotions to get the better of him. "What the hell happened?" Hunter's voice entered the fray and he didn't sound all that pleased with anyone.

 **Seth**

"She got caught in the middle of an argument between Dean and I." Roman admitted.

"I'll deal with the two of you later. Let's get medical people over here." He ordered.

"Everything will be just fine, Sav." I assured.

"I feel numb..." She whimpered.

Fear washed over me. Concussions were not something to be messed around with, if that was indeed what was going on with her. I leaned down to place my lips on her temple in attempts to calm her. Turning my head to glare at Roman, he cowered back a few steps. He knew that he fucked up. Again.

Medical personnel reached Savannah and quickly placed a neck brace to her head still. They slid the orange board under her body and gently lifted her up onto the wheeled bed. There was a mixture of emotions swirling inside me. Rage and fear, probably one of the worst combinations. They wheeled her out of the building and into the back of an ambulance.

"Savannah!" Becky yelled running with Krys and Sasha right behind her.

"Only one can come with her." The EMT stated.

"Go, we will follow in a few minutes." Becky said pushing me forward.

"Thank you."

Without hesitation, I climbed into the back of the vehicle. The doors were closed behind me and in a matter of seconds they took off towards the nearest medical facility. The EMT's payed close attention to her and all I could do was helplessly watch. It pissed me off that I couldn't prevent it from happening when I promised her that nothing would happen to her.

Looking down at her prone body on the medical bed, my heart dropped at the sight of tears rolling down her face. She made no sound to indicate crying; but the tears were very real. Holding my phone in my hand, I opened a new message screen to type what was on my mind. _**"Thank you for taking care of her until I got there."**_ I typed and hit the send button to a contact I haven't used in a long time.

" _ **You're welcome."**_ Dean's answer was instant.

" _ **We are pulling into Medical City Dallas Hospital on Forest Ln. Let her friends know."**_

I never got a response, which meant he was being talked to by Hunter. Considering that he took care of Savannah until I got there, I hoped that Hunter's punishment wasn't too severe. Unlike Roman, he deserved far worse. I prayed that he got worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Such wonderful responses. Just so everyone knows, I don't hate Roman Reigns. I've actually written a few stories with him being the good guy. I thought it was Seth's turn to get something good. Well onto the second part to the chapter, hope you all like and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, Aiphira, calwitch, Pinayprincesa, rkosgirl1, and purple chick29 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: AdamColeFan for becoming a follower to this story.**

Chapter 17: Broken (Part 2)

 **Roman**

Dean and I stood in a secluded room. Hunter paced in front of us, clearly not happy with the turn of events tonight. The ceremony was perfect, like always; but the after events...not so much. I had let the anger inside me get the better of me and as a result, Savannah suffered at my hands. Running a hand through my lengths, Hunter finally stopped pacing to look me dead in the eye. The disappointment was radiating off him in waves. "What the hell were you two thinking?" He asked sternly.

"Hunter, if I may, I was only trying to give Roman some friendly advice. Advice, that he wasn't so willing to take. I wasn't trying to cause a problem for anyone." Dean explained.

"Who threw the first punch?" Hunter asked.

"I did..." I admitted. There was no point in denying it. After all, there was probably over a dozen witness' that would attest for that.

Dean eyed me suspiciously. I knew our friendship was on the rocks now. The person in the middle was Savannah and she couldn't speak to Hunter about anything, because he was being transported to a hospital. No thanks to me shoving her out of the way to get to Dean. Everything was so frustrating now and not how I envisioned things to go. I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone and now that she was gone, everything seemed to crumble all around me.

"Since we are so close to Wrestlemania, I can't change things up now; but you will be seriously fined and put on probation. Both of you, will help tear down the equipment after each show for a month as well."

"Yes, sir." I accepted softly. The only thing on my mind now was her. I wondered how she was doing and what was the prognosis.

"You are free to leave." Hunter announced.

Dean turned heel without saying another word to me. He met up with a waiting Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks and, the newest addition to the group, Krys. He opened his phone screen to read something and immediately told them what it said. Becky lifted her head to meet my gaze. Her narrowed eyes were harsh and if looks could kill...I'd be dead right then and there.

My own phone vibrated from the inside of my jacket pocket. Pulling it out, I recognized the number displayed. It was the man I had hired to keep tabs on Savannah, Adrian Devox.

" _ **I've acquired what you asked for? Where would you like to meet?"**_ It said.

" _ **How about tomorrow morning at the cafe across from the hotel I'm staying in?"**_ I replied.

" _ **8?"**_

" _ **Okay."**_

With that said, there wasn't another message exchanged. I turned away and proceeded out of the building to sit in my rental, staring out into the night. Savannah's face was the only thing I could see behind my eyes. Her determined expression was one of the many things I loved about her. She wasn't afraid to step into a fight that she had no business being in for the sake of defusing the violent intentions. "I love you, Savannah...I'm not going to give up..." I told myself sticking the key into the ignition and turning it.

 _ **Seth**_

I sat waiting for the test results to come back. The doctors finally allowed her to fall asleep when they felt it was safe enough. Her angelic face looked so peaceful with only a small chunk of her violet hair on the side of her cheek. Fumbling with my hands was the only thing I could do to occupy my time. The rage inside was hard enough to contain; but if there was something seriously wrong with Savannah, I didn't know how I was going to handle that at all.

"Seth..." Becky's voice entered.

Looking up from my hands, I turned to see her and the others right behind her. Including Dean. He leaned against the door frame, watching attentively. There was a lot going on inside his head, that much was obvious. I wondered what Hunter had spoken to them about; but I had no idea how to even ask. "Have you heard anything yet?" Sasha whispered, noticing that Savannah was asleep.

"Not yet..." I answered softly.

"They are being thorough, right?" Krys asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I demanded that they do every test they could."

"Good."

I could tell they were warming up to me, if only because I did care about what happened to her in the long run. Becky, of all people knew, how deep my feelings for her dwelled. They took turns sitting down next to the bed. Savannah moved her head to the other side, not waking. A smile tugged at my lips. She was absolutely beautiful, even if she was in a hospital gown and not the teal colored evening gown she had been in an hour or two earlier.

"Can I have a word, Seth?" Dean asked nodding his head toward outside.

"Sure."

Allowing the girls to keep watch on Savannah, I stepped outside with Dean. It felt odd to be on friendly terms with him after what happened a couple years ago. Neither him nor Roman forgave me for wanting to go on my own. Savannah had been the glue to keep us all together and once she went with Roman, the glue was no longer keeping us there. "What happened?" I asked curious to know how Hunter handled the situation.

"Well nothing changed for Mania, if that's what you were wondering."

"No, what was Roman's punishment?"

"Same as mine. Fines and probation to help tear down equipment for a month after each show."

Now I was annoyed. That was barely anything and what was worse, Dean got the same punishment. All he was doing was defending himself and defending Savannah, which anyone would have done given the circumstances. She wasn't a hated person backstage. In fact, most everyone liked her. "That's bullshit." I stated, vented my frustration.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what was said during the argument itself."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to what he was getting at.

He moved to lean against the large window that was blocked by an oatmeal colored sheet. There was something wrong and my first instinct was that Roman said something to Savannah about me; but it seemed something more involved than that. "I may have brought up the blackmail Roman did to you during the argument."

"Did she hear it?" I asked.

"I believe so; but I don't know for sure. Even if she did, whose to say she will remember it after the shot to her head."

"Damnit..."

If she did remember, she was going to want answers. How was I going to explain to her that her own boyfriend, at the time, blackmailed me with something in order to get me to walk away from our friendship. I didn't want her to know about that night. The worry about how her views of me would change if she knew. Instead of having Roman run and tell Savannah about it, I opted to take the easy way and walk away from the friendship I held so close to my heart. "I don't think I've hated anyone more than I hate him right now." I admitted.

"He's not the same person anymore. Loosing Savannah has made him completely crazy."

"Hey, she's awake and asking for you." Sasha stepped out to announce.

I smiled at her, letting her know that I understood and would be in shortly. It seemed like there was something else Dean wanted to say; but with Sasha still standing there, he didn't say anything until she went back inside. "She always did love you, even when she was with Roman...there seemed like there was something missing...especially after you left."

"I think you both knew that I loved her to, despite Roman thinking he could erase me from her life entirely."

Not saying else on the subject, I walked back inside the room to find her sitting up with a smile on her face. The girls surrounded her on all sides of the bed and it was the happiest I've seen her in a long time. Her eyes were still glassy; but still the beautiful hazel I loved so much. I moved across the room, slipping passed Becky to get to her. Looking up at me, I leaned down to capture her lips. "You scared the hell out of me." I told her.

"I'm sorry. What's the verdict?" She asked patting my cheek gently.

"We don't know yet. Still waiting on results." I replied standing back up straight to sit down next to her on the bed. Becky shifted to stand next to Dean in the back of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Becky slip her hand into Dean's. I didn't know if it was out of comfort or if there was generally an attraction between them, either way...it was nice to see something good heading in their direction. I owed Dean for being the one to get Savannah to stay still after the collision with the concrete wall. I also knew that it couldn't have been easy to fight with Roman, considering how close they were.

After more minutes of waiting, a doctor finally walked in with a chart in hand. He moved across the room and we all moved to give him room to work. He shown a small flashlight into both of Savannah's eyes, checking for any improvements. "Well the tests came back negative for anything other than a pinched nerve in the neck and a mild concussion." He announced.

"So what does that entail for me?" She asked.

"Lots of rest and no training for at least two weeks, after that it's little stuff."

"Thanks doctor." I said.

"I'll gather her release papers." He said walking out of the room.

Fantastic, her training had to go on the back burner once again. I could tell she was upset about what was said. The look on her face gave that away automatically. It didn't take as long as I thought it would take to get the release papers. She signed everything needed and we went on our way. Outside the hospital, Becky offered to give us a ride back to the arena since my rental was still parked there. I accepted the offer.

 **Savannah**

Sitting in the backseat of Becky's rental with Seth, my fuzzy mind was started to become clearer. I ran through the events leading up to my stupid decision to step into a fight that I had business getting involved in. Dean mentioned blackmail on Roman's part to get Seth away from me. I wondered what that was about and I had no idea how to even ask him about it.

His hand found mine, stroking the tender skin between my knuckles. No one said a word the entire trip back to the arena. My head hurt and the only thing I wanted to do was sleep in a nice comfy bed, preferably next to Seth.

"Thanks for the ride, Beck." I said opening the door.

"Take care of yourself, you here me." She replied from her open window.

"I'll be at Mania tomorrow night. This concussion isn't going to stop me from doing that. I wouldn't miss you and Sasha's match for the world."

"You're the best, love ya."

I smiled and leaned in the window to embrace her. My lips found her temple before turning away from her. Seth came to my side almost instantly. He waved and thanked her before issuing me to his rental. He opened the passenger door for me to get inside. Quickly getting to his side, I fumbled with my fingers on my lap. How was I going to ask him about the blackmail? Would he even tell me about it if I asked?

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you tonight." He apologized.

"There is no need for that. You had no idea what was going on; but what kept you so long?"

"Vince wanted to talk to me about my return and the plans he has for it."

"I figured as much."

Seth turned the wheel to pull into the parking lot of the hotel we were staying in for the weekend. We sat in silence for a few moments before I turned to him. His dark eyes lingered on me for a few seconds before opening the door to get out. I got out to stand in the humid Texas air. Taking in his perfect image was enough for my mind to go into overdrive; but with the haziness lingering inside, it was harder for me to focus on one thing.

"Sav, are you alright?" He asked, snapping me out of my cluttered thoughts.

"I don't know. My head hurts like a bitch and there are things I think I remember and other I don't know... it's frustrating."

"Come on, let's get you in bed."

His hand came to rest on the shallow of my lower back. Stepping inside the lobby, there was no one there. I supposed since it was like two in the morning there wouldn't be many people out and about at this time of night. We walked to the elevator and pushed the third floor button. I stumbled a step backward before catching myself. Seth didn't miss a beat. "Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little off balance. No big deal." I answered just as the elevator stopped and alerted us to get out.

"Savannah..."

I just stepped forward heading straight for my room. His eyes were on me and the heat in my cheeks appeared out of nowhere. I knew he was watching me walk, probably to see if I would lose my balance again or maybe he was staring at my backside. Knowing him, it was probably both. The thought of that only increased the heat and the pounding of my heart on the inside of my chest.

Unlocking the door, we stepped inside the room. My belongings were neatly placed on the floor next to the door. Kneeling down, I took out a pair of black shorts and a lime green tank top. I couldn't wait to get out of this dress and into something comfy to sleep in. Turning so my back was to Seth, I lifted my hair up off my dress. "Will you unzip me?" I asked softly.

"Sure..."

His warm hands took hold of the tiny zipper and pulled down. My bare back exposed to his touch. He leaned in a little more so I could feel his hot breath across my shoulders. I wanted more and I knew that he did to; but the way my head was there was no way he would allow that to happen. Suck it up and deal was my only option at this point. "Thank you..." I said holding my dress up with one hand and my clothes in the other.

Moving across the room to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and let the dress fall to the floor in a pool at my feet. The large mirror above the sink housed my reflection. There was a bruise forming on the side of my forehead. Turning away from the awful image, I quickly changed into my sleep attire and stepped back out into the room.

Seth had already pulled the blankets down when I emerged. He patted the mattress lightly with a smile. I returned the gesture and proceeded to lay down where he indicated. He pulled the blankets up around me and sat down next to me, brushing hair out of my eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked leaning into his hand.

"Anything you want, princess." He answered, which was exactly what I wanted to hear.

He stood up and moved to the other side of the bed. I didn't turn to watch him undress; instead, I debated with myself about asking him about the blackmail. I didn't want to ruin what was left of our night together, so I opted to wait until the morning to ask. He crawled into bed next to me in only his underwear.

I rolled over to meet his face. He smiled before capturing my lips. My hands slid down his shoulders to touch his abdomen. The contours of his chest and stomach were heavenly to touch and burned my fingertips, begging me to touch ever inch of him that I could. His hands caught mine and moved them back up to his shoulders, preventing me from going any lower. "You should be behaving." He scolding smiling against my mouth.

"Why?" I asked in a faint whisper.

"You did just get a concussion, Savannah."

"Fair enough..."

I think it took a lot for him to deny me. The lust in his eyes spoke volumes about how much he wanted things to progress. There was also a hesitation about it as well. Did that have something to do with whatever Roman blackmailed him with ten months ago? Snuggling my head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me drawing me even closer.

Burning tears rolled down my check for no other reason than fear. I not only felt like someone was following me around; but now Roman was completely not sane of mind anymore. It made me wonder what happened to make him act in such a manor. I was legitimately scared. Without saying another word, I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep in the arms of the man that just made me feel whole again. The man who held my heart in the palm of his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: I've kind of been on a roll with ideas as of late. I started to write this a day or so after I posted the last chapter. I'm glad you've all seem to enjoy reading it. Your reviews bring a smile to my face, so I must thank you all for those. Onto the next chapter (the first part of the Wrestlemania) and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1 and Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: jennajaytn for becoming a follower to this story.**

Chapter 18: Holding On And Letting Go

 **Roman**

Waking the next morning, the first thing that came to mind was Savannah. The look on her face as she looked up at me from the floor. I felt sick to my stomach. This was not how things were supposed to go. Losing her had been the worst thing to happen to me. I never realized just how much I loved her until she was no longer there. Although, it was I that left her in the first place. The guilt of being unfaithful was eating away at me until I could no longer look myself in the mirror. She deserved better; but not in terms of Seth Rollins.

That man just made my blood boil. What hurt the most out of the whole situation, was that Dean would side with him. Dean Ambrose, my best friend. I never thought I'd see that day come to pass. Rolling out of bed, I quickly showered and got dressed. I had to meet Adrian at the cafe in less than twenty minutes.

Sitting behind the wheel of my car, I continued to stare out at the building. Hiring Adrian was probably one of the craziest things I've ever done. It border-lined stalking; but I felt keeping tabs on Savannah would help me understand what she needed. Maybe help me understand why she chose Seth as my replacement.

Looking down at my phone, the time turned 7:58 and I opened the door to step outside. Entering the cafe, Adrian was sitting at a small square table at the far corner. There was a briefcase sitting on the floor next to his feet. He looked up from the open folder on the table to catch me glance. "Roman, so nice to see you again." He greeted in his thick European Accent.

"So what have you gathered?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"A lot actually. Did you know she had a past with the man in question?"

"We all were friends with another person until the selfish worm decided to go on his own. Savannah and I started to see each other; but she kept her friendship with him until about ten month ago." I explained, intentionally leaving out the part where I blackmailed Seth into walking away from the friendship to benefit me.

A questionable eyebrow rose after I finished explaining, like he wasn't believing me. I supposed since he was a private investigator that he was trained to know when someone was lying. He spun the open folder to show me the contents. There was half a dozen picture of Savannah from last night's Hall of Fame Ceremony. Her smile at some of the things said on stage. Her fingers twined with Seth's for the majority of the event and an occasional kiss on the cheeks. There was nothing but pure emotion in her eyes in every single picture I laid my eyes on.

"She's happy...in all of these..." I commented aloud.

"Yes...she is." Adrian said pulling the folder back towards him.

It wasn't just in those pictures. It was in ever single one he had taken over the last few days. My worst fear had finally come to pass. Savannah had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. I've known for a long time that she harbored feelings for him; but when he never took that step with her, she allowed me to sweep her off her feet. The question now was...what was I going to do now with the information?

"I guess there is no need to keep this going."

"Pardon me?"

"There is no sense in paying you to keep tabs on her anymore. She's happy. I'm going to let it go."

"Does this have anything to do with her concussion last night?"

I froze at his accusation. This man knew too much already and there was something different about him this time. I was pretty sure that I had sent him on his way after the ceremony was over, even before the incident happened. "That's not really the issue at hand here." I said handing him an envelope of money for the job had provided already.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Suit yourself."

He gathered his things up and stormed out of the cafe. Something felt off about the whole thing. I had to find out why. Turning to walk out moments later, I found myself taking a walk. The image of Savannah's fear stricken face came to mind once again and the only thing I felt at that point was disgust.

I knew that I had to let her go; but with every thought of it...it tore me to pieces on the inside. All I knew was that I couldn't let myself hurt her again. Walking passed a floral shop, I stopped and backtracked. Stepping inside, I didn't bother looking around. I knew what I needed. "Can I help you, sir?" The older woman asked from behind the counter.

"I need a half dozen of tigerlillies and a white daises to fill in." I answered.

"Are you taking these with you or is this going to be a delivery?" She asked turning to walk out around the wooden counter.

"I'll be taking them with me. I need a vase though and a card to write on."

She nodded and proceeded to gather the flowers I requested. I didn't know what room she was in so delivery was out of the question; but now, how the hell was I going to get them to Savannah without Seth being there to ruin the whole apology.

 **Savannah**

I slowly opened my eyes. The grogginess was still there and my head still kind of throbbed on the one side. Seth was still asleep next to me. He lay on his back with his hair scattered all around. The urge to giggle was overwhelming; but I managed to keep quiet. I stared at him, taking in every detail of his face. His soft breathing was comforting.

Snuggling back into my pillow, I simply gazed on him trying to resist the urge to touch him. There had been so much that's happened between us over the last five years. I remembered how determined he was to reach through my cold exterior when he first met me.

"You're staring..." He said without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I was just thinking..." I answered instantly feeling the blush color my cheeks.

He rolled to his side facing me. His beautiful eyes gazed right into my own. "Really? What were you thinking about?" He asked running his fingers down my bare arm. Sucking in my bottom lip, I begged myself not to make sound. His touch sent pleasurable chills straight through me and I couldn't control it, no matter how much I tried to block it out.

"Everything we've been through over the years."

"A crazy trip, huh?"

He ran a hand through his tangled hair. Crazy doesn't begin to describe everything that's happened over the years. I met him at the lowest point of my life. My youngest sibling lost his fight against pediatric cancer. He was only eleven years old. No matter how awful I had been to Seth, he was always nice to me. That's when I made it a point to let him in. If he was trying this hard, then how bad could it really be? That was the start of a friendship that would become so much more.

"Savannah, are you okay?" He asked bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know..." I answered honestly.

I really didn't know. Was I okay with not knowing what Roman blackmailed Seth with? Should I ask about it? This was Wrestlemania, the biggest event in our industry. There was so much buzz surrounding several of the matches on the card. One of them being, Roman's. Another one was Dean's. When you spoke of them, Seth's name was always mentioned. They were synonymous with each other, even though 'The Shield' was no longer a faction. I didn't want to take anything away from him tonight; but I did want to know what he wanted to hide so bad that Roman would use it against him.

"Savannah, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" He said cupping the side of my face.

"I heard them just before things got really fuzzy. Dean accused Roman of blackmailing you into walking away from our friendship all those months ago..."

Before I could stop myself, the words were already out of my mouth. Seth immediate sat up and let out a long sigh. I didn't know what to do now that it was out in the open now. The question now was, was he going to tell me himself or was I going to have to confront Roman about it? I preferred the first option. I sat up and turned to look at Seth's bare back. The tattoo that cascaded down his spine was beautiful. Knowing how much it meant to him, I couldn't help but smile. Reaching out, my fingers touched his warm skin. He jerked a little, startled by my sudden gesture.

"Dean's right. Roman did use something that happened a long time ago against me." He said standing up.

"Seth...I doubt it was anything that bad. I've done a lot of shit in my life to. No one is perfect."

"You're too forgiving, Savannah."

Getting up, he moved across the room to slip his discarded clothes back on. Scrambling to get out of bed, my phone skidded across the floor hitting the bottom of the wall near the bathroom. Not caring about if it was damaged or not, I stepped over it to stand before him. He pulled his tangled hair back into a tight bun behind his head. "Seth, please. I don't want this to tear us apart. I finally just got you back in my life." I pleaded.

Looking up from the floor to look me in the eye, I knew he could see the determination behind my eyes. I wasn't just going to give up and I sure as hell wasn't the same person anymore. I've learned to forgive and he was the person that taught me that, so I didn't understand why he wasn't trusting me with this. "Okay...you deserve to know what happened." He stated walking passed me to sit down on the edge of the unmade bed.

 **Seth**

This was not the conversation I wanted to have with her; but it had be done. She needed to know, even if that meant that our budding relationship would end before it had a chance to really start. I wanted to be better than Roman in that sense. Thinking about that night, where it all went south only brought on the guilt that's followed me since then.

Savannah stood in the same place I left her. Her eyes pleaded with me to tell her the truth. If I didn't tell her, then she would no doubt ask Roman herself about it. "Do you remember when we all went to that club in New York with your sister?"

"Yeah, we went to celebrate your main roster debuts. I really don't remember too much from that night."

"Yeah I know...you were the drunkest I had ever seen you. You were not yourself at all, so I decided it was best that I took you back to the hotel."

She remained quiet and intent on listening to what it was that I had to say. I was pretty sure that ideas were already flooding her mind with all the possibilities that could have happened that night. To be honest, it really wasn't that bad to begin with; but it was the guilt that consumed me and Roman knew that.

"I got you up to your room and my intention was to get you into bed, so you could just sleep it off; but you had other ideas. You're lips took mine easy enough. It was not how I wanted that to happen. I wanted the first kiss I had with you to be special; but it felt too good to ignore. You continued to push forward. Once I regained control of the situation, I forced you to go to bed and that was it."

I avoided her eyes by looking away to the side of the bed. Those moments could never be taken back or the fact that I had enjoyed her intoxication to kiss me in that manor. Deep down I knew it was wrong; but I never stopped her from doing it and that was why I felt such guilt. That was why Roman used it, because he had known how guilty the whole thing made me feel.

Savannah padded across the floor to kneel before me. She took both of my hands into her own. Her touch was all too comforting for this kind of conversation. Her violet hair fell over her shoulders, framing her face angelically. "I honestly thought that had been just a dream I had...I never realized that I actually remembered doing all of that."

"You...remember..."

"There is nothing to feel guilty about. It was me that forced that on you and it pisses me off that Roman would play with your emotions like that."

"He felt threatened by our friendship."

"He should have trusted me more."

She stood up and held my head against her chest. I never felt so vulnerable than I did right that moment. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her down to sit right on my lap. A smile tugged at her lips, curling them up a little. Her hand come to rest on the side of my face, brushing her thumb across the facial hair on my chin. "You could have come to me about this instead of feeling so guilty over something that wasn't even your fault."

"There is no point in dwelling on it. We can't go back and fix it. All we can do is move forward."

"Oh I plan on doing that...with you."

Her response caught me by surprise. She still wanted to continue what was currently going on between us. Her smile was all the motivation I needed to let the past go. I had her in my arms now and that's all that really mattered. Her arms shifted so they were loosely hung over my shoulders to clasp her hands behind my neck. "I'm not going anywhere...not when this is the happiest I've been in a long time. You've given a part of me back that I thought I lost." She continued.

Leaning in, she hovered her lips over mine. Her warm breath caressed them, teasing them. Taking the opening for myself, I captured her mouth. Her desperation was showing with every movement of her lips across mine. She wanted to prove that she wasn't going to walk away from anything. I wanted to hold onto that and her for as long as I could. "I need to go, princess."

"I don't want you to."

I chuckled at her statement. She was absolutely adorable when she pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out just like a child's would when they didn't get their own way. I kissed her again, giving into her childish antics. She slid off my lap and onto the bed. I stood up to finally head back to my own room. I had Access stuff to take care of while the only thing she had to do was show up at the arena in a few hours. "I'll see you soon, okay." I said placing my lips on her forehead.

"Okay." She answered with a smile.

Walking out of her room, I hurried down the hall towards my own. There wasn't much time for to get ready for the Q and A session I was scheduled for at 10:30. If I was late, then I would take the punishment for it. Savannah was a little more important.

 **Savannah**

Once Seth left, I crossed the room to retrieve my phone from the floor. The screen looked okay and nothing seemed damaged. A blue light flashed from the top corner of the device. It was telling me that I had some kind of message. Sitting back down, I swiped my finger across the screen and hit the message icon. To my surprise, there was a name I hadn't expected to be there displayed. Roman's.

" _ **Is there anyway that we could talk? I'm free until noon today."**_ Roman's message read.

Did I even want to talk to him? I had a feeling he wanted to apologize for that happened yesterday and to be honest, I kind of wanted the apology. The bitterness that was present between us was not something I wanted following me around for the rest of my career. I wanted to be able to look at him and still say 'hi' in passing. I didn't want animosity.

" _ **Okay. I'm in room 356."**_ Was all I said.

I quickly changed clothes, brushed my hair and teeth, and made the bed before the knock on my door interrupted me. Swallowing hard, I knew who would be on the other side of that door. Forcing myself to move, I opened the door to see him standing there. His long hair was down, cascading over his shoulders. In his hand was a vase of my favorite flowers, tigerlilies with white daises. There was an unreadable expression on his face and it worried me a little.

"Hi..." He greeted hesitantly.

I stepped aside to allow him access to the room. He sat the vase of flowers down on the end table that housed a small lamp. The words inside my head refused to form on my tongue. He turned to look at me directly, staying as far away from me as possible. Something was wrong, I could tell. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now...but I had to apologize for what happened last night. I never meant..."

"I know. Roman, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Taking a step towards him, he took a step back. I could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid of something and in all the years I've known him, I've never known him to be afraid of anything; but what happened last night really must have gotten to him. "Savannah, there is so much you don't know. How crazy...how stupid...I did things after it was over."

"Roman...calm down. It's okay. We all do things we aren't proud of."

"It's not okay!" He snapped before taking another step back.

I hated to see him like this. Whatever he was feeling on the inside, it was eating him alive. It was more to than just us not being together anymore. Despite feeling angry at him for doing what he did to me, I didn't hate him. Hate was one of the worst emotions to have. From the time my brother died, I was filled with it until Seth helped me let it go. I could see that he was at war with himself at this point. "Roman...listen to me. Yes, you did a lot of hurtful things to me; but I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges. I know you didn't mean to physically hurt me last night and I never once blamed you. In fact, I blamed myself for it."

"Don't you dare do that. It was my fault."

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't really matter. It's over and done with. Today is your day to shine remember that."

He looked at me, really looked at me, for the first time since arriving. Nothing I told him was a lie. I meant every single word. The fear behind his jade eyes vanished; but there was still hesitation and the awkwardness of the two of us being alone together was weighing in on him. "I appreciate your acceptance. The flowers are for you. I'll leave you be." He said just as he walked passed me and out the door before I could even say anything.

I placed my hand over my waist, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He wasn't the same Roman I knew. There were so much clutter inside that it prevented him from just living normally. The flowers on the end table caught my attention. There was a small white envelope nestled between two of the lilies.

Picking the item up, I opened it to read it's contents.

 **Savannah,**

 **There are no words to describe how awful I feel about what happened last night. There are no excuses for the things I've done to you. Just know that I never meant to hurt you and now that I see that you are happy, I've come to realize that I need to let you go.**

 **I will not interfere in your new relationship, nor will I speak negative about it. The only thing I ever wanted for you was your happiness. Good luck in everything you do from here-on-out.**

 **Goodbye**

 **Roman**

Holding onto the tiny piece of paper, I trembled with emotion. Now I understood why he was so desperate to keep his distance from me. He was finally letting it all go, so why was I feeling so sad? Maybe it was because this was the ending we should have had in the first place or maybe it was because I was worried about him. I hoped that he'd find peace somewhere down the road; otherwise, I fear that something far worse would happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Thank you so much for all the positive responses I've been getting with this. I've had this in my mind for months before deciding to write it down, so glad that I did. I've also increased the rating for the 'just in case' scenario. Onto the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Guest, Saintsrow10, calwitch, Levesque-Rollins823, Leasha Ambrose and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 19: Walking to Official

 **Savannah**

Even as the hours passed by, I couldn't get Roman's actions out of my mind. The tiny envelope that held the words of a shattered man came crashing down around me. The look on his face was something I wasn't going to forget. Stepping into the arena, the was nothing but busy people scattering all around me. Weaving through them, I finally found a corner that was free of people to dig into my pocket for the object in question.

The familiar handwriting stared at me, begging to be read again. No matter how angry I was about how he behaved about the situation, I couldn't help but feel sorry at the same time. We had spent the last four years together and it all came crumbling down around us. "Something is wrong with him, that's for sure." A female voice caught my attention.

"He hasn't even smiled once since he arrived." Another one joined in.

I hated to eavesdrop; but in my gut, I felt like they were talking about Roman. Leaning against the wall, tucking the envelope back into the front pocket of my jeans. I may not be in love with him anymore; but that didn't mean I didn't still care about him. How could I not? "Do you think it's because of that ex of his?" A female's voice I easily recognized as Charlotte's, the current WWE Diva's Champion.

"Probably." A fourth female voice, which I knew to belong to Natalya, joined in.

"He's going to have to get over it. He has a lot of expectations on his shoulders tonight."

Cringing at that thought, I swallowed hard and stepped out around the corner. The four of them perked instantly. The other two voices that I hadn't recognized were NXT talents I didn't know yet. Not that it mattered, they bolted the second they saw me. Natalya avoided eye contact with me. "Got something to say Nattie?" I asked.

"Not particularly." She replied.

"Are you sure? Cause I was pretty sure you wanted to before I turned the corner."

"Calm down Savannah, we weren't talking bad. We were just curious as to why Roman looks like someone died." Charlotte commented obviously sensing the tension between Natalya and I.

Narrowing my eyes a little, I could see Seth walking down the hall. He was dressed in jeans and a Pierce The Veil t-shirt with a baseball cap turned backwards. The view from where I was standing made my heart just pound uncontrollably. I hated how he could do that just by being himself. The two women before me must have noticed how quickly my attitude changed, because they turned to see him walking in our direction.

"I see how things went. You got bored with one former Shield member and went for another." Natalya commented slightly elbowing Charlotte in the process.

"You might want to bit your tongue on that." I snapped clenching my teeth with every word.

She was treading on a thin piece of ice at this point. Her words were only speculation; but to me they were damn personal. Neither one of them knew what happened, because I didn't talk about it to anyone expect the closest people to me and that didn't include them. Natayla's arrogance was showing full force. Before another word came out of my mouth, Seth stepped in between us. "Just walk away." He stated to them, not giving an inch of a kidding nature. He was dead serious.

They raised their hands up submissively, backing away from the confrontation. Natalya whispered the word 'Coward ' under her breath before walking away completely. I stood with my hands clenched at my sides. The anger that swelled deep within myself was a quick reminder of the person I had once been years ago. "Bitch" I cursed my own breath.

He turned to me, his eyes softening. "Look at me." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. The look on his face was full of concern. Did he not think I could handle myself in that kind of situation? The only thing I was feeling at this point was anger.

"I'm fine, if that's what you're worried about." I said softly avoiding his gaze.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I know you can take care of yourself when it comes to a physical nature."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

He lifted his head up straight and removed his hands from my shoulders. I instantly regretted my tone of voice. It wasn't his fault that I was so pissed off. I figured it was a good time as any to let him read the card Roman had left me and ask him if he was willing to hear all the rumors that would no doubt run within the locker-room. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. They just got under my skin." I admitted shying away from him.

"Ignore them. They don't know what happened and you shouldn't care what they think anyway."

"Normally I wouldn't care; but this...is different."

"How so?"

I reached into the front pocket of my jeans to retrieve the small card. He eyed it suspiciously, wondering what it was. Remembering the words written on it, my eyes closed for a brief moment. "Roman gave me this today. Seth, he couldn't even look me in the eye. I'm afraid that he has finally hit rock bottom." I admitted handing him the small white card.

He opened it and scanned the contents. I figured he'd be angry for talking to me again; but his eyes told a completely different story. One that I couldn't read. My curiosity was kicking in, begging me to ask what was on his mind. He handed me the card back and took a step forward in my direction, taking my hands into his own. "Seth..." I said softly, giving him the indication that I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"This is what you wanted...what we wanted..."

"I know...but what do we do with it? Do we leave him be for a while or do we try to be civil with him?"

"I'd say leave him be a while. He's going to need some time to move forward."

I knew that he was right; but for some reason I wasn't happy with that answer. I wanted to be the friend that could help. Maybe someday I could be that friend; but it wasn't going to be any time soon. Seth wrapped his arm over my shoulders and urged me to follow him down the hall. The looks we were getting weren't what I had expected. They were cold, maybe even harsh. It was like they didn't want to see us together or thought I could do better or maybe they thought the same things as Natalya did. We hadn't even made things official yet and I was already being judged. This was going to be a long road to get the respect back.

"Savannah!" Becky shouted from the doorway of the woman's locker-room.

"Hey..." I answered forcing myself to smile at her.

"Oh no! What happened? I know that look."

Seth let go of me to lean against the wall. Sasha stepped out around Becky to embrace me. They looked absolutely beautiful in their ring gear. Sasha's was inspired by her idol Eddie Guerrero, while Becky's was obviously Irish inspired. I had seen Charlotte's a few minutes before hand in the process of degrading me with her stares. "It's nothing." I answered knowing that I wasn't going to convince anyone was the tone of voice I used.

"Savannah...come on...do you really think we believe that?" Sasha stated placing her hands on her hips.

Once again, I reached into the front pocket my jeans for the small white card. Handing it to Becky, Sasha leaned over her shoulder to read it as well. My orange haired friend bit her bottom lip, thinking about the words. There was something going on inside her mind. Something I knew she wouldn't tell me unless we were alone. She handed it back to me not looking right at me. After a few seconds, she finally met my glance. "So he's finally let go...that's a good thing Savannah." Sasha said immediately.

"I know; but you didn't see his face like I did. I think he's finally broken. Everything he did...was a way to keep himself going. It isn't just about this...it seems I've created something to talk about backstage. Natalya feels I got bored with Roman and jumped ship to Seth. I'm just tired of drama. I just want my life to be simple."

"Unfortunately, that's how some people are sweetie. You know this." Becky finally commented taking me into her arms. "They don't know what really happened, because if they did, I highly doubt they'd think that." She finished.

 **Seth**

Standing there listening to them talk, I thought back on when things really were simple. I remembered when Roman, Dean and I debuted on the main roster, destroyed everything in sight. The following night on Raw, Savannah was put in as our manager. She was the foundation for all of us. We loved her. There wasn't anything we didn't like about her. Though we all met her before in FCW and when it changed to NXT, it wasn't until she was placed with us did our friendships get close.

She dominated in the Diva's division, though never holding the title. When Dean won the United States title, Roman and I won the Tag Team Titles...she was disappointed that hadn't been involved in a Diva's title bout. Creative had cut her down as not having the look of a champion. She took it really hard and her attitude started to change drastically.

" _Listen, I know this whole thing with creative is hitting you really hard; but you can't just change everything you are." I told her._

" _And just who am I, Seth? I've been reduced to a valet...I used to have a match every Raw and Smackdown...now I'm lucky if I get one once a month." She answered sitting down on the chair in our locker-room._

 _Kneeling down before her, the hands she kept on her lap pulled up closer to her stomach. Ignoring the gesture, I reached for her hands and held them tightly. Her eyes widened a little when she shifted her head to look at me directly. "You are not just a valet to us. You are one of us...a friend like no other. It doesn't matter that you aren't champion or what they think of you behind the scenes. You are a champion to us."_

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks, just as Roman and Dean walked into the room catching the tail end of the conversation. Their smiles were sincere just like mind had been. She stood up to stand in the middle, surrounded by us. From then on, she never minded being our manager; but deep down she longed to have that title around her waist. Even to this day, that was the one thing she wanted. It was that day, when I realized that my feelings for her were only going to get stronger._

Savannah turned towards me, reaching for my hand. She needed my comfort. I could see it in her eyes. Twining my fingers through hers, I pulled her towards me. My lips found the skin of her cheek. Becky smiled warmly, she had finally accepted that I wasn't going to hurt her. "You guys are too cute." She commented shaking her head.

"I know you're not going to tell me what the outcome is going to be, so good luck to you both. I'll be watching." She said hugged them both before walking away with me.

The walk to the sky box was spent in silence. I knew that she was upset with what Natalya had told her earlier. Even though that was far from the truth, she was worried that was how people viewed her now. The personal nature of the drama, it made me think that maybe it could be her return feud. When she was finally cleared to return to the ring and start her repackaging down at the performance center. I was getting closer to my return and being separated from her was inevitable. That was weighing me down, because all I wanted to do was spend time with her.

"Seth..." She whispered.

"Hmm..." I answered turning my head in her direction.

"Do you think I'm good enough to be here?"

The sound of the Total Diva's theme song came on and the five women that starred in the show made their way down the long ramp, including Natalya. Her question got me thinking that maybe the same thought came her mind as it did with mine. A return feud with Natalya. "You are plenty good enough to be here and you will be even better once you get back in that ring. I plan on teaching you a few things myself to ensure it." I stated keeping my eyes fixed on the large screen above the ring.

A smile curved her lips along with a slight blush to her cheeks. Those things never got old to see. I loved it entirely. The show continued on and we spent it watching intently. The announcement that the Diva's Title would retire and the replacement would be the WWE Women's Championship only focused Savannah more. Her determination was written all over her face. That was her goal when she got back in that ring and I doubted that anyone would stop her.

The match for the Woman's Championship had her sitting at the edge of her seat. Her interest in the match made me smile. The violet of her hair fell over her shoulders, showing of the teal ends. I wanted to kiss her so bad; but with so many spectators behind us, I figured it was going to have to wait until later. Sasha delivered a frog splash to a fallen Charlotte and it even caught me in awe. These women were putting everything they had out there. I expected nothing less from any of them.

By the end, it was Ric Flair that became the deciding factor. He held onto Sasha's legs preventing her entry to the ring to break up the Figure Eight submission on Becky. Within minutes she had tapped out and Charlotte became the new WWE Women's Champion. The disappointment radiated off both women left in the ring. Blood trickled down Becky's eye, not doubt she would need stitches to close that wound up. "I want to put on a match like that, Seth. I want the crowd to be in awe. I want that title." She declared.

"And I will help you get there." I answered pulling her back so I could at least kiss her temple.

Dean's match was brutal. He took a lot of punishment from Brock Lesnar and at some points in the match, I thought maybe he would actually win it; but it wasn't to be. I've been in the ring with Brock before and the man is an absolute beast. Freakishly strong to. Savannah got up and began to pace around the room. The closer it got to the main event, the more uneasy she became.

Stephanie's voice entered the arena. The crowd was already behind 'The Game'. They didn't want Roman as Champion, which surprised me since he was the man to do what the people wanted. The rejection was completely unexpected on his part and on creatives part. They were going to have to change things up a little if they wanted a better reaction. Roman's entrance got exactly what I expected. Boo's the whole way through the building.

Savannah cringed upon hearing the rejection and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. I could tell the crowd reaction was getting to her; but she also knew that there was nothing anyone could do about it. The people had the freedom to cheer or boo whomever they wanted to. That was the joy of the type of business we were a part of.

Silence took over once again. It wasn't until Roman speared Stephanie did Savannah giggle to herself. In her mind, it was payback for shunning her from the career she had dreamed of. Roman stood in the middle of the ring with his newly won title. The envy engulfed me. Had I not got hurt in Ireland, I'd still be champion being on the grandest stage of them all.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, walking to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just pissed off that I got hurt and had to miss all this." I answered honestly.

I think she knew how I felt all too well, because in that moment she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head rested on my chest, not caring that there were people watching us. How could I not love her when it came to things like this? "Don't worry about it. We will get back in there soon enough and we will take this place by storm."

"I love your confidence in the situation." I replied pushing her back a little so I could look into her eyes.

"I have you to thank for that. You taught me to have that confidence, remember?"

A chuckle escaped my throat, as I turned to follow her out of the sky box. The emotions were running high backstage. Savannah weaved through the throb of people to get to her destination. The trainer's room was located at the back of the arena and Becky sat inside with fresh stitches. Her eye was puffy and already starting to bruise. "Oh wow, that's looks awful." She commented.

"Yeah...I look great with this." Becky replied laying back on the pillow holding an ice pack to the damaged eye.

"How did it happen?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Either Charlotte's boot caught me or Sasha's. All I know is when I got hit, it was almost immediate blood."

Savannah leaned down and hugged the injured woman lightly. I placed my hand on her shoulder, nodding my head in the direction of the door. She understood that I was going to step out so she could spend some time with her best friend. Deep down, I couldn't wait to be alone with her. Tonight was the night night for us in Dallas, because in the morning we were heading back out to Florida.

Roman's image caught my attention in passing. I stopped to see him holding the title in his hands. He was alone; but no more that a few feet away was Charlotte and Natalya fussing over the new Women's Championship belt.

 **Roman**

I could see Seth's glance as he crossed his arms over his chest. There wasn't anything harsh about his facial expressions, in fact, they actually were calm. Natalya and Charlotte were talking about the new Women's Championship as I walked passed them to head in Seth's location. They immediately stopped talking the second they saw me; but it quickly turned into whispers that I could still hear. From the look on Seth's face, he could hear them as well.

"Must you two gossip about things you know nothing about." I said turning to look at them, sweat dripping down my face falling onto the title belt in my hand.

"We were just concerned about you, that's all. We figured it had to do with that ex of yours." Charlotte replied tightening her grip on her own title.

"You thought wrong. Savannah has nothing to do with any of this. She's the innocent one, now get the hell out of here."

The two blonde women bolted from their position, leaving Seth and I alone. He leaned back against the wall, moving his hat front-ways. The tension wasn't nearly as thick as I expected it to be, which made me think maybe Savannah had said something. She always was the mediator, the one to keep us from fighting. Even when we were a part of The Shield, she had been the one to easy the arguments and calm the rages that erupted from us from time to time.

"I suppose, congrats is in order here." Seth said without moving his arms an inch.

"That's funny coming from you." I answered not believing his words.

"I know what you did this morning. That took a lot of guts to do. I know that couldn't have been easy either. She meant a lot to you...to us as a group."

I understood now why he was there. Savannah let him read the card I left with her in the flowers. Was me letting go that much of a shock to people? Running a hand through my sweat soaked hair, I lifted the title onto my shoulder. "You're right...she did; but as it turns out...she's happy with you and that's all I ever wanted for her. You won't have to worry about me interfering anymore..."

"She's worried about you." He expressed, catching me completely off guard.

"Tell her that her concern is wasted."

"You can tell me yourself." Her voice interrupted.

Turning away from Seth, I could see her walking down the hall. Her long hair flowing with every step. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were narrowed, obviously annoyed with my statement. I wasn't going to change it now, it was the truth. Her concern was wasted on me, just like what she was trying to do. There was no way to mend the broken friendships between Seth, Dean and I.

"Fine, I'll say it again. Your concern is wasted. I'm fine." I stated looking right at her while doing so.

"That's bullshit. I know you Roman."

"Believe what you want to, Savannah. I don't really care."

I could tell that I hurt her feelings; but it was the right thing to do at this point. Otherwise, she was going to continue to try and fix something that couldn't be fixed. I had to keep her away, that's just the way it had to be. Nothing was going to change and I had to allow her to live her life the way she wanted to, no matter how I felt about it.

 **Savannah**

Roman walked away, not giving me an inch to say anything else. I attempted to follow; but Seth held onto my wrist preventing me from doing so. He pulled me back to him, realizing how upset I was about the whole thing. How could he lie to my face like that? It made zero sense to me. He obviously wanted nothing to do with me, which should have made me happy; but it didn't. I wanted to hold onto that friendship. Maybe I was the delusional one.

"Let's get out of here..." He whispered placing his hand on the curve of my back.

I didn't say a single word as we walked to the car. There were just too many things going on inside my head at one time. My thoughts were fighting with each other to see which one I could dwell on first. Seth opened the passenger door for me and I got inside. He sat down behind the wheel; but never started to vehicle. "I know you're upset with what Roman said to you; but you can't dwell on it. He wants to be alone. It doesn't mean that someday down the road that he won't want your friendship again or even mine." He said looking out the windshield.

"You're right...I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I just don't want to see you dwell on something you can't change. I want to see that smile and see all the positive things you have going for you."

It was the first time I looked him since Roman stormed off. The sincerity in his eyes, left me feeling calm. The tension evaporated almost instantly. That was the effects this man had on me. "Savannah, you will be champion someday. When you do, I want to be to raise your arm, to kiss your lips and tell you that I knew you could do it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and no matter what I did, I couldn't shake you. After I left, you were on my mind every single day. You were the one I wanted."

All I could do is stare at him, allow the tears to roll down my cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness by any means. They were tears of joy. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought that I might almost faint. His smile brought such happiness and when he touched my cheek to brush the tears away, I knew that the only thing I needed was him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...maybe...we should make this...official."

I didn't give myself any time to think, I forced myself closer to him. My mouth crashed onto his, holding his face with my hand. His touch burned the skin of my arms. The salty taste of my tears was caught in our kiss for a brief moment before being replaced by his unique taste mixed with the energy drink he had earlier in the day.

Breaking the connection, I stared into his dark eyes and leaned my forehead against his. Seth Rollins was now mine. He's been the one I've wanted since the day I met him and now that he was, I didn't know what to do. I supposed it was all going to be a learning process, for the both of us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: Thank you for all the positive responses once again. A special thanks goes to rkosgirl1, calwitch and Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful reviews. Another special thanks goes to Mrs. Zacchara for becoming a follower to this story. I'm going to be introducing a family member of Savannah's in this chapter and it's going to be quite informative, hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 20: Separated

 **Seth**

It was five in the morning and I was packing up the last remaining items I was going to need for the trip to Newark, New Jersey. Extreme Rules was tomorrow night and I had already procrastinated long enough in getting there. Despite knowing it was going to be my return to TV, I wasn't quite ready to leave Savannah just yet. It's been well over a month since we become an official couple; but to be honest nothing felt any different. She was still the best part of life. Once she had been cleared to get into the ring from the mild concussion she had sustained after the Hall of Fame Ceremony, she busted her ass. Learning all she could soak up from anyone willing to show her a thing or two. That included myself.

However today was going to be a different story. Today was going to be the first day without my coaching and the first day with a new trainer, which happened to be her sister. Amelia Kelly. That woman was born to be a Drill Sargent. Although, she had a softer side outside of work...when she was in her zone, nothing stopped her from getting what she wanted accomplished.

Amelia was not going to go easy on Savannah just because they were related, that was not how things rolled with her. Looking back at the bed, in the hotel room I had spent a good portion of time in, I smiled at a sleeping Savannah. She was absolutely breathtaking and it still hasn't hit me that she was mine. The barriers had been broken down and all I could see was us together. Did that sound mushy? Probably. Did I care? Hell no.

Walking back over to the edge of the bed, I sat down. She took a sharp intake of breath before rolling over, facing me. Her eyes remained closed with several strands of her hair across her face. Reaching out, I moved the hair away as she leaned into my touch. "Seth..." She whispered still half asleep.

"I've got to get going." I told her softly placing my lips on her temple.

"Not fair...I want to go with you..."

"I know. Soon...you will be soon."

I honestly didn't know for sure how long it was going to take for her to get back on the road. Hunter told her a month or so; but things got pushed back once again. There were plans in the works. Or so he said anyway. I knew she was frustrated with how slow things were progressing and our time together was coming to an end. In the long run, it would probably do us both some good. She could focus more clearly on her training and I could get back to what I loved to do.

"Text me when you land, please..." She pleaded kissing the palm of my hand.

"You know that I will..."

She snuggled her head back into the pillow, holding onto my hand for comfort. Leaning down, I found her lips and took control of them. She sighed into the kiss, drawing me in closer. The seconds were ticking away the longer I was captured by her addicting lips. Reluctantly, I pulled away much to her protest. "I have to go." I said giving her one last kiss before standing back up.

"Stay safe..."

"Always."

I lifted my bag off the floor and proceeded out the door, allowing it to close behind me. Stepping out of the elevator, I checked out and specially told them not to clean the room until Savannah had left. No point in waking her up completely when she didn't need to be a performance center for another couple hours.

It felt weird leaving her behind. We've pretty much done everything together since she got down the Florida back in March. It was now May and it still surprised me how things have changed since then. I never thought I'd have her back in my life let alone have her as my girlfriend. That word alone felt foreign.

The drive to the airport was spent listening to music and thinking about the past few months. Despite how much I've grown to hate both Roman and Dean since the split of The Shield, I've found myself on civil terms with Dean. He not only kept Savannah safe after her collision with the wall, that unfortunately gave her a concussion; but he also encouraged her to do what she wanted to do, never letting what others thought bother her. I owed him for that.

Roman on the other hand pretty much kept to himself. He's never said a word to Savannah since Wrestlemania. I think deep down it really hurt her feelings to know that he wants nothing to do with anyone. He was the mirror image of Baron Corbin, a Lone Wolf. His intensity in the ring increased and that definitely showed during his first match with AJ Styles. He took everything the veteran gave him and then some. I had to think that maybe that was because of how things ended up for him behind the scenes.

My mind wandered to Savannah once again. It came as no surprise that I would think about her the second I sat down on the plane. I was used to her sitting next to me and she wasn't there. The only thing I had was the picture of her standing in front of one of the many fountains in Atlanta Georgia's Botanical Garden, that now occupied the background on my phone.

This was definitely going to be a test. I've gone the last two months seeing her every single day and now I was back on the road, away from the comfort she brought me. I'm sure there would be a ton of questions for me once I made it to Newark. I knew for a fact Becky and Sasha would drill me for information about what's been happening with their best friend. Krys on the other hand has sort distanced herself from the group. I wasn't entirely sure why or if something happened to upset her, all I knew was that she wasn't around as much.

"Anything to drink, sir?" One of the attendants asked pushing a cart down the aisle.

"No thanks." I answered briefly making eye contact.

"Let me know if you need anything."

She winked at me before continuing on. Letting out a short sigh, I missed Savannah already. If she was here, that attendant wouldn't have even attempted to flirt with me. I used to enjoy the attention; but now, not so much. The only attention I wanted was from Savannah herself.

 **Savannah**

Stepping out of Seth's hotel room, the cleaning lady was already in the hall awaiting her chance to tend to the room. I handed her a twenty just for allowing me to sleep a little longer. She smiled and told me to have a wonderful day. It's funny, because I probably made her day by giving her that twenty dollar bill.

Sure today was going to be lonely without Seth; but it was a good chance to really learn new things without him as a distraction. Every time he stood opposite me in the ring in nothing but his workout shorts, I got flustered. His body was perfect and it increased the desire within me every time I saw him without a shirt.

He also took it easy on me. Our lockups were sloppy, because he was afraid to hurt me or do something wrong that would hurt me. That wasn't my idea of training. I needed someone that wouldn't hesitate and that someone was my sister Amelia. She was picky and didn't give an inch when it came to technique.

Looking down at my phone, the time read 8:30 which meant I had a half hour to get to the Performance Center. Unlocking the doors to my rental, I tossed my bag onto the passenger seat and slid inside. Quickly stopping at Becky's place to change my clothes, I was finally on my way to a new day. The song playing the radio made me sing along and I got several odd looks from passing drivers. I didn't really give a damn what they thought anyway. The words were still coming out of my mouth.

Pulling into the parking garage at the Performance Center, I snagged my bag from the front seat and walked inside. Bayley usually gave me a hug when I walked in, if she was there; but today most of the talent was out on the road for shows up north. Nothing about today was going to be normal; but I had to suck it up and deal, that was the only way I was going to be able to get through the day unscathed.

"Good morning, Savannah." A warm female voice greeted.

I turned to see my sister standing in the middle of the ring with her hand on her hip. Her semi-long dark brown hair was pulled up onto a ponytail and her eyes were still the bright blue I've always known them to be. The look on her face told me what she was really thinking though. She was annoyed. Probably because I hadn't been there fifteen minute early. Sorry to say; but I wanted to stay in bed to soak up Seth's scent as much as I could. Sue me. "Morning, Lia." I replied using the short version of her name.

"How about you just get warmed up so I can get started." She grumbled.

Great, she was in a mood already. I really didn't talk much to her and when we did, it always seemed to end in an argument. She never agreed with anything I did. After the passing of our brother a few years ago, our relationship got even rockier. Jayden and I shared the same eyes, while Amelia had the subtle blue color. So when she looked at me, she could see Jayden. It tore her apart to think about him; but she wasn't the only one.

Turning away from her piercing stare, I sat my bag down on the nearest corner bench. Leaning forward, I began to stretch out. I could still feel her eyes on my back. This going to be an awkward day to say the least. Standing upright, my feet carried me into the ring so I could stand before my younger sister. Not that anyone would really know, we were only eighteen months apart in age.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I answered holding my arms up in position to lock up with her.

A coy smile appeared on her lips, quickly locking up with me in the center of the ring. Tossing my arms away, she curled her elbow around my neck. I pushed into her back with enough force to send her into the ropes only for her to counter with her shoulder into my own, knocking me down onto the mat. Kicking myself up to stand on my feet, I eyed her with an intense desire to get better.

"Okay...not bad." She complimented circling me a few seconds before trying to lock up thing again.

We did the same sequence a second time and then a third. Each time was better than the one before. I fell into a groove and executed several different moves much to her approval. She was pleased with my willingness to learn and test new waters. After two and a half hours straight, she told me to take a break. I happily accepted with a want to check my phone for any missed calls or text messages.

Jumping down from the ring, I walked across to where my bag lay and saw my phone was flashing its familiar blue color. That brought a smile to my face instantly. Holding my phone in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, I sat down to rest my aching legs. The cold fluid rushed down my throat, soothing the dryness that was forming from panting for breath.

" _ **I landed in New Jersey. I miss you already."**_ Seth's message read.

" _ **I miss you to. Amelia is kicking my ass."**_ I replied and hit the send button.

Tucking it back into my bag, I tilted the bottle of water to my lips again. Amelia sat down next to me facing the ring. It was hard for me to talk to her on a sibling basis and I think she knew that, because she never forced a conversation. She simply sat down next to me waiting. "You are doing really well." She complimented breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Thank you."

"Why the sudden change in determination?"

Shifting my head to actually look at her directly, I found myself staring into her eyes. That was a question I never thought she'd ask. Did I really want to get into detail as to why I wanted things to be different? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her why. "When I debuted on the main roster, I was a dominating force within the Women's Division. Just like Seth, Roman and Dean were the dominating faction within the Men's Division. After being a part of The Shield, I was slowly reduced to just a valet. It wasn't something I wanted; but I couldn't fight against it. The decision had been made, I simply didn't have the look of a champion."

"The Shield has been broken up for two years now, why the change now?"

Amelia looked at me, totally invested in what I had to say. The look on her face softened to that of a sibling's love for another. It was a rarity to say the least and I wasn't about to let it pass me by, because deep down I missed her. There were so many times in the past where I wanted my sister's advice and couldn't have it. "Hunter finally sent me down here to have all these changes done; but I think it was because he knew that I was going to quit."

"Or maybe someone spoke on your behalf."

"Perhaps..."

I wasn't too keen on believing that someone would speak on my behalf. Taking another drink of my water, I stood up ready to get back in the ring to learn more. Amelia followed suit and we spent the next four hours drilling more techniques until she approved of them. It wasn't until it was all over for the day did she approach me with an unreadable look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked wiping my face away from the sweat.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't been there for you." She apologized.

The apology itself shook me to the very core. I never expected it, nor was I sure that it was really happening. Maybe it was a dream and I'm still in bed in Seth's arms. She reached out taking my hands into her own and that's when I knew that it was very real. "I haven't been very fair to you and after Jayden died...I just couldn't..."

"I know. You don't need to explain anything to me."

"It doesn't make everything okay. You know...you aren't the same person I remember."

"A lot has changed."

"So I've seen."

For the first time, she sincerely smiled at me. Did this apology mean everything was pushed under the bridge? No; but it was a start. There was a lot she had to atone for and training me to be the best I can possibly be was a good way to help with that.

 **Seth**

As I expected, Becky and Sasha were instantly drawn to me for the newest details of Savannah's training. I told them what I could; but as of that moment, I didn't know anything else. She was in Amelia's hands now. I worried about how things were going. They rarely spoke on good terms. Even the night we all went out with her in New York, it was still filled with tension. The only eye contact she made was with us.

I sat down in my hotel room, finally away from everyone. I finally had the peace and quiet I wanted. The only problem was that Savannah was not there to share it with me. Not knowing what she was doing or how she was fairing was driving me crazy the longer I sat there staring at the TV watching some random TV show that I wasn't familiar with.

Lifting up on the hem of my shirt, I tossed it onto the top of my bag and that's when a loud knock came across the door. Groaning out of annoyance, I shifted to stand up and walk towards the noise. Opening the door, Hunter stood on the other side still dressed in a business suit. There was a questionable look on his face that worried me. I wondered why he would come to me personally at practically ten at night.

"Hunter? What's going on?" I asked stepping aside to allow him inside.

He said nothing at first, just walked passed me. I reached for the remote to turn the volume down on the TV. There was definitely something up for him to be here. Hunter finally turned around to face me. "Are you sure that you are one hundred percent ready?" He asked.

"My doctors already told you that I'm fine. I know that I'm fine." I replied understanding where his concern was coming from. The doctors initially told me that it was going be a nine month recovery time; but I was back in seven.

"I'm just checking. Tomorrow night is going to change some things and when Savannah is ready she will bring a new era to the Women's Division."

"There are plenty of women that are extremely talented. What makes Savannah special now? Since you and Stephanie decided years ago that she wasn't what you wanted."

Hunter fell silent for the first time since the conversation started. I supposed that I struck a nerve; but it had to be said. They decided years ago that she didn't have the look of a champion and reduced her down to just The Shield's valet. It was not what she wanted and it was not what we wanted as a group either. We all wanted to hold gold together and that included her. "I know that she's been the item in your eye for years now and your defense of her is justified...we really didn't think she had what it took to be a champion. Things have changed since I've watched her training videos."

"What do you plan to do with her once she's back?"

"She will be what you've always believed her to be...a champion."

I felt a swell of happiness deep within; but I also knew that things could change in a blink of an eye. There was no point in telling her anything, because at this point...it was just speculation and words. Actions spoke louder than that. Hunter moved towards the door and then stopped to look back at me again. "Just some advice from a friend and not your boss...don't let her go. I know how much you care for her...I've seen it for quite some time now."

"I don't plan on it."

"Have a good night, Seth."

He walked out the door, letting it shut behind him. Once again, I was alone with my thoughts. It was weird for Hunter to have just shown up to tell me something that could have easily waited until tomorrow to say. Sitting back down, I reached for my phone and found Savannah's name under my favorite contact list. My index finger pushed the call button and it started to ring. After four rings, she finally greeted me warmly.

"Hey beautiful...what are you doing?" I responded.

"Sitting in my room watching a movie." She replied softly.

"Do I have to ask what you're watching?"

A soft giggle escaped her mouth. She was currently into the Harry Potter movies again. Not that that was a bad thing; but lately that's all she's been wanting to watch. The only question was, which one was it? "Probably not." She answered with another soft laugh.

"Let me guess...Goblet of Fire?"

"Wow...you're good."

"I do know what my girl loves to watch."

She was silent a moment, probably taking in what I said. Even after making things official, she still blushed over compliments like that. It was like she never heard things like it before, which I doubted. Roman fussed over her all the time. By this time, she had yawned twice and I heard her turn the TV off in the background. "How was your training with Amelia today?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It went pretty well actually. She didn't drill me as much as I was expecting."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it. The point was for her to drill me to get even better."

"You are getting better, trust me."

I figured telling her that Hunter was watching her training videos would be a bad idea. That would only make her more nervous. So I opted for a subtle approach, encouragement. There wasn't much I could do from where I was; but my words could still be motivation. "I miss you..." She said softly, hearing the shuffling of her head snuggling into the pillow.

"I miss you to, princess. Don't worry, it won't be long and I'll be seeing you again."

"You don't know that. I could be stuck down here for another month."

"Even if that's the case...I'll find time to come see you."

That wasn't even a lie. If they did keep her down there another month, I would find time to fly down there to see her. I was already going crazy without her and it's only been a day. There was no way in hell I could go a whole month without seeing her. Getting up from the couch, I moved to the bed. Stripping my jeans off, I climbed into the bed in just my underwear. Usually this was when I'd feel her warm body up against my back. Tonight there was nothing but emptiness. "Seth, I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you in the morning." She said trying to hide another yawn.

"Goodnight Savannah."

"Night."

Hearing the click to end the call, I laid the device on the nightstand beside me. Rolling over to face the empty side of the bed that would normally have her occupying, I sighed softly before allowing my eyes to close. I guess I never realized just how much I loved her until she wasn't there...maybe it was coming to that time that I told her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: I'm pretty pleased with how this story has turned out so far. A special thanks goes to momomoto and LOKI LOVE SOA ADDICTION for becoming followers to this story. Another special thanks goes to calwitch, rkosgirl1, Leasha Ambrose, and Levesque-Rollins823 for the wonderful reviews. Onto the next chapter and there some flashbacks present for this one, hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 21: Two Regrets of the Past

 **Savannah**

 _The feel of piano keys under my fingertips was such a relief after a horrible week. With every sound that was coming out of the large instrument, it soothed the ache in my heart a little more. There was nothing more satisfying than playing the main theme for Final Fantasy Seven. It got easier to focus the longer I played. The less I thought about the disappointment I felt with each passing day that he didn't take a notice that things were different between us the better I felt about things._

 _Note after note was expressed out into my living room. After finishing that particular song, I went right into another from the same game. To be honest, I think I learned every single song in the game on the piano. Becky sat one the couch with a book in hand. No words were spoken between us; but she knew why I suddenly wanted to play. She was no stranger to my emotions._

" _Are you going to drown yourself in those feelings the entire day?" She asked sitting the book down on her lap, looking up at me fully._

" _What would you like me to do?" I asked moving my hands away from the keys._

 _Becky got up from the couch and walking across the room to sit down next to me on the bench. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to tell her that she didn't already know. I've expressed how I felt about Seth for months now, privately anyway. "I wish you would just tell him the truth. Did you ever think that maybe he's just as afraid as you are?" She asked tucking a chunk of my hair behind my ear._

 _I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that was the truth; but I had this worry that if I asked, he'd tell me that I was insane. Our friendship was important to me; however, I couldn't shake these growing feelings for him. I've been keeping them a secret since our NXT days and now we were on the main roster dominating. The Shield was a force that no one could stop and I was right in the middle of it was their valet, a position I wasn't fond of; but I wouldn't say anything to jeopardize my chances of one day holding that Diva's Championship._

" _If you're not going to take my advice, at least let me buy you some ice cream to cheer you up. This environment is going to keep depressed on your day off." Becky encouraged._

" _Okay...I won't deny that little bargain." I replied giving her the best smile I could muster up at the time._

 _She took me by the wrist and pulled me away from the piano. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and opened the front door. The sunlight was right in my face, so I lifted an arm up to shield my eyes from the bright light._

In that moment, I shot up from sleep covered in sweat. This was the third night in a row that small little memories like that would crash my dreams. I had no idea what my subconscious was trying to tell me; but I didn't like it one bit. It got me feeling guilty. Guilt for not telling Seth the truth sooner. Looking over at the clock, it flashed four thirty-six in the morning. Groaning, I tossed the covers off and stumbled to the bathroom.

It's been only five days since Seth left to get back on the road. He made his return Sunday night at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view. I couldn't have been more proud of him, knowing how much he wanted to get back in that ring again. The problem now was me. I was the one struggling. Turning the knobs on the sink, I cupped my hands to full them with water. Splashing the cold liquid on my face, I stood back up and looked at myself in the mirror. The reflection staring back me was unrecognizable. There were bags under my eyes and my skin looked lifeless. "Savannah, you look like shit." I told myself before patting my face dry with the hand towel.

Padding back across the room towards the bed, I sat down on the edge looking down at my phone. I debated on calling Seth; but I knew that he was most likely asleep. Sliding back under the covers, my fingers hesitated on the screen of my phone. Texting him was a much better option than calling him. At least this way, if he was asleep it wouldn't wake him up. If I called, then there was a possibility I'd wake him up and I didn't want to do that.

" _ **Just got woken up by another dream...miss you..."**_

Sitting the phone back down on the night stand, I relaxed against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. My mind was going in a million different directions all at once. I couldn't seem to focus on just one thing. My training with Amelia, Seth being so far away, the growing awkwardness with my friends, and how different it was now that Roman wanted nothing to do with me at all. It was all jumbled together forcing the tears to flow when I didn't want them to.

The vibration on the wood alerted me to a message. Wiping the tears away, I snatched the device and opened the message. _**"Miss you to. Is everything okay?"**_

" _ **Yeah...I'm okay."**_ I lied.

" _ **Good. Do you want me to call?"**_

Of course I wanted him to call; but we both needed the sleep. I knew that I had more training in the morning and god knows what he had to do in the morning. I'm sure he was tired. The more selfless I was the more selfish I felt inside. _**"No, I think we both need the sleep."**_ Again, I lied. I was not okay and I wouldn't be until I got a decent nights sleep or I got to see him, which ever came first.

With my phone resting against my chest, I stared the window. The full moon shining through the curtains. My heart felt heavy tonight, weighed down with all the things I've just been pushing aside because I didn't want to take the time to address properly. The warm tears rolled down my cheeks again just as my phone vibrated against my skin. I couldn't answer it like this. He'd know there was something really wrong and I didn't know how to express how I was feeling to him without sounding like a depressed teenage. So I ignored it and eventually fell back to sleep.

 **Seth**

I knew there was something wrong with Savannah the second she didn't answer my phone call. The worst part about it was that there was nothing I could do to help her being hundreds of miles away. I tried calling again; but I got the same thing. Voicemail. Letting out an annoyed sigh, I tossed the covers off me and immediately went for the shower.

I supposed this was the real test now, if we could handle being away from each other for long periods of time. There were rumors going around backstage that a draft was upon us. If the rumors were true, there was a possibility that Savannah and I could be separated. One on Raw and one on Smackdown. Would we really be able to handle that? That was the question on my mind anyway.

The hot water pounded against my back, washing away all the doubts that have plagued me just moments before. I didn't want to think negatively about anything that had to do with my relationship with Savannah. I only wanted to think of the positive things. Rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I reached for the soap. Lathering it up, the white foam started to form. Scrubbing my body clean and allowing the water to wash the soap away, my hands turned the water off. I reached for the towel. Droplets continued to roll down my back from my hair as I wrapped the towel around my waist and made it back to the main room. Before I could even get into my bag for clothes, there was a loud knock on the door.

Rolling my eyes, I debated on not answering it at all; but against all judgment, I moved across the floor and opened the door to find Becky Lynch standing there. Instantly she covered her face due to my lack of clothing. "Christ, Seth put some freaking clothes on." She said still with her hands over her face.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. It was quite comical. I mean she couldn't see anything expect my bare chest, nothing she hadn't seen a hundred times over. "Alright alright, hold on a minute." I answered walking back to my bag. She hovered behind me keeping a good amount of distance between us. I grabbed the clothes I wanted and headed straight back into the bathroom.

Becky coming to my door was a sure red flag in my eyes. She would be the one Savannah turned to for everything. Sasha and Krys were there to; but it was mostly Becky she trusted the most, probably because they've known each other so much longer. "So why are you here?" I asked through the door.

"Have you talked to Savannah at all recently?" She asked.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I found her sitting on the edge of the chair with her elbows propped up on her knees. There was concern written all over her face. That was a rare look for the Irish woman. "She messaged me this morning around 4:30; but when I tried to call her she didn't answer. Why?" I asked with my curiosity perked.

"She's be weird with us lately. I try calling and all I get is short answers, nothing Savannah-like at all. There is something going on with her and I don't like that I don't know what it is. I thought maybe you'd know since you're dating her after all."

"Doesn't mean I know more than you. She'd come to you before she'd come to me and we both know that."

"I want to say it's just cause she's alone down there; but I think it might have something to do with her sister."

Great, if Becky was worried about her then my doubts from earlier were justified. There was a live event tonight so flying down there was out of the question. I didn't know what to do about the situation at all. All of this was foreign. Sure I knew dating women can be complicated; but Savannah was different. Very different.

"I appreciate you coming to me..." I said softly.

"You're welcome. I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't overly fond of the idea of you coming back into her life; but I see how much you care for her and that's all the convincing I need to let the past go. You've given her a reason to smile again and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Thank you...what about the others? Are they as forgiving as you?"

"Sasha is just fine. Krys is a little more complex. She's kind of distanced herself from everyone these days. No one seems to know why."

Their approval never really mattered to me; but hearing that it was all okay, it made me feel a little better about things. Relationships got tense when either person's friends didn't like someone. I was glad to know that Becky had forgiven the past and came to me with her own concerns. She stood up and started for the door, looking back once. "I'll see you later. Let me know if you hear from her." She said and waved goodbye.

Nodding and waving in return, I sat down on the edge of the bed with phone in hand. Instead of calling, I opened the message icon to create a new one. If something was indeed wrong, she would no doubt ignore my phone calls; but this way I could still tell her what was on my mind and she'd at least read it, not necessarily give a reply.

" _ **I'm beginning to think there is something wrong. You never ignore my calls. I want to be there for you through whatever the issue is. All you have to do is tell me what it is. Please princess..."**_

I hit the send button and waited a few moments before tucking the device back into the pocket of my jeans. Laying back on the bed with my legs still hanging over the side, my eyes stared at the ceiling with the bright sun shining on it through the open curtains. My thoughts were running all over the place and the one it settled on...was the night Roman's blackmail came from. That night will forever be etched into my mind...along with the guilt that came along with it.

" _Come on, you're drunk. Let's get you to the hotel to sleep it off." I suggested reaching for Savannah's arm._

" _I am not..." She replied slurring every single word spoken._

 _Roman and Dean pushed her through the group and into my capable hands. Dean gave me a wink, indicating that I could easily take advantage of the situation. I glared at him for even thinking I would do such a thing. Savannah stumbled to get to me, her hair falling over her face. She was absolutely beautiful no matter what state she was in. It was getting harder and harder for me to deny my attraction to her, along with all the emotions that came with it. "Come on..." I said placing my hand on the small of her back._

" _Aw come on...Seth...quite spoiling all the...fun..." She slurred again._

" _I'm not spoiling anything. You are too damn drunk to think straight and I don't want one of these low-lives in here to take advantage of it."_

 _She said nothing else on the subject and continued to follow me out of the club. I could handle Roman and Dean's carelessness; but Amelia was the worst. She ignored everything. It was as if she really didn't want to be anywhere near Savannah and they were flesh and blood. Pushing the slight anger down, I concentrated on getting Savannah back to her room in one piece._

 _The drive back was spent in utter silence. She was too drunk to hold a conversation and I didn't have a clue what to say in that moment. Things changed drastically the second we got to her door. She turned to look at me. The glassy look in her eyes caught a breath of air in my lungs. "Seth..." She whispered dropping her keys onto the floor._

 _I knelt down to pick up the keys and opened the door myself. She stepped inside, keeping her back to me. There was nothing I'd rather do than to hold her against me, feeling her heart beat against mine. "Savannah..." I started to say but when she turned to look at me, all I could see was tears. The words on my tongue faded away instantly._

" _I hate how she makes me feel..."_

" _I know..."_

 _She took several more steps in my direction, resting her hands on my chest. I stood frozen until I couldn't stand it any longer. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her against me. Her sobs broke me down. There wasn't anything I could say that would make her feel any better about how her sister treated her. They were estranged for a reason after all._

 _Savannah pulled herself out of my arms and stared right into my face. Her hand found my cheek and brushed her thumb along the hairs. The tears were starting to dry up and there was a new look in her eyes now. Before I could protest, her lips captured mine. The fever behind the desperation was not what I had been expecting, nor was it something that should have happened in the first place. If a kiss was going to take place between us, it shouldn't have been like this._

" _Savannah..." I whispered hoping to get her attention._

 _She ignored it or didn't hear it, one of the two. Her lips were soft and everything I expected them to be. There was no point in denying that I enjoyed the feeling; but it was so very wrong. I wanted to pull away. She clung on so tight, slipping her tongue through my parted lips. If she kept pushing, the control was going to snap into a million pieces._

 _In my last ditch effort, I grabbed her arms firmly and pushed her back a little. Her swollen lips just added to her addicting nature. She looked at me in confusion, obviously not understanding why I pushed her away. "I don't...I don't understand." She stated under her breath._

" _You are drunk. Everything that's happened isn't cause you want it, it's cause your body is listening to the urges regardless who is standing here with you." I explained._

 _She was fine now that she was safely in her room. I could leave at any time; but the fact that I just crushed her feelings wasn't sitting well with me at all. My only hope now was that she'd wake tomorrow and not remember anything about this night. "Goodnight, Savannah..." I said turning away from her._

 _By the time I stepped out of her room, I already hated myself for letting it get to that point. How was I going to live with that hanging inside my mind, when there was a chance she'd remember nothing? I was in need of someone to talk to, which was rare for me._

Sitting back up from the bed, I ran a hand through my wet hair. Yeah thinking back on that night, made me regret one more thing. Trusting Roman to be a friend and not use that night against me. Once things turned bad for him, he didn't hesitate an inch to use it against me. As weird as it was for me to say, I was grateful to Dean for calling him out on it. The truth needed to come out.

My phone vibrated against my leg from the inside of my pocket. Taking a deep breath, I reached for it and swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in my throat before opening the message that was from Savannah. I honestly hadn't expected her to answer me in the first place, maybe that was why I was so surprised.

" _ **There is just a lot on my mind. I miss you quite a bit and my training is exhausting."**_

" _ **That's understandable. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I may not be able to comfort you physically; but I can still be there for you."**_

After sending the message, it took only a few minutes for me to get the facetime call. She must have gotten a new phone in the five days away from her, considering Apple was the only company that did that. Sliding my finger across the screen, accepting the call, her face appeared to me. The redness in the white of her eyes was a sure indication that she had been crying on some level today. She was wearing her workout clothes, obviously getting ready for another day of training with Amelia.

"There's my girl." I said warmly.

"I look awful, Seth." She replied leaning her phone up against something.

"Shut up, you do not. You are beautiful no matter what."

"Though I appreciate the compliment, I sure as hell don't feel it today. I'm pretty sore."

Damnit, why did I have to be so far away. It would have given me an opportunity to massage her body. Well, I mentally took note that when I was able to see her again that I would do just that. Massage every inch of her body if she'd allow me to. She leaned forward, stretching out in front of the ring. The view of her cleavage sent a wave of desire straight to my lower half. "Becky came to see me today. She's worried about you." I said changing the subject to something more positive.

"I'll call her later. You know...I'm happy that you two seem to be getting along better."

"Yeah...makes things easier..."

I could see Amelia from the corner of the screen. She waved before turning towards the ring herself. That seemed a little out of character for her, maybe things have changed with time. I think after tonight's live event, I was going to take a flight out to see her. Take her to a movie or hell just spend as much as I could with her until I had to leave again. By the look on her face, she was in need of a surprise or two.

"Time to get training, Sav." Amelia stated.

"Okay, just give a minute to say goodbye." She replied and turned back to look at me.

"Go on, you're so close to being where you want to be." I encouraged.

"With you?"

I chuckled a little. Boy did she ever know what to say to get my heart racing. "That to; but I was thinking more along the lines of being Women's Champion." I replied with a smile. The words Women's Champion brought more life to her face. Maybe all she needed was a reminder why she was down there in the first place.

"I'll talk to you later, okay. You give her everything you have, understand."

"Yes, sir." She replied winking in a manor of sarcasm.

God I loved her, she was everything I ever wanted in a woman. She blew me a kiss and ended the call. I was left in the silence of the hotel room. Standing up, I walked across the room towards the door that would lead me out into the hallway. It was time for my morning coffee.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: I apologize for the last few chapters being a little on the boring side of things. I promise it will get better. I also apologize for this coming out a little later than I had planned. I've been battling joint pain in my wrists and it preventing me from typing this up. I'd like to thank Levesque-Rollins823, Krys Jericho and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank TheGreatWhite, Levesque-Rollins823, Khprobert and ficfan60 for becoming followers to this story. This chapter is going to feature Roman quite a bit. I feel like I've left him out over the last couple chapters, so enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 22: Hell To Pay

 **Roman**

A heavy breath of air escaped my mouth as I sat down across the from the title belt that meant so much to me. It was funny looking back at all the things that have happened over the last few months., how it was completely different that I had expected things to be. My best friend had sided against me. Savannah and I weren't even on speaking terms. She was now in a new relationship with my former best friend Seth Rollins. Somehow, I wasn't even too upset by that fact anymore. I knew she was far happier now and that was all that I ever wanted in the first place.

The crazy darkness that seemed to dwell deep within me has calmed somewhat since everything happened; but I wouldn't lie and say that I was okay, because I wasn't. I still missed her. I missed her smile, her voice, her touch, and her scent. Sweat rolled down my face and dripped onto the crate that housed my championship.

"Roman..." A feminine voice laced with a thick accent caught my attention.

I turned to see Becky leaning against the wall, keeping a few feet of distance between us. The look on her face was that of concern, which was unusual considering all the nasty words that have been exchanged between us for quite some time now. Her orange-red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, still kind of damp. She wore a pair of light colored jeans with a tear across the right thigh, exposing creamy flesh, and a dark green tank top. Nothing fancy at all; but it was enough to capture my attention. "Is there something you wanted, Becky?" I asked avoiding her gaze.

"Normally I wouldn't ask you for anything...but..."

Her voice trailed off, obviously struggling with whatever was on her mind. I looked up from the floor to see her flushed cheeks and her bottom lip being chewed on. She was nervous about it. Savannah had done the same thing when nervous. "What's up? Obviously there is something going on." I stated taking a step in her direction.

"Sasha isn't here tonight and Seth took off already...I can't find my wallet so I can't pay for a taxi to take me back to the hotel."

She was in a need of a ride or money. Sasha hasn't been around much since the concussion she received at the hands of a careless referee and Seth...well I didn't expect much from him to begin with. I also heard that Krys has distanced herself from the group as well, haven't heard why though. The desperate look on her face just called to me. I wasn't going to leave her hanging. "If you stick around a little longer, I'll just give you a ride back. I need to wash up first." I finally suggested.

"I'd appreciate it..." She replied trying to smile; but it came out pretty weak.

She turned and walked away. I knew that she didn't want to be near me, not that I blamed her. I didn't break her best friend's heart in more ways than I could even count on one hand. Making it back to my locker-room, I quickly got the shower that was needed. My mind kept going back to Becky and the desperate look on her face. There was more to her story than she was willing to tell me. There was so many other people she could have asked. The question remained, why did she ask me?

Getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, my still wet hair dampened the shoulders of my shirt. When I stepped out of the locker-room, Becky was standing against the wall with her bag right beside her. She looked up from her phone to meet my gaze. "You ready?" I asked softly.

"Yeah..." She replied hesitantly.

She followed close behind me. The silence was awkward; but kept my mouth shut. She waited for me to unlock the doors before trying to open the passenger side door. The sound of it shutting gave me a moment to really think about what was currently going on. Tossing my own bag into the backseat, I got behind the wheel without looking at her once.

Pulling out of the parking garage, we spent a good five minutes in silence before she finally spoke. "I really do appreciate this...I know you don't really care for me too much." She said pulling her hair free of the band that held it up in the air. Her long locks flowed over her shoulders, hiding the subtle cleavage her shirt exposed.

"I think it's the other way around, Becky. It's you who doesn't care for me too much."

"I don't hate you...and Savannah doesn't either. She actually wants friendship with you sometime down the road."

"I don't know if that will ever happen."

Turning the wheel to cross lanes, I could see that her eyes were on me. She was studying me. Shying away, she turned her head towards the window. The sky was free of clouds and every star in the night sky was sparkling bright. It reminded me of simpler times, when everyone looked at me like a person and not some cheating asshole. What people didn't know, is that I'd do anything to take it all back. There is so much regret surrounding that night and everything I didn't to push Savannah away instead of coming to her directly. Including, the moment of weakness I had to hire that private investigator to keep tabs on her.

"You can't tell me that you don't miss her." She stated shifting back to look at me.

"Of course I miss her. The time I spent with her as part of The Shield was special and then the four years I was with her...nothing will ever make me stop caring for her."

"Then why did you push her away when she tried to keep the friendship...even after everything you did...?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it. The point of keeping her away was the only right thing to do. There was no point in being where I wasn't needed or wanted. If I did that, then I would feel exactly what Seth did all those years ago and I didn't want to do that. "Why are you so concerned about this? You don't even like me." I stated changing the subject quickly before she caught onto the fact I wasn't willing to speak on the topic previously discussed.

"I..." She cut herself off.

"My point exactly..."

I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and shoved the vehicle into park before turning it off. Becky exited the car fairly quickly, reaching for her bag in the backseat. She was flustered that much was obvious. Her movements were erratic, fast paced. I stepped out in front of her to stop her from bolting away. "Roman...thank you..."

"No need to thank me."

A small glimmer of a smile graced her lips before stepping out around me. I turned to watch her walk away only for her to stop a few feet into her stride. She turned her head back towards me, her cheeks flushed in a pink color. "Just so you know...I never said that I didn't like you. I just didn't like what you did to her and I never will like that; but...I see how remorseful you are of it. I see the pain behind those eyes every day."

"Doesn't change anything. Take care, Becky." I stated walking passed her.

I knew her eyes were still on me and it made me wonder why. My phone rumbled against the palm of my hand. Opening the message, I never expected to see what was displayed. There was a picture of Becky's driver's license and the brown leather of her wallet. The words underneath immediately alerted me. _**"You screw me over and I will make everyone you care for lives a living hell."**_ I knew who it was without seeing the number. Adrian Devox.

Tightening my grip on my phone, I turned back around to see that Becky hadn't gone too far. A lump had formed in my throat. Was I really ready to spill my guts about the mistakes I've made? It had to been now or someone else was going to suffer. "Becky!" I called loudly.

"Yeah." She replied turning back around to look at me.

"There is something I should tell you, can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure, come up to my room."

 **Seth**

The flight took twice as long as I had anticipated it taking. The delays were insane and it annoyed the hell out of me. I had to stay at the airport overnight before the flight even took place. It was already 3:30 in the afternoon and Savannah would be at the Performance Center training under Amelia. I supposed it was better than nothing; but it wasn't how I wanted to surprise her. Finally pulling into the parking garage on the far side of the center, my hands rested on the steering wheel for a few moments before I turned the ignition off. The longer I sat there, the more my mind wandered to what Becky had spoke of yesterday. Was there something else going on that I didn't know about?

Walking into the building, Savannah was in mid-air perfecting another aerial tactic. Amelia was looking on from outside the ring, coaching her. "One more time." She stated as Savannah got back up from the safety mat. I leaned against the inside wall, watching...admiring how beautiful she looked in just lime green workout clothes with her long violet hair pulled up into a ponytail. Seeing her in that moment, all my worries drifted away without so much as another glance.

"That's it! Good job!" Amelia praised clapping her hands together.

"Thank you." Savannah replied getting back to her feet again.

Her eyes shifted and caught sight of me. Her eyes went wide for a moment. Amelia turned to see me standing there as well. A smile curved her lips and took a step away. Savannah climbed out of the ring and bolted in my direction. She threw her arms around my neck and held on. I smiled, holding her close. Her scent was still the same, strangely comforting. "Did you miss me?" I whispered with a low chuckle.

"Yes."

"I missed you to."

She snuggled her head into my chest. My lips found the top of her head easily enough. Amelia sat down on one of the benches, holding a knee up against her chest. I wondered how things have been between them. Were they still at odds or were they better? "How is the training coming?" I asked taking a step back.

"I'd say she's finished; but it's up to Hunter to make the call." Amelia commented.

"There is always room for improvement." Savannah countered.

There was a fire burning in her eyes that was nothing but pure determination. This was one of the reasons I fell so hard for her in the first place. She always wanted to get better...just like I did. I also noticed that there didn't seem to be any animosity between the sisters like there once had been in the past. Savannah turned to smile at her and I had my answer. "Go on, Sav. There really isn't anything else I can teach you. I'll talk to the other trainers and see where we stand in the morning."

"Thank you...for everything."

"You let me know when your first match or appearance is? I'll be there."

"I will definitely do that."

She let go of me to cross the room and embrace her younger sister tightly. It was nice to see her interacting with family on friendly terms. Leaning down, she grab a hold of her bag and returned to where I was standing. With a wave of my hand, we left the center. Savannah instantly laced her fingers through mine the second we were out the door. "I'm guessing things are fine between the two of you now." I observed.

"Yeah...it took a while; but she's been great."

"I'm happy for you. I know how much the tension bothered you."

All she did was smile before I pulled her back to me. I unlocked our hands and slid it up her arm to cup the side of her face. She leaned into my touch with a shut of her eyes. Without waiting any longer, my lips captured her feverishly. The intensity was greater than anything I've experienced so far with her. She met me at every angle with just as much desperation. Before I knew it, I had backed her up against the trunk of my rental. Her right leg had curled around mine with a need to be even closer. A soft moan escaped her mouth through parted lips. It enticed me so much; but I knew there would be plenty of time for things like this later. For now, I wanted to treat her like my girlfriend and the woman I cared so much for. She deserved to be spoiled.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, there is other things I want to do with you today." I said breaking our connection.

"Like what?" She asked with ever so adorable coy smile.

"I guess you will just have to find out for yourself."

"Fine..."

Her bottom lip stuck out a little further than her upper in attempts to pout. She was so infuriating and all I wanted to do was taste those lips all over again. Thankfully she moved out around me to get into the car; otherwise, that was exactly what I had done. She flipped through the XM channels until she found something deemed worthy to listen to, which happened to be 'Warrior' by Evans Blue.

Her voice never got old. In fact, it was something I looked forward to. It didn't take me long to get back to Becky's apartment. I was actually surprised to see her car still parked in the parking lot, which meant she had gotten a ride this morning. "I'm really glad you decided to come down here." She commented getting out of the car.

"Like I would go that long without coming to check on you. Phone calls only do so much, Savannah." I replied following her up the stairs and awaited for her to unlock the door.

"I know. I've been quite lonely down here since you left to go back on the road."

She wasn't the only one who felt that way and hopefully Hunter will give the green light soon. I wanted her at my side again. Of course there was that rumor of a draft coming up, that worried me as well. There was a possibility that we would end up on separate shows. We still had some time before that went into effect. We needed to soak it all in while we could.

Savannah walked inside and dropped her bag by the door. Kicking her shoes off, she immediately went back to the spare bedroom where she slept. I followed after. She was leaning over an open suitcase full of her clothes. My body seemed to react on its over, making me close the distance between us. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, she leaned back into me. My hands rested on her stomach, feeling the soft skin of her hips when I shifted them. It was getting harder for me to resist her. "When do you go back?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night." I answered honestly, though I doubted it was anything she really wanted to hear.

"If I'm cleared of training, do you think I can go back with you?"

"I don't see why not; but that's only if you are cleared."

Nuzzling the side of her neck, my lips found the sensitive flesh. Her body swayed against me, rubbing against all places that sent pleasurable shocks throughout my entire body. Mentally cursing, I released her. I had to behave for the sake of not ruining the night I had planned out for us. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She whispered stepping away from me.

Once she was out of sight, I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my jeans. There was a missed called and a message waiting for my attention. Everything was from Becky. It was extremely odd for her to be calling me, not so much with the messages. _**"Keep a close eye on Savannah while your down there, please. I'll explain later."**_ It read; but it didn't really make any sense. I always paid close attention to her. Unless...Savannah had been right all along when she felt like there was someone watching her.

That thought made me want to call Becky to find out for sure; but the time difference was an issue. She might not even be awake at this time of day. I was just going to have to do what she asked of me. Keeping a close watch on her shouldn't be too hard, should it? I stared to pace along the floor, running a hand through my hair and opening-closing my hands. I did my best to shove those thoughts to the back of my head. I wanted to enjoy my night with her and not waste it by constantly worrying about who was looking at her; but it looks like I was going to have to do a little of both.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: Thanks goes to Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1 and calwitch for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to MrsAnniething for becoming a follower to this story. This chapter is going to feature Becky's POV. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Warning: Some Sexual Content Present**

Chapter 23: Moment of Peace

 **Savannah**

The hot water beating down on my tender skin was absolutely heavenly. I wanted to just stay in here for as long as possible; but I knew Seth was waiting for me on the other side of the door. It was a surprise to say the least that he was in Florida with me. Almost a week without seeing him was pure torture. Running my hands through my soaked hair, I rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of it before turning the water off.

Grabbing for the towel, I missed and knocked my phone off the counter. It bounced off the tiled floor and shattered the screen upon impact. "Damnit!" I yelled. Wrapping the towel around me, I knelt down to pick up the pieces of what I could. A soft knocking came quickly across the wooden door. I knew Seth probably heard my loud curse and was most likely concerned about what was going on. "Sav, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I replied hesitantly.

Opening the door still wrapped in a towel, I came out holding my shattered pieces of what was left of my phone's screen. He stared at me wide eyed, no doubt surprised to see me standing in front of him in nothing but a towel. Believe it or not, we still haven't been intimate with each other and we've been together for quite a while now. The timing just never seemed to be right. I was okay with it, because I wanted things to be special.

Holding up the remains of my phone, my bottom lips came out in a pout. He blinked a couple time before coming to realize what I was showing him. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth before pulling me against him. There wasn't much preventing me from being exposed to his viewing. He took the pieces of my phone out of my hands and sat them down on the top of the small dresser to my left. I found myself being pushed back toward the wall behind me.

"Seth..." I whispered trying to get is attention.

"You know how hard it is to resist what's in front of me..." He replied brushing a thumb across my towel covered breast.

"I know...I'm sor..."

My words were cut off by his lips capturing mine. His desperation was laced with every movement of his mouth. There was nothing I could do to resist, nor did I want to. His hand side up my side while the other lingered on my thigh, tracing delicate lines with his finger. Everything he did sent my body ablaze, wanting more and more.

The panic started to set in when I felt my towel loosen at the tuck. Did I want this to happen yet? Was I ready for it? The answer to that was 'no'. As much as I wanted to please him, I just wasn't ready to take that plunge yet. Before I could disappoint him, he broke the connection and took several steps back. "Seth..." I called softly.

"It's okay...I could feel you tense up. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for."

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek and told me to find something dressy to wear. Of course, he didn't tell me why he wanted me to dress up; but that didn't matter, because I was with him. This was what I always hoped a relationship with him would be like. Seth turned and walked out of the room. I could hear the fridge door open in the kitchen, so I knew that he was just getting something to drink.

I sorted through the closet that possessed all the clothes I brought with me from my home in Maryland. Nothing seemed to scream out at me, which was frustrating. This was the first time he asked me to dress up, so it had to be some place special. I didn't want to disappoint him. After two more times flipping through the clothes, I decided on an olive green halter-top mini dress with an open back.

I reached for my favorite pair of black wrap heels and slipped them on. Quickly touching up my make-up with earthy tones to bring out the green in my hazel eyes, the person staring back at me in mirror didn't seem like me; but it was. The violet of my hair was the perfect contrast to the olive color of my dress. I took the remains of my phone off the dresser and tucked it into my handbag. It was going to need to be replaced before we did anything else.

Walking out into the kitchen, Seth now stood dressed in black dress pants and a dark red button up shirt. He left a couple of the button undone to show off some of his chest in a tasteful manner. I stopped walking to soak in the view a moment. His hair was tied back in a tight bun behind his head; but I could still see the blonde streaked through, even though he trying to let it grow out. He didn't want to be reminded of his time in The Shield. It brought back too much. I wondered when he changed.

"You look absolutely stunning." He complimented with a coy smile.

"Thank you. You look pretty damn good yourself." I replied returning the smile.

"You ready?"

"I believe so. We need to stop and get my phone replaced before we go do whatever you have planned."

He reluctantly agreed. Placing a hand on my lower back, he urged me out the door. Locking it behind us, he took my hand and we walked down the stairs in the direction on his waiting vehicle. Just as I was going to open my door, he moved in to open it for me. I loved when he did that. My heart fluttered ever single time he does.

 **Becky**

Laying in my hotel room listening to some music, I was trying to comprehend what Roman had told me about the things he did after the breakup with Savannah happened. I knew that I should be more angry at him than I was. The problem was that I understood where he was coming from. I didn't trust Seth at first either; but hiring a private investigator seemed a bit much. As he told me everything, all the regret he felt about the things he did came pouring out in waves. It took everything I had in me not to comfort him. Standing my ground, I listened and spoke only when I felt like I needed to.

Giving Seth a heads up was only going to cause him to question what I knew. I'd deal with that later. Right now, I wanted Savannah to stay safe even if she wasn't the target at the moment. Roman had shown me the message he received last night. This man stole my wallet, so I had to call every company I had to put freezes on my accounts.

Running a hand through my hair, I rolled to my side to stare at the ugly wall a feet away from me. Savannah and Sasha not being around was getting really boring. Krys avoided me like the plague now, course she really didn't hang with me outside of Savannah's presence. I often wondered what I had done to piss her off.

The song changed on my Ipod to a song that Savannah covered a couple years ago acoustically. 'Second Chance' by Shinedown. It really made me think about the words expressed in the music. Roman did deserve a second chance to be happy and now things were falling apart around him. Maybe he needed a friend to listen to all of his concerns and I debated on being that person.

"Ugh...this isn't helping at all." I complained getting off the bed.

I grabbed the keys off my bag and left the room. The feeling of being cramped up was setting in and I needed some fresh air. Locking the door behind me, I started my journey out of the hotel into the night life of the city. Stepping out of the main doors that exited the lobby, I sucked in a deep breath. The stars were bright considering all the lights in the city should have drowned them out. My legs started to move on their own, dragging me down the wide sidewalk.

"Becky?"

The voice was undeniable. Roman was standing behind me. Mentally cursing, I turned to face him. His long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He was dressed in jeans and tight t-shirt of a medium shade of blue. A color he definitely looked good in. The jade of eyes were bright, almost sparkling against all the lighting on the pathway. I hated that he looked so good, because I shouldn't be thinking such things about my best friend's ex boyfriend. "What are you up to?" He asked giving a slight smile.

"I needed some air. My room was feeling a little claustrophobic."

"I suppose what I said last night is weighing in on you."

He turned away from me. The hope that had been shining in those eyes were now replaced by regret and sadness. That was what was weighing in on me. I didn't like seeing him this way. It tugged at my heart no matter how many times I told myself not to let it effect me. It still did. "Walk with me." I stated reaching out to touch his upper arm briefly.

Roman returned his gaze back on me. The look he gave me almost took my breath away, which was something only one other person has been able to do. Taking my hand off his arm, I proceeded to walk forward. He followed suit and kept in pace next to me. Occasionally his hand would brush against mine, sending more electrical shocks through my body. This wasn't supposed to be happening and I had to do everything I could to fight against it.

"Did you warn Savannah?" He asked breaking the momentary silence.

"I sent a message to Seth to keep an eye on her. I'll talk to them soon though. I just didn't want to ruin their time together."

Talking about Seth and Savannah together didn't seem to bother him anymore. He nodded his head and agreed with my choice in actions to take. It was hard to think that this was the same man who was outlandishly angry over my best friend's departure from his life only a few months prior. We came across a park with a fairly large fountain tossing water out in a beautiful display of colors. A smile tugged at my lips the second I stepped up closer.

"I should be angry with you for the things you did." I admitted.

"Then why aren't you?" He asked keeping a safe distance between us.

"Because I believe in second chances. You made mistakes; but I can understand what made you choose to make them. Feeling regret for the rest of your life because of those mistake will only make you go crazy in the end."

Silence fell upon us. I don't think he knew what to say to my answer, which was fine. I didn't expect him to. Staring out into the water, my mind was rapidly going through all the things that have happened since yesterday. Suddenly feeling warm fingers lace through mine, caught me completely off guard. It scattered my thoughts all over the place, only for my mind to focus on those fingers through mine. Roman's hand was locked with mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Looking up at him, his eyes caught mine instantly before shifting his head to look out at the fountain. "Thank you. Despite everything I've done, you still deem me worthy of a second chance. "He said keeping his voice from wavering.

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't the only one who thought that; but I just couldn't bring myself to bring up Savannah. Not to mention my mind was clouded thanks to his hand clasped with mine. His warm touch was awakening things within me I thought were long gone. I didn't understand when or why my body behaved this way; but I wanted to explore it further. Was it wrong? Probably. Was I going to just come right out and admit it? No. There was plenty of time for that. I wanted to get to know the real Roman, not the one I knew just from small conversations here and there.

"I walk you back to your room." He said releasing my hand.

"Thanks."

We walked side by side once more. This time it was spent in silence. I could tell that he was thinking about what I said. Hopefully he would take my advice seriously. The moment we got to my door, I pulled out my keys from the pocket of my shorts and unlocked the door debating on whether or not to ask him to come inside. "Goodnight Becky." He said touching my arm gently in passing.

"Goodnight..." I whispered realizing that there was a lot of healing that needed to be done within him.

 **Seth**

Savannah finished eating her dinner. She gently sat her fork down on the napkin on the side of her plate. I had taken her to a Mexican dance restaurant and the look on her face the second we stepped inside was priceless. Nothing could ever capture that moment better than my mind replaying it over and over again. The music filled the entire room and enticed many couples to get up and dance on the oversized floor.

Neither one of us knew the music; but it didn't matter. I stood up and offered my hand for her to take. Her delicate hand found mine in seconds. Walking out onto the floor, my hand found the shallow of her back. Her closeness was intoxicating. Moving our feet across the floor, our bodies danced with the music. It wasn't anything fast and the slow melody was perfect for how I wanted her to be in my arms.

"So did I do good tonight?" I asked slightly teasing her.

"Absolutely. You outdid yourself. You know I'm not a fan of overly expensive stuff."

"Oh I know; but I felt you deserved to be spoiled a night."

She smiled and rested her head on my chest as we continued to move with the music. I knew she was listening to my heartbeat. She had a habit of doing that even when we slept next to each other. However, today she was going to hear the rapid beating due to my nervousness. My lips found her forehead, "I love you." I whispered, knowing she'd still be able to hear it.

Immediately, she lifted her head up from my chest to look me in the eye. Her hair fell over her shoulders, slightly hiding her eyes from me. Her silence was giving me the idea that she wasn't ready to hear that just yet. I opened my mouth to apologize, except what I got was her lips on mine. Feeling her tremble against me, alerted me to the tears rolling down her cheeks.

When she pulled away, I brushed the tears away with my thumbs. "I love you too." She finally admitted once she was calm enough to express it. I spun her around and pulled her close to me once more. Nothing was ever going to take this moment away from us. The outside world would just have to wait until tomorrow to reign down. Tonight was all about us.

When we finally got back to the apartment, my heart was still racing from all the emotion expressed tonight. Savannah locked the front door and turned towards me. She slipped her shoes off by the door. It was already passed midnight and I knew she was probably tired. She moved toward the bedroom she occupied and I slowly followed behind, wondering if I should just wait until she was changed; but my body had other ideas.

Stepping inside the room, she closed the distance between us. "Thank you for tonight." She said taking my hands into her own.

"You don't need to thank me, Savannah. I want to do things like that with you. There are so many things I want to do with you in the future."

"Good."

Leaning up, I met her for the kiss I've been waiting for since we got back the apartment. My hands easily found her hips. Gripping them a little tighter, I pulled her closer to me. A soft moan escaped her mouth in mid-movement of our lips. The passion turned into passionate desperation. Her hands slid down my chest, starting to unbutton the buttons of my shirt.

Breaking away from her mouth long enough to get the shirt off my body, I groaned the second I felt her warm hands on my chest. Her fingers traced lines over the muscular curves of my abdomen. She was driving me crazy that much was for sure. This wasn't the same Savannah I had encountered earlier on. The woman in front of me was not scared. The emotions pouring off her matched my own. Running my hand up her back, I found the clasp behind her neck. Unsnapping it, the straps fell forward exposing her to my viewing.

Reaching down for the hem of her dress, I lifted up and quickly tossed it to the floor. She was in nothing but a pair of black lace panties that left little to imagine. The view was perfect and there wasn't a part of her I didn't want to kiss. Leaning her back onto the bed, I hovered over her recapturing her lips again. One hand held my body weight off her, while the other slid down her body to reach between her thighs.

Her own hand moved to remove the remaining articles of my clothing. Her desperation was getting more intense as the minutes passed by. My body was aching with a need to be even closer to her. I wanted her in the worst way. Another soft moan left her mouth as mine left to nip at the sensitive flesh of her neck. My fingers circled her core through the fabric of her panties. She whispered my name and that was the last barrier of restraint I had left.

Stepping out of the remaining pieces of clothing I had on, I stood before her completely exposed. Leaning forward, I gently pulled the last barrier between us down her legs. She quickly pulled me back to her, hooking a leg around my waist. The second I entered her, my whole world exploded with an entirely new bliss. Her nails dug into the blades of my shoulders when I quickened my pace. With every sound she made, it was harder for me to hold back my own release.

The pleasure stricken face of hers was more than enough to know that I was indeed giving her what she wanted. She moved her hips against me, pushing me further. Her back arched the moment I felt her tremble and heard her cries. Her walls tightened around me and that was it. I spilled everything I had around her. Falling down beside her, she snuggled up against my chest. "I didn't expect this to happen tonight." I admitted.

"I know. It was my turn to surprise you."

"You played me earlier did you?"

"Maybe..."

She was such a little sneak. I wasn't going to complain in the least. That was absolutely amazing and a total surprise to me. I reached over to turn the lamp off and render us in the darkness, except the moon was shinning right through the window. It gave her an angelic look. Her eyes were drifting closed. "I love you..." She whispered before they finally shut completely.

"I love you too, Savannah Nicole Kelly."

She chuckled lightly before there was not another sound coming from her. I allowed myself to relax enough to fall asleep holding her in my arms. I didn't want to leave her tomorrow; but hopefully Hunter would be giving her the green light and she could start traveling with me again. I guessed the morning would hold all the answers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: The last chapter was obviously one that didn't go over very well with a lot of you; but I also know that I can't please everyone, no matter how hard I try to. With that being said, there are things coming up in the next few chapters that will change a lot of things for certain characters. I hope you all stick around and continue reading. Onto the next installment and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: bella315, Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1 and Leasha Ambrose for the reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to MissMoxley and BrookeLiz3326 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 24: Ready and Able

 **Savannah**

Shifting my body, slightly stretching out before opening my eyes. Once they did open, I was greeted pleasantly by Seth's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful snuggled into the pillow. The memory of our outing and the events after caused heat to creep back to my cheeks. He had taken his time to make sure that I was taken care of, which was rare in the male gender. The dinner was a wonderful surprise and one that I had always wanted to do. Our dance was ever better, just having him hold onto me as we moved with the music was a wonderful dream come true. Of course, the after events were beyond thrilling.

Rolling over to sneak out of bed without disturbing him, I slid across the bed gently. Still naked, I tip-toed across the room towards the bathroom for my robe. The soft material caressed my skin the second I slipped it on. Quickly tying it closed around my waist, I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. My phone flashed green, which meant it was fully charged. There were a couple messages waiting for me. No surprise there; but the biggest surprise was that they were all from Becky. Nothing from my sister, like I had hoped for.

" _ **We should talk. There are things I need to tell you."**_ That was just message one.

" _ **Savannah, do you think you can come back with Seth?"**_ Message two.

" _ **I miss you."**_ Message three.

Something was wrong. I could tell just by the frequency of the messages. Even if I wasn't completed with my training, maybe I could convince Hunter to let me come back for a day or two. I'm sure there was a lot I've missed since I've been gone. I wondered how everyone was fairing with the rumors of a draft. In my experience, something like that generally wasn't a rumor at all. It was just a mental preparation of what was to come. _**"I miss you to. I'll see what I can do."**_ I replied and hit the send button.

Weaving through the kitchen and around the island, I opened the cupboard for the coffee grounds. I needed a much needed boost in energy if I hoped to be of any worth at the Performance Center today. The clock on the stove read 7:55 am. It was drawing closer to when Seth would have to leave. That thought hurt. I wasn't ready to let him go yet.

Measuring out the grounds, I dumped them into the filter and hit the button to start brewing it up. Humming softly to myself, I leaned against the counter looking out the window. Being so engulfed in the view, I never heard Seth come into the kitchen until his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "You are so beautiful." He whispered kissing my collarbone.

Leaning back into him, I tilted my head to meet his loving gaze. Just looking at him was enough to know that we have overcome a lot just to get where we were. I never thought after Roman breaking my heart that I'd ever be able to love again. Boy was I ever wrong. Seth never left my heart no matter what I did, he dug in and never let go. "I don't want you to leave..." I admitted allowing him to stroke the skin of my cheek.

"I know. Hell, I don't either; but we will find out today if you can come with me." He replied being the optimist that he was.

I really wanted to go with him. That was where I belonged. I wanted to be in that ring again, pouring my heart out to the fans. He let go of me and proceeded towards the coffee pot that had just finished brewing. Grabbing two mugs from the dish drainer, he poured the black liquid into both. Moving across the counter for the sugar and opened the refrigerator for the milk, he put two teaspoons of sugar and a splash of milk into mine. He knew exactly how I liked my coffee and all I could do was smile when he handed me the cup. "Thank you."

"Have you heard from Becky at all?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah...she messaged me a couple times in the middle of the night. She asked me to come on the road, that she needed to tell me something. Why?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, his shirtless body was a clear distraction from what we conversing about. A flash of his body on mine appeared behind my eyes, creating more heat only this time it was between my legs. Mentally cursing him for being such a beautiful distraction, I took a sip of my own coffee to drown the inner thoughts that shouldn't be there. "I'm kind of worried about her. She messaged me just before we left last night for dinner. She told me to keep an eye on you."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"Beats me; but she did seem off the last few days."

That wasn't comforting in the least. She's been alone since Sasha got the concussion and hasn't been allowed to be on the road. I hated it even more now that I wasn't around either. Seth and Dean were the only ones to keep her company. With Seth not there and Dean doing god knows what, it worried me even more. She was pretty social and didn't like to be alone. My mind was made up. Regardless of what the decision was, I was still going back. My best friend needs me and I wasn't about to let her down...again.

"Savannah..." Seth called.

"Huh..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Becky...I'm going to come back no matter what the verdict is. She needs me and I'm not going to abandon her...not this time..."

His facial expression said it all. He knew exactly what I was getting at. In the early stages of my friendships with Seth, Roman and Dean...Becky had just got left by her boyfriend at the time. They had been together for a few years and out of nowhere he up and left her for some young blonde wannabe journalist. It broke her heart and I had been selfish...not wanting to stop hanging out with the boys to comfort her. It was the first of many mistakes I've made in my life.

Seth closed the distance between us and took the cup out of my hands to hold them in his own. "Listen, you made a human mistake and she's already forgiven you for it a long time ago. Don't dwell on it. Just be there for her now." He expressed before dipping down to kiss my forehead.

It seemed like time just passed us by, because we were pulling into the performance center. My hand gripped the straps of my bag tightly, almost turning my knuckles white. The verdict was only moments away and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering endlessly without a stop in sight. Seth's hand rested on my upper thigh, rubbing the bare skin gently. "Relax, Sav. There is nothing to worry about." He said putting the car into park.

"I'm not worried about this...nervous that's all."

"Well don't be. It will be just fine."

He leaned across the center console to capture my lips. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started, which disappointed me; but I also knew that I had to get there. Amelia was not exactly a patient person. She definitely got that from our mother. She was in the ring when we walked in, doing her own workout system on someone I didn't recognize. Was she teaching someone else already?

"Amelia!" I shouted.

"Take five." She responded to the young woman in the ring with her.

Amelia jumped down from the apron to greet me with a hug. Her long hair was pulled back in ponytail which didn't hide the growing bruise on her shoulder very well. Training took a lot out of the teacher as well as the student sometimes. "How did everything go last night?" She asked giving me a sly smile.

"Lia, we can talk about it later. Now isn't the time." I answered.

"Yeah yeah, you're here to find out what Hunter said about you."

I didn't have to answer her for her to understand. She lead us to a private room so we could speak freely without prying ears. Seth leaned against the wall, while I sat down on the chair across from Amelia's little desk. She was such an unorganized person. There was papers scattered all over the place. How she found anything was beyond me. "Hunter watched the tapes and he feels that you are ready to get back in the ring..."

"That's awesome!" I cut in.

"However; your debut won't be until at least Battleground if not Summerslam. That is still up in the air I'm afraid; but you are free to go back on the road."

Seth smiled at me, realizing what it meant. We weren't going to be separated after all. Amelia stepped out around her desk to stand before me. This training had done wonders for not only me but for our relationship as sisters. I wished that she could come with us just so I could spend more time with her. "You take care of yourself...you hear me." She said clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

"Always. Don't worry, I'll see you soon. There is no way I'm going to let you miss my first match back."

"I'll hold you to that. Now go on, get out of here."

"Thank you...for everything."

We left the room and I took in the views that I would see no more. It was sad, because I had spent so much time here over the last couple months. Amelia had been the anchor in keeping me afloat when Seth couldn't be. I just wish that things were different and that she could wrestle with me. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen thanks to the injury she sustained in Japan several years ago. The doctors told her that her knee would need repaired; but it would be ill-advised to get back in the ring again.

Fortunately, she was able to get back most of the movement in it. She could still run, jump, swim, etc; but she still refrained from trying to get back in the ring out of fear. Not that I blamed her, I think if I was in the same position...I'd stay away to.

 **Becky**

I paced along the floor of my hotel room. A new city already and all I wanted to do was avoid the people that have become a second family to me. This wasn't me and I knew it; but there was just so much in my heart that caused a war in my head. I knew that Roman had lied about a lot of things and even cheated on Savannah, my best friend; but this time, I was caught in the web a little deeper than I cared to be.

Adrian Devox, a private investigator that Roman hired to follow Savannah, was now targeting me for whatever reason. He stole my wallet and took a picture to send to Roman as a mind game. Somehow I felt this was a little more personal than Roman spoke of. What had Roman done to piss this man off other than coming to his senses to stop the stalking of Savannah herself?

Falling onto the bed behind me, I stared at the plain wall that housed a single painting of a bunch of orchids in a vase. The light from the only lamp in the room was a dim reminder than it was already nightfall and tomorrow would be live event. My job was special to me and I could never imagine myself doing anything else.

It's been an entire day since Roman and I last spoke, which was kind of a good thing considering how conflicted I was about it all. I knew he was remorseful about cheating on Savannah in his drunken state of mind and the guilt over hiring Adrian was eating away at him. He just wasn't the same person anymore and I felt bad for him. Why? I didn't know. I shouldn't. Now, things were different. Again.

" _You know he's the reason Seth walked away from Savannah, right?" Dean said keeping her from walking away._

" _What are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused._

" _Becky, he blackmailed Seth to get him to walk away. He felt threatened when it came to Savannah's feelings for him that just never seemed to go away. He knew that if Seth confessed how he felt about her, she'd leave him."_

 _As Dean was telling me something the Roman should have told me himself, I felt betrayed yet again. Not just because he couldn't trust me with something like that; but also because I felt that Savannah had been in the wrong. I never wanted to be mad at her for anything. This was my best friend; but deep down, I felt like she used him on some level. "I think they both were wrong. More Roman obviously; but Savannah to for being with him while having feelings for another. That shouldn't happen either."_

Closing my eyes, I fought back the tears I've been holding in for days. Dean told me what I didn't know only hours before hand. It wouldn't be long before Seth and Savannah would arrive at my door. Their flight had already landed about forty minutes ago. I had to get my emotions in check before I said things I didn't mean. Pushing myself up, I got off the bed only to hear the knock I was expecting.

Crossing the room, I opened the door to see Savannah standing there with Seth at her side. A wide warm smile curves her lips and I couldn't help but smile in return, because in reality I did miss her a lot. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I've missed you." She said pulling away.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked not missing a single beat.

"So um...you know when you said you thought someone was falling you..." I said issuing them to side down on the small couch.

"Yeah..."

"That's because someone was...Roman had hired a PI to follow you around for a while."

"What!"

She was angry, that much was obvious. Seth narrowed his eyes, probably feeling the same way. Her lax hands were now clamped into fists at her sides. Savannah wanted to stay friends with Roman even after all the shit he put her through; but what she didn't know was that she had put him through things to. "Listen for a minute." I stated holding my hand up to stop her from shouting out anything harsh.

"Becky..." Seth tried to interrupt; but I cut him off to.

"He stopped it once he realized that you were happy. That was supposed to be it; but this guy...well he got pissed off. Stole my wallet and sent a picture to Roman as a mind game. I don't what he wants from him or what else to do about it; but the reason I told you to keep an eye on Savannah last night was because I didn't know if he'd target her next."

Savannah relaxed, unclasped her hands and looked at me with a softness I hadn't seen since she walked through the door. Seth took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, giving it a tight squeeze. I was already feeling the strain of all the information I held inside, plus the other emotions I've been keeping hidden for the last couple days. "What was the man's name?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Adrian Devox."

"I know that name..." She answered suddenly.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I met him on the plane when I was coming to Florida. I thought he was just a fan of mine."

I moved away from them to sit down on the edge of the bed. My fingers ran through my hair. Savannah tilted her head to side, confused as to why I moved away from her. She turned to Seth, giving his hand a squeeze. "Why don't you go check us in, give us some time alone..." She suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and kissed her temple before getting up to walk out of the room. I was kind of glad she made him leave, because there were things I wanted to say to her in private. That included things about Roman. Why did the heart have to be so complicated? Why couldn't things just be simple? Once Seth was gone, Savannah moved across the room to side down next to me. Her soft hazel eyes were comforting as she wrapped an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her arms. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around..." She apologized.

"Not your fault. What's the deal with this guy? Did Roman know him?"

"I honestly don't know. That something we need to ask him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Why not? This involves us to."

That wasn't why I didn't think it was a good idea. I just didn't want to get close to him again, because every time I did my heart took over instead of the rationality of my head. I was confused at the emotions I was feeling for him in the first place, no need to add any more confusion to the mix.

Obviously sensing my hesitation, she pulled away to look at me directly. It's been a while since we talked like this. It's been mostly me listening to her vent over frustrated feelings. This time it wasn't about her...it was about me. "What's wrong?" She asked attentively.

"I've become weak, Savannah. I sore I'd never let a man in anymore and I don't even know what these feelings are."

"Becky, it's not weak to let people in. I've told you this before."

"This isn't just some random person, Savannah. This is someone who has done a lot of bad things and I feel awful about it to."

Once again, she took me into her arms. Comforting me like I was a child; but in that moment, I needed it because of all the inner turmoil raging inside me. "I don't think Roman is a bad person. He just made some pretty shitty decisions; but now that I knew this Adrian Devox is playing head games with him. I think it's a little more personal now. Despite everything he's done, I can't hate him. I've known him a long time and I'm not going to throw that friendship away, nor should you. If you want to be friends, then be friends...there is nothing wrong with it."

"Thank you...I'm so glad you're back."

"Me to...me to..."

There wasn't just questions about Adrian that needed to be answered. I wanted to know why he never told me about the blackmail. It made me wonder if he was hiding anything else. I was determined to find that out, with or without help.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note: I'm getting awfully frustrated with this story. My mind wants to go in several different directions with it. This chapter will give some answers to some of the minor questions. It's also the first interaction between Roman and Savannah since Wrestlemania. Not to mention a very emotional ending. I hope everyone enjoys reading it and let me know what you think.**

 **A Special thanks goes to: angelsdee327 for becoming a follower to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, bella315 and rkosgirl1 for the reviews.**

Chapter 25: This Can Be Heartbreak

 **Savannah**

The draft had been announced for July 19th on the first ever live Smackdown. It had the entire locker-room on alert. Excitement and nervousness was a beautiful swirl cascading through ever single person I came in contact with. It was still unclear if the NXT roster would play a role in the draft; but to me there was lots of talents down there that deserved the opportunity to shine. My biggest fear now was being separated from Seth and my friends. That was the future, this was the present and right now I needed to be there for my best friend.

Becky had spilled her guts to me a little over a week ago and at the same time, she was avoiding Roman like the plague. For whatever reason, she didn't want to talk to him about the things on her mind. I had a feeling that I was going to have to ask the questions, which was going to be a little awkward for me. We all needed to know if Adrian was someone he knew. It effected all of us, whether he wanted to believe that or not.

Seth held my hand as he turned the wheel in the direction of the parking garage. It was nice to be on the road again, especially with him at my side. There was no word on when my first match back would be; but I was secretly hoping it would be soon. I was itching to get back in there and show everyone what I've learned since I've been gone. "You've been quiet, something wrong?" He asked moving the gearshift into park.

"Just thinking about Becky. I've never seen her this confused about anything in all the years I've known her. She's avoiding Roman...and I think there is something she isn't telling me." I answered fumbling with my hands in my lap.

"I'm no fan of Roman, we all know this...but I think there is some inner demons he's fighting that will maybe someday redeem himself."

"I think there is more to all of this than any of us know...and its rooted by this Adrian Devox. I'm half tempted to turn what I know into the police."

Seth raised an eyebrow at me like I was crazy. Did he not think the same thing? This man had clearly stalked me for months and now has his eyes set on my best friend. Two people that have a single person in common. Roman Reigns. I couldn't even wrap my mind around all the scenarios that could happen if left unchecked. "You can't prove anything right now. All we have is words. Until there is proof cops can't do much."

I kept my mouth shut, because anger was quickly forming just waiting to be released. If I inherited anything from my mother, it was protectiveness of my family and friends. Becky was not just my best friend. She was family to me. If Roman could keep this from hurting her, then I would be in his debt regardless of all the things he's done in the past.

Opening the door, I got out taking a deep breath. The knot in my stomach was a sure indication that I knew what needed to happen. Seth opened the trunk and lifted our bags out, sitting them on the ground. His eyes were on me, studying my expressions as if reading a book. "You're going to talk to him, aren't you?" He asked.

"If Becky won't, then I'm going to. Seth, we need the answers I feel he has."

"I know..."

He pulled me close, brushing my hair away from my face with the back of his hand. His touch brought shivers up my spine and straight down to the pit of my stomach. Knowing how much I love him and knowing that he loved me was all I would ever need. It was a shame that it took this long for it to happen. "Trust me, I won't be long." I stated leaning in a little closer, anticipating for another wave of shivers to overtake me.

"I trust you...you know that. I don't trust him."

"I'm not the woman in his eye anymore. You have nothing to worry about. I'll meet you back in the locker-room."

"Alright..."

Pressing my mouth onto his, I cut his remaining words off. In a matter of seconds that tension washed away and all that was left was us in a passion fueled fury. He tasted of the coffee we had bought on the way to the arena with a mix of own unique flavor. My back was against the trunk of the car with his waist pressed up against my lower abdomen. If I didn't have something important to do, I'd say screw it and find our locker-room to let out all the frustration built up between us over the last few days. "You're so damn addicting..." He whispered breaking the kiss first.

"The feeling is mutual." I replied placing a hand on his beating heart that was racing under my palm.

He leaned in to recapture my lips and I couldn't help but smile into it. There was so much to be happy about, even if there were things that weren't so happy going on. I knew that I had him to lean on when things get a little hard and I knew he would be there to make me get back up. Not only did I have Amelia to thank for getting me where I am currently talent wise, I had him to thank to. He never gave up on me. Not once.

" _Get up!" Seth shouted._

" _I'm exhausted, Seth..." I answered softly, sweat dripping off my chin onto the canvas on the ring mat._

" _Not an excuse. Get up now, Savannah."_

 _Looking up at from the my crouched position, I could see the determination in his eyes and behind that was longing. Seth agreeing to help me in the ring was something I hadn't expected and most thought he would go easy on me; but that was far from the case. He drilled me endlessly with new things and only let me rest for a few minutes at a time._

 _Seth moved to kneel down in front of me, causing me to suck a startled breath of air in. Reaching out to cup the side of my face, brushing his thumb across my bottom lip. His touch was gentle and not what I had expected in this scenario; but welcomed nonetheless. "You have to get up. There is no going back now. You said you wanted to be champion, well you have to get better to achieve that. I'm not going to give up on you. You have all this talent and all we have to do is unlock it." He said before kissing my forehead._

I smiled at the memory and at him, because he never did give up. Letting me out of his arms, he pushed my back a little with his hand. "Go on, I'll see you in a little bit." He said with another smile. This time, it was laced with something else entirely. Love. Giving his arm a gentle squeeze, I turned to walk away only to stop with a few feet of distance between us.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." He replied giving me another smile that just made my heart race.

 **Roman**

Walking into my locker-room, I never expected to see Savannah already in the room waiting. I supposed Becky finally told her about what was going on and told her truth about all the shitty things I did after our breakup. I half expected her to walk up and slap me or scream at me; but she did none of those things. Her arms weren't even crossed over her chest. She simply stood with a confused stare. The violet of her hair brought out the green in her hazel eyes, which did wonders for her already beautiful features. "Is there something you wanted, Savannah?" I asked moving across the room to sit my bag down.

"There is a few actually. First being, why? Why hire someone to keep a watch on me?" She asked softly, trying desperately to hide her emotions from me.

"I think you already know the answer to that; but if you want to hear it outright then I will tell you."

She sat down on the bench behind her. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering the front of her white strapless top. I turned away from her gaze, wondering what could be going through her mind as she sat there waiting for me to speak. It made be think about something Becky told me before. Savannah wanted to keep the friendship, maybe now was my chance to try and made amends for all the crappy things I've done.

"I wasn't happy with the fact you decided to move on with Seth, so I hired Adrian to keep tabs on you. I wanted to see how happy you were, if at all. I wanted to see the damage I had created...in a way so I could try and fix it."

"I reached out to you...trying to keep the friendship; but you told me my efforts were wasted. Wanting to know how I was, is fine; but hiring someone to do it is wrong on so many levels."

"You think I don't know that..."

I ran a hand through my hair, forcing the self-loathing down. Gathering enough courage to face her, I finally turned around to see that there wasn't any hatred radiating off her face. In fact, her face was emotionless and unable to read. She was doing a good job at that. "Once I saw that you were happy, I ended the business with him. I thought staying away from all of you would be the best thing for me...best thing you all of you."

"Roman...you can't just cut yourself off from people. Yes, you did a lot of things to hurt me; but I'm also not heartless either."

"You sound like Becky..."

"Where do you think I learned it from?"

Hearing her softly laugh at the comment, I allowed myself to relax a little in preparation for her next question. She stood back up and tucked hair behind her ear. There was a moment of awkward silence before she opened her mouth to speak. "Do you know him? I can't imagine someone wanting to make your life a living hell if you didn't already know them. Becky had her wallet stolen and thrown back at you for a reason, Roman."

"I didn't really know him. He was the drunk fan that threw the beer at me and said I didn't deserve you."

"Seriously...the one the cops picked up cause he wouldn't leave us alone?"

"One in the same."

I explained that I found out later that Adrian was a PI and a really good one. I just never realized that he hated me so much. He took it upon himself to not dig into my personal life and the lives of everyone I was close to or was close to. That included Dean, Seth, Becky, and Savannah. Becky was the beginning and to be honest, I didn't want it to go any further. She had been nice enough to listen to me and not judge me for anything, even when she should. Becky didn't deserve anything but the best. "What does he want you to do?"

"That I don't know and I can't even go to the police about it, because the messages are encrypted to delete once opened. Luckily the first one of Becky's wallet wasn't encrypted; but it isn't enough proof and it frustrates me to no end. They already have his name; but there isn't much else than can do at this point."

Savannah bit her bottom lip, thinking about everything I just spilled to her. Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the chair behind and leaned forward. She turned to in my direction and knelt down in front of me. There was a look of irritation on her face; but there was also a look of concern. The question in my mind was who was she concerned about? Surely not me. "I think all of this frustrates us all. I know Seth is, because he's worried about me; but the person I'm worried about the most right now is Becky. This isn't about me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Adrian doesn't care that you aren't with me anymore. He's going to target every person I care about on some level and that includes you."

"But it's mostly Becky isn't it?

Her accusation completely caught me off guard. I never expected her to come to that conclusion without being around me. I haven't seen her in months and the first time she stands near me, she assumes I've grown closer to her best friend. _**Isn't that the truth, though?**_ I didn't know what I was feeling when it came to Becky. With Adrian lurking all around, there was no way I was going to do anything to put her in the line of fire.

Before I could even respond, there was a knock on my door. Savannah stood up and moved away from me. It gave me a moment to breath, except when I opened the door the person in question was standing in front of me. Becky stepped over the threshold and glanced in Savannah's direction for a moment before returning her eyes on me.

"Sav, what are you doing here?" She asked not moving her eyes away from me.

"I came to ask him some questions about Adrian."

"Did you get answers?" She asked.

Savannah nodded in confirmation, ignoring the fact that I was still in the room with them. Hell, it was my damn locker-room they were invading. "I've got questions of my own." Becky announced shifting her head to look at her friend directly.

She moved towards Becky and placed a hand on her shoulder. A small smile curved Becky's lips up; but it was hard to read what she was feeling currently. Like Savannah, she came with an emotionless slate. She also had been avoiding me for over a week and I was pretty sure I was going to find out as to why that was. "Do you want me to stick around?" Savannah asked attentively.

"It's not necessary. I'll catch up with you later." Becky replied placing her own hand on her friend's.

"Okay."

Giving me a slight wave, she left the room with the door closing behind her. It left Becky standing a few feet away from me with that same emotionless stare. Her actions as of late have been completely unpredictable, because never in a million years did I think she'd say I deserved a second chance.

 **Becky**

Once I knew that I was alone with him, the reality came crashing down around me. I really had to go through with what I came here to do. I had to confront him on things that were bothering me. Obviously, Savannah had done the same thing and got answers to her questions. Now it was my turn. Balling up my hands into fists at my side, the anger of not being trusted enough with certain truths was infuriating. "Why did you hide it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Hide what?" He counted with his own question looking at me like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me that you blackmailed Seth into walking away?"

His eyes went wide for a moment. He looked almost like a kid with their hand caught in the candy jar; but behind that was another look of confusion. Did he really think that I wouldn't find that out? "To be honest, I thought you already knew; but it doesn't surprise me that you are this upset about it. I should have known that my crimes were far to long to be worth any kind of second chance."

"I never said that..."

"Listen to yourself...you keep making excuses for me. How long can you defend me before you loose every single thing you love? You can't even live with yourself right now as it is. I can see it in your eyes."

Words left me, betraying me to just stand there and listen to what he was saying. He wasn't wrong. I was defending him; but for the right reasons. I wanted to believe that he was worth the second chance I spoke of over a week ago in front of that lighted fountain. How could he not see that I was trying to help him? "I blackmailed Seth because I was afraid if he ever were to confess his growing feelings for Savannah, I'd loose her. It was self preservation; but now...it's doesn't even matter..."

"I already knew the reason..."

"Becky...you can't help me and you can't redeem me no matter how hard you try."

Roman took several steps in my direction. The look on his face told a story. One that I didn't want to hear. The things with Adrian was getting to him and pushing me away was his way of protecting the things he cared about. I wanted to scream at him for thinking such things, that he didn't have to do it all alone; but in reality, my legs were backing up towards the door.

Once my back was against the cold metal frame, I knew that I was trapped with only one option. Turn the handle and step out; but I had a feeling he was going to do that process all on his own. He reached out to touch my cheek, sliding a single finger along my jaw. The jade of his eyes were swirling with several different emotions and the only one I could read for sure was a gut-retching sadness.

"Roman..."

"Don't...I think we both know it would never work. Friendship or otherwise..."

"You don't know that..."

He smiled; but his mind was made up. I don't know why it hurt for this to be happening in front of my eyes. I knew that it was probably for the best; but it didn't stop my heart from breaking. His other hand rested on the door, as he leaned in closer to my face. "I do appreciate you trying...that means more to me than you will ever know." He said before capturing my lips with his own.

A surge of desire rushed through me, beckoning me to give back. Lifting my own hands, I rested them on his chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Breaking away far too soon, he leaned his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. "Goodbye Becky..." He whispered opening the door forcing me out into the hallway. Before I could react to force myself back inside, he shut the door and locked it from inside.

Standing there alone, I knew that it was over. The friendship I had been trying to build had already crumbled right down to the foundation, which was me. Holding back the tears that wanted to fall, I forced myself to walk towards the one place I knew I'd be welcome. Coming down the hall, I saw the outside label. Seth Rollins. Knocking lightly on the door, it didn't take long for him to answer. "Becky?" He said softly already seeing the look on my face.

"Can I talk to Savannah?" I replied trying so hard not to stumble over my words.

"Of course, come in..."

Seth stepped aside to grant me access. Savannah stood on the other side of the room stretching her legs out. She looked up from the floor and immediately got up to close the distance between us. Wrapping her arms around me, I broke. I honestly didn't care if I was being weak this time. I had tried to give Roman someone to talk to, to lean on...a friend and now...it was all gone. "Shhh...it's okay. I'm here..." Savannah soothed rubbing her hand over the back of my head.

"What happened?" Seth asked taking a seat behind us.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: I've been a lot of pain again and couldn't seem to get this written as quickly as I usually do. I have good days and then I have some bad ones. The good news there will be some insight as to when Savannah will be getting back in the ring. Not to mention a conversation between all three former members of The Shield. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **A Special Thanks goes to: rkosgirl1, Levesque-Rollins823 and bella315 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: UselessWithAPen for becoming a follower to this story.**

Chapter 26: Insight

 **Savannah**

It Becky took several moments of sobbing to finally tell me what happened. It hurt me to see her in such a state. Seth remained in the room; but was busy getting ready for his match later on in the show. I took Becky by the hand and lead her out of the locker-room for some fresh air and hopefully to clear her mind of Roman.

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't upset about their closeness. I know that in most cases a best friend or a sister developing feelings for an ex-boyfriend would be weird and awkward; but it wasn't for me. Maybe that was because my own blood sister had done similar things to me in the past when we were growing up. I didn't know for sure. All I knew was that my best friend was clearly upset about Roman pushing her away.

"Maybe it should be like this..." Becky stated running a hand through her tangled mess of orange-red hair.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously, sitting down on one of the large equipment cases.

"I don't know...maybe I was trying too hard to redeem him. He obviously doesn't want any help..."

She leaned back against the large case I was sitting on. Her eyes were staring at the wall ahead of us. Nothing but plain white, bland. I knew there wasn't much I could tell that would help; but there was no way I was going to abandon her either. "Give him some time. There is a lot going on around us. Adrian is definitely targeting him personally. Our breakup wasn't expected in his mindset, because I feel he would be targeting me instead of you." I stated trying to be honest.

"I just thought he deserved a second chance..."

"He does..." My words trailed off upon seeing Stephanie and Hunter at the end of the hall.

Becky noticed my unintentional silence. She placed her hand on mine the second they started to walk down the hall in our direction. Hunter had a smile on his face while Stephanie remained emotionless. There was something going on inside their minds and I had a feelings it had something to do with me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Could we have a moment with Savannah?" Hunter asked Becky.

"Of course...I'll catch ya later, Sav." She replied and proceeded to walk away.

I hated to leave her in such a state of mind; but there was nothing I could do. My boss' had approached me and hopefully this was going to give me some insight as to when I would be getting back in the ring.

Stephanie put a hand on her hip, clearly unimpressed with me. It didn't surprise me, considering how much she hated me from the very beginning. It was Hunter who kept me around or maybe it because of who I had dated in the past or was currently dating. "Savannah, it's good to see you." Hunter said extending his hand out for me to shake.

Accepting, I turned and shook Stephanie's as well. Her grip was much tighter than that of her husbands. Oh yeah, she hated me. The blue of her eyes burned with an intense desire to see me gone. I always wondered why she didn't like me. "I'm sure you have heard of the upcoming draft." Stephanie stated.

"Yes, I have...pretty smart I'd say." I answered, still feeling scared about the whole thing and where I would end up in the end.

"There is a shortage of women athletes right now with the injuries of Nikki, Sasha, and Naomi. We have to bump up your re-debut earlier than expected." Hunter explained.

I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't excited, because I was. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering all over the place. The question now was... when was this going to happen, if at all? Stephanie took a step forward. The look on her face was confusing. There almost seemed like there was hope behind her gaze. "Money in the bank, Savannah." Was all she said before walking away.

"That's next week..."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it." Hunter said with a smile.

"Thank you."

He nodded and followed after his wife. The excitement took over and I drifted off to find Seth and tell him all about it; but then I remembered Becky. The thrilling notion that I would be returning in a week was gone, replaced by a need to cheer my best friend up.

 **Seth**

Working with Roman in the ring was difficult, because all I really wanted was to punch him in the face for making someone like Becky cry. I've never seen the woman cry like that in my life. After the match was over and we took some time to sign some autographs, we made our way backstage. There was a thick silence between us, because we knew there were words running through our heads that needed to be said.

"Seth..." Roman said stopping in the middle of the hallway. He was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah..."

"I have no right to ask considering all the shit I've done in the past..."

Raising a questioning eyebrow at him, I had a feeling there was more to just bringing up the past. There was a lot more now than just a simple hatred of the things he's done. Becky and Savannah found good in all of the chaos and that was more than enough to get me to listen to whatever it was he had to say.

He turned around to face me directly. There was a sadness I've never seen before. Maybe Becky meant more to him that everyone realized. "Will you keep an eye on her..." Roman stated trying to avoid my eyes. Just by the way he said those words, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he indeed cared a great deal for Becky.

"Savannah will most likely never let her out of her sight. Do you really think this guy would really do any physical harm?" I asked out of curiosity and wondering if I was going to have to keep an even closer watch on Savannah.

"No...this guy likes mind games and he likes to do thinks to ruin peoples lives."

That statement really got me thinking. What if this guy did a lot of things we aren't even aware of yet? What relationships could be broken or already had been broken because of the things this guy did? The anger was building in the pit of my stomach the longer those thoughts crossed my mind. Looking up from the floor, I could see Dean approaching. The look on his face was solemn, like there was something bad he needed to say.

"You really have a way with words don't you?" Dean stated looking directly at Roman while doing so.

"If you're talking about Becky, I didn't have a choice..." Roman replied.

"There is always a choice, Roman."

There was tension between all of us, which came as no surprise; but this time, it was for different reasons. There was a guy targeting our personal lives along with the people we cared for and I had a feeling that we were going to have to stick together for the benefit of making it stop. Looking at Dean, I could tell that he was pissed off about being the last to know what was going on.

Roman let out an annoyed puff of air and started to walk away; but he wasn't going to get away that easy. Dean and I followed him to his personal locker-room. He never bothered to shut the door in our faces, we just pressed forward. Watching attentively, I saw him dig out his phone from his travel bag. "This is what I got before I even got to arena tonight..." Roman said handing me the phone.

There a message with a picture of a certain drug that people used to drug drinks at bars and nightclubs. _**"This is what I used to break you and Savannah apart...I'll be sure to do it again with Becky."**_ Swallowing hard, I had to come to terms with the newest of information. It was something not even Savannah knew about. Roman hadn't been at fault the night he cheated on her. Both he and Paige had been drugged.

Handing the phone over to Dean, he quickly read it before the message deleted on its own. According to Savannah, the messages were programed to delete the second he opened them. This one was different; but the end result was still the same.

"I'm not going to put Becky through that. So yes, I had to push her away. It wasn't because I wanted to, believe me." Roman stated taking his phone back.

I had no words to even say. The realization that Roman wasn't at fault in the one-time affair he had with Paige overseas really got me thinking again. How would Savannah feel about that? Would it change things between us? As if Roman could read the thoughts in my head, he took a step forward. "Don't dwell on that information, Seth. Things wouldn't have ended eventually anyway. I knew she loved you even before I started the relationship with her. It was my biggest fear."

"Hence the reason you blackmailed me..." I commented rolling my eyes.

"Yeah..."

Dean mentioned the police again; but like always, there wasn't anything we could do until there was proof. They had the name, which didn't mean much considering this guy was a private investigator and knew how to stay hidden. All we could do was live our lives and always have an eye out for each other, whether we liked it or not.

 **Savannah**

" _ **I'll be debuting at Money In The Bank."**_ I typed and sent to Amelia.

She wanted to know when I would be debuting, because she wanted to be there. It was weird, because for so long I had an estranged relationship with my sister; but now things were different and I couldn't wait to see her again. Sitting my phone down, I looked up to see Seth walking into the room. He seemed off, indifferent. There was something bothering him and I was curious as to what that was. "Are you okay?" I asked getting up from the chair to meet him in the middle of the room.

"Roman wasn't at fault..." He said shying away from me.

"At fault for what?"

"Sleeping with Paige..."

I was confused as to what he meant by that. Had he spoken to Roman? How wasn't Roman at fault for cheating on me? Not that it matter because I was over it; but whatever it was, it was really bothering Seth. "Both of them were drugged that night and put in a scenario where it would happen. Roman showed us the message. It was basically a threat that it would happen again...that's why he pushed Becky away."

"Even so...Becky wanted to be there for him...she overlooked everything he did just for a shot at happiness..."

"I know..."

The worried expression wouldn't leave his face and then it came to me. He was worried that if I found out the truth, I'd want Roman back. That was nowhere near the truth. Seth was it. He was the one that made me feel the most alive and no past truth was ever going to break that. I reached out and placed my hand palm on his cheek, brushing my thumb across the skin under his eye. "None of that matters. I love you...always have."

"Savannah..."

I cut his words off by capturing his lips with mine, silencing the doubt in his mind. My hands found his chest easily enough, tracing lines down his abdomen until I came to the belt on his ring pants. A groan escaped his mouth, before grabbing me by the legs and lifted me up. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist.

His tongue tasted my lips before indulging in the exploring of my own mouth. My back rested against the cold metal door as his mouth left mine to nip at the tender skin of my neck and collarbone. Running fingers through his wet hair, I could feel his warm tongue dip in between my breasts. I was drowning in the sensations and it wasn't until a knock on the door came that I finally snapped out of the moment.

Sliding down from his body, I moved to straighten everything back up. Seth answered the door to find Becky standing there. I had almost forgotten about her again, lost in the moment with Seth. She gave me a smile that I knew was fake. I turned from her to Seth and he simply smiled. Understanding that she needed me. I loved how he was so aware of thing going through my mind without the words ever being expressed.

"Come on...let's go have that drink." I said hooking my arm with hers.

"Be careful." Seth called out.

"Always. I love you."

"I love you to."

Becky tensed at our confession. I shrugged it off as a reflex; but the worry that she was upset about it was still at the back of my mind. As she put her stuff in the trunk of her car, I pulled out my phone and created a text message that would go to Roman. _**"We all need to stick together more than ever. It's time we did that. Forget about the past and look towards the future."**_

" _ **It's not as simple as that, Savannah."**_

" _ **She needs you..."**_

" _ **Trust me...it's better this way."**_

He was definitely stubborn; but I wasn't going to argue with him about it. Tucking my phone back into the pocket of my jeans, I sat down in the passenger seat of the car while Becky got behind the wheel. Getting onto the road, she never spoke a word until we got to the first intersection light. "I always said I would never let another man effect me again...and here I am doing just that."

"It's okay...as I told you earlier, just give him some time."

"You're such an optimist."

"I've learned from the best."

I reached across the center console to take her hand. Another smile curved her lips and this time it wasn't fake. She squeezed my hand tightly. I hoped that for Becky's sake Roman would come around and let her in. She would be good for him. They've both been through a lot. "Don't give up on him...if he is what you want." I said again.

"I won't be and I've learned that from you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: This chapter was a really fun one to write and I hope you all enjoy it. The lyrics in this chapter are from Shinedown, they don't belong to me. We will meet someone who is a good friend of Savannah's. Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, bella315, rkosgirl1 and Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 27: Breaking Inside

 **Savannah**

Becky finally decided on what place we would be sharing those drinks. It was a small bar on the outside of the city. There was a packed parking lot and the sound of loud music was flowing out into the street. I knew she was hurting and this was all I could do for her. There had to be more to Roman's reason for backing away than just guilt. Maybe this Adrian guy was blackmailing him? That was always a possibility considering this guy was completely obsessed with making Roman's life a living hell.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I let Seth know where I was so if he wanted to come out later he could. The fresh air blew into my face the second I opened the car door. Becky moved around the back to join me. Her eyes were glazed over with a haze. She had been crying earlier on and her eyes were starting to look normal, without the bloodshot color. "You know we don't have to do anything. We could have just hung out in your hotel room and watched old movies." I said pulling my ID and some cash out of my wallet before Becky locked my bag inside the car.

"I need to be out, Savannah, I don't want to think about Roman and this the only way I can drown it out...at least for a little while."

"Drinking isn't going to help...believe me I would know."

"Oh come on, you promised me a drink."

She pouted a little, allowing her bottom lip to come out over her top one. Of course, I caved. Letting out a little sigh, I then smiled at her. We walked across the street to enter the bar. The bouncer stopped us to check our ID's and then took ten dollars from us as a cover for the band that was playing. Hearing the music, I could have sworn I knew the person singing without seeing him and then his face came into view.

Becky elbowed me slightly, "Isn't that Tyler Broadson?" She asked. I simply nodded. Tyler was the lead of a cover band out of Baltimore. I've known him since we were kids, cause we practically grew up together. The band traveled all over the place to perform. It wasn't about the money to them. They just loved to perform for people, love or hate.

"We are going to take a short break. Get yourselves some drinks." Tyler said into the microphone before putting it back onto the stand.

Turning away, the bartender asked us what we wanted. "Two Bud Lights." I stated handing her a twenty in sequence. It didn't take her long to deliver the cold bottles to us and my change. Handing one the bottles to Becky, I turned to come face to face with Tyler. "Savannah?" He said out of shock.

"It's been a while, Tyler."

He wrapped me up in a tight hug before letting me go. He even hugged Becky, who he's met several times over the years. It was nice to see a familiar face in a city I knew no one in. The bartender handed him a beer without asking for any money. I supposed it the benefit of being the band in charge of entertaining the audience. "It's been too long, missy. How the hell have you been?" He asked with a wide smile.

"I've been pretty good. I get back in the ring on Sunday." I said feeling pretty proud.

"I will definitely have to watch it then."

Tyler turned to Becky who was taking large sips of her beer. I knew the more she drank the giddier she would become. He draped an arm over her shoulders, leaning his head against hers. "So have you been keeping an eye on her?" He asked.

"Oh but of course." Becky replied almost laughing.

"You know...since your here...how about you do a song with me?" He asked looking straight at me.

"Uh...I don't know..."

I turned to see Becky silently pleading with me to agree. She always did love to see me sing. I mean, how could I pass up a chance to cheer her up and enjoy a moment with a long time friend? His smile got wider, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to say no. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

 **Roman**

Stuffing my belongings back into my bag, I thought about Becky. The look on her face just as I closed the door told me everything I needed to know. She cared. I think she cared a little too much for her own good. The closer she got to me, the more Adrian was going to target her. No matter how much I wanted that second chance at happiness to be with her, it would be selfish of me to put her in harms way.

Lifting the bag over my shoulder, I walked out of the locker-room. I could see Seth and Dean ahead of me talking quietly. My phone vibrated against my leg. It made me think that it could be Savannah trying to smooth things over again; but for some reason, I had a bad feeling about it. Continuing to walk, I pulled the device out to read the message waiting for me.

A picture of Becky and Savannah at some bar was displayed. There was a man talking to them. I recognized him as Savannah's friend Tyler. I knew the photo was going to delete itself the second I exited the screen. There was panic swelling within me. Adrian was watching her again. Watching them. Could I really let it go? Not a chance in hell. "Seth!" I hollered trying to get his attention.

"Yeah!" He replied turning around to face me. Dean doing the same.

"Where is Savannah right now?" I asked.

"At a local bar with Becky, why?" He answered.

I closed the distance between us and quickly showed them the photo before it self-deleted. Seth's face lost all color instantly. The anger was entwined with the panic he had to be feeling. Dean closed his eyes, probably trying to figure out what the best course of action would be. None of us had a fucking clue what to do. The only thing we could do was go check out the place for ourselves and hope to catch him in the act. "Do you know where this place is, Seth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's a couple miles from here."

"I'm going with or without you guys." I declared stepping in between them towards the exit.

"Roman wait!" Dean shouted after me.

Continuing on, I made it out into the parking garage with the two of them not far behind. Dean got into the backseat of my rental, while Seth got into the front seat to direct me to their location. Our traveling was awkward and not what it used to be. In the old days, it was Dean who used to make us laugh our asses off. Seth was the one to introduce us to new music he discovered and Savannah...well she was the heart and soul of our little group.

"Turn left up here at the intersection." He directed.

"Calm down, Roman. We need a clear mind when we get there." Dean suggested.

He had to of seen my shaking hands on the wheel. I tried to do as he advised; but the only thing I could think about was Becky and how innocent she was in all of this. She didn't deserve any of it. Seth got us to our destination without too much trouble. Pulling into the crowded parking lot, I found a spot at the very end.

Hearing the music from the outside of the building, I knew there was a band playing. Which meant a cover charge just to get inside. It brought back memories of the three of us going to clubs like this as friends. Sometimes I missed those moments. Our careers had gotten in the way of what was really important and that frustrated me sometimes.

"There is Savannah!" Seth pointed out towards the front of the stage.

Becky's orange-red hair came into view no more than a few seconds later. A sense of relief washed over me. Her body moved with the music and a smile was on her face. Savannah's friend Tyler was on the stage pouring his emotions out in the songs. He reached out to touch her hand in a high-five. Dean approached us with three beers. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? If we are going to spy on the girls, lets do it while we are drinking. Old times brother...old times." He said handing me a beer, which was accepting without hesitation.

"We aren't spying on them. We are making sure some douche bag doesn't do anything to them." I replied taking a sip of the cold bitter liquid.

"Same thing..." Seth commented taking a sip of his beer.

Tyler took a long drink of his water from behind just before coming to the microphone. "There is a friend of mine in the audience tonight and she has accepted my invitation to do a song with me, so ladies and gentlemen...I give you Savannah Kelly." He introduced breathlessly.

Savannah got up onto the stage, taking a second microphone in her hand. Becky was left right up front. The smile never left her face. Looking around the bar, I couldn't see Adrian anywhere. He was either really good at blending it with the crowd or he was already gone. Neither option sat well with me at all. Seth kept his eyes fixed on Savannah and Dean kept watch on the crowd. My eyes were glued to Becky's form.

She was absolutely beautiful dressed in a white tank top with the sides cut out to show off her tanned skin. Her jean shorts were snugly formed around her curves. Her hair fell down her back in large waves with several small braids entwined throughout. "Thank you, Tyler. This song is actually for a friend of mine. The past doesn't have to be who we are in the present; so Roman, this is for you." Savannah said.

"Busted." Dean commented humorously.

"How the hell did she see us from up there?" Seth asked trying to hold back a laugh himself.

That really was a good question. The music started up and I could see Becky turn her head. Her eyes caught mine for a moment before turning her attention back to Savannah. Tyler lifted the microphone to his lips and opened his mouth, allowing the emotions to flow.

"I caught a chill  
And it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why  
I'm alone, by myself  
No one else to explain  
How far do I go  
No one knows  
If the end is so much better why don't we just live forever  
Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside"

Of course she would have to pick a song like this to get my emotions flowing. I mentally cursed her ability to do such things. Becky swayed with every beat, drawing me in. I wanted to be near her, touch her skin, and kiss those lips again. I hated to be the one that hurt her. Seth and Dean looked at me spontaneously. "You do know she cares for you, right?" Dean asked.

"I know; but I can't..." I answered doing my best to fight against my own desire for the sake of her own safety.

Savannah lifted the microphone she held to her lips, it's been a while since I heard her voice. Seth immediately turned away from me to pay attention to her. No surprise there. He was always the one to give her his full attention any time she asked for it.

"Out here, nothings clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand,  
Hope you all understand

I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine"

Her voice mirrored Tyler's perfectly, especially when they sang together. The words were meant to send me a message, though some of it wasn't from her. Perhaps, Becky encouraged it. It was something Becky had been trying to tell me for the last few days. She didn't want me to dwell on the past.

Loud cheers and claps erupted throughout the entire bar for the performance. Savannah stepped down from the stage and took Becky by the hand. They were heading in our direction, which made me stop and think about what I could possibly say to either one of them. Dean hugged them both as Becky walked straight towards the bar. Seth leaned in for a kiss, which was accepted by Savannah. She turned to look me dead in the eye.

"Do you understand now?" She asked.

"Sav, it's not that simple. I've expressed this to you and Becky."

"It is that simple. Don't let Adrian run your life...don't let him beat you. You are Roman fucking Reigns damnit!"

I blinked several times, not expecting this kind of pep talk from her. Was she seriously fighting for my happiness? She really was the heart and soul of our little group of friends, or acquaintances nowadays. Seth laced his fingers through hers and looked back up at me. There wasn't hostility towards me. I looked to Dean. He had such a goofy look on his face that almost made me chuckle. The moment

made me forget about Adrian and enjoy the company.

"Roman..." Becky called.

Her voice caressed my skin, sending a shiver up my spine. Her thick accent was beyond sexy. I turned around to see her warm smile aimed in my direction. When she looked at me like that, it was hard to fight against her even if it was better that I stayed away. She took a step closer and took my hand, twining her fingers through mine. It wasn't the biggest step; but it was one in the right direction of letting go of everything that's been haunting me for months.

I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. Looking at the group in front of me, I was reminded that sometimes the past can be healed and broken friendships could be mended with the right motivation and the right people fighting for it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note: WOW! I've hit 150 reviews. Thank you so much to all of you wonderful readers. I've been secretly challenging myself to beat my own record of the most reviews at 228. For the last two years my prior story 'Made of Lies' has held the record. Money in the Bank time! Lots of things going on in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: calwitch, rkosgirl1, Guest, bella315 and Levesque-Rollins823 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: 4life for becoming a follower to this story.**

Chapter 28: Far From Serendipity

 **Roman**

Being called into the boss' office before a show was never a good sign. Thankfully, Becky hadn't arrived yet to witness whatever brutality I was about to receive. Walking into the office, I could see Vince sitting behind the desk with a stack of papers in front of him. He had been one of my biggest supporter since I starting in the company a few years ago. When the crowd turned against me, I lost a lot of the confidence I once had; but he assured me that things would get better in the long run.

"Sit, Roman." Vince stated issuing me to sit in the big leather chair in front of the wooden desk.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down.

"Your wellness test came back this morning."

It never dawned on me that could have been the reason for his summons. I never thought I had anything to worry about. If he was calling me in here, there was something wrong. Did I test positive for something? I knew that I've never done any drug banned from sports. His stern expression told me a completely different theory. This wasn't just a touch base kind of thing. "It came back positive." He stated tossing the paper back at me with authority.

"Aderall? This is absurd! I've never done anything like this." I argued.

"Then explain why it came back on your piss test!"

I couldn't. There was no explanation that would come out as believable. I held the paper in my hand tightly, waiting for what the punishment would be. Lowering my head away from his harsh eyes, he slammed his hand on the desk. "You will drop the title tonight and then be suspended for thirty days after Raw tomorrow night. I'm extremely angry about this turn of events and you'll be lucky if you ever get that title back."

"I understand..."

He wasn't the only one that was pissed off. Somehow I felt like my test had been tampered with and I wouldn't put it passed Adrian to do such a thing just to make my life a living hell. He already has taken so much from me already, now he takes my position at my place of work away.

Walking out of the room, I closed the door behind me only to see the orange-red of Becky's hair weaving through the chaotic hallways. We were only hours away from Money in the Bank and the crews were busy getting everything ready for the biggest event in the shows history. How was I going to explain my misfortune to her? Would she even believe me that I hadn't taken the drug?

"Roman! Wait up!" She shouted after me.

She struggled to get through the crowded hallways; but finally managed to catch up. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and wore jeans that were torn on her thighs, exposing her skin. The top was a black halter top with an oval shaped opened above the chest, showing a little cleavage. "So what was the meeting with Vince about?" She asked wasting little time getting to the important things.

"My wellness test." I answered turning away from her.

"What about it?"

Ignoring her question for a little bit, while I moved down the hall away from prying ears. I found my locker-room and stepped inside. She was right behind me, allowing the door to close behind her. "It came back positive for Aderall. The worst part of it was that I've never done the shit." I explained.

"Roman..."

I turned my back to her, refusing to see what her face expressed. She was the last person I wanted to hurt with all of this stuff. Her warm hand touched my arm ever so gently. She pulled to get me to look at her. "I believe you. This could be one more thing Adrian has done to try and ruin you. What did you do to make him hate you so much?" She asked.

"I wish I knew."

She moved so she was standing right in front of me. There was nothing but warmth behind those eyes I was starting to love seeing on a daily basis. I reached out to touch the side of her face with my palm. She leaned into my touch while resting her own hand on top of mine. "You will get through this just like everything else and I'll be there every step of the way." She admitted.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness to make sure everyone you care for remains untouched by this guy."

"You don't seem to listen though."

A smile appeared on her lips, reflecting on how much she refused to listen to reason when it came to me. She had fought to bring me out of the dark places of my mind. "I'm stubborn, Roman. You know this. Of course, I wasn't going to listen. You deserve happiness to. Fuck Adrian's logic. We will overcome it! We all will."

Leaning in a little closer to her face, "And this is why I don't deserve you. You are beyond the most selfless person I have ever met..." I whispered before she took advantage of my closeness and captured my lips with her own.

 **Seth**

I could tell that Savannah was nervous. She was fumbling with her hands that were resting on her lap. Tonight was the Money in Bank pay-per-view and she was going to be making her return to TV, not to mention I had a title shot against Roman. Pulling into the parking garage, she turned to look out the window. I couldn't image how she was feeling in that moment. A little over a year ago was her last match on TV. People seem to have forgotten about her. The media hardly ever brought her up except when it came to the latest gossip.

"So this is it..." She stated clenching her hands together.

"You will do just fine out there tonight. Remember, it's not a match." I reminder her.

"I know; but still...this is the first time I've been on TV in over a year..."

Getting out of the car, she went for the trunk which kept our bags inside. Pushing the button on the side of my door, the truck popped open. I stepped out and came to her side, kissing her forehead in attempts to calm her nerves. Something stuck out that made me think that there was more to her mood than just nervousness. Reaching out for her hand, I caressed the skin on her knuckles. "There is nothing to be nervous about, princess. You will do what you always do."

"And what's that?"

"Take everyone's breath away."

"You're such a romantic, you know that?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek before taking her bag out of the trunk. I shrugged my shoulders, realizing that she was probably right. I was a romantic at heart. I wanted her to be the happiest she could possibly be before going out there. I wanted her to be loved in ways others could never love her. "I can't help it. You just bring that side of me out."

"Nothing wrong with it." She said looking over her shoulder with a wink.

Making inside the building, there was so much commotion about script changes and then we heard Roman's name being brought up. I knew what was supposed to happen tonight; but as gossip went, it looked like things were going to change. Savannah left my side to join a group of stars to get the latest changes to the card. "Seth!" She shouted, drawing my attention again.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Roman is dropping the title to you before Dean cashes in the briefcase on you."

"What the hell? That wasn't the script before."

We looked at each other utterly confused. We also noted that nothing changed when it came to Savannah's re-entry into the television storylines. That was a plus anyway. The question now was why did things change just hours before the show? That was something I was going to have to ask Roman himself. I think Savannah knew that to, because she was already walking in the direction of the locker-rooms.

Roman's was a little further down the hall from ours. We could see Becky outside leaning against the wall with her face in her phone. She looked up and instantly went to hug Savannah tightly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think Adrian got to Roman again." She answered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He failed his wellness test for Aderall. He has to drop the title tonight and then after raw tomorrow he starts his thirty day suspension. I can't believe this happened to him. What the hell did he do to make this guy hate him so much?"

Savannah tried to comfort her best friend the best as she could. This whole day just seemed off. It made me worry about Savannah more than I normally would. Roman opened the door to see us standing around Becky. The look of anger pierced right through me. I couldn't blame him for being pissed off, because if I was in his position I'd be pissed to. "Savannah!" A familiar voice called.

Turning to the sound, I saw her sister Amelia walking down the hall with Dean at her side. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and was dressed in black leggings with black ankle books. Her top was white with a silver glitter cross etched onto the fabric. I couldn't help but notice Dean's expression on his face as he walked next to her. He seemed to be awe of the woman he was next to. As far as I knew, they only met one time and that was in New York a couple years ago.

"Amelia...I'm glad you could make it." Savannah said wrapping her arms around her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Amelia stated with a warm smile.

"So what gives? Why is everything changing for tonight?" Dean asked.

"Someone either drugged me or tampered with my piss test. It came back positive for Aderall, which is utter bullshit." Roman snapped.

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment. He was trying to wrap his head around what was going on around us. This guys was smart and would never allow himself to be caught by one of us, which was why he was nowhere to be seen in that bar a few nights ago even after sending Roman the picture of Becky and Savannah.

Amelia didn't seem confused in the least, which surprised me. I wonder who explained things to her. "You don't seem surprised by this, Lia." Savannah asked twining her fingers through mine.

"Dean told me about what's been going on. He didn't want me out of the loop if something were to happen." She answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dean?" Becky questioned looking over at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well none of you were tellin' her, so I did. I felt she deserved to know that her sister could possibly be a target to some creepy ass stalker."

"Except he isn't stalking me! Now you just opened her up to being a target!" Savannah snapped.

Amelia stepped in between them, preventing Savannah from lashing out. She took her hands into her own, holding them tightly. The fear was radiating in her hazel eyes. She couldn't handle if something happened to Amelia. She already lost her brother, which the main cause of the tension between the sisters in the first place. "It's okay, Sav. I'm glad he told me. You are my sister and I should be there for you. Friends can only do so much...you need family to."

"If something happens to her, I will kick your ass Dean."

"Noted; but nothing will. I'll make sure of that."

 **Savannah**

After that tense little conversation, I made it back to the locker-room I shared with Seth. It was time for me to get changed into my new ring gear that I had specially made. The nervous butterflies decided they wanted to torment me a little. Stripping out of my clothes, I stood in nothing but my panties in front of the long mirror. The material of the gear felt soft in my hands.

I slipped on the halter top to cover my exposed breasts, followed by the pants made of the same material. It was weird putting on these clothes because I hadn't been in the ring in so long. Seth walked into the room just as I was putting on my boots. He smiled immediately. "It suits you." He commented closing the small distance between us.

"Thanks. I designed it myself."

"They did good. I can't wait to see you go out there. I'm beyond proud of you."

"I appreciate all the support you've given me. If it wasn't for you, I would have quit a long time ago."

He knew that was the truth, because he had stopped me twice from doing that very thing. Kneeling down in front of me, he took my hands into his. There was nothing but love rolling off him. He really did love me and I couldn't get enough of that feeling. It was probably one of the most comforting things I've ever felt in my entire life.

Seth smiled and kissed my knuckles before letting me stand up. I stood before him ready for the night's events to take place; but I had to have make-up fix me up first. "I'll be watching." He stated as I walked out the door.

Standing backstage, I watched the tag match that I would soon be entering into after the finish. I nervously bounced on my legs, moving my arms around. Natalya had Charlotte in the sharpshooter submission only for it to be broken up by her protege Dana Brooke. Becky attempted to get involved in the mix. Dana tossed her into Natalya, giving an opening to Charlotte to deliver 'Natural Selection'.

The referee counted the 1,2,3 and awarded the win to the WWE Women's Champion and Dana Brooke, much to the dismay of the crowd. Becky attempted to help Natalya up. She blindsided her with a powerful forearm to the back of the head. I knew my moment was coming. Clenching my hands into fists at my side, I took a step forward towards the curtain and awaiting for the cue. I could hear the intensity of the crowds dislike of Natalya's actions from the curtain. My new music caught her attention mid-kick. No one recognized the music as anyone they knew. The titan-tron video never showed my name until the intro ended and kicked into the real song. 'Give Into Me' by Letters From The Fire.

I stepped out onto the stage with an overwhelming reception. Natalya stared me down, forgetting the fallen Becky at her feet. She mouthed something I couldn't understand; but I knew that the anger was forming. Backing away from the ropes, she stood in the middle of the ring taunting me. I only smiled, climbing the steps and getting inside the ring.

The feeling was surreal. Soaking it all in, I stood before Natalya having an inch or two over her in height. My music faded away and the only sounds I could hear were the cheers from the crowd. The chants of my name. "Who do you think you are?" Natalya snapped pushing at my shoulder.

Not saying a word, I struck with a forearm. It sent her backward a step or two. She held her face with her mouth agape. The smile never left my face until she returned the favor and stuck me with the same move. The fury arrived and I tossed her into the ropes, catching her with a dropkick then a standing moonsault in sequence.

It didn't take her long to roll out of the ring and get out of harms way. I knelt down to my fallen friend, helping her up. She held onto me and lifted my arm up in praise. My music started up again, giving me the edge over the veteran and I couldn't have been happier with the events.

Backstage, I walked back through the curtain. Amelia stood with a dumb grin on her face. Seth immediately wrapped his arms around me. Becky held her ribs while walking back to join us. The sweat rolled down her chin as the pain was written all over her face. "Are you alright?" I asked stepping out of Seth's comforting embrace.

"I don't know. It's really hard to catch a breath..."

"You should get it checked out." Amelia commented.

"I'll take her. You have a match coming up." I told Seth kissing his check.

"Alright."

Amelia and I walked with Becky towards the trainer's room. Today might have been good for me; but it hadn't been for Roman or Becky. Roman had to drop the title because of a test failure and would have to be sent back to Florida for thirty days. Becky was possibly injured. The trainer told us to wait outside so he could evaluate her in private.

I stood outside the door with Amelia. She remained silent for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "I know your upset with Dean for telling me about this Adrian guy; but you should have told me yourself."

"I'm not upset, Lia. I just didn't want you to get caught up in all this shit."

"Sav..."

"Don't, you know now and there is nothing to change it now."

I wondered if Dean told her because of their obvious connection. A few years ago, in New York, they really hit it off that night. It made me think that maybe he's kept in contact with her all this time without my knowing. He wouldn't be the first Shield member to keep a secret or two from me. Amelia leaned her head on my shoulder. Tonight was supposed to be a great night; but here we were, on the receiving end of some pretty crappy things...again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note: This has been a long journey so far. I've gained lots of readers and lost some over the course, which is very discouraging; but I am grateful to how much you loyal readers all seem to enjoy reading this. I've also been having major amounts of writers block. I hope that it's only temporary. Onto the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1 and Krys Jericho for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 29: The Verdict

 **Savannah**

The trainer wouldn't say a word on how Becky was doing, which was very annoying in my opinion. Her being injured was the last thing I wanted to see happen. She was just starting to get going and feeling comfortable on the main roster. Unlike Sasha and Charlotte, Becky was nervous about being in the spotlight more. She always afraid of making mistakes and the crowd not accept her like they had down in NXT.

It came a lot easier for Sasha. She had made herself known that she wasn't messing around. Charlotte was the daughter of Ric Flair, enough said on that subject. Amelia followed me down the hall, keeping a small amount of distance between us. I think she knew that I was pretty upset with Dean for involving her the current dilemma we were all sucked into. I was also upset that she was keeping something from me. It was so easy to tell when she was lying.

"I can tell that your upset with me." Amelia commented softly.

"Probably because I know your hiding something from me." I snapped in return.

"I'm not hiding anything, Savannah. You're assuming things."

"Okay, whatever you say."

I wasn't in the mood to argue with her, so I continued walking toward the locker-room I shared with Seth. He wouldn't be there cause he was in the ring with Roman; but I needed to be alone. There was just too much going on at once. I felt an arm take a firm hold of my wrist. Turning to see Amelia's stern expression, I knew I wasn't going to get away that easy. "This is not how I want things to be between us." She admitted.

"I'm not stupid, Lia. Just come out and say you've been talking to Dean ever since New York."

No words left her mouth, because they couldn't. I had caught her in the avoidance she was trying to make. I didn't give a damn who she was seeing; but I wanted to know the truth and not be kept in the dark. Dean was a good friend, practically a brother to me. He wasn't ashamed of anything. So why was it that I didn't know? "It isn't what you think. We aren't a couple at all. Yeah, we talk but its friendly."

"I honestly don't care either way; but I'm guess he's the reason you decided to work with me down in Florida. You wouldn't just volunteer on your own."

"That's not true!"

I held my hand up to stop her protest. She was right. I didn't want this to be how things were between us anymore than she did. I wrapped my arms around her neck and held on, allowing myself to break down. The warm tears trickled down my cheeks. No one knew just what Adrian was capable of and I was scared for everyone's safety.

Amelia held onto me tightly, understanding why I was finally crumbling under it all. She said nothing, because there really wasn't anything to say that would change how things were progressing behind the scenes. Pulling away, I quickly wiped my eyes free of the tears. She looked at me sympathetically. It wasn't an expression I was used to seeing.

"I know you're worried...but I'll be fine."

Before I could open my mouth to answer her, Seth caught my attention. His smile warmed me completely. How I never noticed how much I needed this man before a few months ago, I will never know; he was everything I ever needed and than some. Amelia took a step away to allow Seth to scoop me into his arms. He was covered in sweat; but it didn't bother me, because I needed him. "I love you..." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too..." I replied softly.

"I hate seeing you cry."

That made me smile. I could see Roman approach cautiously. He was titleless and knew that he was in a lot of trouble. The failed Wellness Test was something he knew could break someone's career. Adrian had put a huge wedge in his road to being the top guy in the company. He looked around, obviously looking for Becky. I had forgotten that he hadn't been around when I helped her to the trainers. "She's with the trainers. They won't tell me anything." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked unbuckling the vest over his chest.

"I don't know. She was complaining that her ribs hurt and she was having a hard time catching a breath."

I could see his calm demeanor change to a panicked one. He truly did care for her. Amelia shifted her eyes to see the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion approach the growing group. Dean messy hair fell into his blue eyes. The confident smile curved his lips up. The title sparkled in the lighting around us. "Why so freaking gloomy?" He asked looking from one person to the next in succession.

"I'm going to check on Becky." Roman said walking away.

"Roman..." I called after him.

He turned his head to look at me for a moment, without speaking a word. I bit my bottom lip. There was nothing I could say that would make him feel any better about how things were going; but I felt that if he knew that I forgave him for everything that happened in the past, then maybe the tension between all of us wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't...Savannah. I really don't deserve your forgiveness." He said.

"How?"

"Becky told me that you already forgave me, it was one of the reasons she was trying so hard to redeem me."

The words floated away, so instead, I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gave me a half-smile and pulling his hand away quickly before continuing on. Seth wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to lean against him. His chin rested on my shoulder before leaving a small kiss on my collarbone. "Give him time...there is a lot going on around us that's got him on reserve." Seth explained.

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of..."

 **Roman**

It was nice to know that Savannah really did forgive me for all the shitty things that had been done to her in the past at my hands. Of course, now I knew that I had been drugged and put in the situation to cheat on her. That didn't matter, because it still happened all the same. It didn't change the fact that I didn't deserve it. Just like I didn't deserve Becky's affections.

I pushed the door open to see her laying on her back on the table. The pain was clearly written on her face and it hurt me just to see it. She opened her eyes to see me and tried to give a smile in greeting. "What's the verdict?" I asked coming to sit down in the chair off the right of the table.

"We are going to send her to the local emergency room. She needs an x-ray." The trainer explained.

"This sucks..." She grumbled.

I placed my hand on her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She rested her own hand on mine, staring up at me. She was doing her best to hide the pain from me. "I know...do you want me to go with you?" I asked hopeful, because after all the events of today I just needed her positive outlook on life.

"Yes...I do..."

Helping her to a sitting position was a task; but getting her to stand was even worse. She put all her weight on me, which wasn't a lot; however, I was still sore from my earlier match with Seth. My head and shoulders were killing me after I had taken a section of the barricade out in attempts to 'Spear' Seth through it.

Once she got to her feet, she took her weight off me and tried to walk on her own. She did, though it was gingerly. Her orange-red locks were tangled and messy. To me, it made her look ever more beautiful than she already did. She found my hand and instantly twined her fingers through mine. "Roman..."

"Yeah..."

"Thank you for being willing to come with me."

"Why wouldn't I? You've done so much for me over the last few weeks...it seems only fair. Plus, I needed to be around you right now."

We almost had gotten outside when she stopped walking completely. She looked at me completely dumbfounded and it confused me slightly. What did I say that would cause that? She said nothing; but took a step closer to me in the absence of words. "You can be around me any time you want to be." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

I leaned down to kiss her temple. It was getting easier and easier to relax in her presence, which was something I had been afraid of. She sat in the passenger seat as I drove to the emergency room suggested by the company trainer. The only sound that passed though was the sound of the cars passing us by. It was hard to figure out what she was thinking, because she hid her emotions so well.

My fingers itched to touch her. My lips burned to taste hers again. She was in every way as addicting as I feared she'd be once she was allowed inside. I mentally cursed Savannah for suggesting that I let her in in the first place, because now that she was...she wasn't going anywhere.

"Savannah did good tonight..." Becky said breaking the silence in the car.

"I didn't get to see too much; but from what I did see, she did seem better."

"She looked like she learned a lot more. I'm curious to see how Stephanie treats her now."

We both knew how awful Vince's daughter treated Savannah right from the very beginning. It was Hunter that had the soft spot for her and it seemed like he was getting his way when it came to her. She was allowed to get better in the ring and develop a new style, then debut after a year of being off television. The people reacted to her the second her name was visible on the titan-tron. "I have a feeling it will be a lot better now." I stated turning the wheel to pull into the hospital's parking lot.

"Ugh...I don't want to do this..."

"You have to know what's wrong, Becky."

"I'm afraid there is more wrong that I think."

"Stay positive. That's what you tell me."

She let out a chuckle before opening the door. I quickly got out and went around to her side. Her hands were soft and enticing. She leaned into me, cringing in pain. I hated to see her in such a state and hopefully we'd have some answers soon enough.

It didn't take long for them to take us to a room. A technician took her back for the x-rays needed, leaving me alone in the room to pace back and forth. After ten minutes or so, she was wheeled back into the room. She tried to smile at me; but her breathing was so labored due to the amount of pain she had to be feeling.

Moving so I could sit down next to her on the bed, I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered. At those words, I could finally smile fully. She slid over with a groan, indicating that she wanted me to lay beside her. I did as she silently asked for and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

After waiting for another fifteen or twenty minutes, she fell asleep. I couldn't help but stare at her adoringly. She was beautiful asleep and something I wouldn't mind see more often. When the doctor finally did walk in, he remained quiet so as not to wake her. "What's you're relation to Miss Lynch?" He asked.

"Uh...friend." I answered not knowing what to say.

"Well...the x-rays came back. It showed that two of the ribs on the left side are fractured. I'm going to suggest not getting into the ring until they are fully healed, which can take up the six weeks."

Looking down at her sleeping form, I knew how disappointed she was going to be when she was informed of her condition and how long she was to stay out of the ring. It just added to the shitty events of the day. I get suspended for thirty days for something I didn't even do and then she get injured and can't wrestle for six weeks. "Thank you, doctor." I said just as he turned to write her a prescription for something that would ease the pain, then he left the discharge papers on the counter for her sign once I got her awake.

I felt so bad for her. She was just starting to get going in her main roster career and it all came crumbling down around her due to some fractured ribs. My phone vibrated against my leg. It made me wonder if it was Savannah checking on her best friend, so I carefully retrieved the device. Opening the screen, I instantly realized that it wasn't Savannah at all.

A picture of my original piss test and two cracked wishbones was displayed. Underneath was a message. _**"Such a pity. I gave you a warning, now you will suffer just like you cost me everything."**_

Like all the rest of messages, it deleted on it own and all I could do was sit there with Becky sleeping against my shoulder. I had no clue what he was talking about. How did I cost him everything? It made little sense to me. I debated on telling Becky about it; but opted to wait until she was settled in learning of her own issues. That message just made me that much more protective of things I cherished and that included her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note: I apologize these updates are coming out a lot later than they used to. I've been pretty sick as of late and haven't been able to write much at all. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, it's full of all kinds of emotions.**

 **A special thanks goes to: espeon44, KaylsDaughterofHades and .goes101 for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 30:

 **Savannah**

Trying really hard not to think about all the negative things that have happened in the last several hours, I crawled into bed in the hotel room I shared with Seth. My eyes were glued to the TV screen simply because one of my favorite movies was on the Freeform Channel. Harry Potter And The Goblet of Fire.

I rested my head on Seth's shoulder and he rubbed circles with his fingers over the bare skin of my arm. It was moments like this that got me wondering why I never told him about my feelings for him in the past. We just fit together, just Roman fit so much better with Becky. That's just how it seemed to me anyway.

"How long is Becky going to be out for?" Seth asked breaking the silence between us.

Roman had sent me a message the moment they learned of her injury status. I wasn't entirely surprised by it, because she seemed like she was in an awful lot of pain when we walked backstage earlier on. I could tell that he had been overly concerned about her physically well being. It actually made me happy to know that someone cared about her that much. "At least six weeks." I answered softly moving my head from his shoulder to his chest to listen to his calming heartbeat.

"First Roman gets suspended for something he didn't do and now Becky gets hurt. It just looks too much like a coincidence to me."

"Roman's was deliberate. Adrian wanted him to suffer as much as possible; but I doubt he had anything to do with Becky's issues. Accidents happen in the ring, you know that."

He looked down at me a moment, studying my expression thoroughly. I couldn't tell if he believed what I was saying or if he was thinking that I was totally insane. He of all people know about accidents in the ring. His own knee injury was proof of that, even my own minor injuries I've had over the years were proof. Maybe that was me trying to think better of the situation than about all the negative, I didn't know.

"I know...it just seems too weird to me." He answered pulling me closer to him.

"I'm trying not to think about all the crappy things that have happened over the last several months. I just want to live in this moment..."

He smiled and leaned his head down to capture my lips gently. There was so much emotion passing through him that I had a hard time keeping up. His hand caressed my cheek. I turned my body around to face him more directly. He pulled me onto his lap with my legs straddled across his hips. His chest was bare and just begging to be touched by my fingers. Breaking the connection of our lips for only a moment, I savored the taste before leaning in for more.

Running my hands down the contours of his chest and further to his abdomen, tracing lines over his stomach with my fingertips. He groaned softly, letting me know that he enjoyed my touch. His arousal could be felt between my legs. "Savannah..." He whispered severing the connection of our lips. I couldn't help but smile with how desperate he sounded calling my name.

"Hmm..."

He didn't answer. Instead, he flipped me onto my back. His hair tickled my nose as I fought back a giggle. Sliding his hands up my sides, it raised my shirt up to expose my skin to his viewing. The warmth of his tongue was felt against my neck, sending shocks of pleasure straight to my core. A soft moan escaped my mouth. We needed these moments of living. We needed the happiness to drown out the hard spots in our reality.

Everything happened so fast and clothing was scattered in every direction. It was when I felt him enter did I finally give into him completely. Seth's mouth took a hard point of a nipple into his mouth. More pulses of pleasure weaved through me, causing me to arch my back up into him. His hips moved, pushing deeper inside.

"I love you..." He said breathlessly.

"I love you too..."

I dug my nailed into his shoulders, biting my lip so as to not to get overly loud. A sly smirk cross his lips, knowing just what I was doing. Capturing my lips, I could taste his tongue and the beer he had just finished before we settled into bed. He thrusted his hips swiftly against me, while taking my hands and pinned them above my head. The certain notion that I was trapped excited me even more, so much so that it didn't take much more to feel the tightening of my lower abdomen.

He groaned a little louder, indicating that he was close to. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him tighter against me. With that little movement, he caved, spilling everything he had. Panting, he leaned down to kiss me one more time before rolling off to settle next to me. I leaned my head down to rest on his chest. His usual calm heartbeat was pretty rapid; but it lulled me to sleep nonetheless.

 **Becky**

After being released from the hospital, Roman took me back to the hotel. On the drive there, we spent a lot of the time in silence. I didn't know what to say to him and I was pretty sure he had no clue what to say to me either. The only thing I could do was reach across the center console and take his hand into my own.

He was hesitant in returning the gesture. I had really hoped that we had gotten passed all the doubt between us; but maybe it was going to take a little more pushing from me to get through to him. Since I had fractured ribs, I had lots of time.

Standing outside my door, I unlocked the door. Roman hung back, keeping his distance. Sharp pain took my breath as I turned around to meet his gaze. I sucked in a harsh breath of air and he was at my side in an instant. His arm curled around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine..."

He allowed me to step out of his embrace and walk into my room. He carried my bags inside for me so as not to put more strain on my body while I was in the healing process. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least. He would be allowed to make an appearance on Raw; but after that, he had to leave for thirty days for a wellness violation that he never committed.

I mentally cursed the bastard known as Adrian Devox. He's done so much to ruin a lot of important things in Roman's life and it hurt me to see the despair on his face. Even now, I could see it on his face. "You should try and rest." Roman suggested.

"Can you stay for a while?" I asked softly taking a step closer to him.

"Becky...I...I don't if that's a good idea."

"Are you afraid Adrian will do something?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. I could see it written all over his face. Taking more steps towards him, I reached out to take his hands into mine. My thumb brushed across his knuckles. "I told you that I was here for you...no matter what. He won't break me or what we could possibly be someday."

"Becky..."

"I know you're just trying to protect those you care for; but what about those people's feelings. What about mine? I'm choosing to stay and you continue to try and push me away. I seriously though we got through this."

He turned his head away to the side, hiding his eyes from me. It was totally infuriating to not know what he was thinking, because all I wanted to do was hold onto him and not let go; but the pain in my ribs was preventing me from doing just that. Stepping back, I realized that I couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to do. If he didn't want to stick around and push me away, there was nothing I could do about it. "I understand...it's fine. Thank you for the ride here. I'll see you when I see you...I guess." I said turning around to open my bag for a change of clothes.

I felt his hand take hold of my arm and swiftly turn me around. His other hand found the shallow of my back and his mouth found mine. The sensation of his lips on mine sent my body into overdrive. My hand took a firm grip on his shirt to keep myself from falling down from the weakness in my legs. "You're right..." He whispered against my lips once he broke away.

"About what?"

"Everything...I am trying to push you away, because I think you deserve better."

Shaking my head in protest, I reached out to cup his face. My thumb brushed across the rough facial hair on his chin. A smile tugged at my lips, reassuring him that I was fine with everything. I was okay with wanting him, despite all the Adrian drama that tagged along with him and even through the most awkward notion. He was my best friend's ex-boyfriend. "No, I don't. You are perfectly fine. It's you who can't see that. I can tell you that till I'm blue in the face."

He let out a low chuckle and it warmed me entirely. I turned to grab those clothes out of my bag. Roman raised a questioning eyebrow at me. Probably to figure out if I was going to change in front of him or not. I smiled; but moved toward the bathroom where I could change in private. I wasn't at that point in a relationship yet.

Once I emerged from the room, I could see him sitting down on the edge of the bed waiting. Yawning then quickly cringing in pain, I pulled the covers down and fluffed the pillow a little to my liking. He turned his head to watch me closely. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" He asked finally standing up.

"No, I don't. I would like for you to lay with me so I can actually fall asleep."

I don't think he expected me to ask for that; but he didn't protest. He removed his shoes and crawled into the bed, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. I had taken the pain medicine they had given me in the hospital while I was in the bathroom, so the throbbing breath sucking pain was starting to dim down a little. "I was really worried about you tonight..." He said suddenly.

"Really? Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I wondered if Adrian had finally gone a step too far and gone physical with you."

Another smile crept to my lips, "No, it was a total accident in the ring. It was probably my own clumsiness that caused it. I was just glad you came to see me after it happened." I told him yawning again.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I don't know...I'm just glad you did...that's all."

He had to know that I was exhausted, because he didn't say anything else. The only thing he did was lean down and kiss my forehead gently. It was the perfect way to end a rather particular crappy day. Tomorrow should be a little more hectic than I was willing to admit; but hopefully, it will run smoothly without too much of an incident.

Snuggling into Roman's chest, I closed my eyes feeling the stress of the day wash away. He held onto me, resting his own head on the top of mine. Even with closed eyes, I smiled and probably stayed that way through the night.

 **End Note: I apologize that this one is much shorter; but I promise the next will be longer and more exciting. The build up to Battleground and a little more Adrian drama to develop.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note: I know these chapters haven't been the greatest. I apologize for how awful they were and I'm trying to do better with this one. On a positive note, I'm starting to feel better; so onto the newest installment and let me know what you think of it.**

 **A special thanks goes to: espeon44, 49ers(Guest), Levesque-Rollins823 and rkosgirl1 for the reviews.**

Chapter 31: Battle on the Horizon

 **Seth**

Waking up the next morning, Savannah was still hugging her pillow in the same way she fell asleep in. I couldn't help but smile upon seeing her in such a peaceful way. There was so much going on in her life that it was nice to see her in such a relaxed state instead of knowing how much stress she was trying to hide from everyone. I could see it weighing in on her; but refused to acknowledge it. Leaning in, I pressed my lips upon her forehead. She stirred a little without opening her eyes, so I shifted my body so I could exit the bed without disturbing her further.

Padding across the floor, I got to my bag for clothes. Quickly finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I moved into the bathroom and turned the knobs for the water to kick-start the shower. The puffiness of my hair was extremely unappealing and definitely needed taken care of. After a few minutes of the water warming up to my liking, I stepped under the spray and soaked in the comfort of the pounding water against my skin.

There was so much on my mind that I couldn't begin to bring up to her. The draft was quickly approaching and there was a worry that we'd be separated and we wouldn't see each other as much as we wanted to. There was also a concern about someone else would try their hand at swaying her if we were separated. I always wondered what she saw in me, because I was such a complex guy. Sure, I had looks; but there was so much about me that drove women away.

In mid-thought, I heard the door open. Savannah's quiet yawn could be heard even through the sounds of the water hitting my head. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked softly. I could see the silhouette of her body moving to sit on the vanity that housed the sink.

"Cause you looked so peaceful, didn't want to ruin that." I answered honestly, because it was the truth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her get down off the counter. She closed the distance a little and moved the curtain open a little to peak inside. She sucked in her bottom lip the second her eyes locked onto my wet naked body. The woman was completely insatiable and hard to resist when she looked like that.

Before I could say anything, she stepped inside. The water turning a violet color the second it hit her hair. That didn't matter, my eyes weren't on that any longer. They were on her naked body. Every single delicious curve for my viewing. My hands were on her in a matter of moments. She captured my lips, running her hands through my wet hair. "Good morning to you to." I said half joking.

"Hey, I figured we'd save water this way..." She replied with a coy smile.

"Uh huh."

She turned away from me to finish dowsing her hair in the water, leaving me to run a single finger down her spine before pulling her back against me. I cupped her breasts from behind, dipping down to kiss the curve of her neck. This was how I envisioned our relationship to be. Highly sensual; but full of fun at the same time. I didn't want it all to be sexual. I wanted to do things with her, visit places around the world and maybe someday...start a family.

Savannah stepped away, reaching for the shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. I was half-temped to just take her in the shower; but I pushed the thoughts down, trying to concentrate on today's events that would take place at Raw tonight. With Dean being the new champion, we had to set up a new match that would take place at Battleground that would be on the Sunday after the draft.

The key exception now was Roman's suspension. He could only appear tonight, after that Dean and I have to carry the feud on our own. That was fine; but I worried about what the people would think of it. Hunter always told me not to worry about things like that, because sometimes you just can't please the fans with everything you do. It was seriously easier said than done.

Savannah would be gracing Raw for the first time in a year, no doubt there is some nervous tendencies within her. She may never tell me so. I could just see it in her eyes or the way she was currently holding onto me. Letting go, she walked across the room towards her own bag. Pulling out a set of clothes to dress herself into, I could hear her agitated groan when she closed the lid a little more roughly.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping towards her.

"My necklace isn't in there."

"The one your mother got you?"

"Yeah, the Irish one."

She slipped into the pair of black leggings and a white flowing top that was slightly low cut to show off her perfect cleavage. The silvery shine of the butterflies on the shirt sparkled against the lighting of the room. I watched her frantically walk over to where her handbag rested. She dug into it looking for the lost item; but I had a feeling that it was not accidentally misplaced. I had a feeling the douche-bag Adrian decided it was Savannah's turn. With Becky being injured, Savannah was the next closest person to Roman emotionally. That made me wonder even more what this guys problem with Roman really was.

"I swear if he fucking took it..." Her words trailed off just as she pulled the item out of her handbag, much to my relief.

I took the chain into my hand and went to her back to clasp it behind her neck. Her hands were shaking from the adrenaline of anger she must of felt with the thought of Adrian taking her most precious possession. Kissing her temple in passing, I stepped back to grab my belongings before we headed out of the room with the arena as our destination.

 **Roman**

Walking backstage was not how I expected it to go. There was a lot of harsh stares aimed in my direction and whispers about Becky's choice to stick with me. Of course, none of them knew the truth behind the reasons of my suspension and doubted they would even care if I were to try and explain anything to them. "Don't listen to them." Becky said softly, leaning a little into my arm.

"They are right, you know." I countered.

"Right about what?"

"That you've ruined yourself by being with me."

She rolled her eyes and took my hand tightly. There was a slight grimace to her facial expression due to the injury of her ribs. I stopped walking to look right at her, because that was what she wanted. The woman before me had changed a lot for me in the small amount of time that our feelings have blended together. "I don't care what other people think of my choice. They are mine for a reason. It's called freedom. I have the freedom to talk to, be friends with, or date whoever I want to and their opinions don't mean shit to me."

I was completely dumbfounded by her sudden outburst of emotion. Though she was right in the aspect of freedom, I couldn't help but feel like I was holding her back by being so damaged. There was a crazed man set to ruin my life. She's already had to change her bank accounts and get a new drivers license due to Adrian stealing her wallet.

"Is that what we are? Dating?" I asked.

"We can be whatever. I'm not rushing anything."

"Good to know."

Lacing my fingers through hers, I continued to walk down the hall only to see Dean talking to Savannah's sister Amelia. There was a large smile across her face as she reached out to touch his arm in an obvious flirtatious manor.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between the two of you." Becky questioned folding her arms across her chest, cringing in pain as she did so.

"There isn't." Amelia stated leaning against the wall.

"Whatever. All I have to say is that you need to stop hiding it from Savannah."

Amelia's annoyed eyes softened almost instantly. She had to know that Becky was right. Dean was like a brother to Savannah and pretty protective of him when it came to the women he dated. Now the woman in question was her own blood sister. That wasn't going to be an easy pill to swallow. "Speaking of Savannah, where is she?" I asked, wanting to speak with her a few minutes before Raw started.

"She's in Seth's locker-room the last time I saw her." Dean answered.

"Thanks..."

I placed a hand on Becky's shoulder and then stepped out around them to walk alone down the hall. There were things I wanted to say to her; but whether or not they would actually come out was entirely different story, especially if Seth was present. It didn't take long for me to come to the door. Knocking, there was sounds of shuffling before the door actually opened up.

Savannah stood before me in her dark blue ring gear. The material of her pants gave a shiny look to them. Her hair was resting over her shoulders, exposing more of the green in her hazel eyes. "Roman? What brings you here?" She asked stepping out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry...for everything I did..."

She looked at me like she was confused about the apology. I wondered if she believed me at all. I supposed it didn't matter if she did or not. The fact that I actually said I was sorry for all the shitty things I've done to her over the last few months, plus the added bonus of Adrian Devox's involvement in the situation to make matters worse. "Roman, I've already told you before that I forgave you for all those things. There is no need to apologize again for the same things. You are not at fault for all the things happening when it comes to Adrian. Stop beating yourself up for it."

"I appreciate the encouragement. I wish Becky understood what she's getting herself into..."

"She cares for you. It doesn't matter what the baggage is and I think you need to accept her company and her feelings."

"Thank you..."

 **Savannah**

After Raw started, I stood backstage waiting for my chance to be in front of the crowd. Natalya walked down the ramp with a very vocal crowd solely on booing her for the actions she made against Becky at the pay-per-view. She got into the ring and raised her arms up, pretty proud of herself. Deep down, I blamed her for getting too carried about in the aftermath that she injured Becky's ribs.

She got a microphone and settled in the center of the ring. A smug smile rested on her face that annoyed the hell out of me. The crowd quieted down a little to allow her speak her mind, even though I was pretty sure they didn't want to hear any of it.

"So last night Becky cost me the win in that tag match...so I took care of the problem and cut my losses."

The crowd didn't react very well to her bragging of beating up on my best friend. It was no secret that Becky and I were friends in and out of the ring. Everyone knew it, which was why the crowd favored me at my return last night. Natalya smug smile grew even wider upon hearing the crowds displeasure. "Then someone shows up that hasn't been around for like a year and thinks she can change things!"

Those words sparked the crowd to start a chant in my honor. 'Sav' 'Sav' 'Sav'. I was completely flattered to hear it and caused my heart to race with its notion. It annoyed Natalya, who lowered her microphone and looked around. Snapping in response in telling them all to 'shut up'. I smiled upon walking away from the backstage TV and towards the curtain.

My entrance music started up, allowing the people to get to their feet in anticipation of my arrival. I stepped through the curtain with outstretched arms. Their voice grew louder and all I could do was smile. A disgusted look suddenly appeared as her eyes connected with me. Getting into the ring, I reached for the microphone that was being handed to me by JoJo. "Oh Nattie, that's funny considering you really haven't done much up until you finally got your shot at Charalotte. In which, you lost. So you blamed everyone else for your loss instead of blaming yourself."

"And just where have you been for the last year while the evolution was happening? Oh that's right...you were gone. Not good enough to even be a part of it, so don't waste my time by being out here."

"The only waste of time I see right now is you. The only reason I came out last night was cause you attacked my friend after the match was already over. I'll be happy to give you a fight, if that's what you're looking for."

The cheers got even louder; but of course, that wasn't what the blonde haired woman wanted. She raised her hands up innocently and took steps away from me, until she lashed out with a clothesline knocking me down to the mat. Picking me back up by my hair, I moved her arms away to get a shot across her jaw with my forearm. Reaching around her, I locked my hands together around her waist and tossed her over my head with a release of my hands. A German Suplex, I learned from Bayley down at the performance center.

Natalya was stunned to see the aggressive nature within me and rolled out of the ring quickly. I stood alone in the ring, soaking in the warm welcome from the crowd as my music played. Stepping out of the ring, I gave several high-fives to some of the fans in the front row before leaving the stage area.

"I think you feel a lot more comfortable out there now, am I right?" Hunter asked the second I passed the backstage monitor.

"Yeah I do, I want to thank you for giving me another shot at this." I said.

He reached out to touch the side of my face. The look in his eyes were soft and almost parent-like. I have seen it before when it came to Sasha, Charlotte, Becky and Bayley. He loved those girls like his own daughters and maybe he would treat me the same way someday. "You've always had the potential and now I clearly see it."

"Thank you."

Seth turned the corner and smiled at me. Hunter let go of me and turned to see Seth standing there. Everyone knew of our relationship now and most approved of it; but we never exposed ourselves in from of him before. Hunter shifted to walk away; but before he did so, he placed a hand on Seth's shoulder before continuing on. "Seems like that was the seal of approve from the boss man." Seth's stated pulling me into his arms and capturing my lips into a searing kiss that made me tingle all over.

"Sav!" Becky yelled in a frantic voice.

"Becky? What's wrong?" I asked moving away from Seth.

Roman notice her frantic behavior from the other side of the hall and immediately crossed over to our growing group. Her hands were shaking so bad when she handed me her phone. Looking down, I could see her bank statement. Three days ago there was over 15,000 dollars saved in there and as of today there was nothing. Someone made a large withdrawal that wasn't her. "The money is gone...all of it..." She cried.

"What!" Roman bellowed. The anger laced through every single decibel of his voice.

"What do we do now?" Amelia asked approaching with Dean at her side.

"We need to talk to the police. Make them listen." I said through clenched teeth.

My best friend's tears were rolling down her cheeks and I couldn't imagine how she was feeling to loose that kind of money. There was no doubt in my mind that Adrian was behind it. I was going straight to the police with this. I'm not going to let her suffer anymore than she already has. Fuck that! Roman wrapped his arms around her tightly, allowing her sob into his chest. None of us knew what else to do but go to the authorities. Roman kissed her forehead lovingly, doing his best to comfort her. "Shhh, I'll figure it out. I promise."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note: I apologize for the late update. I've been hitting a lot of writer's block with this story. Hopefully this new chapter is to everyone's liking. Krys makes a major appearance. She belongs to fellow author Krys Jericho(I always appreciate it when she allows me to use her.) Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Wolvess22(Guest), espeon44, Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterofHades and Krys Jericho for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Triss81 and cremy1016 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 32: Resentment and Chaos

 **Savannah**

Roman had taken Becky to the hotel. She was far too upset to be speaking with a police officer, which left it for me to plan out what we were going to say. I honestly had no idea where to even start. The only thing I could think about what the look on Becky's face when she handed me her phone and the bank account numbers were at zero.

I've been friends were her for long enough to know how much she was saving and what she was saving for. With Roman being the target of torment, Becky was suffering because she decided to stick with him through it all no matter how much it hurt her in the end. I loved her for being so determined; but at the same time, I was frustrated that she was the one suffering.

"Sav..." Amelia said softly approaching me from across the hall.

"What?" I snapped, not really in the mood to talk with her considering how much I knew she was hiding from me.

"I know you're upset about all of this; but you don't need to talk it out on me. I haven't been around."

Narrowing my eyes at her defense, I let out a sigh in the realization that she was right. None of this was Amelia's fault. Slamming my hand on the equipment case, I let out a frustrated whine. Tonight was not how I envisioned things to go. There were so many things I wished that I could do to help my best friend; but there was nothing except to go to the authorities.

Amelia reached over to wrap her arms around me tightly. Call me crazy; but Becky was family to me and I'm extremely protective of my family. Moving my head off her shoulder, I could see Krys standing at the end of the hall with a harsh stare and her arms crossed over her chest. It was then that I remembered all the things I've been hearing about her.

She's been keeping a distance from everyone, including me. While I was down in Florida, she may have shot me a text maybe twice the entire time. There was something definitely wrong with her and since there was nothing I could do about Becky tonight, I was going to try and fix a different problem entirely. "Tell Seth I'll meet him at the hotel, there is something I need to take care off." I told my sister.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...oh and by the way...it's okay if you're seeing Dean. Just would have been nice if you just came out and told me the truth."

"Savannah...I just..."

"Another time, Lia."

I left my sister with her mouth open. I was by no means stupid or oblivious to the things around me. I've known for quite some time that Dean was hiding something from me. I supposed he didn't know how to approach me with it just like Amelia didn't.

Krys never moved from the section of hallway she stood in. Her dark hair was straight and lay across her shoulders. There was fresh purple dye at her ends and accented the leather jacket she was currently wearing. Swallowing the lump in my throat, she flicked up her silver glasses that had fallen down the bridge of her nose almost touching the sparkling stud there.

"I've been meaning to talk with you." I said almost three feet away.

"Really? I mean you did just up and leave me high and dry without a notice." She snapped tossing her hair back over her shoulder to lay on her back.

"Now that is untrue. I did tell you that I was leaving for Florida. I even tried to get you to come visit."

It was like she had no interest in what I was saying. This was not the woman I was friends with, she wasn't even present at all. It was like talking to a shell that looked like her. Krys uncrossed her arms from her chest and took a step closer to me, studying my features...even the new ones like my hair. "I've heard that you've been keeping your distance from everyone. Did something happen?" I asked curiously and mentally pleading that she'd tell me the truth.

"You know damn well that I was never really friends with Sasha or Becky. I only spoke to them because of you. And Becky...well...I never had a respect for someone who starts to see a friend's ex. That's absurd in my eyes."

I knew those reactions would come out sooner or later; but most people understood that Roman was a better fit with Becky than he had been with me. To me, I never understood why that would bother someone. If those people are happy and you are a true friend, then you should be happy for them no matter who it is. Maybe I was just crazy. "Roman and I didn't fit...she brings out a different side to him that I've never seen before and I would never ruin that. They are happy...just like I am with Seth."

"Oh yes...I forgot about that. The man who walks away from you because he never had the balls to tell you how he felt in the first place."

"What the hell is your problem? You are not the same person..."

"You're right...I'm not..."

That was all she said before turning her back to me and walked away. I was hurt. She never had talked to me the way she just had...ever. In all the years I've known her, she never once raised her voice at me. Sure, there were things I did that she hadn't approved of; but that was most friendships. Normal behaviors.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over my lashes. Leaning back against the cold wall, I could hear footsteps approaching from behind. Deep down, I hoped that it was Seth even though I told Amelia to tell him not to wait up for me. A warm hand cupped the side of my bare arm. Immediately, I knew that it wasn't Seth. The touch wasn't as comforting as his was. I turned to the side a little to see Sami Zayn standing there with a gentle smile across his lips.

"I couldn't help but overhear some of that..." He started to explain removing his hand from my arm.

"It's okay...I probably deserved that treatment." I replied feeling a little responsible for her sudden change in attitude.

"I seriously doubt that."

There was sincerity in his voice that was greatly appreciated. Somehow I felt like her new found resentment was my fault and I didn't know how to fix it. There had been a hint of jealously in her voice and it made me wonder what exactly she could be jealous about. It made zero sense to me. "As much as I appreciate you saying that...the fact is...I probably did. I haven't been around as much and now that I am...my life is different...and maybe I didn't pull her into it as much as I did Becky."

"That shouldn't matter if you two are true friends. Trust me, I would know. Jealousy tore Kevin and I apart as friends."

Sami was indeed right about that. In just a few short weeks the last match between them would happen. In less time than that the draft would be upon us and no one knew what was going to happen then. That thought came crashing down around me like a ton of bricks. What would happen if Seth and I were split up? "Savannah...talking might fix the issue; but maybe it won't. You need to be prepared for that outcome" He told me blinking his eyes before giving my arm another squeeze.

"I know..."

I think he could see the uncertainty in my eyes, because he cocked his head to the side a little. I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me to explain further or not, so I remained silent. Sami was one of the guys that came into NXT after I was already on the main roster. We never got to speak unless I was visiting Becky and the times we did get to speak, they were always wonderful conversations. There was a lot I could learn from him if given the chance. "I need to get going. I'm sure Seth is wondering what's taking me so long." I said softly.

"Right..." He replied removing his hand off my arm as if my skin burned his palm.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me..."

"You're welcome."

Leaving him alone in the hallway, I pushed the door open to step out into the parking garage. It was then I allowed the tears to roll down my cheeks and fall from my chin to concrete below. Krys and I had been through a lot as friends and to think that she somehow resented me was a tough pill to swallow. I wanted to know why.

 **Becky**

I laid on my side facing the wall. The tears had dried to my cheeks and I was the point that I just couldn't do it anymore. My entire savings was gone in the blink of an eye. Everything that I had worked so hard for. The idea of owning my own home, to someday have my own family live in it was what kept me going. Not to mention the fans that cheer for me night in and night out. On top of having fractured ribs, the man that had been tormenting Roman for months stole a little over fifteen thousands dollars out of my personal savings.

"Becky, I can't even begin to try and apologize for this..." Roman said softly from the edge of the bed he was sitting upon.

"Then don't, because it isn't your fault. You didn't steal the money, Roman." I argued hugging the pillow tighter.

"I might as well have. The reason this is happening is because of me. You aren't seeing this because of your feelings. This has to stop. I have to make it right."

Squinting my eyes tight, knowing exactly what he was planning to do only hurt more. When I thought my life was complete, it was crashing down around me. It was just like the character I portrayed onscreen. Everything I did was never good enough. "Leaving isn't going to make him stop. If you care even the slightest about me...he will still target me no matter what you say."

"Maybe it's you he wants and if I stay away...you stay immune from the torment and maybe he will give the money back."

"So then I loose you...how is that fair?"

I finally sat up and look at him with what I knew was bloodshot eyes and smeared make-up. Roman's hair fell into his eyes. The eyes I knew were broken. He stood up and circled around to sit down next to me. His scent waved under my nose causing my stomach to do flips. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from leaning forward and taking what I wanted. There severity of what was currently happening in our lives was more important. "No it's not fair; but I'm trying to do what's best for you and being around me is not what's best for you."

"I've told you that I didn't care about that."

"You have and look where that took us. Your entire savings is gone."

"Roman..."

He held his hand up to cut my words off. I knew then that he wasn't playing around. He was serious. He fully intended to walk away from whatever what happening between us for the sake of keeping me out of it. As noble as that was, it's not what I wanted. I wanted him. Roman took both of my hands into his and kissed the back of each one before standing up. "Stay strong, you hear me. I want to see that beautiful smile, because believe me I'll still be watching."

I couldn't say anything. The anger I felt deep inside was overwhelming. He really was going through was this and it hurt a lot. I really thought that if I fought he'd stay, guess I was wrong. Just like every other time I tried. He let go of my hands and the reality sunk in. All I could see through blurred vision was his back getting further and further away until he was completely out the door.

 **Roman**

Closing the door behind me, I stopped and shut my eyes. Her sobs could be heard from outside the door. It broke me to hear that; but it had to be done. I couldn't continue to allow her to suffer because of me. This issue was with me and me alone. I never imagined that I would find myself in the position I had been in with her. I never meant to care, never meant to fall for someone so quickly. That wasn't who I was...until she came along.

My phone vibrated against the top of my thigh. Pulling the device out of the pocket of my jeans, I could see that the wonderful message that was waiting for me was from Adrian. Sliding my finger across the skin, I could see the foreign number that changed every time he sent a message. This time there was no photo, just words.

" _ **I must admit that surprised me. You never struck me as someone who wasn't selfish. Props! So I will return the money so long as you don't speak a single word to her until Battleground. That when you and I will meet face to face."**_

I quickly took a screenshot before the message deleted. Going back into my phones photos, the shot in question lay there plain as day with all the words intact. I forwarded the photo to Dean, Seth, and Savannah. Hopefully, one of them would tell Becky since I could not. She deserved to have that money returned and there was no way to know if he would do it; but I had to try.

Walking away from Becky's door, I felt empty. I missed her already. Missed her touch, her warmth, he lips on mine...everything. Opening the door to my own room, the darkness welcomed me and that was precisely how I stayed until I fell asleep.

 **Amelia**

Being the one to tell Seth that he shouldn't wait for Savannah was indeed a task when he asked a million questions as to why. When I finally told him that she wanted to speak to Krys, he finally understood what I was getting at. There was still a lot of people rushing around to get everything tore down and packed up for the next city.

The heels of my shoes clicked against the floor echoing against the walls. I knew Dean was waiting for me in the car as I finished relaying my message. Of course, I got stopped several times along the way. He was probably wondering what the hell I was doing or he's already decided to come look for me.

Ahead of me I could see dark hair with lavender tips and a leather jacket in my vision. She looked familiar but I couldn't tell from this angle until she turned to make eye contact with me. "Krys right?" I asked trying not to sound so skeptical.

"And your the bitchy sister of Savannah...never bothered to remember your name though."

"Boy, Sav was right. You aren't the same at all. I definitely don't appreciate your attitude towards me. You don't even know me."

A sneer appeared on her face. There was something about her that was almost vicious. She took a step closer to me, leaning in a little further than was deemed comfortable. "Oh by the way, do you really think Dean gives a damn about you? You are a means to an end." Krys whispered before taking a step back, straightening herself.

"Oh so this is about jealousy, then?" I commented half laughing.

"I have nothing to be jealous over, hunnie."

I laughed fully this time, "Oh please, it's written all over your face. You must of had a thing for all three of them. When one got snatched up, you went for another until there was no one left. I don't have the time for petty shit like jealousy. I'm confident that Dean is plenty interested in me."

Whatever I said caused her to snap, because the next thing I knew, her hand connected with the side of my face. Before I could retaliate, strong arms wrapped around me. Dean held on, refusing to let go. "I don't know what the hell is the problem, Krys; but you need to just walk away. Savannah would be pissed off if she knew what you just did to her sister."

"I don't honestly care, so go ahead and tell her. I welcome it."

Struggling to get free from Dean's grasp so I could teach the woman before me a thing or two about respect, I realized that she was on a self-destructive path. The jealousy was eating away at her rational thought process and making her bitter towards the people she once considered friends. It was sad and made me want to talk her through all the shit; but the fact that she just slapped me prevented me from doing just that.

Krys turned and walked out the door to exit the building. Dean loosened his grip on me and turned me around in his arms. His thumb brushed across the tender skin of my cheek. The blue of his eyes shimmered with emotion as he examined me for any further damage, even though I assured him there was none.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" He asked.

"I can handle myself, Dean. The girl is obviously broken down and the only thing she has left is the jealousy."

"She's never acted that way ever. I think I may have a chat with Dolph about her."

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused as to why Dolph Ziggler had anything to do with Krys. Then I remembered that they are friends. Hopefully they still were. I felt bad for her. I've been down that road before and it's never pretty from any angle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note: I apologize for the lack of Seth/Savannah interactions in the previous chapter. I hope this one makes up for it. Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: SarahMatthews7 and missabbylynn for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: wolves22(Guest), espeon44, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterofHades and Krys Jericho for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 33: Looking Down From The Edge

 **Roman**

I awoke to an empty feeling. There was nothing but silence surrounding me. It was then that I remember what had happened the just hours before. Becky. Her face immediately came to mind. I hated seeing the tears I caused by walking away; but it was the only way I knew how to keep her safe. It also made me think about the conversation and the message sent not long after. It was like Adrian had bugged the room so he could hear the whole thing, almost like he was hoping that was what I was going to do.

Reaching for the phone on the table next to me, I could see there was two waiting messages. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I hoped that neither message was from Becky. No matter how much I wanted to speak to her, I couldn't risk Adrian not returning the money. These games were getting old and hopefully they ended at Battleground.

" _ **I'm so sorry Roman, I wish there was more I could do to help. You can always talk to me and I'll relay the messages to her."**_ Savannah replied.

" _ **That's fucked up man, I'll keep an eye out for her."**_ Dean replied.

" _ **Thank you."**_ I sent to both of them before tossing the device to the side of the bed.

Laying back against the pillow, I stared at the dark ceiling thinking about Becky. Remembering all the moments we shared together and the only thing I felt now was how much I missed her already. In my head I could see her standing in front of that fountain in the middle of that park we walked to. The way her hair moved with the small bursts of wind that caressed through her fire locks. The way her face glowed iridescent from the lights under the water. From that moment on, I knew that I wanted her to be mine someday when I wasn't so broken or hollow. I never imagined that she'd fight for me in ways no one ever has before.

My eyes closed once more with the hope of seeing her in my dreams. Rolling to my side, I pulled the blanket closer to my face. My phone fell from the bed onto the floor; but I didn't care. There wasn't anyone that was going to take this empty feeling away. Not until I could feel her in my arms again.

 **Savannah**

I woke to the sound of my phone vibrating against the wood of the table next to me. Seeing the clock, it read only 3:30 in the morning. Aimlessly, I reached for the device and saw Roman's name across my screen. Sleepily, I slid my finger over to open the message. It was a thank you for the words I had sent earlier. To be honest, I couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now. He deserved to be happy just as much as the rest of us did. Adrian's mind games were getting way out of control; but now they will hopefully come to an end at Battleground. There would be police officers present at the event like most events, so there would be back up if necessary. That would help ease my mind in the coming weeks.

Rolling over after sitting my phone back down, I could see Seth's bare back. The tattoo of the warrior code down his spine was always a sight to be seen close up. I loved running my fingers over the sensitive skin, tracing the lines with a single digit. Before I could even touch him, he rolled over to face me with his eyes still closed. As if he could sense that I was staring at him, his eyes slightly parted. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine."

He shifted his body so he could wrap an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I shouldn't be enjoying his warmth when my best friend just lost the relationship she had been hopeful about. Seth's lips pressed onto my forehead before falling back to sleep, leaving me with my own thoughts once again.

When sunlight finally broke through the window, I knew it was time to get up despite not getting more than four hours of sleep. My body was so anxious and I couldn't tell you why. Maybe it had to do with how badly I felt for my best friend and Roman or maybe it was because of Krys. I never saw her hostility coming and it hurt...a lot and then to learn she slapped my own sister in the face was even harder to swallow. I seriously thought she was friend...someone I could confide in.

"Savannah?" Seth called after I got out of bed.

"I'm going to go for a run to get my mind clear, you can go back to sleep." I replied leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Are you still worried about Becky?" He asked sitting up.

Letting out a sigh, I sat back down. I knew he wasn't going to let anything go until I told him what was bothering me. It wasn't something I could help; but it still got to me nonetheless. Becky was my best friend, how could it not bother me? "She deserves to be happy, Seth. This was supposed to be her chance and now it's gone. I've got Krys who just slapped my sister last night for god knows what reason. I just want to fix it all and I don't know how to."

"Sav...you might not be able to. The stuff between Roman and Becky will pass once Adrian is out of the picture; but Krys...that may never be able to be fixed."

"I don't even know why she's so angry at us..."

"And she may never tell you either."

I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to make things right for all of us. That's how it should be. He leaned in to tilt my head up. I looked into those chocolate eyes I loved so much. His thumb brushed across my bottom lip before capturing them chastely. "I love you. All I'm saying is that you need to be ready if things don't go the way you want them to."

"I love you to. I'll be fine with whatever happens."

Changing to jogging capri's and a jogging top that came to a little above my navel, I slipped on my light blue sneakers. As I was bent over, I felt a hand connect with my backside. Whirling around, I could see Seth snickering over by his travel bag. "I can't help it. Your ass looks amazing in those pants." He commented.

"I could say the same about you." I replied staring at him in a pair of jeans that just clung to him.

I laughed a little before he grabbed my hands and pulled me ever so closely. Releasing my hands, I rested them on his bare chest and slid them down until I got to the line of his jeans. He was barely touching me and my body was already at his mercy. With one swift movement, he lifted me up from the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. I squealed out of surprise. "What are you doing?" I asked half laughing.

"I don't want you to go, so I'm finding ways to keep you here." He said nibbling at my earlobe.

"Seth, I was only going for a run. I'd be right back. Don't get all girlie on me now." I replied running my nails down his back and up again.

He raised an eyebrow at me before laying me down on the bed, with him tucked neatly between my legs. His growing arousal pressed firmly against me and I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape my lips. He knew that he could easily get me to stay; but instead, he backed up and allowed me to sit up. "And this is why I love you. You don't let me try and sway what you have your mind set on doing." He complimented with a smile.

"And I love you for allowing me to still be me."

Standing up, I kissed his check for walking towards the door. Gently opening the door, I tucked my earbuds in and started to listen to music. Once outside, I allowed my legs to carry me away. There was so much more on my mind than I was letting everyone know. I was more worried about Becky than anything else. There was no one more deserving for happiness than she was and I hated seeing her so miserable.

Looking up from the ground, I could see orange-red hair bouncing. Becky was ahead of me. No doubt wanting to clear her own mind of the current situation. She needed to know that Roman still cared. I just hoped that she wasn't too far heartbroken to listen. "Becky!" I shouted hoping she could hear me.

Thankfully, she stopped walking and turned to face me. I could see that her eyes were puffy and red, doubting that she got any sleep. What surprised me the most was the fact that she immediately wrapped her arms around me and held on. She never did that, not even when she was upset about something. "Becky..."I said softly pulling one of the earbuds out of my ear.

"He walked..." She muttered doing the same thing.

"I know. He sent me a forwarded message from Adrian. I am so sorry hunnie."

"Let me see it."

I did as she asked. Finding the message was easy enough, the problem was her giving the item back without snapping it in half. Her saddened expressed was now full of rage. I couldn't blame her in the least for feeling that way. "I don't understand what the fuck this guy wants. Does he want me? Does he want something else entirely? I don't fucking get it." She snapped letting me pull me phone back to safety.

"It's only a three weeks away and it will all end one way or another. Roman still cares for you and did this to protect you. Don't give up on it now." I said pulling her to sit down on the nearby bench.

"You know...I would have said screw the money. As long as I had him with me."

"And you will...when this is all over you and him will resume whatever will come of this relationship."

I wanted to be right and that was how things were going to go; but I needed to be positive for her sake. She was injured and couldn't do what she loved to do in the ring and Roman was suspended and couldn't be around us anyway. "Not to make things worse; but Krys...she's lost her mind. She slapped my sister last night."

"What! What the hell?"

"Do you have any idea why she's acting out like this?" I asked hopeful that she'd have at least a little bit of an insight to what's been happening behind the scenes.

"Jealousy I would think. I knew she had feelings for Seth a while ago. She never told you because of yours."

Now it all made sense. Krys hasn't happy that Seth never returned her feelings and when I started to see him, she developed feelings for Dean. Amelia was in the wrong place at the wrong time and knowing how my sister was, she probably said something that pissed her off. Well, it would seem that I was going to have to have another chat with her or maybe to Dolph. I felt bad for Dolph. He had such strong feelings for Krys and she's never noticed in the least. Now I know why, jealousy has blinded her in the worst way.

Becky leaned her head against my shoulder for a brief moment before standing up. Following suit, we walked back to the hotel together. Seth was waiting in the lobby with our things. He gave her a comforting smile as she stepped out around him to get to the elevator. "How was that?" He asked hinting at Becky.

"She's hurt and what can you expect? She felt on top of the world and then out of nowhere it all crumbled in front of her eyes."

"Did you ask about Krys's actions?"

His question surprised me. I was stunned that he would even think of that, considering he didn't really know Krys that well to begin with. How was I supposed to answer that question? I knew of feelings she once held for the man that held my heart in his hands. He did not. Do I tell him the truth? Swallowing the small lump that had formed in my throat, I opened my mouth to speak just as Krys herself stepped out of the elevator.

She made little eye contact with me before coming within a few feet of where we were standing. It really hurt to know that she was that upset with me over something I had no control over. A confrontation wasn't something I wanted in public so I kept my mouth shut and let her keep walking pulling her bag behind her. I waited until she was out of sight before opening my mouth to speak once more. "Yeah I did. She told me that she once had feelings for you and that most likely this is about jealousy. I don't how to handle this except to go to Dolph with it and hope he can talk some sense into her. She's my friend, Seth. I don't want to loose any of them."

"I know."

He kissed the top of my head just as he placed a comforting hand on the small of my back to urge me forward. We had some traveling to do before we got to the arena for the Smackdown tapping. Thinking about Smackdown got me worried about the draft that was quickly approaching. I mentally prayed that we weren't going to be separated; but the odds of that were fifty-fifty. If we were, we'd overcome the distance like every other obstacle thrown in our way.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Note: We are getting down to the last few chapters. I apologize for the late update, hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is pretty heavily Savannah/Seth centric, with a little drama with Krys (Who belongs to fellow author Krys Jericho, thank you for allowing me to use her.) Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, wolves22, espeon44 and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: ValkyrieReneStark for becoming a follower to this story.**

Chapter 34: Perfect Symmetry of Two Hearts

 **Savannah**

The windows were open and the warm air was blowing through my hair, allowing me to let everything that was bothering me go just for the fleeting moments of peaceful comfort with Seth behind the wheel. It was hard to know what Becky was feeling with not being able to see or speak to the one person she wanted more than anyone else.

I turned my head to see Seth, his hair pulled up into a tight bun behind his head. The bleach blonde completely faded, allowing his natural brown hair to remain dominate. It was the first time I really noticed that that key element was gone. He wasn't that person from The Shield any longer, which was fine. The faction had done what was necessary to elevate his career to where it is today.

"Are you okay?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah...I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I pulled my right leg up against my chest and leaned my head against it. There was so much that could happen in the draft and so much that could happen at Battleground. I wasn't a selfish person, because the only things that mattered to me was my family and my friends. Their happiness mattered to me above all else. "So what happens if we get split up during the draft?" I asked finally allowing myself to speak the awful concern after weeks of debating on bringing it up or not.

"It won't matter. We will be just fine. No matter the distance, we will overcome it. We've overcome all the obstacles thrown in our way already." He explained.

His encouragement and determination was a breath of fresh air to me, because he was right. We already overcame so much already and this would be no different. He turned into the parking garage of the arena we would be using for the Smackdown tapping. Tonight was my first official match since I made my return at Money in The Bank.

Seth reached over to take my hand into his own. The feeling of his thumb against the sensitive flesh of my knuckles. I looked up from our joined hands to stare into his eyes. There was a softness behind them I hadn't seen in a long time. "I don't want you to worry about the draft. You have so much to offer no matter what brand you're a part of." He said attempting to lift my spirits.

"So do you..." I answered in a low voice.

In that moment, he smiled and reached behind my head with his free hand. He pulled me forward, pressing his lips against mine. Again, he left me feeling speechless and unable to speak my mind; but I knew he did it to calm me down and I loved him for it.

Curling my hand around the handle of the door, I pulled it open to step outside. The air was thick, muggy with humity. I knew there was rain coming. The smell in the air was a good indication. I could see my bags in the backseat, along with my acoustic guitar. I hadn't taken that with me in such a long time, thinking that maybe I'd want to play it sometime on the road. My fingers burned with the itch to play.

"I want to play..." I whispered, pointing to the black case next to my lime green travel bag.

He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously surprised that I said anything at all. The last time I played was at Becky's party months ago. I was pretty sure he remembered how that night ended. Of course, things are so very different now than they were then. "Then maybe you should. I think it would probably help with some of the emotions you've got going on inside. The stuff you can't even tell me about."

I was dumbfounded that he figured me out so quickly. I wanted to be able to speak to him completely...about everything; but I just didn't want to sound so childish for worrying about things that shouldn't even matter. I shouldn't even have to worry about those kinds of thoughts, so where they came from was something I didn't understand. "How...are you so perceptive?" I asked in a faint whisper hoping that he wouldn't even hear me at all; but of course, he did.

"Because I know you. I pay attention to everything you do and everything you don't. I pay attention to all your likes and dislikes. I know when something is bothering you. I know when you try to hide things, because your bottom lip curves in a little. You bite it when your nervous. You are ticklish at your ribs, your not fond of Chinese food, your favorite color is green. Especially lime green..."

I was completely at a loss of words. The burning at the corner of my eyes was a sure indication that he was going to make me cry with all he was saying. He took a step closer to me, taking my trembling hands into his own. "Your favorite band of all time is Metallica. I've heard you sing Nothing Else Matters and all the emotions you pour into it...is unlike anything I've ever heard from someone. I know you dream to someday put out your own music to the world. Savannah Nicole Kelly, you are the perfect woman in every aspect of my life and there is nothing I would change."

The tears finally fell from my lashes. He tilted his head to the side before pulling his hands away to brush away the liquid from my face. I welcomed his kiss and the fluttering of my heart. These feelings were indeed foreign to me. In my eyes, this was true love and nothing would break us apart if I had anything to say about it. "Now, what's got you so worried about the draft?" He asked wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Someone stealing you away from me..." I admitted, instantly feeling beyond stupid.

"That won't ever happen. I chased you for far too long to let it slip through my fingers now."

He slid his arm back down to my hand and then twirled me around before pulling me back to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Krys walking with Natalya. They barely made eye contact with me before heading inside the building. It wasn't a full minute before I saw Dolph pulling his bag behind him. "Dolph!" I shouted, waving him over to us.

"Hey, Savannah. What's up?" He asked.

"Do have a few minutes to talk to me?" I asked looking at Seth, silently telling him that I needed to be alone for this conversation.

As if he understood, Seth took the handles of both of our bags and wheeled them inside. It left Dolph and I alone outside. Clenching my still trembling hands into fists at my sides, I looked up to face Dolph completely. He looked at me all confused. There was a bit of worry behind those perfect blue eyes. "What's going on, Sav?" He asked leaning against one of the large pillars.

"It's Krys..."

"What about her?" He asked, instantly perked at the mention of her name.

I honestly didn't know where to begin; but knew that he needed to know how different she was behaving. Swallowing hard, I took a step closer. The heels of my ankle boots clicking against the concrete. "Have you noticed a change in her behavior lately?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear. He immediately lowered his eyes away from me.

"Of course, I have. She's full of anger and most of it shouldn't even matter. Being mad at you for being happy...I don't know how to even approach her with telling her how wrong that is. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else. I hate how resentful she's gotten lately." He admitted lifting his head back up to meet my gaze.

"Maybe you should tell her the truth about your own feelings...and don't play dumb with me. I've known for a while now that you've harbored deep intense feelings for her."

All he could do was nod his head in agreement. The silence washed over us the second Natalya re-emerged from the building. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She stood with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed harshly. "Is there anyone you won't try to take?" She snapped, obviously indicating my private conversation with Dolph.

"Mind your own business, Nattie. This has nothing to do with you." I countered turning to face her, unimpressed with her new found attitude.

"You do realize the Dolph is Krys's friend, right? You should be more concerned with how to keep Seth at your side when the draft happened in two weeks."

Her words were like a knife straight to an open wound. I already had problems with worrying about someone trying to steal him, though Seth assured me that it wouldn't happen. It didn't take long to draw attention from others. Krys hung back with her arms crossed in front of her with a glare I had never seen before. There was so much resentment aimed directly at me. Did she honestly think that I left her high and dry?

"Nattie, haven't you figured it out yet? Savannah is selfish. She has to have all the attention." Krys stated, making the open wound even larger.

"Oh right! First she had Dean, Seth and Roman all showering her with attention. Then, she took Roman for a while and when he wasn't good enough...she switched to Seth. What's next? Dean? Oh wait! That's your sister. You really are a piece of work, aren't you?"

Without thinking, I lunged only to be caught by Seth. He held me firm against his chest with his back towards them. The anger inside was boiling to the surface...to the point where I no longer cared if I got in trouble for striking another co-worker. She deserved it. "Let go of me, Seth!" I shouted.

"No, calm down. She isn't worth loosing your job over." He answered.

"Yes, listen to Seth. Spend as much time with him as you can...because if your on a different show, the odds of you keeping him are slim to none."

Seth pushed me back again, knowing how angry I was at this point. Making it to his locker-room, I burst into tears. In my fit of emotional chaos, I threw a chair against the wall. Seth pulled me into his arms and held onto me, allowing me to ride through all the emotions I was feeling at this point. He spoke no words, just let me cry. "Shh, it's okay. She's jealous that's all that way." He assured.

"She deserved to get her ass kicked."

"I know; but nothing of what she said was true. No one is going to change my mind in wanting to be with you. No one, understand?"

I shook my head against his chest, listening to the comforting sound of heartbeat. His lips pressed against the skin of my forehead. "I love you." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile just before saying the same back to him.

 **Krys**

I walked next to Natalya. There was a satisfied smile etched across her face. There was an emptiness growing in the pit of my stomach. Even I know what she said to Savannah was wrong; but I just couldn't speak up to say differently. The betrayal I felt when it came to her filled me with anger that just wouldn't go away. "Did you see the look on her face? It was epic." Natalya gloated with a laugh, a laugh I wasn't too fond of hearing.

"You do realize that Seth won't be swayed to any other woman but her, right?" I asked.

"You really think he's that in love with her?"

"Yes...he always has been...as much as that fact hurts. I do know he loves her more than anyone he's ever been with."

Natalya narrowed her eyes, not liking what I explained to her. That was fine, I didn't really care what she liked or didn't like. I may have said that Savannah was selfish; but it didn't came close to the harsh words Nattie leaked out of her mouth. It was then that I turned to see Dolph standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed with an emotionless expression on his face. I knew that look all too well. I was about to get a long talking to. No doubt about everything that transpired outside. It wasn't like I didn't deserve it. I let out a sigh and moved across the hall to join him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author Note: I appreciate the nice comment you've been leaving me with this story. It's been a struggle to try and get this to be exciting and romantic at the same time. Onto the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry, not much Savannah/Seth this time.**

 **A special thanks goes to: wolves22, Levesque-Rollins823 and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 35: Will Power

 **Krys**

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprise to see that look on your face." I said closing the distance between us.

"What the hell was that out there?" He asked uncrossing his arms with an unwavering harsh tone in his voice.

The way he spoke was like a million little needles taking stabs at my chest. It hurt. Though, I deserved every single ounce of the lashing, I really wasn't expecting it to come from him. This was a surprise and a well played out attempt by Savannah. To be honest, I had no idea what to tell him. There was so much built up frustration that it was about to explode. "I don't know..."

"Don't give me that shit, Krys. I know you better than that. You always have a reason for doing something. So what was your reason this time?"

Taken aback by his brash observation, I was at a loss for words. My mouth hung open slightly before shying away from his eyes. What was my reason? Jealousy? Hatred? Both? I didn't know. I loved Savannah, she was a great friend; but lately, she really hasn't had too much time for me. While striving to be Champion and being a girlfriend to a man I've had feelings for, she left me alone to battle my own ambitions without support from anyone. Except him, the man standing before me now.

"There is no excuse, Dolph. I fucked up and that's my cross to bear. My career isn't where I thought it would be. Savannah just seems to have it all right now and...maybe...I'm a little jealous..." I admitted.

He took several steps closer to me with a sudden smile on his face that caught me by surprise yet again. Everything he did just seemed to surprise me anymore. It was one of things I loved most about him and it was something I wouldn't change for the world. "There is no need to be jealous. She's worked hard to get where she is. If you remember, she wanted to give it all up. No one is perfect, not even her."

"I know..."

"Maybe you should just take some time for yourself and think things through a little better. She doesn't hate you. She's confused as to why the sudden change. Why the hostility towards her? Befriending Natalya is a bad idea all around, just and F.Y.I."

I couldn't help but laugh at his remarks about the seasoned veteran. It was then that I could see the warmth behind those perfect blue eyes. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and issued me to walk with him. The gesture wasn't foreign in the least; but for some reason, this time it seemed a little different than before. Like it meant more to him and I wasn't going to object.

 **Becky**

Sitting at home when I couldn't do what I loved was not something I liked. Having fractured ribs was annoying and the only thing that seems to come to mind was Roman. He's been in every single one of my dreams as of late and that's been frustrating as well. Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV. Smackdown was just coming on and I could see all the fans that I should have been able to seen first hand instead of from a freaking television screen.

"Welcome everyone to special live Smackdown just three weeks away from the upcoming draft." Byron Saxton greeted warmly.

Summer Rae's entrance theme started up. It has been a while since they used her. The crowd wasn't in the least bit receptive to her appearance. Being the heel that was to be expected; but I hadn't heard who her opponent was going to be; but when the lights shifted to the stage and lowered in brightness, it perked my curiosity. Was it Savannah?

The darkened titantron flashed and then her name appeared in a maroon color, following her music. She walked out onto the stage with her arms outstretched. Her smile was contagious, because it got me to smile as well. The fans cheered for her loudly, giving her the reception she deserved. "Listen to the crowd John, they absolutely love the fact that Savannah is back." Byron commented.

"And she looks great." John replied.

Savannah walked down the ramp, slapping the hands of fans that had them out for her. Summer looked unimpressed with the display, so when Sav got into the ring she attacked her right in a matter of seconds. Falling to the mat after a forearm shot to the back, Savannah got to her knees and pulled Summer's legs from under her.

She moved to pick her up by her hair, only to receive a quick jab to her jaw. Studying Savannah's movements, I noticed that she was rigid with nerves. She was nervous that much was pretty certain. Stumbling back, Savannah shifted her body to get around Summer. Locking her arms around her waist then lifting her to deliver a German suplex.

The crowd instantly cheered. Not blinking an eye, she leaped off the ground into a standing moonsault; but Summer got her knees up. Holding her stomach, Summer swung her leg around catching the off guard Savannah in a spinning heel kick. Quickly going for the cover, she only managed a two count much to my relief.

Screaming out of frustration, Summer bent down to pick her adversary up by the hair only to be caught herself by a forearm to the face. Battling back into the fight, she twisted her body to give a swift kick to the gut before sliding through her legs and jumping up to deliver a neckbreaker. Climbing the ropes to get to the top, she took a second to aim properly before soaring off. Using a maneuver that is well known by Seth himself. The 450 splash. Making direct contact, she made to cover and picked up the win in her first official match back.

I couldn't help but smile and clap for her, until Natalya ruined it by attacking her from behind. She fell forward from the blow and then was tossed to the outside onto the floor, only to be thrown into the steel steps. Natalya stood and opened her arms, soaking in all the boos before turning to walk away, leaving Savannah holding her back.

"Well that sucked..." I muttered getting up from the couch to step into the kitchen for a drink.

My phone was charging on the counter when my eyes caught sight of the flashing light, indicating a message. Picking the device up, I opened the contents to reveal it had been from Savannah right before the show started. _**"Going to be opening up the show, so excited."**_ The message read. Sliding my finger up, I hit the reply button.

" _ **Great match! I wish I could have been there. It sucks just sitting here doing nothing...it gives me too much time to think."**_

Siting it back down, I moved across the kitchen to the other side for the bottle of rum and then slid over to the refrigerator for a can of coke. Nothing better than rum and coke to ease some of the crappy negativity I've been harboring the last couple of days. Taking the first sip, the warmth slid down my throat. It reminded me of the last party I threw here. I had to laugh out loud, realizing the irony of it all.

I had so much animosity towards Roman and now...all I could think about was him and how much I missed his company. Hearing my phone vibrate against the granite snapped me out of my thoughts. Swiping my finger up to read the message, I could see that it was Savannah. That was pretty quick. _**"I wish there was something more I could do for you. Is there something you want me to tell him?"**_

" _ **No...it won't help."**_

And it wouldn't either. I didn't understand why Adrian was hovering my money over our heads. What the hell did he want from Roman? His face flashed before my eyes just as I swallowed another gulp of my drink. Damnit, this was pure torture. What was I supposed to do? Wonder if things were going to just go back to the way they were after Battleground was over? No, Adrian made sure there was a separation between us now and it got me thinking of the last conversation we had together.

" _So then I loose you...how is that fair?" I asked._

" _No it's not fair; but I'm trying to do what's best for you and being around me is not what's best for you." He answered_

" _I've told you that I didn't care about that."_

" _You have and look where that took us. Your entire savings is gone."_

I had wanted to tell him that none of that mattered, that I had faith in the authorities to get the money back for me. I wanted his support, his comfort during this struggle. I wanted to be there for him during the suspension that was unjustly, because of Adrian's tampering...and I couldn't do any of it. None of it!

Without thinking, I moved my fingers across my phone's screen once again. _ **"Where does Roman live?"**_ I asked, hoping she'd give me the address so I could prove how much I didn't care about what Adrian said. I'm a fighter always have been and that won't change.

 **Seth**

Stepping into my locker-room, I could see Savannah standing in a pair of shorts and a black lace bra. Nothing else. Her creamy skin was begging to be touched. Reaching for her, my fingers lightly touched her back. She instantly leaned back into my chest. Her phone was in her hand with an open conversation with Becky.

Trying not to read the messages, I pressed my lips against the curve of her neck. "You did an awesome job out there tonight." I complimented.

"Thank you. Becky just asked me for Roman's address." She replied turning around to face me fully.

"Why?"

The question was out of mouth before I could stop and think about it myself. The answer was obvious. Becky didn't want to wait around for Battleground. She didn't care about what Adrian said anymore. She wanted to live her life just like the rest of us. I couldn't blame her for wanting to do that; but the concern was Roman. How would he feel about her just showing up and ruining what he thought was best for her? "I think you know why." Savannah stated stepping away to grab her shirt that was hung over the back of the chair.

"Is that a good idea? Roman walked to get him to return the money, right?" I asked taking more steps towards her, trying to keep the distance between us to a minimum.

"Yeah; but who's to say that he actually will do it. He could be saying that just to get Roman to do what he wants. I know what I'd be doing if it was us in this situation."

I was instantly interested in what she had to say. What would she do if it was us in the crappy situation that Becky and Roman were in? Cradling the side of her head with the palm of my hand, my thumb brushed across her bottom lip briefly before touching the soft skin of her cheek. "And what would you do?" Asking her ever so softly, trying to hide my desire for her.

"I'd throw caution to the wind. I'd be with you through it all, through thick and thin. I'm a fighter, just like she is."

"Then you do what you feel you should do. I'll support you either way."

She smiled, leaning up to kiss me. From there, I deepened it by swiping my tongue along her parted lips. Begging for entrance. The warmth of her wet mouth was so inviting. She groaned into the kiss and it sent waves of pleasure straight to my groin. Flipping me around, she pushed me to sit down on the chair. Savannah then straddled me, with a leg on each side of me. Her core pressed against my hardened length.

Her fingers finished typing the message and then tossed her phone to the side, before returning her mouth to mine. Her newly placed top was already removed in the heat of the moment. She smiled in between kisses, obviously feeling the same desire as I did. Our tongues tangled together, as I felt her hand unbutton my jeans and rub against me. "Savannah..." I groaned in a low lust coated voice.

"I know...me to..." She replied softly.

 **Becky**

It took a while to get a response from Savannah; but when it did come, I was surprised she actually gave me what I asked for. Walking back to my bedroom, I pulled out a small duffel bag and began to pack a few things. Two changes of clothes, just in case. Who knows if Roman was going to even want me there. It was going to be a long drive, so I needed lots of caffeine.

Stepping back out into the kitchen, I slipped on my shoes before turning back around to make sure everything was turned off. Opening the front door, the warm air caressed my skin in a breeze. It smelled of fresh rain, which was going to make the trip a little more difficult. Walking down the steps, I unlocked the doors to my car and threw my bag into the backseat.

"Okay...here we go. No turning back now. Thank you Savannah..." I told myself before turning the ignition and backed out of the parking lot, then out onto the freeway.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Note: This chapter is mostly going to center around Becky/Roman. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I appreciate all the support you've all be giving me as of late. I'd say we have three or four more chapters to go until the end. It's been a crazy run and I'm grate to how well it's turned out.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, espeon44 and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 36: If Only For Now

 **Becky**

It was quiet in the car as I drove down the freeway. The only sounds I could hear was the other cars driving passed me on the wet roads. The humid air blew through the open window, tossing my hair in every which way. I never bothered to turn the radio on or plug my phone into the auxiliary port. There was just too much going on inside my head to concentrate on a single thing.

This was probably one of the craziest things I've ever decided to do. I was about to chase down a guy who walked away from me, without realizing just how much he's done for me. I honestly didn't care about the money, there were ways to earn it back and I probably had too much faith in the authorities to get it back for me once Adrian was caught.

"How did I get myself into this position?" I asked myself wondering if it was all worth it.

Thinking back over the course of the last few months, I realized that even when I hated Roman or thought I hated him...there was a lingering voice in the back of my mind. It told me that he wasn't that bad of a guy, just lost. After the burn out between him and Savannah, he most definitely lost his path; but now, he insists on being alone just keep me safe. That isn't fair. It should be my choice, not him making it for me.

I thank Savannah up and down for giving me the address to his private home. It wasn't like me to just show up unannounced; but I just couldn't take it anymore. The way he walked didn't sit well with me and it hurt that I didn't give him much of a fight. I should have fought more, after all...I was a fighter not a quitter.

Blinking several times, I could see the car in front of me slam on the brakes. Pressing my foot down on the brakes, slowing down; but the car in front of me couldn't stop on the slick roads. It collided with the large truck ahead of it. Immediately, I pushed the button for my flashers and make a complete stop. I could see the woman in the drivers seat lay limply back against the deployed airbag. I got out of the car, and made a beeline towards the unmoving driver.

Blood oozed out of her forehead, the windshield was smashed out and there was a screaming child in the backseat. I dug out my phone to dial 911. The driver of the truck stepped out of the cab and rushed to where I was standing as I was telling the person on the phone what happened. She assured me that help was on the way.

"I am so sorry, there was something on the road." He stated frantically looking inside the smashed car.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault." I replied opening the backseat.

The child couldn't have been more than nine months old. She had only a little cut across her cheek from the safety belt of her car seat. I unclasped it and picked her up, rocking her against me until she calmed down. I could hear the sirens closing in to our location.

Once they arrived, they went to the unconscious woman. The police talked to the driver of the truck and they asked me questions as well since I was a witness. The baby in my arms fell back to sleep as they continued to ask me for more details as to what happened. The baby snuggled deeper into my chest. "What's going to happen now?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to take the baby with us and contact the father if there is one, if not the mother's parents. She's in no condition to be taking care of anyone right now." The female officer stated.

Looking down at the small human being in my arms, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her if there was no one to take care of her. Reluctantly, I handed the baby to the officer and took a couple steps back. The warm smile on her face was slightly comforting that she'd do everything in her power to make sure that small life was taken care of.

The rain released from the sky, coating my skin in it's coldness. I stood alone as the tow truck attached the obviously totaled car to the bed. Slowly making my way back to the safety of my own car, I got inside. The water droplets ran down my face and dripped from my chin onto my already wet hands that were resting on my lap.

Looking down, I could see that my phone was lit up. Sliding my finger across the screen, I noticed the message waiting for me. It was Savannah, probably wondering if I was okay. _**"Have you made it there yet? I'm worried that this will only get worse."**_

" _ **No, there was a car accident and it delayed me. I'm ready for whatever that bastard throws at me."**_

Sitting my phone into the center console, I slid the gearshift into drive and continued on through the rain. Time was passing me by much too quickly for my taste and I knew by the time I got to his residence it was going to be damn near five or six in the morning. This time it wasn't just a single vibration to indicate a message, it was a phone call from her. Letting out a sigh, I answered while keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me.

"Hello Savannah."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? I support you either way...I'm just concerned..."

"I understand where your concern if coming from; but I can't have a single person control everything that I do. I don't want to live like that. If I have to loose fifteen thousand dollars just to have my freedom...then so be it."

I could hear her lightly chuckle at my response. There was a silence between us for a few moments before she continued to say that she supported my decision and hoped for the best. She said her goodbyes and hung up, returning to the silence of the drive once again.

 **Roman**

Rolling over in the empty bed, I saw the backyard lights still shinning. The rain hitting the windows was slightly peaceful; but I remained restless. This was probably the most sleep I've gotten in the last few days. Walking from Becky was not an easy decision to make and the only thing I could tell myself was that it had been for her best interest.

Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair before tossing the covers off. It was only 4:30 in the morning and there was no reason not to still be sleeping other than my wandering uneasy mind that kept thinking of other things instead of resting. Getting up, I saw that there was a message flashing. It was surprising to see Savannah's name on the screen.

" _ **When you wake up, call me...please. I don't care what time it is."**_

The message worried me. It made me think that something was wrong with Becky. Not hesitating another moment, I hit the call button and let it ring. It didn't take long for her to answer. There was a certain calmness to her voice that was slightly comforting. "What's wrong?" I asked softly making my way into the kitchen to brew myself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing...I've been just worried about Becky lately. She's not herself at all."

"I'm not going to let him torment her anymore. She doesn't deserve that."

"But you didn't let her make the decision herself. You made it for her."

It was true, I hadn't allowed her to argue with what I had in mind. Maybe she thought that I didn't care enough or not at all. Maybe I broke her heart just like I had broken Savannah's. There was so much that happened so quickly between us and I think that I enjoyed it far too much, when I really didn't deserve the attention Becky gave me. "She's better off without me and we both know it." I answered.

"Don't do that. She misses you."

Before I could open my mouth to speak there was a loud knock against the front door. It was odd and even odder than that person got passed the gate in the front, unless this person knew the code to get it to open up. Moving across the room, I slowly opened the door to see a soaked to bone Becky standing there.

"Becky..."

I could hear Savannah say goodbye, so I just hit the button and tossed the device onto the side table. Becky was shivering from the intensity of her clothes being drenched from the rain. "Hello, Roman..." She greeted, trying to smile as she shivered.

"What are you doing here? You are going to risk him finding out that we spoke." I stated grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped her up in it.

She held it close, soaking up the warmth. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked even with all her make up running down her face and how her clothes clung to her body in a way that would just get my hormones soaring had I not been thinking of other things before that. "I couldn't just sit at home anymore. I never gave much of a fight when you left..." She replied cutting herself off to snuggle deeper into the blanket.

She was going to get sick if she remained in those clothes any longer. I reached for her hand and pulled her against me. Her body shook feverishly against my chest. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something warmer. You are going to get sick." I commented before stepping away from her.

I continued on deeper into the house, knowing that she was closely behind me. Turning back around to face her, her eyes were puffy...like she had been crying. Opening the side closet door, I pulled out a dark blue towel and handed it to her. Pushing the bathroom door open, I allowed her to walk inside. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll grab you something to wear."

She silently nodded her head, handing me the blanket back. She closed the door and I could hear the water running from the other side. Continuing on down the hall, I stepped into my bedroom to find her something to wear which was going to be difficult since it was all my clothes. I settled for one of my t-shirts and lounge pants that were probably going too big on her.

Knocking on the door, I opened it a crack to make sure she was indeed inside the shower before stepping fully inside. Placing the clothes on the counter near the sink, I hesitated in walking back out. "The clothes are on the counter."

"Thank you..."

"Becky...you do understand that things aren't going to be simple now. He's going to know you came here."

Her silence was an indication that she wasn't going to speak on the subject in that moment. Couldn't blame her, she was in the shower. There had to be a reason she came all this way, knowing that she'd never see her money again if we spoke to each other before Battleground. I turned to walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I slowly made my way back into the living room and retrieved my phone from the side table. Another message from Savannah was displayed on the screen, _**"Sorry; but she asked for the information and I gave it to her. It was her decision to make."**_

 **Becky**

Standing under the hot spray of water, it warmed me right up where I had been so cold moments beforehand. I don't know why I expected a better reaction than I got. It was as if it didn't matter that I was there, like my feelings didn't matter. Was it a ploy to get me to leave in hopes of salvaging the deal with Adrian? Or was it my worst fear come true, he never cared about me? Was I about to make the same mistakes I did in the past? The questions just kept coming.

Shutting the water off, I reached for the towel. Standing naked in his bathroom, caused a sudden blush to form over my skin. Shaking my head, I proceeded to dry myself off and dress in the clothes Roman left for me. They smelled of him, making my heart pound even harder than before. Opening the door, steam rolled out of the room instantly.

I could smell coffee brewing in the direction of where I had come from, so I walked that way. Roman was in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee when he looked up to see me standing there. "I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked sliding the cup over to me.

"I shouldn't have come here...it's pretty obvious you don't want me here..."

He rose an eyebrow at me before walking around the counter to stand before me, towering inches over me. I felt stupid standing there in his oversized clothes with his scent intoxicating me over and over again, torturing me to a whole new level. This was not what I expected nor was I prepared for what happened next.

Roman pulled me closer, cupping the side of my face, tangling his fingers in my wet hair and finally pressing his mouth against mine. The desperation behind the kisses matches mine fluently. My hand slid up his bare chest, finding his hair so I could tangle my own fingers in his locks. His tongue slid through my parted lips, begging for full access.

There was a fire burning in the pit of my stomach. His other hand caressed my hip over the material of the shirt I was wearing. Breaking away for a breath of air, he leaned his forehead against mine. "I never said that I didn't want you here." He whispered.

"I just thought that I would have gotten more of a welcome..."

"You should have listened and stayed away, Becky. You know he's going to know that you're here."

I took several steps back, trying to keep some space between us. The need for him to be touching me again was overwhelming. I just wanted to be near him. Was that wrong of me to want something so simple as that? I guess in Adrian's eyes, it was. "It doesn't matter. You should have let me make my own decision. I deserved that much respect." I answered tucking a chunk of my wet hair behind my ear.

 _Streets crowded with voices_  
 _Thousand of faces,_  
 _but you're what I want to see_  
 _Lights, reflections of yesterday_  
 _Days that have flown away,_  
 _You're all I wanna keep_

"You're right, you did deserve that."

Looking up from the floor, I could see his jade eyes swirling with emotions that were battling each other for dominance. He took my hands into his own and pulled me to sit down on the couch next to him. Leaning my head against his chest, I closed my eyes enjoying the comfort with his arms wrapped around me. The sound of his beating heart was soothing my unease that had been on the edge of every emotion I had been feeling up to this point.

 _So if you lay here with me now_  
 _I promise the stars they won't make a sound_  
 _If you stay, just for a while_  
 _Cause we know the world won't ever slow down_  
 _If only for now, right now_  
 _If only for now_

"I couldn't live with myself, because I never gave much of a fight to get you to stay." I admitted softly, fighting the exhaustion I was feeling.

"Even if you had, the outcome would have still been the same. I felt it was best to walk...so you would still have a chance to see that money again."

Closing my eyes even tighter, I hated to hear that excuse. Forcing myself out of his embrace, I turned away from him. Frustration was settling in, because the only thing I wanted was for him to make it all alright and tell me that he cared for me just as much as I cared for him. The money didn't matter. The fact that Adrian had ruined my relationship with Roman was the worst thing I had ever felt before. "Becky..." He called in a soft voice.

"The money didn't matter to me...you matter to me. The fact that Adrian drove a wedge between us does not sit well with me at all."

"Becky..."

"No! I told myself that I would never let another man in...and yet here you came, crawled right into my heart and you expect me to just let it go without a fight? I'm not one to just give up without a fight, Roman. You should know this about me."

Roman let out a soft chuckle at my rant. It dumbfounded me and I stared at him blinking several times, before comprehending that he was pulling me back towards him. He lifted me over his lap, so my legs were straddling him. "Do you know how beautiful you are when your irritated?" He commented.

"I'm being serious, Roman..."

"I know and I know how you feel. I wasn't about to let someone else in after Savannah, let alone one of her friends; but you managed to do that. I tried to push you away and you kept coming back...willing to help me through all the pain. It's hard to understand what I feel with you because it's so different. Please understand...that I was just trying to do what I thought was best for you."

He caressed the skin of my cheek, brushing his thumb across my bottom lip. He moved his hands down my sides, then flipped me onto my back. He hovered over me a few seconds before capturing my lips once again. "We will figure it all out...I promise..." He whispered.

 **End Note: The italic lyrics in the chapter were by Pop Evil. The song is called 'If Only For Now'.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author Note: We are so close to the end and in a way it saddens me. This has been my baby for the last seven months and I always wonder what's next for me once I complete a story. I've got some ideas floating around; but nothing concrete as of yet. I do hope that you will keep a look out for something new from me in the future. Onto the next chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Warning: Kind of a shorter chapter, with some sexual content.**

Chapter 37: Beautiful Moments

 **Becky**

I could feel Roman get up from the couch and lay another blanket over me. Exhaustion was taking over and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open despite the sunlight coming through the windows in the room. I couldn't tell if he was still irritated that I came or not; but his warm lips found my forehead just as he stepped away to disappear out of sight.

My eyes heavily closed and I could no longer lift them, darkness taking over. The scent of the blanket filled my nose with his comfort even if it wasn't his arms wrapped around me. Sinking further into the darkness, there wasn't anything I could see or remember.

 **Roman**

I sat down on the edge of my bed, running a hand through my hair. I never expected Becky to just show up here soaked to bone with the intent of fighting for whatever our relationship was or could be. I admired her determination; but there was a nagging notion that I didn't deserve it in the least. Laying back, I stared up at the ceiling that was starting to become visible with the light from the light shinning through the window.

Before long, the sun was high in the sky and I looked over at the clock and it read 12:20 in the afternoon. My stomach rumbled indicating that it was indeed hungry. Rolling off the bed to my feet, I padded out of the room and back out into the living where Becky slept. Except, she wasn't asleep on the couch. She wasn't there. Looking around the room and peaked into the kitchen. Both were empty and I immediately wondered if she left because of me.

Stepping into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator door for a bottle of water and saw her orange-red hair from the back porch. The breeze was blowing her tangled hair around. Sliding the door across, I stepped outside. She never moved to look at me. Her eyes were fixed on the yard. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, tracing a line down the back of her bare arm with my index finger.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking about what's going to happen at Battleground." She answered still not looking at me.

"Hey..." I said pulling her to look at me directly. She looked at me with worried eyes, not that I blamed her one bit for being worried. None of us knew what was going to happen when Adrian finally decided to show himself to me face to face. "Don't think about it right now. There is nothing you can do. This is between him and I. He put the target on me for whatever reason and you...you were the weakness he could use to exploit. Unfortunately, he succeeded several times in the achievement. I'm terribly sorry for everything he's done to you."

She placed her hand on my chest. "Don't apologize. I chose to stay by your side. No one made me do that. Once this is all over, we will be whatever we were destined to be. If Savannah has taught me anything, it's everything happens for a reason."

I smiled before dipping in to capture her lips. She groaned softly into the kiss, feeling her tremble under my hands on her back. Sliding one of my hands up her back, under the oversized shirt that belonged to me, I could feel her silky flesh under my fingertips. They now burned with the desire, which I knew that I had to ignore. Now wasn't the time for that. There were other things that needed to happen before any kind of intimacy.

Breaking the connection, I leaned my forehead against hers. "Come on in, I'll make breakfast...even if it almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon." I stated turning away from her. She never objected and followed me inside to help me.

 **Savannah**

I awoke with start, sitting straight up from what was probably one of the worst nightmares I think I've ever had. Sweat rolled down the side of my face and dripped onto my bare hand. Ever since we learned that Adrian was going to be at Battleground, my dreams have been going extra extreme. They've shown me just about every possible outcome that could happen, some good while others were not. I've seen Roman die. I've seen Seth die. I've seen myself die; but last night was Becky's turn.

I've seen some much anguish and despair pour out of another human being as I did with Roman. He cradled Becky's lifeless body in his arms until the medical personnel arrived to make the verdict. Tossing the blanket off me, I walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror at my reflection, I noticed the black circles under my eyes.

"Savannah...what's wrong?" Seth asked stepping into the bathroom with me.

"Just my mind tormenting me yet again..." I answered.

"This isn't healthy. You have to stop thinking negative about what's going to happen. You need the rest and with these nightmares you aren't getting that."

"I know..."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, trying to give me as much comfort as he possibly could. He kissed my bare shoulder and pulled me back to bed with him. I lay on my side facing him, still embraced by his arms. "I will never let anything happen to you." He whispered and that only brought on the image of him dying in the nightmare I had a couple days ago.

"Just promise me that you will stay safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Shhh...you never will loose me. I'm yours for as long as you want me for."

My heart fluttered at his words. Pushing the negative to the back of my mind, I leaned in to kiss his lips fully. He cupped the side my face for a moment before letting his hand slide down the side of neck and down to my breast, where he give it a gentle squeeze. Arching into him a little, I could feel his growing arousal pressed up against my stomach.

Much to my disappointment, he broke the connection and chastely pressed his lips to my forehead and told me to get some sleep. He held me in his arms once more, breathing in his scent and the comfort washed over me once again. It allowed me to fall asleep, dreamless this time.

 **Roman**

After breakfast, Becky retreated outside for her bag that had been in her car. I took the opportunity to send a quick text to Savannah. I had to thank you for everything she's done for me, despite everything that happened in the past between us. _**"Thank you. You were right, she did deserve a say in what happens."**_

Placing the last dish in the dishwasher, Becky returned with her bag in hand. The oversized shirt and too big sweatpants looked adorable on her. She sat the bag on the side of the couch and turned to look at me. "Okay so this is a random question..." She stated taking several steps closer to where I was standing.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked curious as to what the question was going to be.

"So I happened to notice the pool in the backyard...do you mind if I go for a swim?"

I looked her dumbfounded, blinking a couple times. It really was a random question; but one that I easily had an answer for. She fumbled with the shirt a little, showing a little of her waist. The too big sweatpants hung low to her hips, causing my blood to heat up a little at the sight. "I don't see any reason not to let you."

"Thank you!" She said happily wrapping her arms around my neck before taking her bag back down towards the bathroom.

Chuckling softly to myself, I continued with the dishes. It was nice to have her here. The time I spend alone after the suspension took over was starting to get to me. She emerged from the bathroom dressed in a dark green bikini. I couldn't help but stare at her and try to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

She walked around the island to kiss my cheek before stepping outside. I could see her from the window over the sink. She dipped her foot into the water first before jumping in entirely, disappearing under the water only to reemerge flipping her hair back out of her face. A smile curved her lips and it had been the first genuine smile I've seen from her in quite a while.

I stepped outside to see her floating on her back with her eyes closed to the sun. "You look lost in thought." I told her the second my feet touched the porch. Becky instantly moved to a standing position. Water droplets rolled down her face and down her neck to dip between her breasts. "Not really...just trying to enjoy the peace while I can."

Becky kept her eyes fixed on me, even when I removed my shirt with the intention of joining her in the water. It was definitely cold with the immediate touch; but once I was fully in, it no longer took my breath. She swam closer to me, hesitantly placing a hand on my bare chest. Her fingers explored the tattoo over the skin of my chest and arm. "These are beautiful..." She murmured, not realizing that it was her that was beautiful.

"Do you plan to get any?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe someday. I thought about going with Savannah to get one."

I turned her around so she was facing away from me and I could touch the top of her back just below the neck. My fingers moved across the skin ever so gently. "One right here would be gorgeous..." I whispered in her ear. The shiver that went down her spine, I felt her tremble a little. She leaned back into me, pressing her backside against my groin.

My lips found the shallow of her neck, placing featherlight kisses and gentle licks across the sensitive flesh. Her hands reached back to keep herself steady against me by holding onto my waist. My hands moved from her stomach up, briefly brushing across her nipples through the thin fabric of her bikini top. A sigh escaped her lips in that moment.

She swiftly turned around him my arms, so I was once again facing her. Her back was pressed into the side of pool. She trembled again, knowing that I had her trapped with nowhere to go. "Do you know how beautiful you really are?" I asked.

Her mouth never opened to speak, the words caught on her tongue. I reached behind her neck and pulled at the sting. The top fell forward, revealing her mounds to my sight. Her nipples were peaked, hard and ready to be touched. My thumb brushed lightly against one of them, intentionally sending another shiver down her body.

I leaned my head down to capture the other with my mouth. Her soft panting was an instant turn on; but I remained in control, doing everything I could to please her. Flicking my tongue out against the had bud, she groaned pushing herself to be even closer to me. I wanted to be gentle as possible, not wanting to scare her off; but there was another part of me that just wanted to press forward and take it all.

My free hand slid down her side, rubbing the skin of her thigh from under the water. Out of instinct, she parted her legs a little. Slipping a finger under the material of the bottoms of her bikini, I could feel her womanly core. Her breathing was starting to get heavier, though still soft. Moving the material to the side, my fingers rubbed against her clit in soft circular motions. Another groan escaped and everything was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Her phone.

She rushed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her before answering the annoying device. "Hello." She greeted short of breath.

 **Seth**

I moved out of bed, trying not to wake Savannah. She needed as much sleep as she possibly could at this point. Her mind was a chaotic mess, worrying about every single person involved in this Adrian mess. Stepping into the bathroom, I turned the knobs for water to start running. Once it was warm enough, I pulled down on the faucet for the spray of the shower head to expel.

Stripping down, I stepped under the spray and ran my fingers through my hair in the process. I don't know how long I had been in there; but I heard to door open. The shampoo in my hair rolled down the front of by chest in white bubbles. My eyes were shut; but I knew that Savannah had opened the curtain and stepped in behind me. Her scent washed over me almost instantly. "You're supposed to be resting." I commented.

"I know; but I can't sleep anymore." She answered.

I finished rinsing my hair and turned to face her. She was completely exposed to my viewing. Pushing myself against her, I captured her lips and ran a hand down her side. My hands quickly found her nipples and gently pinched them, allowing them to get hard. A soft groan escaped her mouth with an eagerness that consumed me. "Seth..." She whispered during a hiss of pleasure once my mouth found one of her hardened nipples.

My other other slid down her belly to her core, finding her clit easily enough. She shifted her hips further into my touch, wanting more. A single digit slid into her warmth. The water was getting colder by the minute, so I reached out with my foot to turn the water off. Removing the finger from her slickness, she stumbled out of the shower in attempts to reach for a towel.

I pulled the towel out of her hands and backed her up against the large counter. Lifting her up, she sat down on the edge. Leaning down between her legs, my tongue caught her clit. She instantly moaned at the smallest lick. Flicking against the bundle of nerves several times, I pulled away and centered myself right at her opening. With one thrust, I entered her.

"Seth..." She called out again, only this time it was much louder. Exactly what I wanted to hear.

Increasing my speed, I knew exactly what to do to get her to the point of wanting to explode. Pulling her closer, her arms held her body up as I took care of the rest. Throwing her head back, I knew she was close. I pulled her legs even further against me, diving me in even deeper. Within seconds, I spilled everything and watched her unravel around me.

Allowing her to get down from the counter, she stood in front of me. There was a serene calmness about her now. Maybe I needed to prove that I wasn't going anywhere, I didn't know; but what I did know, there wasn't anything in the world that would keep me from holding onto her. "I love you." I said.

"I love you to...always..." She replied taking the towel and wrapped it around herself then left the room.

"Damn right...always..." I told myself as I grabbed my own towel to dry off.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author Note: This chapter was fun to write, and kind of a step back from the drama a little. With only two chapters left after this one, trust me there is plenty to come. I hope you all enjoy the sweet nature of this installment and let me know what you think.**

 **A Special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, rkosgirl1 and Krys Jericho for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: DirtyDeedsLove and evemarie07 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 38: Fever

 **Savannah**

It was getting closer and closer to Battleground and the tension within all of us was getting tighter as the time passed us by. Seth tried to help as much as he possibly could; but I was so fixed on Becky's mental state of mind, especially since she still had the rib injury to deal with. Sasha returned and invested herself into the fray of Charlotte and Dana Brooke, while I had Natalya to worry about at Battleground.

I kept the details to a minimum with her, simply because I didn't want her dragged into the chaos like Dean had dragged my sister into it. Though, she remained unaffected by the turn of events, it didn't mean that I was any less worried about her. To be perfectly honest, I was worried about everyone. That awful sense of dread consumed me and I found myself waking up almost every night to a nightmare of some kind.

"Savannah...earth to Savannah..." Dean called from across the room.

"Huh..." I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You spaced out again." He commented.

Of course I did. That happened a lot to lately. I thought going back home was a good idea; but they insisted on coming along for the ride. So I had six people in my little three bedroom house in Silver Springs, Maryland. I looked across the room and made eye contact with Dean, who had a red plastic cup in his hand. "I'm sorry..." I replied softly.

Sitting down on the couch, he walked around the counter to cross the threshold between the kitchen and the living room. It didn't take him long to join me on the couch. Seth had taken Roman, Becky and Amelia out to get a few groceries for the house. Dean offered to stay behind to watch over me so-to-speak. "Explain to me why this is getting to you so much?" He asked, taking a drink out of the oversized cup.

"That should be obvious. Becky is my best friend, like a sister. She has been through enough shit from this man to last a really long time. I'm just worried that it's only going to get worse on Sunday. He's been too silent. Becky broke the deal by going to Roman."

I pulled my legs up against my chest. Dean slid over and pulled me closer. I understood his attempt at comfort. My head lay upon his heart, where I could hear the rapid beating of his heart. It surprised me, because he seemed so calm to me. "Roman knows what he's doing. I'm sure he has thought of everything this guy could possibly do. Plus there is the cops that will be there. I promise that he will be caught one way or another."

I lifted my head up from his chest and looked at him dead in the eyes. There was a certain softness coming from them that I've only seen once or twice in the entire time I've known that man. He was worried to, deep down. Sliding back away from him, I could hear the others outside the door. Seth walked in holding two plastic bags while Becky was holding the other two. Amelia and Roman stepped in to make space on the counter for the bags to rest.

Amelia walked over to kiss Dean quickly, before turning her attention to me. She placed a hand on my forehead before sliding it down to my cheek, much like our mother would do to check our temperature as kids. "You feel kind of warm, Sav. Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Not particularly; but I'll be fine." I answered.

"You look really pale, why don't you go lay down." Seth said coming to my side.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Becky opening the cabinet that had all the medicines in the house. She found the thermometer and handed it to Seth. He took the device and told me to open my mouth. Like this wasn't embarrassing at all. I did as I was told and in a few seconds it beeped, indicating that it was finished doing it's job. "Babe, you have a fever of 102.4. You need to go lay down. All this lack of sleep has gotten you sick."

"I'll make her some soup." Amelia offered.

Seth helped me up from the couch and escorted me to the bedroom. I never noticed how achy my body really was until I stood up. He pulled down the covers and I sat down gingerly. Kissing my forehead, he removed the over coat to my tank top and eased me back on the pillow. Gently tucking me in, he sat back down next to me. "I had a feeling this was going to happen." He admitted.

"I can't help it. The nightmares kept coming and so did the lack of sleep. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You have a bunch of people here that care about you. I have no doubt Amelia will mother you back to healthy in no time."

I chuckled softly. He leaned down to kiss me one more time before leaving me to the silence of my room. I stared at the wall for a moment before my eyes drifted shut, hoping that there wouldn't be a nightmare behind the veil to haunt me.

 **Seth**

Seeing Savannah so miserable absolutely sucked. I walked back out to the kitchen where Amelia was already cooking some kind of soup. Dean kissed her bare shoulder lovingly before filling his cup of with another beer. Becky and Roman sat in the living room with her legs across his lap, while he rubbed the back of her calves. "She's definitely sick." I said interrupting the fuzziness of the group.

"Is she in bed?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"It doesn't come as a surprise. She's been so worried about everyone else except her own health." Becky chimed in.

"That's not surprising in the least. She's always been that way." Roman stated looking back at the kitchen where I stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

There was no point in denying that. Savannah was as selfless as it could get. I hated the thought of her being so sick that she'd be unable to compete in her first Pay-Per-View match since making her return to TV. Amelia turned to stir whatever was on the stove top. It smelled good whatever it was and it got my own stomach grumbling.

I think she heard it, because she smiled when adding a little salt to the pot. "Don't worry, Seth. I plan on cooking something after I get this soup finished for Savannah." She commented with a little chuckle behind her voice.

It didn't take long for the soup to finish cooking. She pouring the contents into a large bowl and carried it into Savannah's bedroom only to return with the bowl in hand moments later, informing us that she had fallen asleep. Wasting little time, she dumped the contents into another container to store in the refrigerator. "Poor thing is asleep already." Amelia commented.

I sat down on the oversized chair across the from the couch. The sun was setting across the yard and I could see the trees start to sway from the increasing wind outside. There was a storm coming. Figuratively and literally. Amelia started making dinner for us and the only thing I could think about was Savannah.

Pushing myself off the chair, I moved across the room and started for her bedroom. Stepping inside, she rolled over to her left side. The sound of the rain hitting the window was somewhat soothing but the crack of thunder startled her awake. Sitting down beside her, she nuzzled closer to me. The heat radiating off her skin warmed my own flesh up quickly. "How long was I asleep for?" She asked softly.

"About an hour or so." I answered brushing my thumb across the back of her hand.

"Stupid thunder waking me up...I was actually dreaming of something nice for a change."

I laughed lightly at her comment. She frowned a little, probably wondering why I was laughing. Sick or not she was still the most beautiful person I knew. "Why are you laughing?" She asked pulling her hand away from my grasp.

"I'm not really. I just find that you are adorable when annoyed by something so small as a dream."

"It wasn't just any dream, Seth. It was about us and I would have loved to have stayed inside that dream a little longer."

Her words surprised me. She already had me, so why was the dream more appealing that what we had now? I think she noticed my indifference and immediately reached back for my hand. Her hot skin sent a chill up my arm and straight now my spine. "I'm sorry. That sounded wrong. It's just that we didn't have to deal with the Adrian problem and all of our friends were happy; but we...we were a family."

My eyes widened a little at her response, because it just never dawned on me that she would want a family of her own someday. She coughed a couple times before turning over to her right side, away from me; but she still held onto my hand, holding it close to her chest.

Another crack of thunder erupted and shook the windows. The storm outside was quickly becoming violent. Looking back down at Savannah, I noticed her eyes were getting heavy again. "I love you, Seth." She mumbled.

"I love you to, princess. Always..."

I leaned down to kiss her still burning forehead before turning to walk out of her room. She quickly caught my wrist and held on. "Please stay..." She softly asked before letting go of my wrist. Smiling, I agreed and walked around to the other side of the bed. Her eyes were half open and were gazing upon me; but the moment I laid down next to her, she slid over to rest her head on my chest.

"Seth, is she awake?" Amelia's voice asked from the open doorway.

"I'm awake, Lia" She answered before I had a chance to.

"Good, I'm gonna heat up that soup so you can get something to eat. I also found some medicine for you to take as well."

Amelia stepped away to do what she said she was going to do. I left us alone once again. She continued to stare at me for a few awkward moments before reaching out to touch the side of my face. Her fingers traced a line down the side of my jaw and then came to a stop at my lips. There were so many things going through my mind and most of them were about whether or not it was appropriate to ask a certain question.

We haven't officially been together that long. Though, if I was honest with myself...there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with more than her. She was everything to me and has been for a very long time.

"Here we go, Savannah." Amelia stated coming back into the room with the bowl of soup in hand.

"Smells awesome." She commented sitting up in bed.

I reached to turn on one of the lamps to give her some more light to see what she was doing. Getting up from the bed, Savannah looked up to eye me oddly. I told Amelia to stay with her that I was going to get a drink, which was a lie. I just needed some fresh air to think more clearly on the subject that had come to mind so abruptly.

Stepping out into the living room, Becky eyes me suspiciously as I went for my hoddie that was cloaked over the back of one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Walking towards the door to that would lead to the back porch, Becky blocked my entrance. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Outside to get some fresh air." I answered stepping out around her.

Persistent as she was, she followed me outside. Roman and Dean were playing cards at the kitchen table drinking beer, oblivious as to what was going on around them. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing..."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I wasn't born yesterday."

Lightning flashed brightly and in a matter of seconds the thunder rumbled in the distance. I leaned against the railing, running a hand through my hair. Becky silently joined me against the railing. Her long hair fell over her shoulder, falling into her dark eyes. "Do you think it's wrong to want to spend the rest of my life with her?" I asked.

"No; but I can see why you would think that."

"How?"

"I know you haven't been official with her that long...the thing is...you've both had feelings for each other for years. You two are made for each other. When you start finishing each others sentences, you know it's the real deal. My mom told me that once."

Chuckling a little at the thought of Becky's mom telling her that advice growing up, she elbowed me gently in the ribs. She trying so hard to liven up the mood. I smiled at her to assure her that I appreciated her advice on the subject; but it was something I really had to think about. If I went through with it, there was always that chance that I could ruin what we have forever. There was also the question, are we really ready for that kind of commitment?

"Do what you feel is best; but I'm fairly certain that Savannah feels that same you do." Becky said turning to walk back into the house.

"Thank you..." I whispered in return, turning my head back to the view of the sky in turbulance.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author Note: I'm sorry this took so long to come out. There was so many ideas I had swirling around and I hope that I chose the right ones. I've also got some ideas for a new story; but I don't want to start it until I finish this one. I hope you all like it and as always let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: tinkebellz and zandall001 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 39: Drafting Engagment

 **Savannah**

I sat nervously backstage as Stephanie McMahon and Mic Foley stood at the podium in preparation to make their first pick in the draft. After spending two days in bed with the flu, I realized just how important this day to all of us. It could give us all new opportunities within the company. To change our paths; but it didn't ease the doubt I had about being able to stay on the same show as Seth.

He stayed by my side the entire time I was sick. He took care of me and in those moments...I knew he was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just knew it. The feeling of his warm hand came across the back of my hand, brushing his thumb across the sensitive flesh of my knuckles.

Looking up from our hands, I could see his comforting smile. Stephanie welcomed everyone to Raw and allowed Mic to speak a few words before getting right down to business, in the form of announcing the first pick ever and of course, taunting her brother Shane and the GM of Smackdown Live, Daniel Bryan. "Seth Rollins!" Stephanie's voice boomed.

My eyes widened a little upon hearing his name being called first. There was so many others she could have picked; but she had chosen him, which meant that our odds were completely against us. Stephanie hated me and the only reason I still had a job right now was because of her husband.

Seth squeezed my hand a little tighter. He had to of known where my was mind going at this point. Another name was chosen, former NXT Champion Finn Bálor. He was someone that trained Becky before coming to the WWE. I never met him before; but both Becky and Bayley spoke highly of him. The final name announced for Raw the Women's Champion, Charlotte. No surprise there either.

My mind went to a million different directions all at once. I looked up from the floor once more to catch a glimpse of Dean standing against the wall. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship was hung over his shoulder. As Shane was speaking, I had the feeling Dean would be the one to be chosen and I had been right. His name come across loud and proud. Their final pick for the first round was AJ Styles. He definitely was a talent like no other. He was nice to me backstage; but I really didn't know anything about him.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me as we walked the hall for a few minutes before the second round started.

"Yeah..." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow at me, which clearly meant he didn't believe me at all. His hand tugged at me, halting me from stepping any further. I turned around to face him. There was a swirl of emotion I had never seen before coming from his eyes. Curious, I took a step closer to him. "Seth...I'm sorry...I just..."

"You don't need to explain. I understand completely. You're scared about what will happen if we are separated; but I think I've told you on more than one occasion that it won't even matter."

"I know you have. I just haven't been able to shake this feeling. I'm not perfect...never have been. I'm not as well liked as you are here."

"Do you really think that matters to me? Because it doesn't. You matter to me and that's it."

He dipped his face in to meet mine, his warm breath caressed my lips before capturing them. His kiss was gentle, full of passion and one that I loved so much. He cradled that side of my face, running his fingers through my hair. "Hey lovebirds, second round is starting." Dean's voice interrupted and Seth broke the kiss, only to smile in the most sheepishly way he could muster up.

Sitting back down in the locker-room, I stared up at the screen. Stared at Stephanie and Mic, who held all the cards for me at this point in time. Surprisingly enough, they had chosen Roman. Considering how angry Vince had been when it came to his suspension, I was indeed shocked to see that he would grace the flagship show. The New Day as a unit were also chosen, along with Sasha Banks.

Slouching in my chair, I ran a hand through my long hair. It was now Smackdown Live's turn to pick. John Cena had been their first one of the second round. Daniel spoke of how Raw stated their lack of Women's competitors. "As our first woman to grace Smackdown Live...we choose Becky Lynch!" Daniel announced.

"Oh my god..." I whispered under my breath.

She was probably sitting at home right now, no doubt upset that she had been separated from Roman and Sasha. When Seth asked me to walk again, I refused. Round Three would start soon enough and there was already plenty to deal with and I hadn't even been chosen for a brand yet. My phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. I knew who it was without even looking at it. _**"Well that wasn't what I had expected..."**_ Becky's message read.

" _ **I know...I'm sorry that you aren't with Roman."**_

" _ **It's fine. We will find a way."**_

I loved how optimistic she was and to be honest, I wanted to feel that same optimism. For some reason, I just couldn't. When Seth returned, he held a bottle of water out for me to take. My hand wrapped around the bottle in the process of giving him a half-assed smile. As round three made it's presence felt. I once again was not named.

The rounds continued to pass me by until there was only one left to be televised then there was a show on the network for the rest of the draft. My nails dug into my thigh, right through the material of my jeans. I could tell Seth was watching me closely, the feeling of eyes on me was overwhelming. Round Six was also nothing. My name was called by neither brand, which made me think that no one wanted me at all.

I stood up from the seat and began to walk out into the hallway. There were several stars talking about what was to come. Shying away from the conversations, I continued on towards Seth's personal locker-room. My lime-green bag was sitting neatly on the floor. Reaching for the handle, I heard the door open. "Savannah..." Seth's voice washed over me, sending the warm shiver up my body.

"Don't...I can see what's happening here. No one wants me on their brand. I was stupid enough to think that I could actually go somewhere."

A sigh escaped his lips before coming closer to me. I froze, unable to move away. There was pity on his face and I didn't want that at all. I didn't want pity from anyone, especially him. His touch was something I craved and the second his fingers touched the skin of my face, I melted into him. Burying my face into his chest as he held onto me.

His scent was beyond comforting and just what I needed in that moment. "I understand how you're feeling and to be honest, I don't know why no one has chosen you yet. There is so much talent in you that that yet to be expressed."

"You are too sweet..."

"Oh really? Sweet enough to marry?"

I froze once again with my eyes wide. Stepping out of his arms, I looked at him dead in the eye. There was a difference in his appearance that stunned me. I could see that he was dead serious with his words. It was then that I saw him take another step back and reach into the side pocket of his bag. When he pulled his hand back out there was a small black box cuddled neatly in his palm. My stomach tightened almost immediately. "Wha...what is that?" I asked nervously.

"You know...I had this whole thing planned out; but as it turned out...none of what I had planned would have been good enough. I see how upset you are right now and see how unworthy you feel. Savannah, you are far from unworthy."

"Seth..."

He knelt on one knee in front of me. This was crazy, wasn't it. We've only been seeing each other for a couple of months. I knew months ago he was going to be the one, right when he first kissed me back in South Carolina. He had been the one to change everything for me. "Savannah, I love you. I've loved you for so long that it felt only natural when we made things official between us. There is nothing more I want to do than to give you the world. Give you everything you deserve. Give me the honor of being my wife..."

Tears creased the curve of my lashes. I allowed them to fall and trickle down my cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness by any means. They were tears of joy, because he was the one person that made me beyond happy. He took my left hand and then opened the box to reveal the contents. A beautiful three stone ring with a single clear diamond in the center and two blue diamonds on either side. "Yes...Seth...I will marry you."

"There's my princess..."

He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto my finger. I stared at it for a moment, realizing that all of this was very real. It was happening right in front of me. Another second passed by, allowing Seth to stand back up to really face me directly. Without hesitation, I pressed my mouth against his. How could I not be happy with this situation? He had chosen me to spend the rest of his life with.

"Savannah!" Sasha called from outside the door.

Seth broke the kiss and headed straight for the door, turning the handle slightly. Sasha stood with a big smile across her face and it only got bigger when she caught sight of the ring on my finger. "Seth...did you..." She couldn't even finish the sentence before he answered for her.

"What's up?" I asked stepping out around Seth.

"You were drafted to Raw. You were the first pick when we went off the air." Sasha answered.

Looking at Seth, he smiled and took my hand. Lacing his fingers through mine and giving my hand a squeeze, before kissing my temple. It was weird because my opponent at Battleground was the second woman to be drafted to Smackdown Live. It was a superior brand battle for us and I was determined to prove myself to the entire Raw Women's roster than I wasn't someone to underestimate. "Are you okay?" Sasha asked softly.

"I'm perfect..."

When Sunday finally did come, every single one of us was on edge. Roman actually congratulated me on my engagement to Seth; but paid little attention to it. There was a lot on his mind and rightfully so. Adrian was to show up and meet him face to face at some point. I would assume it was going to be after the show ended; but who really knew.

The others fussed over the ring. Amelia hung close to me, refusing to leave me alone at all. That was until my match with Natalya was going to take place. After that, I had no doubt she was going to be right back up my ass. I stood behind the curtain waiting for my music to start playing. The blue of my outfit sparkled against the lighting and would continue to do so even when I stepped out onto the large stage.

I turned for a moment to look at the small screen to see Natalya get into the ring and raise her arms up in her heel fashion. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone looking at me. Turning the rest of the way, my eyes met those of Adrian Devox's. His smug smile annoyed me and I wanted to speak my mind about how insane he was and wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to get away with whatever he had planned for Roman; but the words never came out. I was frozen to do anything.

"I think your music is playing, angel." He said softly.

I sneered at him in disgust; however, I had to do my job. Backing away, I turned to step through the curtain and out onto the stage. The fans cheered for me, they even had a small 'Sav' chant going once I got into the ring. Unfortunately, my mind kept going back to Adrian. Smiling big, I kept walking until I rolled into the ring to stand inches away from my adversary both inside the ring and outside of it. She hated me, though I never understood why.

"The following contest is a Women's division match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary Alberta Canada...Natalya."

The crowd showed their distaste for her recent actions. Booing her completely, only seemed to anger her even further. I slightly smiled at the notion, trying to forget about Adrian. "And from Silver Springs, Maryland...Savannah Kelly." At this point, the crowd turned over to cheering and in returned angered Natalya even further.

I stared at her for a moment, blocking everything else out to focus on what needed to be done out here. The bell rung and in a split second, we locked up in the center of the ring. Neither gaining the advantage so we separated only to come at each other once again. "You won't beat me." She stated loud enough the camera's caught it.

"Watch me." I retorted and locked up with her a third time.

 **Author Note: I apologize for the cliff hanger. The final chapter is coming your way soon, promise.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. This is the final chapter and it's been fun to write the drama packed story for all of you. I hope you enjoy reading it and let me know what you think. I'll be taking a small hiatus from writing for a little while to recharge the brain; but look forward to new things from me in the near future.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch and rkosgirl1 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Wolfmoon356 and Tajiak for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 40: When One Door Closes...Another Opens

 **Savannah**

Locking up with Natalya once more got my mind reeling on other things other than this match. I was concerned about what was going on backstage now that I knew Adrian was there. I wondered how he even got back there. Did he pay someone off? Did he buy a backstage pass? Too many options to consider.

Natalya caught my jaw with a forearm, sending back a few inches. Returning the favor, I ducked low and caught her with a leg sweep followed up with a standing moonsault. She cried out, holding onto her stomach as she rolled to her feet. Reaching for her, she blocked me by kicking me low and swinging me back for a neckbreaker.

 **Seth**

I sat watching Savannah in the ring; but she just seemed off, like there was something on her mind that was pulling her in a different direction. I didn't want to think that it was because of our engagement; however, that nagging feeling was there. Maybe it was too soon for that big step. Natalya pulled her out of the ring and slammed her into the apron back first. Not once but three times before tossing her to the barricade behind her.

Savannah crawled to her feet, trying to keep distance between them. Natalya pursued her, swing with a right. Savannah caught her and intercepted with a right of her own and then kicked her in the abdomen. Pushed her head between her legs, she lifted up positioning for a powerbomb. Shifting her body, she planted Natalya straight through the Spanish announce table.

The crowd began the usual 'holy shit' chants when it came to something awesome in their eyes. Savannah dropped to her knees for a moment, just as the referee called for a double count out. It was short and to the point. Both women will go far in their respective brands, neither gained the upper hand leading into the new weeks of brand split shows. "She did good out there." Roman stated leaning against the open doorway.

"Yeah...she did..." I answered turning to face him fully.

"I think I may have upset her, so I came to apologize to both of you. I just...never expected you to take the plunge so soon..."

"I've been in love with her for years Roman...I've known for a long time that she was the one for me. The apologize isn't necessary anyway...I understand where you are coming from."

He lifted up an eyebrow at me for a moment, before walking into the room. It hasn't been as weird as I thought it would be talking to him on a regular basis. In fact, I actually kind of missed the friendship between all of us. Of course, I had to thank Savannah for pushing so hard. She really was the glue that held us all together.

Roman sat down in the chair next to me and looked at the screen that displayed Savannah being helped up to her feet by the referee and several others tending to Natalya. "Did she seem off to you?" I asked suddenly, catching him off guard a little.

"Maybe a little, why do you ask?"

"She just seemed unfocused to me...like her mind was elsewhere..."

"You know how she is. She thinks about everyone else before herself. I'm sure she is just fine."

He stood back up and turned to walk out the door. I wanted to thank him for the support he's given her over the years and of course all the recent stuff to. It was hard to forgive him for the blackmail; but when it came right down to it...it really didn't matter anymore. Savannah was in my heart and in my arms. There was nothing better than that.

 **Roman**

I didn't want to tell Seth that his concern was justified. Savannah had seemed off in the ring during her match. There could only be one reason for that and it wasn't because Seth had proposed to her a few days ago. She had to of seen Adrian somewhere in the building. I knew it was coming and the backlash of all the chaos he's implemented over the last several months was coming to a head tonight. Hopefully, it ended quickly and all of us could go back to living our lives as normal.

The main event happened as it should have...with Dean retaining the WWE World Title, keeping it on Smackdown Live. I think Seth and I were happy with the push Dean has gotten over the last couple of months. He definitely deserved it. Walking back to the back, I could see the my locker-room door was cracked open.

"What the hell..." I said softly.

Cautiously pushing the door open the rest of the way, I saw him standing there with his back turned. Adrian Devox was in my locker-room. Shifting my eyes a little, I could see nothing out of place in the room. "So you showed." I stated in a low voice.

"I told you that I would." He stated turning around to face me directly.

"What is it that you want? I think you've done enough to my friends and to me."

"That's funny coming from you. You, who has no regard for others."

This confused me. Narrowing my eyes, I simply stared at him. I had no idea what he was talking about. To my knowledge, I've been very courteous to others and that included the fans. Despite their hatred of me as of late. "I see that you have no idea what I'm talking about. Let me put it to you this way...Wrestlemania last year is when everything went downhill for me."

"Okay...I don't see why this has to do with me personally."

"I lost everything that night...I placed a lot of money for you to win that match."

Now I understood. The match I was supposed to win and had changed at the last second, because Vince felt the backlash from the fans would be huge. Running a hand through my hair, I took several steps closer to the man who had tormented me and hurt the woman I cared about on more than one occasion. "I'm sorry that happen...I am; but that doesn't justify hurting people that weren't in control of decision making." I explained.

"I lost my wife, my house...everything and now thanks to this lousy company...I had to go into private investigating to earn a living. Damnit! I'm better than that!"

The anger exploded and washed over him in a matter of seconds. I had no idea how to handle this. I also wondered if he was going to expose a weapon and do far worse things that words. He already had taken fifteen thousands dollars out of Becky's savings and he still acted like it wasn't enough. It also made me wonder just how much money he lost in that bet.

Raising my hands up innocently, I took a couple steps back to keep the distance between us. "Roman..." Becky's sweet voice called from the open door. Horrified, I turned my back to Adrian to block her from entering the room; but it was too late. Her eyes widened as she pressed against my chest.

"Leave...please..." I whispered.

"I won't! That's him isn't it!" She shouted with venom in her voice and rightfully so. He took a lot from her.

"Roman, I must say you have your hands full with that one." Adrian taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped.

Becky went to lunge passed me; but I caught her by the arm and pushed her back outside. The fire in her eyes was completely understandable and I hated to force her to stay out of it when it had so much to do with her. "Please...just do as I ask." I pleaded with her.

"Roman...you know what he's done to me." She countered with a sudden sadness that stabbed me right in the chest.

"I know and I will deal with it; but you must let me do this alone."

"I don't mind if she's stays...in fact, I'd prefer it..."

The sick smile that was on his face made my stomach twist. Becky held onto my hand tightly. He was taunting us both. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her fingers move across the screen of her phone from the pocket of her hoddie. I swear the woman was the smartest person I have ever met, now if only the message was legible enough to understand once it was sent. "What do you want, Adrian?" She asked trying to sound as calm as she possibly could.

"I want my life back."

"I can't make your wife come back and I can't give you the money back that you lost. There just isn't any way I can't give that." I answered.

"Then I'm not going to let you live a happy life, so consider this your warning. You two will never be together long term. I will see to that..personally."

I felt Becky tighten her grip on my hand the second his words left his mouth. Looking down at her, I could see the fear in her eyes. Did she believe what he was saying? Would she do what I did not that long ago for the best interest of her well being? I wasn't going to let that happen. Not this time. I tucked her behind me and turned to face Adrian. His smile only got wider and then I heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Is there a problem here, Roman?" A police officer asked.

The look on Adrian's face instantly shifted to fear. Becky let go of my hand and proceeded towards the officer, who had two others hovering behind him ready to interfere at the slightest movement. It didn't take me long to explain the situation and before long Adrian was in cuffs. I took great satisfaction in watching him get drug away. There was also a deep nagging notion of pity for the man. He did loose everything because of a simple bet that could have been avoided had Vince done what the original plan had been all along; but sometimes that's just how things worked out and I wasn't going to risk my happiness or the happiness of my closest friends because I felt pity for the man.

"Roman..." Becky's voice trailed off.

"It's okay...we will be just fine. They will see to it that you get your money back to." I answered.

She threaded her fingers through mine and stared at me, before reaching up to place her lips on mine. My hands held onto her by the hips and pulled her even closer to me. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat did we break apart.

 **Savannah**

I stood waiting for my best friend to break the lip lock she held on Roman. Seth stood beside me with Dean and Amelia right behind us. Thankfully the message Becky had sent me was pretty legible and I was able to tell the police about what was happening in Roman's locker-room.

When they finally broke apart, she turned to look at me with pure happiness written on her face. It had been so long since I've seen that look and I could hardly blame her for wanting to hold onto it. Roman turned to look at me as well. There was something different about him than I have ever seen. "I'm sorry to put all of you through this." He apologized.

"Roman..." I said taking a few steps forward, leaving Seth behind.

"Sav, to you especially. I am thrilled that you have that happiness you were looking for. I'm sorry that I wasn't overly nice about the engagement announcement."

"Don't...it's okay. I couldn't imagine everything you've been through. I want to thank you for making my best friend as happy as I've ever seen her."

He nodded and I reached out to embrace him. We were friends and that's how it should be. It felt so normal and I left his arms to turn towards the others. Dean had this smug look on his face; but I didn't have a chance to respond to it before he also embraced me tightly. It wasn't hard to figure out that the three former member of The Shield and myself needed to reunion. We were a family and it was growing. Becky and Amelia were now key members as well.

Seth pulled me closer to his side and I leaned in to place a simple chaste kiss to his lips. "You never seem to stop amazing me." He commented.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"No matter what you do, there is always people that benefit from befriending you. You are the one person we all love being around and you're the one who mended the broken friendship that no one thought could be mended."

"I can't take all the credit, Seth. You all had to be willing to."

Roman and Dean each placed a hand on either Seth's shoulders. There were soft smiles on their faces. Maybe I did help mend the broken friendship between the three of them; but it also wouldn't have happened without their willingness to follow through with it as well. It made me smile to see the friendship up close and personal again. I really missed it.

"God, I love you." Seth said pulling me back into his arms.

"I love you to." I replied.

 **Epilogue**

 **Savannah**

As the weeks passed by, we learned that Adrian had a pending trial for all the crimes committed against Roman and Becky. Becky waited patiently for the return of her money. It wasn't long after the finalization of the trial that he was found guilty of all the charges and the money was safely returned. The draft was difficult, because I was separated from my best friend. Of course, Roman was loyal to the fullest and never stopped wondering what she was doing and never stopped supporting her when the announcement was made for a new Women's Championship over on Smackdown Live.

We made the trip to Backlash to watch her match and I never had a doubt in my mind that she would come out on top. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks the moment Carmella tapped out to her finishing submission. Backstage, Roman held onto her as she sobbed utter happiness. I couldn't have been more proud of her. She worked so hard to get where she was.

Clash of Champions was a different story entirely. Charlotte retained her title in the triple threat match against Sasha and Bayley; but it wasn't without my presence felt. After the match was over, I made it known that I was coming for that title. There was respect in her eyes for doing it in a non violent manor.

Over the course of the next several weeks, we battled verbally and physically until a match was made for the December 18th Raw exclusive pay-per-view, Roadblock. I would have my one on one chance at the title that has eluded me my entire career. Granted, it wasn't in my favor thanks to Dana Brooke's interference. I couldn't complain, because at least I was heading in the right direction.

As it turned out, I was heading in the right direction for a lot of things. Including my upcoming wedding. It was hard to believe that we were getting married; but looking back at the long crazy road, I supposed it would have always come to this conclusion and I never regretted a thing about it. I loved Seth with all my heart and nothing would ever change that. It's death til us part.

 **The End**

 **End Note: Thank you all! Until next time!**


End file.
